


Un coleccionista de carne

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Horror, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Psychological Horror, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Survival Horror, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando debes encargarte de tu empleador durante una semana entera? ¿puedes seguir fingiendo a la perfección que su extraña afición no te importa sin morir en el intento? Kurapika tiene que descubrir qué tan tolerante puede ser cuando se ve obligado a convivir más tiempo con su jefe quien es un pasional coleccionista de carne.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, neon nostrade - Relationship
Comments: 47
Kudos: 17





	1. Café con pastel

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que aún no termino, es más, no he avanzado mi otro fanfic de "Iris escarlata"  
> Sinceramente no debería estar iniciando un nuevo proyecto, me prometí no realizar dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, no sin concentrarme en uno hasta terminar, pero me lo pidieron, fui incapaz de negarme.  
> No he tenido inspiración para continuar el otro, pero algo me impulsó a publicar este primer episodio.
> 
> Espero se den una vuelta por mis otras publicaciones esperando les agrade alguna de ellas.
> 
> Sin más preámbulo, ¡Disfruten!

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Eliza miró también confusa a los guardaespaldas quienes atravesaban como sombras el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la antigua adivina.

-Jefe- Dijo la mujer guardaespaldas, custodiada del chico rubio.

Ambos guardaespaldas vestidos con su traje formal de negocios azul índigo y luciendo a juego zapatos negros opacos con corbata del mismo color del saco. 

La chica peliazul de ojos cerúleo parpadeó varias veces ladeando la cabeza, su nariz lucía más puntiaguda de lo que normalmente era, como si olfateara a ambas personas situadas a su frente.

-su padre nos ha enviado por usted-la mujer de dientes de conejo y cabello lacio grisáceo respondió la primera pregunta de la niña, pacífica y amable.

-¿de qué se trata esta invasión directamente en mi habitación? ¿puedo saberlo?-

El rubio se apresuró a fijarse delante de su compañera para tomar la palabra.

-jefe, como ya escuchaste a Melody, estamos aquí por órdenes del señor Nostrade-

La chica frunció el ceño y respingó malcriada.

-Eliza, ¿tú sabías sobre esto? -

Eliza negó callada. 

-¿y bien?- la niña preguntó a los guardaespaldas una vez más.

Kurapika se encogió de hombros antes de realzarlos pareciendo un muro impenetrable y rígido.

-tu padre tiene que arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con el progreso financiero de la familia Nostrade, por lo tanto, se vio obligado a viajar dentro de una hora si mal no estoy informado, sin embargo, ¿recuerdas que tiene una cita con la familia Minerva?-

Neón ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de como estaba, simplificando la demostración de que no tenía idea sobre a dónde se dirigía exactamente el jefe de seguridad.  
Kurapika suspiró con cuidado de no manifestarse exasperado frente al público en la habitación.

-en pocas palabras significa que asistirás como representante de Nostrade en dicha reunión con Minerva, Jefe-

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron en sorpresa y de pronto se llenaron de insatisfacción total. La chica estuvo a punto de apoderarse de una rabieta, sin embargo, el guardaespaldas la anticipó.

-cuando termines con la reunión, te escoltaremos al centro comercial de tu preferencia. Tu padre permitirá que gastes la suma obtenida en el acuerdo comercial con los socios que consigas a tu favor. –

Los ojos de la chiquilla consentida se iluminaron más que los típicos faros que deslumbran a un siervo en medio de una carretera.

-¡¿estás hablando en serio?!- festejó.

-si.Jefe- Kurapika asintió mientras su mano se aferraba al costado de su pantalón, conteniendo la exasperación que le provocaba la actitud tan infantil de la joven mujer.

La cazadora de música sonrió levemente ante la actitud de su empleador. Como ella lo sabía, el corazón de la niña estaba bailando entre el júbilo y la emoción.

-jefe, debe intentar que su atuendo parezca un poco más maduro y formal esta vez-

Neón miró a la pequeña guardaespaldas por un momento, su dedo índice colocado debajo de su boca. En un segundo ya estaba casi brincando y mirando alegremente a Eliza, su compañía habitual.

-debes ayudarme a parecer una mujer de negocios, Eliza-

La niña pidió afablemente mientras tiraba de su blusa color púrpura de encaje, dejando a la vista su ropa interior superior.

Un rubor delicado subió por las mejillas del único hombre presente.

-Jefe, debería esperar a que Kurapika salga de la habitación-

Murmuró Melody con un tono de voz objetivamente neutral y fino.

La chica se giró hacia el espacio que ocupaba su guardaespaldas, pero este ya se encontraba a punto de salir por la puerta tan presuroso como un relámpago.

-olvidé que estaba con nosotras. Realmente nadie excepto Eliza y yo pisamos este espacio con regularidad-

La niña olvidó rápidamente el detalle y prosiguió pidiendo a Eliza que le mostrara vestidos justos para la ocasión.

-cuando esté lista, vaya a despedir a su padre- Melody señaló, la niña dijo “sí” con entusiasmo y finalmente la cazadora abandonó el lugar.

Eliza y Neón continuaron eligiendo la ropa durante más de tres cuartos de hora.

\--------------------------------------------

-Por favor, Kurapika, te pido que estés completamente dedicado al cuidado de mi hija, como sabes es una mujer entusiasta e impredecible. Solamente sabiendo que estarás a cargo de ella durante mi ausencia es que siento la confianza de viajar durante los próximos 9 días. Me preocupa la seguridad de Neón ahora más que nunca. El que haya perdido su habilidad nen, la hace un poco vulnerable ante los clientes que aún esperan sus predicciones con codicia. Como sabemos, muchos de ellos nos acosan y reclaman por negarles los servicios de adivinación de Neon. -

El hombre mayor suspiró durante la pausa del discurso.

-ojalá Neon pudiera recuperar sus habilidades predictivas, de esa forma continuaríamos despreocupándonos de los ingresos y la prosperidad de esta familia…-

Kurapika simplemente asintió.

-¡papá!- la voz de la niña sonó aún antes de que entrara al vestíbulo. - ¿es verdad que tan de repente te vas? -

-Neon, hija. – El hombre saludó afectuosamente a su hija antes que nada – así es, y como ya sabes, necesito que me ayudes un poco aquí. Después de que firmes los contratos que surjan, podrás comprar lo que quieras-

-gracias, papá. Comenzaba a creer que jamás volvería a comprar cosas que me hicieran sentir mejor. –

¿podía acaso esta persona parecer más superficial de lo que ya era? Kurapika reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

Neón miró a Kurapika y luego a su padre.

-Neon, es hora de despedirnos, regresaré en unos días. Kurapika está a cargo de ti y de todo lo relacionado con la casa y negocios. Confío en él, es mi mano derecha como sabes. -

Neon se mordió el labio inferior infantilmente.

-si papá, no te preocupes, obedeceré a papá Kurapika mientras no estás-

El rubio jadeó cuando escuchó la forma en que se refirió a él.

Nostrade soltó una carcajada ante los comentarios de su hija, segundos más tarde ya se estaba despidiendo de los presentes en el estudio, no sin antes repetir por enésima vez las instrucciones dadas a su guardaespaldas principal. Deseó la mejor de las suertes a su heredera en la tarea que se avecinaba, entonces fue que partió.

Neon y Kurapika estuvieron solos en el despacho. Se miraron fijamente durante un periodo relativamente pequeño hasta que uno de los dos se aventuró a interrumpir el silencio.

-¿dónde está Melody? Llegaremos tarde si no viene ahora mismo -

Kurapika metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón azul.  
-ella no vendrá con nosotros, únicamente seré yo y el chófer –

La mujer jadeó y enarcó una de sus cejas.

-será aburrido…- murmuró.

-¿dijiste algo que deba atender, jefe?-

-no, nada, Kurapika, ¿nos vamos? -

Neon estaba ridículamente inconforme, viajaría sola con su guardaespaldas más serio y aburrido en toda la historia de su vida. De hecho, hasta Dalzonelle, Linssen y Basho lograban divertirla bastante. Melody era secretamente su guardaespaldas favorita entre todos ellos, ella era amable, paciente, podía escucharla sin entrometerse demasiado en sus asuntos, y por lo que sabía, tenía un oído excepcional y un talento inigualable con la música. A Neon le gustaba pedirle a su guardaespaldas que tocara para ella piezas musicales realmente bellas y relajantes, porque, aunque la niña no lo demostraba con regularidad, desde que su habilidad nen desapareció, se sentía frustrada y culpable. Cuando el sentimiento de tristeza se apuñalaba más fuerte en su pecho, las canciones de Melody eran las responsables de proveerle paz. Después de todo, en ocasiones no tenía que pedirlo, Melody simplemente tocaba. Entonces era cierto y oportuno que la habilidad principal de la pequeña cazadora fuera escuchar los latidos del corazón de las personas. Sin duda, la mujer sabía cuando ella comenzaba a decaer, era increíble que le tendiera una mano, a su manera, claro.

\--------------------------------------------

Durante la mayor parte del camino hacia la sede de la reunión, su guardaespaldas atendió varias llamadas de algunos contactos de su padre. Neon corroboraba una y otra vez que la presencia de Kurapika era la más aburrida de todas las que conocía, siempre estaba ocupado, incluso cuando no lo era, simplemente estaba callado y estoico, sus respuestas se basaban en una amplia compilación entre ellas el “sí, no, mmmh”, entre otras pocas frases monosilábicas.

Aunque a pesar de esto, podría decirse que Neon se había familiarizado bastante con este trato, después de todo, un guardaespaldas no tiene por qué convertirse en amigo del empleador, con excepción de Melody, ella era la excepción a la regla, y de Dalzonelle, por supuesto, pero desgraciadamente él ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando Kurapika finalizó la totalidad de las llamadas, el silencio se instaló en el asiento trasero del coche. Neon miró por la ventana el resto del tiempo, indudablemente aburrida como una ostra.

La reunión se llevó a cabo sin tantos precedentes, Neon logró afianzar el voto ante el negocio de varios de los líderes de la mafia que asistieron. Unos se colaron a su lado del contrato por mero favoritismo, ya que anteriormente muchos de ellos fueron clientes frecuentes y beneficiarios de sus adivinaciones, claramente habían quedado satisfechos con sus predicciones, que no dudaron seguir a la chica hacia su equipo. Otros le dieron el voto de confianza al azar. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que eligieron afianzarse a la promesa de la prosperidad accionista de la familia Nostrade, resultó alentador para la chica.

\--------------------------------------------

-¡es hora de hacer las compras!-

La niña lucía ahora realmente animada, Kurapika únicamente pudo sobar el puente de su nariz con los dedos ahora sin cadenas.

Sin duda se avecinaba un maratón de compras fastidioso.

Como Kurapika lo había imaginado, la chica estaba vuelta loca dando rondines por todo el centro comercial, entraba a todas las tiendas una y otra vez. Toda la ropa, zapatos, fragancias y joyería que divisaba le enamoraba el espíritu. Kurapika echó un vistazo a la cantidad que Neon logró reunir como resultado de la reunión, se sorprendió al observar la cifra, eran casi un millón de Jenny, cosa que le avisó que tal vez esta jornada de compras sería más larga de lo pensado.

De todas maneras, ¿no había forma de gastar tal cantidad simplemente en ropa y accesorios?

Kurapika podría descubrir qué tan equivocado estaba.

\--------------------------------------------  
-¿Kurapika me estás escuchando?- la niña picó una de las costillas del rubio -¡¿Kurapika?!-

-¿sí , jefe?-

Neon desinfló sus mejillas cómicamente.

-te decía… ¿crees que debería usar los aretes morados o los azules? -

El rubio echó un vistazo a las opciones en cuestión que se encontraban aferradas una en cada mano de su empleador.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando respondió. – cualquier opción que elijas me parece bien, jefe-

Neon jadeó cuando escuchó la respuesta de Kurapika, era claro que no le estaba ayudando a resolver su dilema.

-no eres como Melody, ella me habría dicho con sinceridad cuál de los dos me queda mejor-

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza y decidió ignorar el reclamo. Resistió el impulso de elevar sus hombros e indicarle que no le importaba lo que hiciera o dijera.

Neon miró atentamente los dos objetos en sus palmas de las manos y entonces eligió el azul.

-Jefe, si me permites decirlo, creo que es suficiente por hoy, pronto oscurecerá y es más seguro que volvamos mientras aún hay luz-

Neon envió a Kurapika por la borda, no le interesaron un bledo los motivos de Kurapika.

-no-

-jefe…-

-dije que no, Kurapika, esta vez yo estoy a cargo. Todavía no quiero volver. Hagamos una última parada, después de esto prometo que no pediré otra cosa-

El guardaespaldas resopló resignado.

-¿y qué es lo último que deseas hacer, Jefe?-

-se me hace agua la boca por probar un café de un sitio que pasamos por allá-

Kurapika echó un vistazo a la dirección señalada por la adolescente y recordó la fuente de sodas a la que su empleador se refería.

-bien, pero será lo último-

-¡si!- la niña se llenó de euforia.

Llegaron hasta la fuente de sodas, no era la más elegante ni la más costosa, al llegar sus fosas nasales percibieron un agradable olor a café dulce, entre afrutado y floral. Neon se apresuró a buscar una mesa junto a una ventana y un arco con una cenefa infantil con decoraciones de postres y helados, demasiado colorido para la opinión del mundo.

Kurapika caminó lentamente y alerta tras la chica. Cuando Neon se sentó, el rubio dejó de caminar y se posó a un lado de la mesa casi frente a ella.

-Kurapika, debes sentarte, pareces salero ahí de pie-

Kurapika miró a Neon con calma y estoicidad. 

-aquí estoy bien, jefe, mi vista es periférica a cualquier punto ciego del establecimiento-

Neon reprobó la respuesta de su guardaespaldas meneando la cabeza a los lados.

-es una orden, Kurapika, siéntate-

El Kurta frunció el ceño, no se movió de su posición, cuando Neon se disponía a replicar nuevamente, una camarera de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, agarrado en una coleta casual, apareció, saludó cordialmente y entregó un menú. Cuando se retiró, Neon agradeció. Para sorpresa o inconformidad de Kurapika, Neon arrojó lejos de ella el menú con un movimiento despreocupado de su muñeca.

-si no te sientas no podré ordenar nada y jamás saldremos de este lugar-

-Jefe, tendrán que cerrar en algún momento… –

-no me interesa, no me moveré, aunque amenacen con quitarme mi colección de partes del cuerpo-

Su colección de carne, tan odiada e inaceptable para Kurapika, vaya pasatiempo despreciable y horrible, sólo una persona verdaderamente insensible y sin respeto por la vida se atrevería a coleccionar este tipo de cosas. 

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco y su ceño se frunció en desaprobación a lo que acababa de escuchar. En ese momento, la camarera volvió, pero rápidamente fue despedida por Neon.

Kurapika la miró estupefacto. ¿realmente se negaría a irse de ahí hasta que hiciera lo que quería? Si esto era real, sería difícil lidiar con su obstinación. Porque a pesar de que Kurapika era el jefe de guardaespaldas, no concebía la imagen de arrastrar por la fuerza a su jefe para retirarse.

Dudando inicialmente, Kurapika se sentó como se lo pidieron. La chica esbozó una sonrisa triunfal cuando simplemente ganó la batalla.

-bien, estás justo donde debes-

Kurapika miró a Neon como si tuviese ganas de ahorcarla, sin embargo, sabía que debía controlarse y no dejar de ser profesional.

Neon llamó a la chica pelinegra para que tomara su orden.

-pediré un pastel de fresas y otro de chocolate amargo ópera. Tráeme un café negro americano y uh… un dalgona matcha-

Neon sonrió a la camarera recibiendo una sonrisa mucho más grande de vuelta. La chica anotó su pedido y se alejó.

Kurapika miraba a Neon aparentemente entretenido, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba estacionada en otras cosas, por ejemplo, en los próximos días a cargo de la mansión de los Nostrade, sin lugar a duda, el trabajo aumentaría para él, ya que debía organizarse entre sus propias responsabilidades como jefe de guardaespaldas, manejar las actualizaciones documentales sobre las finanzas, dirigir a los empleados y, sobre todas las cosas, mantener a raya a su caprichoso jefe.

Otro tema que estaba en la cola de pendientes, obviamente como prioritario, era la cacería de los ojos de su tribu. A saber, ese es el motivo real por el cual está todavía trabajando para la mafia, de otra manera, estaba cien por ciento seguro, que se encontraría en cualquier otro lugar excepto este.

Kurapika casi suspira cuando finalizó el rondín de sus pensamientos, claro, si una voz chillona no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-¿dijiste algo, jefe?-

-dos veces que me ignoras por completo este día, Kurapika-

-lo siento, jefe, estaba ordenando mis pensamientos, tengo bastantes cosas de las cuales debo estar preocupado y ocupado –

Neon miró curiosamente a Kurapika, lo analizó por un pequeño tiempo y luego sonrió para sí misma.

-lo sé. No tienes que disculparte. Sé lo ocupado que debes estar con papá lejos, así que te pido que aproveches este pequeño espacio y comas el postre y la bebida que te pedí-

Kurapika se exaltó.

-¿pediste para mí?-

-por supuesto, Kurapika. ¿No creerías que comería toda la orden yo misma? -

Los labios de Kurapika se entreabrieron cuando la camarera llegó a interrumpirlos con una bandeja que llevaba los postres y las bebidas calientes.

-con permiso… esto es para…-

La camarera preguntó dudando de cuáles cosas pertenecían a cada uno de los comensales.

-el café oscuro y el pastel de chocolate son para Kurapika, lo demás es mío-

Neon sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos.

La camarera dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y con una reverencia tierna y educada se retiró, indicándoles que, si se les llegaba a ofrecer alguna otra cosa, estaría al pendiente de atenderlos.

Kurapika miró la taza que echaba humo caliente y el pastel aparentemente finamente decorado con chocolate y figuras de grano de café tostado.

Neon fue la primera en dar el primer bocado de su pastelillo de fresas.

-¡está delicioso!, vamos Kurapika, prueba el tuyo-

El rubio lucía extrañado y cohibido, resultado de la atención de su jefe. A decir verdad, nunca nadie le había invitado un café, mucho menos un pastelillo tan apetitoso como ese. Por un momento se sintió como un tonto sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿debería rechazar el postre dulce aun sabiendo que ya estaba frente a él? ¿debería regresar a su antiguo papel de guardaespaldas frío y rígido y ponerse de pie no sin antes rechazar adecuadamente la incómoda invitación de su jefe?

Neon ahora tomó de su bebida y disfrutó cada explosión cálida de sabor que se estrelló en sus papilas gustativas.

-en serio, Kurapika, comienza o jamás partiremos-

Kurapika miró a su jefe, luego regresó la vista a la comida. 

Finalmente reunió el valor para comer un poco del pastel chocolatoso, tomó un poco con la cuchara y lentamente la metió a su boca.

Un sabor amargo y dulce se mezclaron en su lengua, resultó agradable y novedoso, a decir verdad, y siendo sincero, le gustó. Sin duda, el café negro sin azúcar era su aliado en las mañanas donde su principal misión era madrugar. Neon lo miró complacida, volviendo la concentración en su propia orden.

-no es tan difícil ¿verdad? -

Kurapika sacó la cuchara de su boca y la colocó con delicadeza en el pequeño plato.

-no tengo otra opción. Si me niego a comerlo jamás llegaremos a la casa-

-eres inteligente, Kurapika. Ahora entiendo por qué papá te tiene tanta confianza y te considera un buen eslabón-

Kurapika alzó una ceja, sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir Neon no tenía relación. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarla volviendo a tomar otro pedazo de pastel.

Cuando le dio un trago a su bebida, sintió una sensación agradable, el sabor era totalmente diferente al café que solía tomar en la mansión. Casi por un momento agradeció la insistencia de su jefe, casi…

\--------------------------------------------

-Pero qué tenemos aquí…-

Un hombre regordete, calvo y bajo entraba al establecimiento acompañado de una mujer relativamente joven, y demasiado bella para su propio bien. 

-¿es aquí donde querías venir, preciosa?-

-¡si!, Zenji, muchas gracias por traerme, este lugar es el preferido mío y de mis amigas, me ilusiona bastante traerte conmigo-

La adolescente de acaso unos 17 años, a lo más esa parecía ser su edad, aduló al mafioso. No estaba claro si la chica salía con él por mero interés o si realmente era una de esas jovencitas que se sentía atraída genuinamente por hombres mayores que le restregaban en el rostro su constante idealización de falta de una figura paterna durante la infancia, muchas de estas mujeres buscaron siempre reemplazar con hombres mayores ese eterno vacío y necesidad.

Zenji lucía extasiado al tener como acompañante a una chica linda e ignorante. Realmente su carta del triunfo saldría de su mazo de cartas al salir de este lugar, para anunciarla dentro del juego en algún hotel de citas.

Zenji tomó asiento junto a la mujer en cuestión cerca de la entrada. Los ojos del hombre calvo se clavaron en la hija y el guardaespaldas de su imperecedero rival, el señor Nostrade.  
Una sonrisa malvada se trazó de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-¿estás tan contento como yo, querido?-

La chica llamó su atención.

-por supuesto, no podría pedir una mejor compañía, lindura-

Una camarera llegó a su mesa llevándose su pedido. La pequeña mujer saltaba en su silla, contándole al hombre mayor historias tan triviales como podía.

El mafioso sacó su teléfono móvil apretando el ícono de la cámara, la mujer frente a él sonrió y él capturó el momento.

-¡muéstrame cómo salí! Si no me agrada deberás volverla a tomar-

La adolescente chilló, el hombre le mostró la pantalla.

\--------------------------------------------

Neon elevó su vista de su postre, cuando algo captó su atención.

Kurapika tembló visiblemente cuando sorprende a su empleador observándolo fijamente. Se movió incómodo en su lugar y preguntó.

-¿Jefe, pasa algo mal?-

Neon negó, tomó una servilleta de tela fina y meciéndose sobre la mesa un momento, se encontró deslizándola por el rostro de Kurapika.

El rubio tomado sorpresivamente no pudo reaccionar para anticipar y detener esa faena.

-listo. Ya no tienes chocolate en la cara-

El Kurta se exaltó cuando asimiló lo que acababa de suceder. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de café en su taza. Tragó y se dirigió a su empleador.

-quisiera pedirte que no volvieras a hacer algo tan incómodo como eso, no es correcto que me trates como si fuera un invitado más o amigo tuyo simplemente-

La expresión de Kurapika fue dura, sin embargo, Neon no la tomó como debería, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a la poca o nula empatía de su guardaespaldas.

-como sea. Ahora termina para que podamos irnos, estoy complacida con este día, no hay nada que pueda derrumbar mi estado de ánimo-

Kurapika exhaló rendido y tomó un último trago de su café. Su postre estaba terminado por la mitad, pero decidió que era suficiente. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el tiempo en situaciones tan banales, se levantó de repente y le indicó a Neon que hiciera lo mismo para partir.

-no pensarás que puedes dejar este postre tan rico por la mitad, Kurapika-

La chica regañó. Elevó una mano y la camarera se acercó, pidió la cuenta y también que empacaran en una cajita el resto del pastel de su acompañante.

Kurapika trató de hacer cambiar de opinión a la niña, pero ninguna de sus frases la detuvo.

Unos minutos más tarde, la misma camarera regresó con el ticket por pagar. Kurapika se adelantó a tomarlo de su mano y sacando la billetera de su bolsillo, seleccionó un par de billetes para cubrir la cantidad.

Neon lo miró con desesperación en el rostro.

-¿qué crees que haces? ¡fui yo quien te invitó! -

Kurapika la miró inexpresivamente, devolvió el papel y entregó el dinero a la chica de cabello negro. Agradeció amablemente su atención y se despidió. No sin antes tomar la cajita con el resto del postre empacado, la cual observó con curiosidad.

Neon resopló inconforme y caminó para salir.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? Yo estaba a punto de pagar-

\- Jefe, eso se llama caballerosidad. En ciertas culturas está mal visto que la mujer pague durante una cita-

Kurapika abrió los ojos muy grandes, por un instante quiso haberse mordido la lengua antes de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

Neon sintió un leve rubor acariciar sus mejillas.

-uh… está bien, Kurapika. Dejaré que seas… caballeroso, sólo esta vez-

Neon estuvo a punto de quedarse en silencio cuando no supo exactamente qué decir.

Kurapika asintió como pudo y caminó. 

Neon y él se dirigían al auto donde el chofer ya estaba esperando justo frente a la entrada principal. Ávidamente abordaron para regresar.

\--------------------------------------------

-¿tomaste foto de esa pareja, por qué? ¿los conoces? -

La adolescente pregunta.

-un poco, digamos que son familia de un viejo amigo. Le enviaré esta foto para decirle que los pillé saliendo juntos. A decir verdad, me alegra que hayan formalizado su relación-

La sonrisa del hombre derrochaba falsedad.

-se ven bastante enamorados. –

La chica sonreía como quinceañera ilusionada.

-ya lo creo…-


	2. Tan incompatibles

-lo que usted diga, señor. Claro, estaré al tanto. Hasta pronto-

Linssen dejó su móvil estacionado a un costado del sofá.

-¿qué es esa tarea tan misteriosa que te encargó nuestro jefe?-

Linssen se aclaró la garganta y contestó a Basho.

-existe un rumor… algo extraño-

Basho enarcó las cejas mientras corregía su postura a una más recta en el sofá contiguo.

-¿qué tipo de rumor?-

-no puedo entrar en detalles, lo siento. Lo único que te puedo pedir es que me apoyes a vigilar al jefe y… - Linssen se detuvo, buscó la mejor forma de no estropear la incógnita que Nostrade le encomendó guardar. -tiene ciertas dudas respecto al profesionalismo de nuestro líder. Por lo que me pidió mirar de cerca su interacción con la señorita Neon-

Basho soltó una carcajada.

-¿un líder poco profesional? ¿Kurapika? Ese chico es un muro, tan confiable como la piedra gigantesca que sabes que no se moverá por sí sola-

-no soy apto para afirmar lo que estás diciendo, son órdenes del jefe-

-está bien, está bien, no me malinterpretes. Si tenemos que mantener en el ojo y a raya a ese muchacho, no tengo alternativa-

Dijo pasando sus brazos por su nuca, en ese momento Kurapika entraba al lugar.

-Kurapika, que sorpresa, estábamos hablando de ti-

Linssen envió a su compañero una mirada aburrida.

El rubio tomó una taza y se sirvió té verde.

-¿ah, sí? ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de su conversación conmigo? - 

Basho agitó las manos al frente.

-ya sabes, ¿cómo te fue ayer con las compras del jefe?-

Kurapika se acercó a ellos y se ubicó en el mismo sillón que Linssen, dejando su taza en la mesa de café del centro.

-lo mismo de siempre, seguirla a todas partes y esperar a que se canse de comprar todo lo que encuentra a su paso-

Ambos hombres compadecieron al muchacho.

-después de todo es nuestro deber-

Una voz aguda y reconocible para los tres guardaespaldas se coló desde la entrada.

-el señor Nostrade me localizó hace unos minutos-

Kurapika se interesó en esto, puesto que, desde ayer, él no ha recibido llamada alguna, ni siquiera un mensaje de su superior.

-¿qué te dijo?-

-me pidió que te acompañase Kurapika, siempre que salieras con el jefe-

Linssen y Basho cruzaron miradas, Kurapika tomó su taza bebiendo más té.

-no tengo problema con la petición, después de todo, el jefe estará más seguro si vamos juntos-

Melody asintió a la vez que se sentaba en el piano. Dio inicio a una pieza suave y encantadora con sus dedos finos y experimentados.

\--------------------------------------------  
-¿Eliza?-

Llamó Neon a su compañía mientras examinaba con admiración sus uñas recién limadas.

-¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Neon?-

Tarareó antes de continuar.

-¿hoy no tengo que asistir a esas aburridas reuniones de negocios de papá?-

Eliza cortó la distancia entre ella y la niña.

-hoy no, pero pasado mañana deberás volver a visitar el mismo lugar de ayer, se abrirá una firma más en un expediente nuevo de autorización con los socios y accionistas, por si alguno cambió de opinión hasta ese entonces-

-¿no puede ir Kurapika solo o mandar a Basho, Linssen… a Melody?-

Eliza negó contundente.

-es propio que un representante de la familia Nostrade de la cara en asuntos tan complicados e importantes como esos-

La niña resopló, sus ojos expiaron las uñas una vez más.

Saltó de su cama donde estaba tirada y pidió a Eliza que llamase a Melody. 

-¿me ha llamado, jefe?-

-¡si!- la chica responde animada.

-necesito un manicure inmediato y unas bonitas uñas nuevas-

Neon le mostró a su guardaespaldas las manos con sus uñas al natural, no llevaba encima ni una gota de esmalte translúcido.

-Jefe, no siento que sea prudente ya que…-

Pero Neon interrumpió a la pequeña cazadora.

-tengo dinero del trato todavía, puedo costear un tratamiento para mis manos. Te llamé para que me acompañes. De otro modo me iré sola-

-jefe, sabe que no puede salir sin alguien que la custodie-

-entonces está decidido, iremos tan pronto me coloque mis zapatos-

La niña corrió a colocarse sus zapatillas.

-llamaré a Kurapika-

-¿Kurapika? ¡No! Preferiría que solamente me acompañes tú, ¿qué no eres una cazadora profesional? Sabes cómo cuidarte-

-Kurapika es el líder de guardaespaldas, es natural que deba enterarlo de lo que haremos. Además, recuerdo que tu padre pidió que Kurapika sea quien se mantenga a tu lado tan cerca como sea posible en su ausencia. -

Neon saltó con sus zapatos puestos y marcando sus cejas y boca con un puchero, asintió.

\--------------------------------------------

El chofer dejó a los dos guardaespaldas junto a Neon en un edificio con locales comerciales, entre ellos el salón de belleza.

-es aquí-

Neon corrió traspasando la puerta del lugar, saludó amigablemente a varias personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-Kurapika, lo único que haremos es esperar, no hay peligros reales en este lugar. Puedes adelantar alguna parte del papeleo-

Kurapika negó educadamente.

-no es necesario, me desvelaré por la noche un rato para arreglar los documentos. El jefe me dejó a cargo y debo atender las órdenes-

Pero Kurapika en realidad no quería estar ahí específicamente para vigilar a Neon. En el fondo, sabía que algo había estado ocurriendo ya que antes de encontrarse con Basho y Linssen escuchó por casualidad un poco de su conversación. Luego confirmó que algo estaba sucediendo cuando Melody dijo que el jefe la había llamado, usualmente esas llamadas y tales peticiones habrían sido para él en primer lugar.

¿Acaso estás precauciones estaban ocurriendo por lo que sucedió el día anterior? Si sus suposiciones resultaban ser ciertas, cometió un gran error al aceptar la invitación de su jefe, lo sabía, cosas como esas podrían malinterpretarse de la peor forma, en cualquier caso, se recriminó a sí mismo no haberse negado mucho más, fue blando y tal vez esto le estaba costando demasiado.

Otra pregunta era ¿cómo pudo Nostrade enterarse del café? Tal vez su hija lo llamó y le contó que ella y él convivieron en una fuente de sodas y…

¿Y si ella le habló acerca de la insinuación de la “cita”?

Kurapika se aterró internamente. Deseó simplemente tener un delirio de ansiedad momentáneo y que nada de lo que pudiera pensar en este momento se acercara a la realidad.

Dos horas después, Neon salía sonriente del salón, Kurapika estaba visiblemente nefasto. Melody se impresionó ante la elección de Neon sobre la decoración en sus manos.

Después de que terminaron ahí, Neon quiso dar una vuelta en un parque llamado Belle Mount. 

A los guardaespaldas no se les dejó opinar, la chica indicó el destino al chófer y simplemente se dirigieron.

Un gran lago llamó la atención de la ex adivina cuando llegaron. Mientras contemplaba las tibias y pacíficas aguas, Kurapika se acercó para echar un vistazo, ella lo miró, y cuando el foco de sus ojos lo traspasó sobre su costado, sus iris brillaron cual llamas avivadas con el viento.

-¡imposible!-

Neon corrió pasando a Kurapika por un lado ignorándolo por completo.

Él la siguió rápidamente.

-¡mira, Kurapika! ¡Un cisne negro de cuerno y cuatro patas! –

Kurapika divisó al animal, era relativamente pequeño, lo que indicaba que aún no había alcanzado la edad adulta, estas especies eran animales difíciles de ubicar, más en medio de un parque en el centro de la ciudad. Kurapika miró contemplativamente a la bestia que yacía inerte en el suelo. Había muerto de hambre o quizá por ataque de algún depredador, aunque no tenía visible algún daño en su cuerpo.

-¡quiero que lo llevemos a casa! ¡debe formar parte de mi colección! Sólo echa un vistazo a esos ojos azules brillantes… ¡son hermosos! Si no lo supiera, creería que todavía puede mirarme-

Kurapika apretó sus manos en puños sobre sus costados, su boca se apretó amargamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar escarlata, nadie pudo saberlo, ya que sus lentillas negras impiden a los otros observar el cambio.

-no es propio hacer tal cosa-

-¿eh, por qué no?-

-era un ser vivo. Ahora está muerto, pero merece el respeto de todos nosotros-

-no seas aburrido, Kurapika, sabes que es mi pasión coleccionar este tipo de cosas-

La niña ignoró todo lo dicho por su guardaespaldas, haciendo que Kurapika sintiera su estómago revolverse todavía más que hace un momento, incluso se mordió el interior de la mejilla y sangre brotó dentro de su boca.

Melody alcanzó a las otras dos personas y colocando una mano en el puño de Kurapika, lo compadeció con la mirada.

Melody lo sabía desde hace tiempo, Kurapika busca los ojos de su clan, por tal motivo trabaja para la familia Nostrade, quienes le brindan los nexos necesarios con el bajo mundo para continuar con la ejecución de sus objetivos.

Kurapika supo que debía tranquilizarse y corresponder a los caprichos de esa chica. 

No podía delatarse en un momento como este, fingir que su hobbie es algo por lo que no se siente genuinamente repulsivo, es parte de su fachada. Ya a estas alturas Kurapika ha logrado escalar de posición de guardaespaldas subordinado al liderato, no sería prudente que un arrebato por la oposición que tiene con respecto a los gustos de esta persona arruine y socave el tramo que escaló.

Lo más sereno que pudo dijo.

-Melody, ordena al chofer que lo coloque en el maletero- entonces se dirigió a Neon -jefe, si quieres llevarte esa criatura, debemos volver ahora mismo-

-¡si, por supuesto! ¡vámonos ya!-

Neon corrió hasta el coche para avisar al conductor sobre el retorno, de hecho, hasta se adelantó a Melody y ella pidió al hombre que abriera el maletero para llevar al ave.

-paciencia, Kurapika. Tu corazón está furioso, lo sé, pero…-

-…pero sé muy bien que el jefe es una persona insensible e inescrupulosa…no necesitas decirlo. -

Las palabras de Kurapika fueron amargas.

-Kurapika… vamos, es hora de regresar-

\--------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Kurapika se encargó de llevar el animal a la sala de disección personalizada de Neon, Melody llamó al taxidermista familiar en cuanto pisó la sala principal. El cuerpo del ave debía manejarse de inmediato si acaso no querían que continuara descomponiéndose, arruinando el plan del jefe. 

Si algo era peor que soportar el asqueroso gusto de la niña mimada, esos debían ser sus berrinches cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

Este pensamiento lo trasladó al periodo de la subasta en York Shin. Los ojos escarlata por los que pujó, desapareciendo de la nada, obteniendo como resultado a una Neon necia, egoísta y poco interesada en la muerte de sus guardaespaldas de aquella vez. Su única preocupación en aquel entonces fue la pérdida de los ojos rojos.

Kurapika se sentía culpable incluso todavía por la muerte de Squala. Asesinado por la banda criminal, el genei ryodan. Por supuesto, las arañas, un tema y conflicto que aún no está terminado para él.

Cuando Kurapika volvía de dejar al animal en la sala de disección, cruzó por el pasillo y el gran salón donde Neon coloca sus trofeos de carne. Este es un lugar que, sin lugar a duda durante su estancia laboral en esta familia, busca evitar lo más posible. Ver todos estos cadáveres y partes de cuerpos mutilados lo trastornan y lo enfadan hasta los huesos. De ser posible, siempre busca omitir este tramo hasta en sus rondines, curiosamente deambular por las noches por este espacio, es encomendado a Basho o a Linssen, rara vez a Melody. Esa es una de las ventajas de ser el líder ahora, puede evitar pararse por aquí si antes logra enviar a alguien más en su lugar.

Kurapika llega a la sala de descanso de guardaespaldas y Melody ya está tocando con su flauta para darle paz a su amigo.

Al cabo de treinta minutos a lo sumo, el taxidermista llega para disecar la criatura y complacer los deseos de la heredera Nostrade. 

Kurapika reparte las obligaciones de la noche a su equipo, especificando el deber de cada uno, también les señala los espacios de descanso y cuándo deben suplirse entre ellos, con esto hecho, se dirige al despacho de su jefe para comenzar con el papeleo pendiente.

Cuando entra a la oficina, se da cuenta de que ahora sin su jefe, se siente mucho más amplia y fría. El aroma del tabaco todavía se encuentra impregnado en la silla y el escritorio usualmente ocupados por el empleador. El Kurta arruga la nariz, también el olor a bebidas alcohólicas se pasea por el aire ahí dentro.

Cuando se reúne con su jefe o tiene que estar obligatoriamente ahí dentro, puede tolerar el ambiente que se percibe, pero esta vez piensa, ¿no tiene por qué hacer tal cosa si bien podría arrastrar hacia su habitación todas las hojas?

Kurapika se prepara con todo lo necesario en una caja plástica grande y se traslada a su habitación para trabajar allá preferiblemente. Lejos de estos aromas desagradables y poco llamativos.

\--------------------------------------------

El rubio se frota los ojos y los rueda para ver la hora en su reloj digital sobre la mesa de noche a su espalda. 1:03 am. Apenas entrada la madrugada y sabe que le quedan varios documentos pendientes por terminar.

Se echa hacia atrás en su silla para estirar un poco la espalda y despabilarse. Parece que se oye un ruido, ¿algo tocó a la puerta o fue su imaginación?

Escucha un golpe más y luego ya nada. Está casi seguro de que el cansancio lo ha obligado a escuchar cosas de más.

Otros golpecitos breves que duran tres tiempos y ahora está seguro de que algo o alguien está tras su puerta.

Sigilosamente se levanta de su asiento y con el menor ruido posible se coloca detrás de la puerta, su mano en la perilla. Se demora unos segundos antes de girarla.

La puerta se abre muy poco, luego decide abrirla otro tanto.

Su boca se abre en conmoción al ver a la figura parada en el marco.

-¿jefe? ¿qué haces aquí? -

-Kurapika… ¿puedo entrar un momento? -

Kurapika no quiere dejarla entrar. Su cabeza lo niega, pero su cuerpo se desliza hacia un lado y la chica se cuela.

El rubio se asoma y aparentemente se asegura de que nadie ha visto a Neon entrar a su cuarto.

Neon está de pie, sus ojos muy abiertos, parece que ha visto un fantasma.

-Jefe… por favor, dime qué sucede para que puedas irte lo antes posible-

Kurapika suplica a su empleador.

-Kurapika, tenías razón, debí dejar ese cisne donde estaba, acabo de tener una pesadilla extraña… ahora tengo miedo de quedarme sola, papá no está…-

El Kurta parpadea curioso y una chispa de ira acaba de estrellarse en sus entrañas.

Recuerda el momento en que le pidió a Neon que respetara a los muertos y fue tratado como un ser invisible.

Con los brazos cruzados ahora sobre su pecho, Kurapika reprende a su jefe.

-los sueños no son reales, no importa qué haya sucedido en ellos, no te pasará absolutamente nada, jefe-

Kurapika está de nuevo en su puerta girando la perilla.

-debes regresar a tu habitación en este instante… no tienes idea de cómo puede malinterpretarse esta situación-

Neon lleva sus ojos al piso, apenada.

-de verdad tengo algo de miedo, Kurapika, yo jamás temo sobre cosas como estas, pero…-

-pero es hora de que regreses-

-¡no!-

-¿qué dices? Pero jefe… por favor… te lo suplico, regresa ahora-

Kurapika se retira de la puerta ahora molesto realmente con su empleador. Si ya algo anda extraño desde la mañana con él, no puede imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien llega a sorprenderlos juntos en su habitación.

-por favor, Kurapika… déjame quedarme aquí por esta noche, no estorbaré, no haré ruidos, no notarás mi presencia-

Kurapika respinga esta vez más exasperado.

-escucha, no, y es mi última palabra-

Los ojos de Neon están brillando justamente porque se han comenzado a aguar, pero su boca se abrió sorprendida instantáneamente.

-tus ojos… no sabía…-

Kurapika parpadea confuso. 

¡sus lentes de contacto! A estas horas ya los ha sacado, ahora el verdadero color de sus ojos está ahí.

-no imaginaba que ocultabas tus ojos con las lentillas negras, te ves… menos amargado-

Neon se cubre la boca con una mano cuando se da cuenta de que acaba de decir que Kurapika luce como un amargado con los ojos negros.

Kurapika reprime un jadeo apretando sus dientes.

-supongo que trataste de hacerme un cumplido, jefe…-

-no yo… yo lo siento…no tenía la intención de llamarte amargado… yo, uh… es que no vas negar que eres demasiado reservado y callado… y… bueno…-

Con sinceridad, a Kurapika no le importa que su jefe lo tenga en el concepto del amargado, porque después de todo así es, él no vive para agradar a las personas y mucho menos para preocuparse sobre lo que piensen de él.

-está bien, no es importante. Jefe, debo escoltarte hasta tu habitación… puedo … hacer guardia afuera de tu puerta hasta que duermas-

Neon parpadeó considerando la oferta de su guardaespaldas.

-o puedes llamar a Melody y pedirle que me acompañe-

Kurapika exhaló.

-no es posible, ella tiene ocupaciones esta noche, son inamovibles, por lo que tu petición está fuera de términos-

Si era verdad que Melody estaba ocupada, la razón por la que no accedería a las palabras de su empleador era porque no siempre podría salirse con la suya, y Kurapika debía hacérselo ver.

Neon caminó desafiante y se sentó en la cama del rubio.

-¡pero qué demonios!- Kurapika se quedó callado unos segundos -jefe… realmente tú estás siendo inoportuna en el mejor de los casos. Mi paciencia contigo está llegando a su límite…-

¿Kurapika amenazó a su empleador acaso?, hasta él mismo se sorprendió, pero no tenía intención de cambiar o disfrazar sus palabras, no ahora, era demasiado frustrante soportar a una adolescente malcriada.

Neon parpadeó, ver a su guardaespaldas principal excitado y a punto de perder los estribos, era… nuevo.

-¿me estás amenazando? ¿Tú que eres un simple guarda espaldas de papá? -

Kurapika gimió. Sus ojos se cerraron y se dio la vuelta, estaba enojado, sin duda estaba severamente enojado.

¿sus ojos se habían vuelto al escarlata? No podía saberlo, el humo de bravura en su cabeza no le permitía darse cuenta.

Kurapika habló mientras mantenía su posición al revés.

-no pienso admitir estás rabietas por un minuto más… o te vas de aquí o te sacaré a la fuerza…-

-¿o me sacarás a la fuerza? ¿estás escuchando lo que dices y te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando? -

Neon jaló al rubio con toda su fuerza, que Kurapika giró sobre su propio eje. El cazador no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Neon se puso de pie, lo siguió y lo obligó a mirarla.

Neon tropezó hacia atrás cuando Kurapika la estaba mirando con esos ojos vibrantes color sangre. Antes de que Neon pudiera seguir su camino al piso, Kurapika la contuvo.

-Ku-Ku… Kurapika… t-tus…-

Kurapika comprendió inmediatamente la desgracia que justo ahora estaba arrollando por completo y sin piedad su secreto.

Neon miraba los orbes completamente rojizos del rubio y Kurapika no podía reaccionar con racionalidad.

Antes de que Neon pudiera gritar, porque era exactamente lo que iba a suceder próximamente, Kurapika la obligó a cerrar la boca y contener el chillido con su mano encadenada obstruyendo cualquier emisión gutural.

-por favor… no hagas ruido… por favor…por favor…-

El Kurta le pidió suplicante.

Los ojos de Neon se fueron ablandando segundo a segundo, cuando Kurapika estuvo casi seguro de que la conmoción en su empleador había cedido. Su mano se fue retirando paulatinamente, con nerviosa calma.

Neon temblaba, aunque era claro que ya no estaba descomunalmente asustada.

Sus pensamientos estaban armando un rompecabezas, la razón de tal vez un secreto comenzaba a aflorar a la lucidez de su conocimiento.

-ahora entiendo todo… tú… entiendo por qué estás aquí… tú eres… tú Kurapika, tú eres…-


	3. Condición y sorpresa

Kurapika no lo pensó dos veces, ya estaba incrustando en Neon la cadena del juicio.

Neon jadeó estremeciéndose cuando la cadena se hundió en su piel.

-escucha… colocaré solamente una condición en…-

¿qué estaba haciendo…?

Neon era una mujer, una mujer inmadura y con preferencias desagradables y extrañas. La chica era muy poco soportable la mayoría de las veces. Pero… 

¿esto estaba excediendo la confiabilidad en su cordura?

¿quién en primer lugar había aceptado las circunstancias por las cuales se encontraba trabajando para ella y su padre uno de los líderes de la mafia?

No importa qué tan odiosa pudiera ser esta chica, Kurapika se juzgó, estaba sobrepasando todo, absolutamente todo…

¿Qué debería hacer?

La puerta se abrió rudamente.

-¡Kurapika, detente ahora mismo! –

La cazadora musical irrumpió casi justo en el momento indicado.

Aún antes de que la puerta tronara, el Kurta ya estaba pacificando en zetsu su nen.

Neon gimió asustada y sus piernas flaquearon colisionando contra el suelo.

Melody se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectora. Enfocó feroz al rubio.

-¡¿qué eres…?! -

La cazadora reprimió el grotesco apelativo con el que estuvo a punto de nombrar al cazador de la lista negra.

-lo siento, pero sólo por una vez, no soy capaz de excusarte de ninguna forma en la que lo intente-

Melody consciente de su alteración, trató de controlarse. Respiró hondo y con voz más tranquila habló con la niña.

-jefe, ¿está… está bien? -

Kurapika estaba fuera de razón, los episodios de hace un momento estaban flotando como burbujas, estrellándose unas contra otras, era incapaz de ordenarlas.

-estoy… mejor… Melody…-

Neon tampoco se había recuperado del impacto.

Los ojos de Kurapika retrocedieron su fulgor escarlata. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras tocaba la tierra nuevamente.

Melody llevó a la chica a la cama de Kurapika y le ofreció agua de un jarrón colocado prolijamente en el escritorio de estudio.

Kurapika tuvo la intención de explorar el estado en el que se encontraba el rostro de su empleador. Con la única finalidad de leer sus emociones.

No pudo hacer tal cosa, puesto que Melody interfería en el paso.

El cuerpo de Kurapika temblaba, temblaba mucho. Sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó lo siguiente.

-lo siento, Kurapika, de verdad lo siento…-

El rubio salió de su delirio y se acercó cautelosamente al jefe.

Los ojos cerúleos estaban arrepentidos, pero ¿de qué?

-lamento haber causado problemas aquí… estoy segura de que todo ha sido culpa mía. –

Kurapika jadeó.

Melody miraba entre ambos, sólo observó y calló. Porque a pesar de que estaba furiosa con Kurapika ahora, de verdad era mejor que mantuvieran una pequeña conversación al menos después de todo el desastre.

-quiero pedirte que no me delates con tu padre…-

Neon miró a Kurapika casi como si fuese irreconocible para ella su petición.

-Kurapika… entonces tú eres…-

-si-

Melody la alcanzó y antepuso la vecina afirmación.

-Kurapika sigue el rastro de los ojos escarlata de sus familiares. Ellos fueron cruelmente masacrados. La manera más sencilla es localizarlos mediante contactos e información que solamente puede ser interceptada en el bajo mundo. Y yo… estoy buscando la sonata oscura, una partitura indeseable que me volvió quien soy ahora, mi cuerpo se desfiguró de esta forma cuando la escuché. Al igual que Kurapika, la forma más cercana de conseguir las pistas que necesito yace en este contexto dominado por la mafia -

Neon no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no ocultaron su asombro.

-Como debe darse cuenta, jefe. Ambos estamos aquí impulsados por nuestros intereses personales. Así que, si Kurapika deberá irse o será delatado por usted, me siento obligada a serlo también-

Neon negó.

-¿qué es todo eso? Yo realmente… no pienso decir ni una palabra a mi papá…-

Neon respondió con seguridad, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Kurapika no creía tener la confianza de poder intervenir y hablar ahora correctamente.

-¿por qué razón no lo haría, jefe?-

Melody jadeó confusa.

-no tengo derecho a reclamarles absolutamente nada. No cuando Kurapika ha servido a mi padre y hasta se volvió su mano derecha. La familia está a flote gracias a su esfuerzo. Y tú, siempre has sido amable conmigo, sabes cuando no me siento bien, incluso sé que en ocasiones tocabas para mí y solamente para mí. Lo aprecio demasiado-

Melody le echó un vistazo al rubio quien como ella aparentemente se había quedado sin palabras.

-supongo que cada persona en este mundo tiene sus propias razones para vivir. Entonces está bien, no sucede nada si sé sus motivos… usualmente yo también estoy buscando un motivo propio-

La niña caprichosa acababa de hablar con una madurez que ni Melody ni Kurapika sabían que podía demostrar.

Kurapika estaba luchando internamente. Esas palabras tan comprensivas y profundas contrastando con la imagen de la carnicera sádica que era.

El corazón de Kurapika era errático. Melody lo sabía.

-si tiene problemas para dormir, puedo acompañarla todavía-

Neon asintió. Melody le dio las buenas noches a Kurapika y lo dejaron solo.

El rubio trató por el resto de la noche ordenar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus próximos planes.

\--------------------------------------------

Era el tercer día y había pendiente una nueva reunión con los futuros socios de Minerva.

Eliza ayudó a Neon a vestirse y a alistar lo necesario.

La chica pensó que Kurapika la acompañaría, pero él mismo había ordenado a Basho y Melody que la escoltaran.

Neon quiso saber el motivo del cambio, pero tendría que esperar a su regreso y preguntar.

\--------------------------------------------

Neon volvió luciendo abatida, pero su estado del ánimo no decayó por completo.

Algunos de los socios que habían pactado días antes se echaron para atrás. En primera, tuvo que devolverles un 50% de la suma adelantada de participación. Aunque no fue gran problema. En segundo lugar, tuvo que esforzarse en convencer al resto de seguir a su padre, no fue tarea sencilla, pero ya estaba hecho.

Cuando el auto se estacionó, la chica salió disparada para saciar su curiosidad.  
Dando una caminata por toda la casa, buscó a su guardaespaldas principal. Justo antes de que se rindiera, divisó al rubio en la oficina de su padre.

-¿Kurapika? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -

El rubio no esperaba a la muchacha, se sobresaltó y antes de responderle tragó duro y se aclaró la garganta.

-no tuve la oportunidad de terminar con esto ayer por la noche…-

-es eso así, ya veo-

Kurapika estuvo seguro por un segundo que Neon se retiraría instantáneamente. Por el contrario, ella se dirigió confiada al escritorio que estaba ocupando, él del otro extremo.

-si necesitas ayuda, puedo ser de utilidad. Cuando no estaba adivinando con los clientes, papá me sobornaba ciertas ocasiones para brindarle una mano con sus fastidiosos papeles -

Kurapika elevó la vista del documento que estaba revisando.

-no es necesario, jefe, este es el último-

-oh, uh…- Neon dudaba si externar su plan -entonces estarás libre pronto, sé que no tienes turno después de estos menesteres. Kurapika, te ordeno que me acompañes a una cafetería. Quiero, no… necesito hablar contigo…-

El rubio volvió a levantar la vista y negando respondió estoico.

-jefe, no es mi intención parecer irrespetuoso, pero no tengo ningún asunto que deba tratar contigo-

-¡pero yo sí que lo tengo! Y como ya te lo mencioné, es una orden. Te estaré esperando en el jardín trasero en la fuente de la bailarina. Tienes media hora a partir de ahora. -

Kurapika iba a oponerse manifestando cualquier alegato que tuviera, ya fuera válido o no, sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar cómo su jefe se alejaba con paso firme.

No le tomó más de dos minutos leer el documento entre sus manos luego de que Neon desapareciera por la puerta.

A pesar de que el jefe le pidió que se reuniera con ella dentro de media hora, decidió ir a la fuente en cuanto terminó.

Para su sorpresa, su jefe estaba sentada en el filo de la gruta artificial.

Los pasos de Kurapika fueron tan silenciosos que no lo notó al llegar.

-¿jefe?- llamó a la chica.

Neon dobló su cuello para mirar al rubio.

-¿puedo pedirte que no vayamos a ningún café o algo parecido?, ¿qué te parece si hablamos aquí?-

-Kurapika, hay cámaras instaladas en toda la casa, yo diría que no deberíamos…-

El rubio la interceptó mientras hablaba.

-desactivé el patrón de seguridad de las grabaciones… lo programé para que se reactive en 3 horas, tenemos alrededor de 2 horas y 53 minutos. ¿es más que suficiente, jefe? -

Neon se impresionó ante la inesperada anticipación de su guardaespaldas, bueno, aunque no era nuevo saber que la inteligencia de Kurapika y la persuasión fueron las cualidades que le dieron puntos para convertirse en lo que era, el líder. El líder más joven de seguridad que, de hecho, la familia Nostrade había contratado hasta este momento.

Neon asintió.

-¿qué estas esperando? siéntate a mi lado-

Soportando la necesidad de negarse, Kurapika obedeció .

Neon lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-tus ojos me impresionaron bastante anoche, no planeo volverme entrometida, Kurapika, pero… ¿por qué los ocultas? -

Kurapika se encogió de hombros, el disgusto cruzó por su expresión.

\- por personas como tú…-

Fue crudo.

De todos modos, ella fue la que insistió en hablar, ¿no?

Neon no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. La chica aparentemente inmadura, realmente entiende muchas cosas. No hay necesidad de explicarle a detalle o rodear.

-bueno, eso tiene sentido -

Neon se movió agitando sus pies debajo de ella, sus piernas no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo.

-¿por qué entre tantas personas con gustos similares a los míos, elegiste nuestra familia?-

-¿realmente? No tuve muchas opciones-

-oh-

Los pies de Neon continuaban su oscilación adelante atrás, adelante, atrás.

-¿alguna otra pregunta que sacie tu curiosidad, jefe?-

El Kurta dijo, su tono era casi tan sádico como frío.

-esta vez estoy segura de algo. -

El rubio estiró su cuello para verla.

-entre tus secretos, sabes quién robó mi lovely ghostwriter, en realidad, no te lo estoy preguntando, sé que lo sabes, así que dime quién fue-

Kurapika evadió encontrarse con el rostro de su empleador. 

-no estoy obligado a contestar-

-¡¿ehhhh?!-

Su jefe exclamó inconforme.

-¡no es justo, debes decirme quién lo hizo. Si quiero recuperar la habilidad , debo saber cuál es mi objetivo! -

Kurapika estaba impresionado y no lo pudo disimular.

\- no puedo ayudarte. Es una persona altamente peligrosa. No te daré la pista para que vayas y te arriesgues cuando no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar-

-¿seguro que está fuera de mis posibilidades?-

-no tengo duda de eso-

Neon gimió pesarosa. Sus pies volaron un poco más que hace un momento.

-¿de verdad me harás seguir investigando por mi cuenta?-

Kurapika frunció el ceño.

-aunque me esté negando a darte la información que deseas, no te estoy haciendo hacer nada en absoluto, jefe-

-Kurapika, para mi papá no soy útil de esta manera… ya no soy la hija que tenía, él esta decepcionado de mí, puedo darme cuenta, aunque finge no hacerlo –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros, ¿Neon estaba sintiéndose de esa forma desde que su habilidad nen fue robada? ¿Su empleador también tenía conflictos internos y deseos de recuperar algo que perdió?

-deberías dejarlo, la persona que te robó la habilidad es un tipo muy rudo, es un asesino de alto rango. -

Neon volvió a jadear y sacó un puchero.

-gracias por las advertencias, Kurapika, de todos modos, seguiré investigando. Ahora tengo la ventaja de saber que deberé manejarme con muchísima más cautela-

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua.

-no digas tonterías, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que retarías si acaso te lo encontraras frente a frente un día. –

-tengo guardaespaldas, Kurapika, ellos me protegerán, siendo honesta, ese es su trabajo y siempre lo han logrado de la mejor manera, a pesar de… los problemas que les he ocasionado…-

La voz de la niña fue apagándose lánguidamente.

\- me frustra admitirlo, pero… ni siquiera yo sería capaz de protegerte de ese tipo. Por eso cada día busco volverme más fuerte-

Neon se fijó en el rubio, ¿de verdad ese asesino es extremadamente difícil? Tanto que Kurapika no era capaz de hacerle frente, ¿ni él entre todos los guarda espaldas? De entre todos, Kurapika era a quien ella consideraba como el más enérgico.

-puedo cuidarme sola, todavía no me conoces lo suficiente, Kurapika. -

Las palabras alertaron al rubio más de lo que admitiría. 

Porque en algo tenía razón, simplemente no conocía lo suficientemente bien a su jefe. En poco tiempo, había demostrado facetas que estaban ocultas tras ese semblante y actitud de niña materialista. 

-tengo una pregunta para ti, jefe, si no te importa-

Neon negó con un suave gemido aprobatorio.

-¿por qué…- Kurapika eligió mejor sus palabras para no sonar tan crudo -¿por qué surge tu afán de coleccionar partes corporales de humanos, criaturas y... ya sabes, cosas repugnantes…-

Neon reprimió una ligera risita, no porque Kurapika le causara gracia o porque intentara burlarse, sino porque era una pregunta que tantas veces había tenido que responder al paso de su corta vida. Lo que resultaba peor o mejor, sería que jamás tuvo una única razón para apreciar y añorar su colección.

-verás, me apasiona… me apasiona poseer cosas extraordinarias y piezas exorbitantes de seres considerados exóticos, reliquias, otros asombrosamente son poderosos, importantes, o bellezas únicas y envidiables, formen parte de una historia o no. Mi corazón salta y se alegra con cada adquisición, es un sentimiento que me emociona al punto de no comprender su raíz o su finalidad. Sé que no puedes compartir mi agrado. Pero finalmente es algo que me hace feliz… -

Kurapika contuvo la respiración y las ganas de levantarse e irse simplemente. Dominó la tremenda necesidad de maldecir mil veces o más a esa persona. Cualquier signo de comprensión o simpatía que pudo alojar en su interior por su jefe estaba a nada de despedazarse.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de su jefe sobre la suya.

Se volvió mirando a la chica insulsamente conmocionado.

-…sin embargo, ahora que sé un poco más de ti y que concibo de dónde vienes, realmente quiero que sepas que siento lo que les sucedió a los tuyos… Kurapika, ¿te sirve si prometo que no asechare más los ojos escarlata? –


	4. Cuarto día

_“¿te gusta mi nueva decoración?”_

_“¿Nueva... decoración?”_

_“¡Si, es perfecta!”_

_“No puedo ver nada…”_

_“oh, es cierto, disculpa, antes esos eran tus ojos, ¿no se ven mejor fuera de tu rostro?”_

_“Espera… ¿qué hiciste?”_

_“Fue sencillo, solamente esperé a que te durmieras para tomarlos, eso es todo.”_

_“¿Qué…?” ___

__Kurapika despertó de su sueño ya avanzada la madrugada. Sudor angustiante recorría sus cienes y frente. Un vistazo a su alrededor y supo que se trataba de un sueño, uno desagradable._ _

__Algo en su interior le dijo que sería mejor no confiar demasiado ni bajar la guardia ahora que su verdadera intención sobre la elección de su trabajo se reveló._ _

__Ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, de hecho, no era necesario, se levantó y se preparó para empezar a ordenar los deberes para hoy._ _

__

__En la cocina se encontró con Melody quien, a punto de terminar su turno nocturno, se preparaba un bocadillo ligero._ _

__El rubio llenó la cafetera con un poco de agua para preparar café. Sus ojos se mantuvieron concentrados en sus propias acciones, la cazadora hizo lo mismo._ _

__No estaba seguro si su compañera estaba molesta todavía con él por sus impulsos de la noche anterior. Y tampoco quería preguntar. Era demasiado inusual que Melody se enfadara o que algo le molestara en realidad, de todos modos, si ella estaba enojada, no podría culparla._ _

__La cazadora terminó el contenido de su plato restando un té a medio tomar. Se encogió de hombros en la barra de mármol._ _

__Cuando la cafetera terminó su ciclo de preparación, Kurapika vació el contenido en una taza marrón de porcelana. Caminó con ella con la intención de tomarla en algún lugar, por supuesto, excepto la cocina._ _

__-podrías sentarte y acompañarme –_ _

__La pequeña mujer ofreció._ _

__Kurapika bajó la mirada y se acercó a ella, se sentó a un lado._ _

__-no es necesario evitarnos todo el tiempo, Kurapika. Sé por tus latidos que estás avergonzado, todo ya pasó. –_ _

__Kurapika sintió recorrer pacíficamente la tensión fuera de su cuerpo._ _

__\- me vuelvo irracional cuando estoy presionado o me siento atrapado y sin salida…-_ _

__-entiendo. La manera en que ocurrieron los hechos no fue lo más agradable para ti. Imagino cómo te sientes. Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, y bueno, no te juzgaré más de la cuenta. Tranquilo. –_ _

__El rubio suspiró y se inclinó ligeramente para agradecer las palabras._ _

__-sin embargo, como tu amiga, te pido que tomes el siguiente consejo. Aprende a controlar tus emociones, lo sabes, si te exaltas de esa forma siempre que algo te moleste, las repercusiones futuras podrían ser serias-_ _

__Kurapika murmuró con su taza en la boca._ _

__\- no lo menciones, me quedó más que claro el otro día-_ _

__Melody sonrió._ _

__-¿de qué hablaron el jefe y tú?-_ _

__El Kurta se atragantó con el café caliente._ _

__-¿cómo dices?-_ _

__-los vi en la fuente conversando esta tarde-_ _

__Kurapika tragó un poco del líquido negruzco y se tomó unos segundos para dar su respuesta._ _

__-en realidad no mucho. Simplemente me hizo preguntas para despejar su curiosidad. –_ _

__-¿y por esa razón estabas enojado?-_ _

__Kurapika apretó los labios._ _

__-algo hay de eso… -_ _

__-y unos minutos después ella te dijo…-_ _

__-¿me estás preguntando lo que obviamente escuchaste?-_ _

__Kurapika interrumpió a Melody y sonrió con ironía.  
-no escuché toda la conversación, solamente la parte donde le hiciste tu pregunta y el resto. Linssen… - la cazadora examinó un poco si era prudente decir lo siguiente -…descubrió que las cámaras descansaban un turno… y, me envió a… verificar la ubicación. -_ _

__Kurapika dejó su café casi escupiendo el sorbo que traía en la boca._ _

__-espera… ¿Linssen estaba en la sala de vigilancia? -_ _

__Melody asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza._ _

__-creí que debías saberlo. -_ _

__-gracias por decírmelo-_ _

__-supuse que lo habías intuido, ¿no volviste a la sala a activar el sistema más tarde para haber notado el cambio? -_ _

__Kurapika se encogió de hombros._ _

__-lo olvidé…-_ _

__La chica parpadeó tres veces._ _

__-oh…-_ _

__-la parte final de lo que hablamos… ¿fue verdad? -_ _

__-¿tú qué opinas al respecto?-_ _

__La pequeña mujer le devolvió la pregunta._ _

__-no puedo saberlo, no la miré a los ojos cuando lo dijo y no puedo escuchar los corazones de los demás… pero… no confío, no importa la razón. –_ _

__\- sé que puedo leer las intenciones, la verdad, el ánimo, algunas emociones o la mentira en las personas por su ritmo cardiaco. Sin embargo, hay temas o situaciones que las personas deben descubrir por sí mismas-_ _

__La mujer sonrió._ _

__Kurapika frunció el ceño y se levantó._ _

__-buenas noches, Melody. Si me disculpas, comenzaré mi día-_ _

__El rubio dejó su taza sobre la mesa con tres cuartos de café todavía. Su compañera simplemente asintió y esperó que se fuera sentada pacíficamente._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Kurapika caminó por los pasillos de la casa sin saber en qué debería ocuparse, sinceramente no tenía ocupaciones o cosas por hacer para esa mañana._ _

__La caminata le sirvió para reconocer que justamente había asumido una actitud reprobable y completamente infantil delante de su compañera, se odiaba por eso._ _

__¿acaso estar cerca del jefe lo había vuelto propenso a los episodios de rabietas?_ _

__El pensamiento fue algo ridículo y divertido al mismo tiempo._ _

__Miró su mano por un momento cuando sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la fuente de la bailarina. El cálido toque de Neon antes de que le prometiera dejar de perseguir los ojos escarlata._ _

__Ese momento estuvo por un instante nuevamente en su imaginación._ _

__Se reprimió cuando recuerda la situación sobre las cámaras, Linssen los había visto. Si no supiera que el guardaespaldas ya estaba enterado de la salida al café y que Nostrade lo había mandado a vigilar, todo esto no le estaría provocando un nudo en la boca del estómago._ _

__¿Ahora qué es lo que podría hacer para zafarse del malentendido?_ _

__¿Evitar a su jefe durante los cinco días restantes hasta que su padre volviera?_ _

__Esto no era para nada una mala idea._ _

__-tu turno no da comienzo en dos horas más o menos, líder? -_ _

__La voz de Basho lo traspasó desde la espalda._ _

__-desperté temprano y pensé que sería mejor aprovechar y avanzar las cosas-_ _

__El fortachón enarcó las cejas y colocó sus manos en su cadera._ _

__-¿acaso no hay muchas cosas por hacer a partir de hoy?-_ _

__Kurapika se sintió pillado, ¿a quién engañaba con su pobre excusa?_ _

__-está bien, simplemente no pude volver a dormir luego de un mal sueño-_ _

__Decidió decir._ _

__-¿incluso tú tienes pesadillas?-_ _

__Basho silbó fascinado._ _

__-está comprobado que no todos los sueños que mantenemos fuera de la vigilia deben ser agradables o pacíficos-_ _

__-entiendo, entiendo, no necesito esa clase de lecciones ahora-_ _

__Las manos de Basho se dispararon al frente en señal de paz._ _

__-el jefe quiere dar un paseo e ir al cine que inauguraron la semana pasada, ¿supongo que te encargarás de eso? –_ _

__El corazón de Kurapika martilleó instantáneamente contra su pecho._ _

__-¿cuándo dijo tal cosa?-_ _

__-después de que la vi volver del jardín justamente, me dijo: “mañana tengo que visitar el nuevo cine, mis amigos me platican maravillas del servicio especial” algo así...-_ _

__Basho se dio la libertad de imitar la voz de Neon._ _

__\- si te lo dijo a ti, seguramente es una orden, voy a cambiar tu turno con del de Melody para que vayas con ella-_ _

__-no es el turno de la pequeña Melody, es el tuyo, Kurapika-_ _

__El rubio se sorprendió. Dos cosas que olvida en las últimas 12 horas. Inusual en él._ _

__-de todas maneras, debo cambiar el turno para que vayas-_ _

__-lo siento mi pequeño líder - Basho comenzó – tengo permiso arreglado desde hace más de cuatro semanas para que hoy y mañana pueda tomar el turno de noche dos veces para asistir a un evento de haiku. Dicho evento se llevará a cabo esta semana solamente, es una oportunidad de oro que no planeo perder. –_ _

__Kurapika entrecerró los ojos considerando las palabras de Basho. Indiscutiblemente tenía toda la razón, recordaba haberle arreglado dichos turnos y haberlo estimado el mes pasado._ _

__-no puedo cambiarlo… ya recuerdo-_ _

__Basho miró con intriga a Kurapika._ _

__-Kurapika. Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre asuntos personales conmigo…- Basho corrigió -…con nadie, pero lo que diré supongo que también forma parte del trabajo -_ _

__El rubio escuchó, definitivamente tenía la noción de cuál sería el próximo tema del fornido._ _

__-el señor Nostrade nos pidió acecharte a Linssen y a mí. Tengo entendido, por lo poco que se me confió, que hay rumores de que el jefe y tú…-_ _

__Kurapika lo miró con dureza y apretando los dientes exigió que prosiguiera con lo que estaba diciendo._ _

__\- seré directo contigo, además los dos somos hombres ¿no? , Bueno, la cosa está así, se dice que has estado propasando el límite de convivencia con la señorita Neon, de hecho, escuché decir a Linssen que hay una fotografía de ustedes en un café donde… ella relativamente está acercándose a ti de una manera demasiado… íntima. ¿Kurapika, tú desactivaste el sistema de cámaras? –_ _

__El Kurta sintió que la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies._ _

__Suspiró antes de responder._ _

__-supongo que no puedo negar que lo hice, pero… no es por las razones que imaginas… -_ _

__-¿por cuál razón pudo ser?-_ _

__Basho no estaba en medio de un interrogatorio policiaco, realmente lo único que sentía era una inmensa sed de curiosidad._ _

__Kurapika no respondió, se movió incómodo con sus dos pies y apretó sus manos a los costados, su ropa se arrugó un poco._ _

__-eres un adolescente y entiendo que tengas esta cosa… ¿una pequeña confusión hormonal? -_ _

__Kurapika se sobresaltó y abrió la boca._ _

__-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?-_ _

__El hombre alto se acarició la nuca._ _

__-tú me entiendes, es normal, mira, no tienes que sentirte ofendido, incluso tampoco en caso de que estuviera equivocado-_ _

__-claramente estás equivocado, debo decir. Sólo olvidaré lo que has dicho ¿de acuerdo? Los rumores sobre mí y el jefe son completamente erróneos y puedo explicarlo y demostrarlo al igual que ella, pero, ese no es el caso. Simplemente continuaré haciendo mi trabajo como mejor sé-_ _

__Basho asintió mientras sus manos se escondían en su pantalón entubado. Cuando Kurapika se sentía furioso se podía percibir inclusive a mil kilómetros de distancia, por lo que el hombre decidió no agregar nada más y terminar la charla._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Kurapika llevaba una hora sentado en el sofá más pequeño de la sala de estar de los guardaespaldas. Estaba mirando hacia el techo y sin pensar en algo en particular._ _

__La preocupación se acentuaba en su mente, así como las dudas. La incertidumbre de no saber qué podría hacer para evitar que sus colegas estuviesen sobre él todo el tiempo era un problema que lidiar._ _

__A decir verdad, solamente debía mantener la guardia más atenta por cinco días más, al terminarse ese lapso, regresaría a sus ocupaciones habituales, volvería a mantenerse cerca del jefe Nostrade, así como asistir a reuniones comerciales, manejar finanzas en el despacho y escuchar planes mientras el humo del puro y el aroma del alcohol le provocaban nauseas molestas pero soportables._ _

__Era cuestión de tiempo y todo volvería a ser fácil._ _

__Cerró sus ojos poco consciente de ello, el cansancio de no haber dormido lo suficiente se manifestó._ _

__-¿uh , Kurapika?-_ _

__Esa voz…  
Abrió sus ojos demasiado rápido que la luz tenue que dejaba entrar la cortina oscura del salón lo cegó momentáneamente. Sin embargo, la voz sabía con exactitud a quién pertenecía._ _

__Abrió los párpados a la mitad y divisó a la figura de la niña de cabello azul y ojos color cerúleos._ _

__

__-¿jefe, qué haces aquí?-_ _

__-ordena que me lleven al cine –_ _

__Neon sonrió asemejándose a una ingenua niña pequeña de dos años._ _

__Kurapika asimiló la casi inesperada petición de su jefe, casi porque ya lo sabía, de no ser porque Basho lo mencionó._ _

__-iré por Melody para que te acompañe-_ _

__Neon abrió los ojos muy grandes y puso su dedo índice delante de ella como batuta que dirige a una gran orquesta._ _

__-Melody y Linssen salieron en cuanto dejaron una llamada telefónica de papá, dile a Basho, de hecho, se lo había comentado a él justamente-_ _

__Kurapika pestañeó, se incorporó de su posición sentada._ _

__Pensó. Los únicos guardaespaldas con la preparación y confianza de acompañar a Neon durante las visitas eran Melody, Basho, Linssen ocasionalmente y por supuesto, él mismo._ _

__Había otros tres guarda espaldas, pero carecían de habilidades nen, por lo que no estaban calificados para la tarea._ _

__Melody y Linssen estaban fuera, esto disparó su curiosidad, ¿a dónde pudieron haber ido? Y más importante aún, ¿no era él el líder?, ¿por qué razón no estaba enterado? Esto lo hizo sentir una punción interna que le producía un mal presentimiento._ _

__Basho le dejó claro que no perdería la oportunidad de asistir a su tan añorado evento de haiku. Como si esto tuviera algún sentido. De todas maneras, no puede ser juez de las aficiones y gustos del poeta. Estaba de acuerdo, la poesía es un gran arte. Después de todo, existen todo tipo de pasatiempos, aunque aversivos en ciertos casos, el mejor ejemplo de esto es la repugnante adicción de Neon Nostrade por la carne muerta._ _

__-Basho salió-_ _

__Neon ladeó su cabeza un poco decepcionada._ _

__-¿y?-_ _

__Kurapika se encogió de hombros._ _

__-la única opción es que yo te acompañe-_ _

__Los ojos de Neon brillaron._ _

__-¡es verdad! Entonces seremos sólo tú y yo, Kurapika. Basho será el afortunado la próxima vez-_ _

__La mujer le guiñó un ojo._ _

__Kurapika rodó los ojos fuera de la vista del festejo de la adolescente._ _

__-¿qué hora está bien para ti, jefe? -_ _

__-dame tiempo de elegir otro cambio de ropa y, am , en veinte minutos partimos-_ _

__-de acuerdo, te esperaré con Bein en el auto-_ _

__Neon asintió efusivamente y abandonó la sala._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Transcurrió una hora pasada, no veinte minutos como Neon había dicho. Kurapika esperó afuera y cerca del auto la llegada de su jefe._ _

__-estoy lista. Parece que me tomó un poco más de tiempo-_ _

__Neon se disculpó con su estado de ánimo alegre habitual._ _

__-no importa –_ _

__Kurapika rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta derecha de la parte de atrás._ _

__Neon miró dubitativa el interior del auto a través de los vidrios._ _

__-¿y el chofér?-_ _

__Kurapika se encogió de hombros._ _

__-no lo sé… supongo que fue quien llevó a Melody y Linssen a su destino-_ _

__-¿conducirás y me protegerás tú solo?-_ _

__-¿si, no?-_ _

__-si realmente quiero salir, no puedo cambiar el hecho ¿verdad? -_ _

__Kurapika vio cómo se deslizó la mujer en el asiento trasero, cuando ella se acomodó él cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del piloto. Ajustó el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos encontraron el reflejo de Neon, la chica se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad con cautela de no arrugar demasiado su vestido._ _

__No se fijó cuando ella había terminado de planchar un poco su falda cuando sus ojos coincidieron en el espejo._ _

__Kurapika retiró la vista y se concentró en encender el auto y conducir._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Llegando al cine, Neon se formó en la fila para comprar su boleto, luego le pidió a su guardaespaldas que comprara un paquete de soda y rosetas de maíz._ _

__Por fin el rubio cargaba el encargo de la chica y caminó hasta ella._ _

__-¿esto es lo que querías , jefe?-_ _

__-¡si!-_ _

__Kurapika extendió las manos para entregarle las cosas, la chica lo rechazó._ _

__-espera un momento, no podré con todo esto yo sola-_ _

__Neon caminó hasta la puerta donde un empleado concedía el acceso a la sala de la función. La niña metió una mano a su pequeño bolso colgado por su cadera y extrajo dos boletos._ _

__-jefe… espera… eso es…-_ _

__Kurapika dijo desde atrás._ _

__-Kurapika, disfrutarás junto a mí de la función, ¿no podrías protegerme si algo sucede en la sala mientras permaneces como un poste de luz aquí afuera?_ _

__Kurapika calló, Neon tenía un punto._ _

__El empleado tomó ambas entradas y les dio la bienvenida._ _

__Después de que el joven les deseó que disfrutaran la función, se introdujeron en la sala oscura._ _

__Kurapika se sentó rígido al lado de su empleador. Estaba perceptiblemente incómodo._ _

__¿cuándo fue la última vez que había visitado un cine y había visto un filme?_ _

__Espera… nunca, nunca lo había hecho._ _

__Casi tiene dieciocho años y no había ido una sola vez a un lugar como este._ _

__El silencio inundó la sala cuando la película inició._ _

__Simplemente las voces de los actores y el ruido de la música de fondo de la cinta se escuchó._ _

__Para alentar el poco ánimo del rubio, resultó ser una película de romance pesado._ _

__La trama por como él la juzgó era insufrible y bastante azucarada. Sin embargo, cuando se animaba a descifrar la expresión de su empleador tácitamente por sobre el rabillo del ojo. Vio todas las veces a una Neon concentrada en el reflector._ _

__El desarrollo del romance era demasiado obvio en cada escena, a pesar de que posiblemente el director hubiera tratado de no hacerlo tan predecible._ _

__Kurapika colocó su codo en uno de los brazos de su asiento y ubicó su barbilla en su mano, descansando en ella, lo cual daba la impresión de tener una expresión corporal aburrida._ _

__A los pocos minutos sintió que algo le jalaba la manga del traje._ _

__Se enderezó un poco y miró a su costado. Unos ojos curiosos lo miraron. Pero claro, su empleador._ _

__-¿jefe?-_ _

__-pareces aburrido-_ _

__Una sensación molesta picó en su pecho._ _

__Quería decirle que sí, que en efecto la película era una completa farsa, aunque, por otro lado ¿quién era él para arruinar la entretención de su jefe externando sus verdaderos pensamientos?  
-te equivocas, yo… estoy mirando bastante concentrado-_ _

__Neon sonrió y regresó su vista al frente, el Kurta la imitó._ _

__Para cuando ellos regresaron la atención, en la pantalla se desarrollaba un episodio íntimo._ _

__El ambiente anteriormente ocioso en aquella sala parpadeó de forma inesperada hacia uno totalmente incómodo._ _

__Lo que sucedió después, parecía totalmente inadmisible. El Kurta intentó dar marcha atrás, pero su cuerpo se puso tenso y acalorado, ¿esa escena lo estaba estimulando?_ _

__Intentó no perder de vista la cinta y fingir indiferencia a pesar de su estado._ _

__Imposible, no podía consentirlo, instintos carnales y bajos aflorando tan solo por mirar dos actores efectuando un acto sexual._ _

__Suspiró para calmarse y giró la cabeza para distraerse._ _

__Su empleador lo estaba mirando ahora._ _

__Sus labios entreabiertos como si estuviesen solicitando… ¿alguna cosa?_ _

__Sus respiraciones cambiaron, ahora temblorosas, más pesadas._ _

__¿justamente querían lo mismo?_ _

__En medio de la lobreguez de la sala, los dos se aproximaron facilitando la maniobra de un beso._ _

__¿qué tan mal se sentiría esto una vez que salieran?_ _


	5. Días número cinco y seis

Suspiró como si estuviese demasiado cansada.

-¿no va a levantarse, señorita Neon?-

Neon cobijada hasta la cabeza descansaba aburrida en su enorme cama.

La niña gimió para reprochar e indicar que no pensaba poner un pie fuera del colchón.

-Señorita, el desayuno está frío, son las dos de la tarde, casi las tres, ¿se siente enferma? -

La heredera Nostrade agitó la última frazada del montón y asomó su cabeza.

-no tengo hambre ahora, quizá más tarde. –

-¿alguna cosa de lo que deba estar enterada detrás de su desgana?-

-no, en realidad no. –

-desde que volvió del cine luce apagada y sin ánimo. ¿Kurapika negó parte de las compras? -

La pequeña mujer se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su guardaespaldas.

-no, no, para nada, de hecho, no compré gran cosa, excepto mi boleto y el refresco-

\- entiendo, entonces me extraña su comportamiento, usualmente habría ordenado a esta hora un nuevo rondín en algunas tiendas. -

Neon contempló calladamente el techo tirada boca arriba como una muñeca rota que fue arrojada descuidadamente.

-no está papá, es tiempo de hacer mi propia pijamada. La haré durar todo el día de hoy –

La idea de Neon parecía divertida, pero la manera en que lo dijo indicaba todo lo contrario.

Su dama de compañía miró por la ventana, la cortina traslúcida violeta se mecía con el ligero aire de la tarde, la temporada de otoño hizo caer las viejas hojas de los árboles en el jardín, tapizando el piso cual alfombra sepia de terciopelo.

-si me permite, devolveré la bandeja con el almuerzo, traeré la comida, a estas horas aún debería estar caliente y lista –

Neon asintió, aunque el apetito no perseguía a su estómago.

\--------------------------------------------

Kurapika leyó un mensaje de Leorio, mantuvo el móvil entre sus delgados dedos y meciéndolo decidió que no contestaría de todos modos, ese era su ritual, leer a sus amigos, añorarlos por un instante y decidir que al final debía esconderse en el anonimato, no necesitaba involucrarlos innecesariamente en sus asuntos.

Sus entrañas se arremolinaron pensando en el día de ayer. Cine, la película aburrida.

Si iba a calificar su experiencia como primera vez en una sala de proyección, definitivamente era una mala nota.

Por otro lado. El beso.

Su mano cubrió sus ojos. Su palma presionó sus párpados pesados.

Su reloj digitalizado de muñeca indicó con una ligera alarma que su hora de descanso se había consumado.

Kurapika se colocó su saco azul, sus zapatos y ajustó la corbata. 

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la cocina. Eliza esperando la bandeja de la heredera, lo supo cuando escuchó a la cocinera conversar con ella.

Todo aquí estuvo en orden. ¿Ahora debería ir hacia la sala de vigilancia para preguntar novedades?

-¿Kurapika? Qué alegría que justamente llegas ¿te pido un favor?-

_“No me harás llevar esa cosa a su habitación… ” _  
…__

__-¿si, qué es?-_ _

__La rebeldía murió en su cabeza y en la punta de la lengua._ _

__-iré a recibir a la modista, viene a llevarse el modelo del vestido de la señorita Neon para el evento del próximo sábado –_ _

__-¿dónde está el libro de diseño? Puedo entregárselo yo mismo-_ _

__Eliza negó._ _

__-hay unos pormenores que debo exponer, la señorita especificó unas cuantas cosas en los detalles-_ _

__El corazón de Kurapika se hundió. Justamente el lugar que menos deseaba visitar, justamente la persona que más deseaba evitar. De ser posible toda la vida, ¿por supuesto no era mucho pedir?_ _

__Kurapika cerró los ojos como si fuesen dos yunques de mil toneladas._ _

__Tomó la bandeja que la cocinera segundos después de la petición de Eliza dejó en la barra de platillos._ _

__

__Salió después de Eliza tomando direcciones opuestas cada uno._ _

__Con cada paso que lo acercaba a la habitación de Neon, su corazón latía más fuerte en sus oídos, causando un molesto y estúpido timbre monótono que se estremecía en su cabeza._ _

__Por fin delante de la dichosa puerta, frenando un momento antes de llamar, respiró varias veces con profundidad. Pero en vez de tranquilizarse sus nervios aumentaban._ _

__Lo que había hecho no estuvo bien, nada bien._ _

__Y lo sabía._ _

__¿Neon lo sabía?_ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Un tenue sonido anticipó la llegada de Eliza con la comida._ _

__-¿adelante?-_ _

__Fue extraño por un momento, ¿por qué Eliza tocaba cuando simplemente había ido a recoger una bandeja?_ _

__Hecho irrelevante. Después de todo Eliza tocaba al llegar casi siempre._ _

__De todos modos, la puerta se abrió._ _

__Neon estaba todavía acostada, camisón de seda, bata de algodón finamente cercada de encaje suave. Las cintas de la bata caían a los costados como ramas de sauce llorón. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza elegante, a pesar de que ella estaba descansando, Eliza se encargó de aliñarle el pelo._ _

__-Jefe, tu comida-_ _

__Una voz conocida viajó hasta sus tímpanos._ _

__Neon se enderezó como si estuviera perdiendo un maratón._ _

__-¿y Eliza?-_ _

__Kurapika se congeló llevando la bandeja hasta la mesita de café en la pared mullida con fotografías de padre e hija Nostrade._ _

__-me pidió traerte la bandeja, ella debió confiarle los últimos detalles de tu vestido a la persona que vino –_ _

__El rubio tuvo la sensación de que se había calmado excepcionalmente y podría enfrentar esta situación. Dócilmente bajó la bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesa, luego se giró sobre sus propios talones._ _

__Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron dos veces, trató de hablar._ _

__Neon estaba observando al Kurta indeciso por algo. Pero ella sabía algo, tenía el conocimiento sobre ello._ _

__-está bien, Kurapika –_ _

__El rubio estaba mirando al jefe. ¿todo está bien…?_ _

__-tenemos que hablar. Yo… - Kurapika se desesperó un poco porque las palabras no querían salir de su garganta – …yo necesito hablar contigo de lo que pasó durante la película-_ _

__-lo sé…- Neon dijo._ _

__Kurapika trago su propia saliva con pesar, su garganta estaba cerrada._ _

__-¿puedes creer que no tocamos las palomitas y la soda en ningún momento? -_ _

__Kurapika casi deseó caer cómicamente hacia atrás._ _

__¿La chica se estaba burlando de él?_ _

__Se acercó obstinadamente hacia la cama._ _

__-¡no! ¡No sobre eso! –_ _

__Neon ilusamente se llevó su mano a la boca y aparentó ser como una de esas chicas poco inteligentes._ _

__-¿uh, a qué te refieres? Explícate –_ _

__Kurapika gimió exasperado._ _

__-estoy hablando sobre el… sobre el… el…-_ _

__El rubio estaba tratando de que la frase indicada saliera de sus labios ¿cómo esto costaba más ser pronunciado que hacerlo?_ _

__Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de color rojo._ _

__Los hombros del adolescente se encogieron y sus brazos perdieron la fuerza colgando a los lados de su torso._ _

__-de verdad lo siento, jefe. No debí…-_ _

__-¿besarme? –_ _

__¿La palabra era tan enorme para él, aun así, esa chica la podía pronunciar como si nada?_ _

__Los ojos de Kurapika se agitaron mientras sus labios descansaban._ _

__-te lo dije, está bien, no pasa nada –_ _

__Neon afirmó y Kurapika ladeó su cabeza._ _

__-voy a hacer como que jamás sucedió. Jefe, has lo mismo. Me disculpo, de verdad, siento haber actuado de una manera tan irrespetuosa contigo, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder un incidente de tal magnitud –_ _

__Kurapika se reverenció acompañando sus palabras._ _

__Neon soltó una risa divertida._ _

__-Kurapika, pareces un personaje aristócrata de alguna novela situada en la antigua época victoriana con esa forma tan formal que tienes de hablar –_ _

__Kurapika enarcó sus cejas._ _

__-simplemente estoy disculpándome con sinceridad…-_ _

__Neon dejó de reír._ _

__-oh, si. Kurapika, gracias, acepto tus disculpas. Aunque debes saber que lamento no estar a la altura de tu actuación. –_ _

__Kurapika refunfuña._ _

__-no estoy actuando…-_ _

__-lo sé, lo sé. No pude evitar decirlo –_ _

__El rubio exhaló._ _

__Volvió a inclinarse con educación antes de poder retirarse._ _

__-¿Kurapika? –_ _

__-¿necesitas algo más, jefe? –_ _

__-el beso… -_ _

__-¿qué pasa? –_ _

__Kurapika estaba nervioso pero su ahora fachada estoica no se rasgó._ _

__-papá no me tiene permitido salir con chicos. Nunca había besado a nadie en mi vida. Sabes, gracias, fue lindo. –_ _

__Cada hebra del cuerpo de Kurapika se heló._ _

__Sin responder se escurrió por la puerta, cuando salió cerró a sus espaldas._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__-¡Kurapika!-_ _

__-¿Leorio?-_ _

__-¿no tienes registrado mi número?-_ _

__-si-_ _

__-¿entonces por qué preguntas así: Leorio? –_ _

__-no pensé que sonaría extraño –_ _

__-está bien, no pienso arruinar la suerte que tuve para que atendieras mi llamada-_ _

__-he estado ocupado-_ _

__-si, usualmente, y lo entiendo –_ _

__-¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela? –_ _

__El rubio tamborileó sus dedos en su muslo._ _

__-estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, los exámenes semestrales se avecinan en tres semanas-_ _

__-ya veo –_ _

__-si-_ _

__Las voces cayeron silencio mutuo._ _

__-¿todavía eres guardaespaldas? –_ _

__-si-_ _

__-¿cómo va? –_ _

__-bien –_ _

__-sé un poco más específico, ¿quieres?, una conversación no funciona si sólo uno está manifestando energía –_ _

__-lo siento, Leorio. Estoy algo cansado. Pero las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas aquí-_ _

__-y tu… tu búsqueda, ¿en qué has avanzado? –_ _

__-siendo sincero, no hay nada nuevo. El jefe se ausentó por unos días –_ _

__\- así que haces una pequeña pausa... –_ _

__-podría decirse –_ _

__-Kurapika, me alegra saber que estás bien. ¿te has comunicado con Gon y Killua? –_ _

__-no-_ _

__-oh-_ _

__-¿y tú? –_ _

__-un poco cada tres o cinco días –_ _

__-¿cómo están ellos? –_ _

__-demasiado bien, diría yo, ya los conoces, esos niños son fuertes –_ _

__Las comisuras de los labios del Kurta se curvaron sutilmente hacia arriba._ _

__-si –_ _

__-¿Kurapika? Puedo escuchar un motivo oculto detrás de tu sorprendente atención telefónica –_ _

__\- en realidad hay algo –_ _

__-¡lo sabía, tenía que haber una razón significativa! , pero oye, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que estemos hablando –_ _

_... _\--------------------------------------------_ _

__-¡¿qué hiciste qué?! –_ _

__-baja la voz, Leorio. No me hagas repetirlo –_ _

__\- de acuerdo, lo siento. Pero… ¿cómo estuvo? –_ _

__Kurapika parpadeó confuso._ _

__-¿cómo estuvo... estuvo qué? –_ _

__-el beso, por supuesto, ¿fue húmedo, usaron la lengua? Cosas de ese tipo –_ _

__-estoy a punto de apretarte el cuello, Leorio. Tu pregunta es demasiado ambiciosa. No tengo por qué especificar detalles. –_ _

__Leorio se burló._ _

__-estaba bromeando, señor amargado no tienes sentido del humor -_ _

__El Kurta disparó una mirada atroz a su amigo._ _

__-¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? –_ _

__Kurapika dejó su té sobre la mesa y comenzó a girar la taza en sus manos._ _

__-no me preocupa exactamente, solo que siento… ¿culpa? Fue un gran error permitir que eso sucediera. Ella se ha estado portando distinto. –_ _

__-¿te acosa? –_ _

__-todo lo contrario, me evita, aunque… cuando nos encontramos actúa completamente despreocupada y eso me confunde. –_ _

__-¿no es eso lo mejor que ella podría estar haciendo al respecto? Es decir, ¿quisieras que actuara como si estuviera enamorada? ¿o que te odiara?, ella asumió una actitud neutral, es lo que puedo entender –_ _

__El rubio consideró lo que Leorio dijo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el tibio líquido rojo de su taza._ _

__-gracias, Leorio. Pienso que necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más, es todo. –_ _

__El aspirante a médico sonrió tremendamente grande._ _

__-no es nada, cuando quieras. También deberías comunicarte con más frecuencia. –_ _

__Kurapika sonrió._ _

__-lo trataré de hacer. Gracias, Leorio. –_ _

__El chico de cabello negro se llevó su café caliente a los labios terminando con un largo trago._ _

__-por cierto, ¿cómo está Melody? –_ _

__-ella está bien, trabajado tanto como yo –_ _

__-me da gusto saberlo, salúdamela por favor. –_ _

__-se lo diré –_ _

__Saliendo del café, Leorio y Kurapika caminaron por el mismo parque al que había ido días atrás con su empleador, donde todo comenzó. Kurapika reflexionó mientras echaban un vistazo al atardecer. Si ese pájaro no habría aparecido muerto, Neon no habría tenido pesadillas, no habría descubierto sus ojos rojos, no habría conocido su verdadero motivo por el cual trabaja para su familia, no hubiese tenido esa ridícula conversación en la fuente, su padre no tendría tantos motivos para sospechar de él… Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese beso no habría existido._ _

__Kurapika echó su vista al lago. Divisó el recuerdo de Neon emocionada cuando descubrió a la criatura en el piso. El rubio frunció el ceño._ _

__Maldito afán por coleccionar partes putrefactas._ _

__No ha olvidado la expresión de la niña rica cuando le entregaron el par de ojos escarlata aquella vez después de la subasta. La felicidad de ella remó en contracorriente con la desolación de él._ _

__¿qué tan podrida debe estar una persona para disfrutar con lo que probablemente surgió del sufrimiento ajeno?_ _

__Las cuencas vacías de su clan. Cuerpos mutilados gimiendo y derrochando dolor._ _

__¿Cómo podía ella vivir en paz?_ _

__-¿Kurapika?, ahora debo volver –_ _

__El rubio asintió._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__La mansión se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad, al parecer nadie estaba activo, ¿acaso su ausencia relajaba a los otros? Como sea, no estaba de humor para reprender a nadie._ _

__El Kurta se aseguró de que los guardaespaldas estuviesen asumiendo su posición. Todo estaba en orden._ _

__Fue a la cabina de vigilancia donde Melody se encargaba de observar._ _

__-duerme un rato Kurapika, tendrás turno en unas horas, te ves cansado. –_ _

__\- supongo que tomaré tu consejo, gracias. –_ _

__La cazadora miniatura sonrió cálidamente._ _

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

__Kurapika cruzó el jardín de flores de amapola puesto que era el obligatorio recorrido hasta su habitación. El paso por esa parte resultaba agradable, pues el olor de la fragancia de las rosas látigo sin espinas al otro costado del pasillo divisorio entre las amapolas y ellas se avecinaba impregnando cada espora del aire._ _

__Su paso se ralentizó cuando entró al último pasillo que guiaba hasta su puerta. La figura que había reconocido al final del andador llamó su atención._ _

__-¿ahora qué puedo hacer por ti, jefe? Me dirijo a dormir un poco –_ _

__Neon lo miró tímidamente._ _

__-pensé que debía disculparme por mi actitud –_ _

__Kurapika dudó, ¿a qué se refería con eso?_ _

__-no tienes por qué pensar en algo así. No ha habido cambio alguno –_ _

__-si, te he evitado los últimos casi dos días, y no quisiera que te sintieras incómodo –_ _

__-no es así, estoy bien. Jefe, es tarde, ve a dormir también –_ _

__-¿por qué me tratas como si sintieras alguna especie de repulsión hacia mí? –_ _

__¿Debía decir que precisamente eso es lo que ella le provoca todo el tiempo?_ _

__-no eres solamente tú, sino todas las personas que gozan de los mismos pasatiempos e intereses como los tuyos. En realidad, no es personal. –_ _

__-pensé que estarías contento porque no perseguiré más los ojos de Kurta -_ _

__-¿por qué razón te agradecería algo como eso? –_ _

__-no dije exactamente que me lo agradecieras –_ _

__-escucha, Neon Nostrade, el hecho de que tu avaricia y mal gusto como aficionada por lo muerto haya renunciado al deseo de adicionar los ojos escarlata de Kurta a tu repugnante colección, no me hace remotamente feliz. Ni tú ni ningún otro bastardo deberían pensar que los ojos escarlata son… artículos que simplemente pueden comprar, robar o hasta pujar descaradamente por ellos en subastas clandestinas sin sentido. –_ _

__Los ojos de Neon desenfocaron la silueta de Kurapika que estaba sombríamente iluminada por la poca luz lunar._ _

__-¿por qué… tienes que ser tan cruel…? –_ _

__La voz de Neon se ahogó en su garganta, debilitándose como un papel que se moja con agua._ _

__Kurapika hiperventilaba ligeramente._ _

__-¿piensas que yo soy cruel? Mírate a ti primero…-_ _

__-basta ya… no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera tan …-_ _

__-no puedo tratarte de otra manera… jefe…-_ _

__Neon buscó algún rastro de arrepentimiento en los ojos oscuros de Kurapika._ _

__No pudo discernir nada más que el borde rojizo deslumbrando alrededor de sus lentes de contacto._ _

__-de verdad siento no cambiar el hecho de que sea así esta realidad. No… simplemente no hay otra. Desde siempre supe que estabas lleno de ira y odio, no debería sorprenderme, no ahora –_ _

__Los ojos de Neon se precipitaron y se arremolinaron lágrimas en ellos. El llanto inundaba sus ojos azules siempre aparentemente repletos de ilusión._ _

__Kurapika cerraba sus labios en una línea tan rígida como le era posible. A pesar de que estaba irritado supo que era hora de controlar sus palabras. No fue adecuado decir nada más, cualquier cosa que agregara después despotricaría despiadadamente sus sentimientos, incluso más todavía._ _

__Neon estaba derramando el llanto casi silenciosamente. Uno que otro sollozo escapaba tristemente._ _

__El Kurta la miraba, al principio no se compadeció._ _

__Pero las lagrimas de las personas son… pedazos de su verdadero espíritu._ _

__Una vez, su madre le contó la historia de un lago que se formó después de que un hombre lo perdió todo y sin tener consuelo lloró noche tras noche, día tras día hasta formar un melancólico e inmenso lago a sus pies, después de un largo tiempo, un día el cuerpo del hombre se vaporizó y la vida se le escapó._ _

__Cuando una persona llora, la representación más genuina de su interior está escapando._ _

___¿Neon está escapando…?_ _ _

___¿Ahora mismo está escapando? ____ _

____Kurapika la abrazó sin cuidado y la apretó contra él. Sin manifestar ni un gramo de delicadeza presionaba a la chica con sus brazos._ _ _ _

____La niña tal vez no sintió consuelo porque comenzó a temblar, se estremecía con cada gemido. Las lágrimas incrementaron y su boca vociferaba._ _ _ _

______“Es una carnicera…”______

__

_____“Una mujer insensible, ruin, despiadada…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Es alguien que no puedo comprender”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Aun así… no quiero que escape…” _______

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me deprime cuando no se activan las letras cursivas en los pensamientos de los personajes. No soy experta en esto y no entiendo por qué razón pasa.
> 
> Cabe aclarar que cuando son pensamientos o sueños de los personajes, los coloco entre comillas.
> 
> Bueno, espero disfruten esta pequeña parte.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


	6. Día siete: sumisión.

La contención del rubio parecía inútil cada segundo que pasaba, sus brazos perdieron fuerza cuando en su interior se arremolinaban dos sentimientos infructuosos, uno, impotencia y dos, angustia.

Neon estaba desconsolada por todo lo que le dijo, siendo realista, eran palabras grotescamente mortíferas, incluso para una niña malcriada.

-jefe… trata de tranquilizarte-

Sin embargo, Neon no estaba escuchando. Sus berridos continuaban como cascada abismal.

Kurapika miró a la cámara que apuntaba hacia la dirección de la habitación. Consideró varias probabilidades de lo que debería realizar a continuación. 

Pasó uno de sus brazos por las piernas del jefe y después la levantó al estilo nupcial. Abrió la puerta tras él.

Neon gimió desconcertada momentáneamente, pero no se opuso.

Dejó a la chica de cabello azul sentada sobre los pies de su propia cama, segundos más tarde se sentó a su lado.

Neon sollozaba esporádicamente mientras limpiaba los fluidos de su nariz y ojos con el dorso de su mano. 

El Kurta estaba sentado del lado derecho algo encorvado, aparentemente estaba apenado por su mala actuación.

Cuando dejó de ensimismarse, fue por una caja de pañuelos desechables de una mesa decorativa y le extendió una mano a la chica con una toallita.

Neon lo miró fijamente, no esperaba eso, sinceramente no esperaba más algún gesto amable de parte de su empleado.

Cuando la chica tomó el pañuelo, Kurapika volvió a tomar asiento a un costado y dejó el resto de la caja entre los dos.

Las lágrimas de Neon comenzaban a ceder con lentitud.

Limpiaba su nariz y sus mejillas torpemente.

-lo siento-

El adolescente dijo.

Su empleador estaba justamente mirándolo sorprendida, él se estaba disculpando después de todo.

La chica tuvo un nuevo brote de conmoción y volvió a llorar sin consuelo. Esta vez se abalanzo a los brazos del Kurta quien la recibió simplemente, fue un gesto sensible.

Kurapika se encontró sobando la espalda de la chica.

-en serio lo siento-

El Kurta se disculpó de nuevo. Minutos después lo volvió a hacer y así lo hizo más veces.

Cada disculpa conseguía más lágrimas.

Cuando Kurapika notó ese patrón en aumento cada vez que habló, dejó de abrir la boca y comenzó a quedarse en silencio.

Su mano ya no estaba en la espalda, sino en el cabello terso del jefe. Cuando su mano subía y bajaba entre las hebras azuladas, un aroma agradable se desprendía y rociaba su olfato.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero le pareció interminable.

Hubo un momento en que Neon dejó de agitarse y casi dejó de emitir cualquier tipo de murmullo.

-¿jefe? –

Kurapika la movió suave.

-¿jefe? –

Nuevamente la llama.

Retiró su mano de la cabeza para poder adquirir movilidad y se inclinó para verificar el estado de la chica.

Pero claro, se había quedado dormida.

Kurapika suspiró. Había dos opciones, la primera era llevar a la mujer a su dormitorio, la segunda prestarle su cama.

Cuando vio el reloj para asegurarse de la hora, supo que era demasiado tarde, y justamente hace dos horas y veinte minutos el turno de Melody finalizó. En este momento Linssen debió tomar el control de monitor.

Pensó por un momento la mejor artimaña. Si lograba que Neon durmiera alrededor de 5 horas más, su turno habría comenzado y podrían salir sin que alguien pudiera haberse enterado de que la chica había estado aquí.

Decidió y acomodó a su jefe en la cama, le echó encima una manta suave. Razonó que igualmente él estaba exhausto y se acondicionó el sillón contiguo a la mesilla de café, usándolo improvisó una pequeña cama. Retiró sus lentillas, retiró su saco y se aflojó la corbata.

Sin esfuerzo se entregó a la inconsciencia.

\--------------------------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos y sintió una punción muy molesta. Sus párpados estaban abultados debido a la inflamación.

Estuvo desubicada por poco antes de recordar el inconveniente de la noche. Había llorado todo lo que quiso y todo lo que alguna vez pudo.

Su mente registró perezosamente dónde se encontraba, era la habitación de su guardaespaldas. Sobre la cama y medio cubierta con una sábana. Sintió la curiosidad de aspirar el aroma de la tela. No percibió el olor varonil de alguna fragancia, pero tampoco era desagradable el aroma probablemente a enjuague de cabello y/o humectante para la piel. Eran como notas de fresa o frambuesa, sonrió cuando imaginó a su guardaespaldas eligiendo durante las compras tufos dóciles y frutales para sus rubios rizos.

Rodó en la cama y parpadeó escaneando a su alrededor. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquello que buscó: Kurapika.

El chico estaba dormido en un sillón, la manta que seguramente había elegido para usar estaba estirada en el piso.

Contempló desde su posición tumbada el rostro del Kurta.

Dormido y tan pacífico que parecía mentira guardara tanto rencor o ira en su interior.

Neon se encogió como capullo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

¿Irse simplemente a hurtadillas?

¿Despertar a Kurapika?

¿Volver a dormir?

De todas las opciones, la primera era la peor. Despertar al chico cuando parecía soñar plácidamente era egoísta. Pero dormir otra vez lo consideraba imposible, estaba demasiado despierta para conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Definitivamente debía despertar al rubio.

Se frotó los ojos hasta que los sintió abrirse más.

Al momento de bajar de la cama el Kurta despertó al percibir el movimiento.

-oh, yo… había tomado la decisión de despertarte antes de salir-

-agradezco que lo hayas hecho, me ahorras posibles conflictos-

Neon asintió, tenía conocimiento sobre lo que el rubio hablaba.

Kurapika estaba adormilado, pero ignoró el hecho y se incorporó deprisa.

-creo que si sales ahora no surgirá ningún inconveniente, es mi turno de vigilar –

-ya veo… es tan conveniente- 

-a decir verdad, si-

Kurapika buscó sus zapatos y se los colocó, aunque no los ató.

-hoy por la tarde es la ceremonia y cena de caridad de los socios. Voy a ordenar a Basho y Melody que asistan como tus acompañantes –

-¡tienes razón! Por un segundo lo olvidé por completo-

-Eliza recogerá el vestido que solicitaste –

-te agradezco por los pormenores –

-ahora puedes salir, jefe-

Kurapika dijo ya cuando había abierto la puerta un poco.

Neon caminó con inseguridad.

Los ojos marrones y los azules de ella no se volvieron a encontrar. Ella se fue y Kurapika cerró la puerta.

\------------------------------------------------

-Señorita Neon, se ve bellísima-

Era impropio de una heredera tan auténtica como Neon negar que Eliza estaba totalmente en lo correcto. Se sentía como una princesa. Estaba usando el vestido que había confeccionado la modista justamente a su medida y gusto. Cada perla que en él resplandecía era perfecta, cada detalle en encaje y bordado era exactamente como lo que pidió. Sus expectativas estaban satisfechas por más de lo que creyó posible. El vestido largo, con escote en v por la espalda, color turquesa pastel y detalles en blanco contrastaba sus rasgos, delineaba su esbelta figura con exquisitez.

Eliza y ella misma la miraban a través del espejo gigante en su habitación.

-usualmente Kurapika es un joven introvertido y propio, pero si no se le abre la boca cuando la vea, señorita Neon, de otro modo, bueno… terminaré por creer que no le atraen las mujeres –

Por medio del espejo la niña buscó los ojos de Eliza.

-Kurapika no es quien…-

Fracturó su frase otorgando a Eliza la palabra.

-él la acompañará al baile –

-¿qué…?-

Eliza no se equivocó, realmente Neon sonaba decepcionada.

La dama de compañía guardó para después el asombro por la reacción de Neon.

-señorita, es un evento de caridad en el cual hay juegos de apuesta y salones de convivencia privada, así como un baile, de hecho-

-sí, eso me queda claro…-

-¿no iba a querer bailar con Melody o con… Basho? Quiero decir, Basho parece atractivo, pero resulta demasiado maduro y tosco. Es natural que esa experiencia la viva con un adolescente como usted. Ustedes son por poco de la misma edad si no me equivoco. Su padre arregló la invitación así antes de marcharse. Tal vez Kurapika es un tanto… rígido, pero está obligado a bailar. Será de seguro una experiencia agradable. –

Neon estaba entumecida. 

-¿él lo sabe? –

-Pero claro, él mismo asistió por la invitación con las debidas correcciones –

Neon recordó que por la mañana Kurapika mencionó los nombres de los otros guardaespaldas. ¿entonces, por qué…?

-Señorita, ya casi es hora. Debe darse prisa y ser puntual-

\----------------------------------------------

Neon descendió las escaleras del recibidor. 

Como lo había anticipado, el guardaespaldas rubio esperaba.

-¿por qué no me dijiste que serías tú?-

Kurapika decidió no andarse tras las ramas.

-pensé que podría revocar la decisión final de la tarjeta. Sin embargo, no me fue posible...-

-entonces ahora estás obligado a ir conmigo. ¡Que sorpresa! -

La niña se burló.

-no lo digas de esa forma, jefe, debo concentrarme y hacer mi trabajo. ¿vamos? –

Neon traspasó al lado de Kurapika y fue hasta el coche.

-¿tampoco habrá un chófer? –

-si-

Kurapika se señaló a sí mismo.

-no me refería a eso…-

-trataré de no hacerme notar lo suficiente para que no te moleste mi presencia-

Neon decidió no contestar el probable sarcasmo del Kurta. Se acomodó en la parte trasera del auto.

El camino se volvió insoportablemente incómodo.

\----------------------------------------------

-¡Buenas tardes, bienvenidos! –

Uno de los organizadores del evento recibió a Neon Nostrade y su acompañante con un elegante ademan.

-señor, esta es la llave de su campamento privado, es una suite de cinco estrellas escrupulosamente elegida para la familia Nostrade, en ella pueden realizar sus apuestas personales o una reunión con sus socios amistosos antes del inicio de la ceremonia, luego durante la pausa libre que se asignará entre la ceremonia y el comienzo del gran baile. Incluso costearemos la noche en caso de que los socios deseen continuar apostando y conviviendo entre sus miembros -

El tipo colocó la tarjeta llave en la palma del rubio. Neon miró al anfitrión y luego se percató del momento en que Kurapika alojó la llave en su bolsillo derecho.

-muchas gracias –

-¡gracias!-

-señores, disfruten la noche –

Neon y Kurapika entraron. 

Adornos majestuosos y bocadillos gourmet con pinta pomposa fue el panorama que los recibió tan pronto se adentraron.

Los dos adolescentes francamente estaban bien vestidos. Kurapika usaba un esmoquin negro, camisa negra de manga larga con adornos ligeramente plateados. La tela de su corbata era de las mejores adquisiciones que un hombre a la moda podría pedir. Zapatos relucientes. Obviamente usaba su arete, lo cual le otorgaba una apariencia excéntrica ahora como estaba.

El vestido de Neon impecable. El escote en la parte trasera indudablemente atraía la mirada de los varones, especialmente de esos tipos rabo verde de edad ya avanzada. Una que otra mujer repugnaba el gusto de Nostrade mencionando que usar un atuendo como ese era el reflejo de un mal gusto y de un atrevimiento abominable.

Para nada Neon y Kurapika parecían una pareja, eran descoordinados al caminar y su distancia era notoria. Sólo aquellos que los vieron entrar juntos, podían asumir que estaban relacionados en la misma invitación.

Kurapika echó un largo y detenido vistazo a su alrededor antes de suspirar.

-¿quieres algo de beber? –

-nada de alcohol –

\- aunque lo pidieras no lo conseguiría para ti, jefe. Eres menor de edad –

-un ponche o una limonada, por favor –

Kurapika se alejó para buscar la bebida.

Cuando estuvo de regreso, la chica se había sentado en una de las mesas alrededor de la pista de baile.

-¿Kurapika? –

El Kurta asintió mientras le tendía la mano entregándole el vaso.

-¿no estarás realmente incómodo si nos quedamos? –

Kurapika parpadeó y enarcó las cejas.

-ya estamos aquí, sería impropio que nos marcháramos acabando de llegar. Además, tienes pendiente un juego de poker con Ferneth Minerva –

Los ojos de Neon relucieron en gratitud al recordatorio.

-entonces si será útil esa llave –

Kurapika asintió sacando luego la tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-guárdala por mí. No traigo un bolso –

Kurapika devolvió la llave a su lugar y asintió.

De pie frente a Neon dio un sorbo a su propia bebida.

-¿qué es? –

-no tengo idea… pero sabe dulce –

-espera… es una bebida alcohólica –

-no lo sabía hasta ahora –

Neon se cubrió la boca con la mano para no reír tan fuerte.

-tú tampoco eres mayor de edad, todavía…-

-¿cómo lo sabes? –

Neon dio un trago a su limonada.

-le eché un vistazo a las solicitudes de guardaespaldas cuando Dalzonelle las colocó en el escritorio de papá antes de que visitaran la casa por primera vez en la selección. Y recuerdo que tu cumpleaños es en abril. Faltan como quince días para eso –

-odio el sabor amargo del alcohol –

Neon sonrió un poco.

Esporádicamente surgieron conversaciones sin algún motivo específico entre Neon y su guardaespaldas en el tiempo que permanecieron en el salón central.

Cuando el evento de caridad dio inicio, todos los presentes sin excepción estuvieron ahí.

Era un protocolo demasiado innecesario, de acuerdo con la opinión del Kurta, y por la cara de somnolencia de Neon Nostrade, se podría decir que ella opinó lo mismo.

Cuando acabó toda esa apariencia que abarcaba el programa, Kurapika casi tubo que estrujar a Neon para que despertara de su ensueño.

\----------------------------------------------

Caminaron hasta la suite, antes de que el elevador que los transportaba se abriera, Kurapika le dio la llave a la mujer.

Ella la tomó y cuando la puerta se partió, tomó la iniciativa de ir por delante.

No había razón para guardar las formalidades de un tiempo para acá. Ya que la relación formalmente profesional entre ambos se había despostillado a la par de cada acontecimiento que entre ellos ocurrió.

Cuando divisaron la puerta correcta, Ferneth, el primogénito y heredero de Minerva ya estaba esperando a Nostrade.

-Buenas noches, señorita Nostrade, es un placer verla en este evento. –

El magnate besó la mano de la mujer tiernamente y con tan educada caballerosidad.

-si no es mucho mi atrevimiento. Quiero que sepa que se ve radiante –

Neon sonrió complacida y feliz.

-muchas gracias, Ferneth Minerva, es un placer verte, tú también luces lindo –

Kurapika se limitó a verlos interactuar.

-¿oh, mucho gusto…?-

-Kurapika. Es mi guardaespaldas –

Ferneth sonrió amablemente.

-es un placer. Guardaespaldas o no, me alegra conocer a la compañía de la señorita Nostrade, realmente estoy encantado –

-el gusto es mío, señor –

Kurapika se reverenció con decencia.

-¡bueno, es hora del póker! -

La chica entró seguida de Ferneth y Kurapika.

\------------------------------------------

Hubo varias rondas de póker en las que Neon relativamente ganó en casi la mayoría.

Ferneth y ella lucían entretenidos. Ambos eran contendientes excepcionales en el juego.

Kurapika estuvo observándolos jugar durante una hora o más.

Cuando le ofrecieron participar, se negó. No tenía la más mínima intención de caer en la trampa de las apuestas. No gracias, prefería simplemente ser el espectador.

-Neon, es una jugadora admirable. Me impresiona sinceramente. No quisiera alardear, pero venía dispuesto a marcharme con poca entretención. Me disculpo profundamente. –

-soy demasiado buena en esto para ser modesta, estuve segura de que podría ganar. –

Ferneth se reía fuerte.

-me agradó la compañía- el chico pelirojo corrigió mirando al Kurta -la compañía de ambos, por supuesto –

Kurapika sonrió a medias.

-si me disculpan, tengo que visitar a mi padre en nuestra suite. Reciban una cordial y atenta invitación de visitarnos acabado el baile de cierre –

Los ojos de Neon brillaron.

-¡gracias, me encantará! -

Despidiéndose por cuarta vez consecutiva, Ferneth partió de la suite.

Neon se tiró sin ceremonias en el sofá más grande.

-estoy emocionada, esos juegos estuvieron muy entretenidos –

Kurapika no dijo nada, solo la miró.

-debiste haber aceptado jugar, aunque fueran un par de partidas –

\- estuve bien así-

Neon se echó más hacia atrás en el asiento y se estiró.

-son dos horas casi para el baile…-

Kurapika echó un vistazo a la hora en su teléfono. La chica estaba en lo cierto.

El kurta caminó hasta el ventanal con un alfeizar grabado en madera cobre.

Neon se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo inmenso justo detrás de una mesa de billar.

-mi vestido se ensució de jugo verde –

Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

El rubio estaba acercándose.

-de hecho, no es tan notorio-

-tú no puedes verlo porque eres hombre, Kurapika. Usualmente los hombres no se fijan demasiado en los detalles –

Kurapika quiso asentir ante eso, pero realmente era una persona muy observadora y podría jurar que esa mancha por mucho era invisible.

-ahora me veré fea el resto de la noche…-

¿en serio era tan grave esa mancha invisible?

Kurapika suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-jefe, te repito de nuevo, no se ve mucho que digamos –

Neon se dio la vuelta. La posición de ambos era el uno frente al otro.

Kurapika contempló la mancha, luego la falda larga del vestido, después de eso, sus ojos volvieron al rostro de la chica que lo usaba.

-ahora que te estoy viendo bien…-

Kurapika exclamó un suave “¿mh?”

Neon se aproximó y rozó sus labios en los del Kurta.

Correspondiendo el gesto, Kurapika besó a Neon.

La besó suave y rompió la unión con paciencia.

-jefe, es inapropiado nuevamente… - 

Dijo, aunque él la volvió a besar.

Un diluvio de besos. Corrieron los minutos en el reloj.

El rubio mantenía a Neon acorralada, la espalda de la niña tocando el espejo.

En la imagen del reflejo, Kurapika podía apreciar el escote del vestido revelando la blanca espalda.

Al comienzo, las manos de Neon rodeaban el cuello del rubio, minutos más tarde sus palmas viajaban por sus hombros y pecho. De vuelta a su cabello algunas veces y así sucesivamente.

Kurapika comenzó a bajar el vestido luego de retirar el broche y bajar el cierre del costado.

La intimidad avanzaba como río desbocado.

Sus labios besaban. Sus lenguas se acariciaron por minutos.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar, y por ello, fue cayendo una a una.

Después de varias caricias se trasladaron al sofá.

Esta escena era tan irreal como se sentía.

La heredera de Nostrade lucía impaciente, cada toque provocaba más deseo. Sus gemidos suaves profanaban la sala.

Había jadeos y el sudor se pegoteaba entre sus cuerpos.

Kurapika separó los muslos de ella y la miró a los ojos durante un pequeño espacio. Neon podía apreciar ese aro escarlata apenas desbordándose por los contactos del Kurta. 

\- Kurapika… déjame ver cómo son tus ojos-

Kurapika negó.

-¿para qué? –

-sólo es un pequeño capricho mío…-

El Kurta volvió a negar y bajó su cabeza 

El rubio succionaba los pezones erectos de la chica y masajeaba sus pechos.

La petición de Neon no fue concedida. 

El rubio volvió a separar las piernas de Neon, ella consintió lo que venía.

Kurapika se posicionó delante de Neon y con cuidado de no dejar caer su peso.

Al parecer la penetración fue dolorosa al principio, los quejidos de la chica lo obviaron.

El Kurta trató de ser lo mas gentil posible. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella comenzó a embestirla despacio. Paulatinamente consideró aumentar la velocidad hasta el punto en que el sofá estaba rechinando debajo de ellos.

En este instante no importaba el ruido, los gemidos o casi gritos que emitían en conjunto.

Fue un gran momento para ambos. Dos adolescentes entregándose a la pasión y al deseo.

Y lo que mejoraba la experiencia era lo entusiasmados que ambos se sentían, a pesar de todo lo demás.

Kurapika estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax cuando retrocedió del interior de Neon y germinó afuera. 

La respiración estaba agitada y sintió un gran alivio cuando la tensión anterior de su cuerpo bajó.

Neon acostada abajo también respiraba rápido y cansada, aunque claramente no lucía tan satisfecha como el rubio.

Kurapika acarició el rostro de Neon y la miró. Ella tenía sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Se sintió cautivado.

Logrando que la chica se diera la vuelta, besó sus hombros y su espalda, también parte posterior de su cuello. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina y comenzó a moverlos dentro. Sus movimientos eran lentos, profundizaba y luego los retiraba apenas tocándola. La masturbó alternando movimientos, toques y variando el número de dedos que había dentro, siguió hasta que las piernas de la joven temblaban y ella jadeaba y suspiraba audiblemente.

De hecho, no sabía exactamente lo que hacía, pero algo le indicaba que no hacía un pésimo trabajo. Hubo momentos en los que sintió que debía parar, pero su grado de excitación lo impulsó a no desistir. Extrañamente quería que ella se saciara.

Después de estimularla vigorosamente, sintió que un exceso de líquido probablemente inusual se derramó sobre su mano, mojándola y también humedeciendo los muslos y piernas de ella.

Neon se giró, su rostro estaba sonrosado, se forzó a recuperar el aliento y estabilizar su respiración.

-¿estás bien?-

Él preguntó.

Neon demoró en responder hasta que estuvo segura de que su voz podría salir mínimamente temblorosa.

-estoy bien. Pero… ¿no deberíamos haber ido al baile hace como media hora? -

Neon estaba alarmada, pero no como debiera.

El adolescente miró la hora del móvil.

-demonios, tienes razón…-

Ambos se miraron preguntándose seriamente si era tan importante el absurdo baile.

-no sé bailar –

Kurapika confesó tímidamente.

-ni yo –

Los ojos del Kurta se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

-¿te das cuenta de la situación? de estar ahí ya habríamos hecho el ridículo-

El Kurta gruñó.

-no me culpes… pero, si te soy sincera, pensé que no sería tan complicado, después de todo, había decidido que no era necesario practicar antes si de todos modos bailaría con alguien que no me gustaba…-

Kurapika le dio un punto a Neon. Ciertamente estaba en lo correcto.

Neon volvió a besarlo.

Kurapika devolvió el gesto, así como lo hizo anteriormente.

Ese sabor de ella mezclado con el de él se tornó adictivo.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a mezclarse.

Kurapika penetro a Neon por segunda ocasión, esta vez la embestía salvajemente, la sensación era prodigiosa.

...

Definitivamente no asistirían al baile…


	7. Día ocho: La araña

Antes de que pudiera despertar por completo y concientizarse, ya se estaba vistiendo, por sus piernas con avidez deslizó el pantalón, también medio abotonó su camisa negra.

-Neon, despierta-

Dijo mientras se sentó en la cama apresuradamente para ponerse por último lugar los zapatos.  
Todavía era de madrugada cuando una presencia nen que se acercaba a su posición alertó al Kurta.

Supo que la persona quería hacerse notar, era obvio, y por supuesto, luego de haber permanecido restringido y arrancarles a dos de sus patas, ellos buscarían vengarse.

La pregunta era ¿cómo lo encontró?

Kurapika jadeó cuando concibió que no era sólo uno.

La chica a su lado de la cama se había movido un poco cuando la llamó por primera vez, pero sólo eso.

El guardaespaldas saltó del colchón acabando de atar las cintas.

-¡Despierta Neon!-

Ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta se estrelló con un ruido intenso en el suelo, incluso la mitad de ella al estrellarse se partió en astillas cortas y puntiagudas.

La chica del cabello azul se sorprendió y gritó asustada al comprender que la puerta de su lujosa habitación literalmente había explotado.

Kurapika se preparó para lo que estaría a punto de venir.

-qué suerte tenemos –

-ahora no tiene cómo escapar –

-debería agradecer que anunciamos nuestra visita al no ocultar nuestra presencia-

Los ojos de la única chica que entró con los otros dos hombres señaló a la niña en la cama.

-tal vez fuimos demasiado rápidos, ella no tuvo tiempo de vestirse –

Neon lucía avergonzada mientras apretaba en su delgado torso una sábana.

Kurapika se congeló, sus ojos se mantenían en los tres intrusos.

-esto es más divertido todavía, el bastardo de la cadena en una situación tan bochornosa –

-espera… - 

El hombre rubio y alto intervino.

-¿esa no es la hija de su empleador? –

Feitan entrecerró los ojos y meditó las palabras.

-es verdad –

El hombre sin cejas se estaba riendo, también el otro.

-esto es tan bizarro, pasaste una buena noche –

-el bastardo de la cadena si que se divierte –

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua, su cuerpo se recobraba de la conmoción. 

Los hombres continuaban riendo.

-ustedes… bastardos… -

-oye, tranquilo, ¿ya deberías haber notado qué tan desventajosa es tu situación ahora? Sé considerado y piensa bien si deberías atacarnos con tus cadenas –

Dijo cuando miró el hombre alto que las cadenas en la mano derecha hicieron su aparición.

-no creo que sea una buena idea…-

Phinks estuvo de acuerdo con el hombre de baja estatura.

Todos excepto Neon sintieron cuando un cuarto estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta.

El líder de las arañas, Kuroro Lucifer con paso firme y suave hace acto de aparición.

-Kuroro…-

Kurapika lo sabía, de hecho, fue la primera presencia que reconoció. Su nen había sido restringido por su cadena del juicio, era imposible confundirlo.

¿En qué momento se liberó?

¿Tan ocupado y distraído había estado?

¿O podría ser que Kuroro usara una técnica para remover la condición que consistía en un procedimiento imperceptible para el infractor?

Estaba claro que la cadena alrededor del corazón del bandido había desaparecido, la prueba estaba en el hecho de que había podido reunirse con los demás.

Kurapika mentiría si dijera que no estaba alterado. Estaba acorralado… ¿y Neon? ¿qué había de ella?

-Kuroro Lucifer, eres tú –

La chica dijo al reconocer al hombre de negro. Claramente ella no estaba comprendiendo la situación.

Kuroro miró a la niña, pero no habló. Se acercó a ella, Kurapika no pudo mover ni un músculo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Era tan cobarde para moverse solamente un milímetro?

Kuroro miró algo por el rabillo de su ojo y se inclinó para levantar un objeto del suelo. 

-señorita –

Dijo mientras le arrojó el saco de Kurapika.

-vístete con eso y sal de aquí. –

Kurapika escuchó y sinceramente sintió que una oleada de paz, aunque mínima corrió por sus venas.

Neon se apresuró y se colocó el saco, no era demasiado grande, pero sirvió para formarle un vestido que, aunque corto, si bien sirvió para no revelar demasiada piel.

Nostrade corrió hasta Kurapika y se agarró de su brazo.

-¡¿no escuchaste?! ¡Te dijeron que salieras de aquí! –

Neon apretó sus delicados dedos en el brazo con más potencia.

-no, no me iré sin ti. Kuroro Lucifer, yo lo conozco. Kuroro, déjanos ir, por favor –

-¿no entiendes…? –

Kurapika apretó los dientes. La ira desencadenó el rojo en su mirada.

-este tipo fue quien robó tu habilidad, ¡no vuelvas a mencionar que lo conoces, no tienes idea de quién es en realidad! –

Estaba confundida, sus ojos encontraron al hombre de ojos oscuros como noche.

-Él tiene razón, fui yo quien tomó tu habilidad desde aquella vez –

Kuroro estaba tan tranquilo y confiado.

-así que vengando el clan Kurta, ¿te acuerdas de ellos Feitan?-

Phinks dijo.

-mmmm, un poco. –

-Danchou, ¿cuál es la idea de venir donde el bastardo de la cadena? –

Shizuku preguntó.

Kuroro alzó sus hombros monótonamente.

-supongo que estamos aquí específicamente por Nobunaga. Realmente a mí no me importa –

Kuroro dijo desinteresado mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el ardiente escarlata tras las lentillas antepuestas.

-Algunos de nosotros también queríamos darle su merecido. Danchou, nos obligó a dejarte atrás un tiempo. –

Phinks amenazó. Feitan habló tomando turno después.

-me gustaría torturarlo –

Kurapika escuchó, no tuvo nada qué decir. Mejor dicho, no pudo hablar.

-Kurapika… estoy confundida… Kuroro no es… -

Kuroro miró a Neon.

-vamos, dile a tu novia que se vaya –

El rubio alto caminó en dirección al Kurta.

-Neon, vete ahora, date prisa –

-no… ¡no lo haré! –

El Kurta miró con desaprobación a la chica y la empujó no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero lo suficiente para alejarla de él. Ella se desequilibró y cayó al suelo.

El rubio invocó su cárcel de cadena y se enrolló alrededor de Phinks.

\- eso no estuvo bien –

Feitan atacó al rubio golpeándolo en el estómago y luego en la cara. 

Aunque Kurapika se arrodilló, la cadena no vaciló.

Feitan retorció su mano derecha.

-¿debería comenzar con arrancarte las uñas? –

Dijo y parecía meditarlo. 

Kuroro contemplaba la interacción de sus arañas sin mover un dedo.

Neon estaba asustada, ella solo pestañeaba desde el piso. ¿podría hacer algo contra todos ellos?

Shizuku abrazó su aspiradora y contempló al igual que su líder.

Feitan, el experto en tortura del grupo dobló el dedo donde la cárcel se formaba. El rubio jadeó. Phinks se liberó.

-¿eso es todo? –

La araña más alta se burlaba del Kurta.

Kurapika miraba hacia el piso, encorvado como estaba.

-toma a la chica Feitan –

Kurapika se congeló, luego quiso detenerlo, pero Feitan lo inmovilizó con un golpe en el costado y luego otro en la espalda justo cuando se quiso levantar.

La sangre se asomaba por los labios del Kurta.

Feitan lo dejó y ahora obedecía a su compañero.

-no estamos aquí por ella, Feitan, Phinks –

-tch…- Feitan escucupió.

Neon se sorprendió inmediatamente cuando escuchó a Kuroro ordenar dejarla tranquila.

-¡¿qué es lo que quieres tú de Kurapika?! -

Kuroro posó sus orbes negros en la silueta de Neon

-tu pregunta está mal formulada. Él es quien nos sigue –

Neon abrió más sus ojos cielo.

-¿cómo? ¿por qué te seguiría a ti y estos salvajes? –

Kuroro parpadeó y sin perder un gramo de estoicidad preguntó dirigiendo sus palabras al rubio.

-¿todavía buscas venganza por la aldea de los ojos escarlata? –

Kurapika miró a Kuroro, la ira desbordaba de su semblante.

Sin embargo, no hubo palabra que saliera de él.

-¿estás demasiado asustado para hablar? –

Phinks de nuevo se divertía con sus burlas. 

Esa voz… 

El tipo bromista que atendió la llamada cuando negociaba la libertad de su líder en York. Si, sin duda esa era.

-¿qué planeas hacer conmigo? –

Kurapika preguntó reuniendo fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-no respondiste a mi pregunta –

Kuroro le habló.

\- nunca he olvidado el odio que te tengo a ti y a tus malditas arañas –

-bien, eso responde mi pregunta –

-llevémosle su cabeza a Nobunaga y terminemos con esto –

El hombre bajo propuso una idea.

-ja, si, ya perdimos suficiente tiempo hablando. No podrá hacer nada, apenas comenzó la pelea y ya se está desmoronando –

Kurapika luchaba por mantenerse de pie apretando su costado que aún dolía con su brazo.

La cabeza de Neon trotaba pensando, ¿qué podría hacer ella para sacar de este aprieto a su guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso solamente podía mirar? ¿eso era todo?

-si no vas a pelear, será mejor irnos –

A pesar de que esas palabras significaban que tal vez le darían una oportunidad de dejarlo tranquilo, Kurapika reclamó el gesto del líder.

\- no creas que puedes simplemente irte como si nada…–

Phinks se rascó la cabeza.

-oye, Danchou, yo escuché claramente “quiero que me pateen el trasero”, ¿Qué opinas Feitan? –

\- yo también escuché que eso dijo –

-¿no dijo que no podíamos irnos como si nada?-

La mujer de cabello negro añadió inocua. 

-si, me parece que también lo hizo –

Phinks estaba realmente entretenido divirtiéndose a costa del rubio.

El líder de esas arañas parlanchinas estaba evaluando aparentemente al Kurta. No decía mucho, tampoco su rostro mostraba expresiones que fueran útiles al menos para imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-yo creo que Nobunaga querría darle el golpe de gracia –

la mujer de las arañas dijo.

Feitan así como su amigo alto refunfuñaron en inconformidad.

-¿y que obtenga él solo el placer de aplastar a ese bastardo encadenado? Odié la espera que tuve que soportar para que Danchou volviera –

-yo sólo obtuve un dedo… -

Kuroro meditaba con una mano en su barbilla.

-nos vamos-

Cuando decidió giró sobre sus pies. Sus compañeros no estaban seguros de haber escuchado claramente, así que miraron con la boca cerrada.

Estuvo casi por dar un primer paso justo en el momento en que sintió cómo la cadena de cárcel había rodeado su cuerpo, la sensación era familiar.

Kuroro se giró con calma.

-¿qué es esto? ¿no oíste que nos vamos? –

-no puedes irte… no te dejaré ir esta vez. –

Kuroro se interesó, esa era una ira que se incendiaba sin importar la desventaja de la situación.

Neon estaba extrañada, lo habían dejado de lado y él estaba tirando a la basura la oportunidad. Concluyó no hablar momentáneamente.

-que testarudo es este bastardo de la cadena, es del tipo problemático –

Feitan asintió compartiendo la aseveración de su compañero sin ceja.

La voz de la mujer de la aspiradora se escuchó.

-si Danchou cambia de opinión no habrá otra oportunidad para salvarte. –

A Kurapika no le interesaba.

-antes de que la cadena que usaste la vez anterior en mí pudiera tocarme, mis arañas te degollarían o te atravesarían primero. Reconsidera la oferta. –

-cállate… ¡cállate, no quiero escucharte! –

Kuroro se preguntaba qué demonios pensaba hacer realmente. ¿Sólo se estaba ofreciendo como saco de carne, y no justamente para él, para sus arañas, quienes habían esperado tanto el momento de hacerlo pagar?

-es suficiente Danchou, no quiere vivir, déjame que sea yo quien de el golpe de gracia -

Phinks pidió mientras rodaba su hombro

-¡Kurapika, reacciona! –

Un impulso se apoderó de Neon y se acercó al rubio abofeteándolo lo más fuerte que su cuerpo la dejó.

Kurapika jadeó al recibir la palma en su rostro, frunció el ceño mirando disconforme y fijamente a la chica.

-¿por qué me golpeaste? –

-¡estás siendo demasiado obstinado! ¿qué no ves que ya se están, marchando? Deshaz la cadena y déjalo ir –

Feitan sonrió y se rió.

-hacerle caso a la mujer debería ser la mejor alternativa –

-ya la escuchaste, ella está de acuerdo en que desperdiciar tu vida de una forma tan irreverente es una estupidez –

Kuroro dijo.

Kurapika sentía la sangre hervir recorriendo sus venas.

No.

No debía dejarlos ir simplemente y quedarse viendo cómo desaparecían.

-no te dejaré ir… y tú no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos –

Kurapika sonó frío cuando le habló a Neon.

Ella simplemente se sintió inútil. Lamentó que probablemente sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Por lo poco que había presenciado, ató algunos cabos. Cuando Melody le dijo que alguien había masacrado a su clan, se refería probablemente a estas personas. Lo dedujo por la mención de la venganza y la manera en que esas personas habían demostrado una fuerza incomparable diferente a una persona común y corriente, además del sadismo, así como el cinismo que algunos de los presentes habían manifestado. Aunque, desde el hecho en que Kuroro aceptó haber robado su habilidad, todo había quedado claro.

La cadena de Kurapika se afianzó más a la cabeza de las arañas. Esta acción alertó a los otros tres y se dispararon al unísono contra el Kurta.

Kurapika únicamente protegió su cuerpo con la versión avanzada de ren: ken.

Lo último que pudo notar fue la cercanía excesiva de los tres contendientes antes de que la luz desapareciera por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el episodio anterior Kurapika y Neon tuvieron su momento de intercambio de paz. Había considerado finalizar la historia con un tipo de aceptación ante la atracción que se había originado entre ellos. Pero cuando revisé el desenlace que tendrá el relato, creí que sería conveniente unirlos una noche aunque sea, y qué mejor momento cuando tienes la oportunidad de arrancarle un bonito y atractivo vestido a la chica. Kurapika no se anduvo con rodeos y a ella lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) le agradó.
> 
> Bueno, espero no suene ambicioso el haberlos metido en la suite para mantener relaciones durante el evento. Iban a bailar pero creo que si no sabían cómo, fue mejor que no y se saltaran esa parte, además, probablemente el kurta no tenga otra oportunidad de acercarse a Neon. 
> 
> No lo sabemos todavía...
> 
> Una aclaración: ¿cómo encontraron a Kurapika?, esto se explica por el evento, las arañas asistieron como "invitados", le dieron un momento para que se relajara antes de ir por él, sinceramente fueron generosos.
> 
> Espero puedan decirme qué opinan de la historia, realmente se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.


	8. Día nueve: pesadilla

La figura de una persona empapada en rojo de sangre seca estaba sentada en una desgastada e inestable silla de madera, sus ojos se abrieron, pero no pudo ver. 

Trató de mover sus brazos. Fue imposible. Atados hacia atrás probablemente con una soga. Movió sus muñecas un poco, sentía sus manos acalambradas, las sogas impedían que su irrigación sanguínea corriera con libertad.

Se rindió cuando sintió que al igual que sus extremidades superiores, a sus tobillos los rodeaba otra soga.

-despertaste -

Kurapika jadeó.

La voz la reconocía: Kuroro Lucifer.

-¿dónde estoy?-

-¿importa en tu situación? –

Kurapika apretó su boca.

Kuroro negó con la cabeza.

-este es el resultado de tu rebeldía. No cediste cuando se te dio la oportunidad. –  
-¿dónde estoy? –

-no estoy obligado a responder a eso–

-maldito… -

-escucha, la chica que estaba contigo, Neon Nostrade, está en el cuarto contiguo en el mismo estado que tú. A decir verdad, no está herida, pero sí restringida. Así que piensa con más cuidado antes de actuar. Lo que tú hagas repercutirá en los dos, ¿quedó claro? –

Kurapika mordió su labio.

-eres un bastardo…-

Kuroro suspiró.

-yo no estaré a cargo de tu comportamiento o actitud. Así que, te deseo suerte –  
Kuroro se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación.

Como la tela cubría la cabeza de Kurapika, simplemente escuchó pasos que se alejaban.

No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, es decir, ahora era prisionero de las arañas, pero ¿a dónde exactamente lo habían traído?

Y Neon…

Maldita sea, arrastró a la niña a su propia cacería inútil.

Recordó que la última vez había expuesto a sus amigos, Leorio, Gon y Killua. Volvió a hacer algo similar, y todo gracias a su absurdo impulso de sed de venganza.

Estaba demasiado seguro ahora de que su ira lo volvía irracional.

Maldición.

Los dientes de Kurapika rechinaban, era imposible no morder fuerte cuando estaba en una situación tan penosa. 

Lo que más le preocupaba era Neon. ¿cómo estaría ella?

No puede saber absolutamente nada aquí atado.

La puerta rechinó, una puerta de metal, eso era, por el ruido podía presentir que entonces era una construcción antigua que no recibía mantenimiento.

Alguien caminó hasta que se detuvo enfrente.

-¿quién es?-

Preguntó, aunque le temblaba la voz todavía estaba furioso.

-por fin nos encontramos, bastardo de la cadena –

Una voz habló. Kurapika simplemente se limitó a escuchar.

Nada podría hacer de todas maneras, aunque lo intentara.

Cuando quiso volver a preguntar quién estaba ahí, un golpe sordo en su pecho lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos, se acurrucó en su silla.

El golpe dolió.

No se había recuperado de recobrar el aliento cuando una mano lo jaló del cabello en el momento en que la araña se deshizo de la manta que lo cubría.

-esto es oportuno, el largo de tu cabello me facilita las cosas-

Kurapika resopló. Cuando iba a maldecir a la persona. Se calló cuando golpearon su rostro, un diente se aflojo y sangre corrió de su boca haciéndose paso por su barbilla.

-¿cómo asesinaste a Uvo? –

Kurapika no planeaba responder.

Un golpe contundente lo aturdió, su silla cayó hacia adelante haciéndolo derrumbarse de frente contra el piso. No pudo evitar la precipitación ante la gravedad, sus manos estaban restringidas.

-¿te vas a quedar callado? No lo creo, te haré hablar y de paso te haré suplicar por tu vida –

Kurapika sintió como la silla volvía a colocarse debidamente. El movimiento fue brusco.

Kurapika se recobró medianamente de la confusión que le dejó el último impacto y habló con voz ronca.

-jamás suplicaría hagas lo que hagas… –

El hombre lo golpeó en la parte alta de la espalda con una cosa que parecía ser un tubo.

Jadeó, pero no gritó, sus labios se apretaban para no mostrar quejido alguno ante la tortura.

-eso fue mi espada dentro de su funda… el próximo golpe lo haré sin ella… así que responde ¿qué fue lo último que dijo Uvo? –

Kurapika a pesar del dolor que sentía en las partes donde habían asestado los golpes, reunió la fuerza para reírse sarcásticamente.

-no recuerdo… de hecho, ya se lo había mencionado al bastardo de tu líder hace un tiempo –

El samurái más enfurecido que nunca desenvainó su espada y la colocó en la garganta del rubio.

El corazón de Kurapika comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la fría hoja afilada estaba apuntando.

-maldito mocoso… bastardo de la cadena… ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mí ahora como estás! –

Kurapika podría haber respondido de nuevo con una sátira o escupir alguna maldición, la que fuera, si acaso no estuviese tan nervioso. Él se maldijo por esto, en cambio, escuchaba sus propios latidos palpitando por su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

¿esa persona iba a privarlo de la vida usando su espada?

Un pequeño corte se iluminó en su cuello, casi imperceptible, pero la sangre afloró en un delgado hilo.

La araña retiró su espada y perforó el hombro de Kurapika de lado a lado, entrando por su espalda.

Kurapika no supo cómo, pero logró reprimir otro grito.

Parece que dolió más cuando la espada salió por el mismo lugar por donde había ingresado. 

El rubio jadeó y respiró con mucho esfuerzo.

Su manga se estaba colmando del líquido que brotaba de la nueva herida.

-¿ya piensas a hablar? Responde las preguntas que te he hecho. –

-no…-

Su voz era frágil y pesarosa, que apenas pudo hacer que saliera de él.

-había escuchado que eras terco, pero no imaginaba a qué nivel-

El hombre se reía. Su risa era divertida.

La mano del hombre llegó violentamente hasta su hombro herido y presionó sin piedad.

Kurapika dominaba los lamentos que le habría gustado derramar, pero no podía complacer a esta araña. No mientras pudiera contenerse.  
La mano lo dejó tranquilo y escuchó cómo los pasos lo rodearon. Kurapika imaginó que tal vez estaba pensando en una nueva forma de lastimarlo, una que lo hiciera conseguir sus tan anheladas respuestas.

-¿y ahora qué es lo que intentarás para hacerme hablar? te digo de una vez que cualquier cosa que hagas será en vano… -

Kurapika habló más claro que antes.

El samurái no dijo nada.

Kurapika simplemente esperó otro azote, ¿qué haría ahora?

El tipo suspiró con un aire de resignación.

-hora de recreo, te ha salvado la campana –

Kurapika se sobresaltó cuando entendió que el hombre estaba yéndose.

-espera…-

El hombre refunfuñó.

-¿y ahora qué quieres? ¿Vas a responder? -

Kurapika negó con la cabeza débilmente.

-si no lo harás no me molestes bastardo de la cadena –

Pero antes de que Nobunaga pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Kurapika volvió a decir algo.

-¿dime cómo está Neon? –

-¿Neon? –

Kurapika se frustró.

-¡si, Neon! ¡La chica que tienes cautiva del otro lado! –

-¿ehh? –

Kurapika respiraba con furia. El samurái comprendió.

-oh… entiendo, así que te preocupa ella. ¿no eres tú un pobre empleado solamente? ¿qué, estás enamorado de tu jefa? –

Se comenzó a reír.

-cállate…-

-¿me estás amenazando? Mira chiquillo ingenuo, aquí quien decide quién calla a quién soy yo. Es increíble que a pesar de tu situación tan triste aún tengas ánimos de exigir –

-si me dices cómo está yo… -

-¿tú qué? -

-yo… y-yo responderé a tus preguntas…-

-¿oh, es eso así? –

Nobunaga se acercó a Kurapika otra vez y levantó su cabeza desde el cabello.

-insisto, tu cabello me agrada –

Nobunaga se ríe.

-escucha… mi turno acabó, así que si quieres saber cómo está tu jefa, deberás esperar hasta que vuelva –

-no espera… ¡no puedo esperar tanto! -

Nobunaga se reía mientras soltó a Kurapika y volvió a envolver su cabeza con la tela de antes.

-eres divertido y patético –

La araña se fue, Kurapika lo supo cuando solamente quedó él y el silencio.

¿Cuándo volvería…?

Por un segundo el rubio se maldijo a sí mismo, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho lo que ahora hace unos minutos, tal vez podría haber sabido cómo se encontraba Neon.

Kurapika se relajó y esto hizo que las heridas y los golpes dolieran más.

Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse pesados, pero evitó sumergirse en el sueño.

Las horas pasaban, era el tiempo casi interminable. Pero seguramente no había pasado ni siquiera un día entero.

Kurapika trató de liberarse de las cuerdas, pero no le fue posible.

Su cuerpo estaba tan resentido y débil que tratar de invocar su nen fue absurdo. Su aura apenas emergía de su interior.

Si descansaba lo suficiente, quizá podría… hacer algo…

Pero no estaba seguro del momento en el que podía el mismo hombre o a lo mejor otro de sus compañeros entrar por esa puerta y volverlo a someter, fracasando ante la oportunidad de reunir fuerza.

Por fin después de largo rato en soledad, esa puerta volvió a abrirse.

Kurapika levantó como pudo la cabeza, mínimo para mejorar su audición.

-Veo que Nobunaga fue paciente contigo, sinceramente, estoy sorprendido. –

La voz era de Kuroro.

-Kuroro… -

El rubio dijo.

La araña se quedó silenciosa, Kurapika tragó a causa del suspenso que viajó en el aire.

Tal vez habían pasado si acaso cinco minutos y todavía gobernaba el silencio.  
Kurapika quería preguntar a la araña si todavía estaba ahí, pero no lo hizo, era evidente que sí, podía percibir y sentir su presencia ahí como si nada, esperando, de seguro mirándolo.

¿también iba a arremeter con tormentos como el anterior?

De pronto, pasos, pasos estaban acercándose a su posición.

Kurapika se movió temblorosamente en su silla, no mucho. Trató de volverse poco evidente cuando tembló. No supo si consiguió hacerlo. 

Los pasos sonaban más cercanos, los segundos pasaban en cámara lenta.

El corazón del Kurta latía fuerte, angustiosamente contra su tórax, sentía la tensión de sus palpitaciones hasta la garganta. Incluso sudó.

Su respiración se heló cuando una mano se posó en su hombro herido, no sucedió como la otra, esta mano fue gentil.

-estás tenso –

La voz dijo.

Kurapika tragó, respiró rápido. Si, estaba tenso. Demasiado tenso, y no era para menos.

-cálmate, no te haré nada –

Kurapika entreabrió sus labios.

-¿qué dices..? –

-lo que escuchaste –

Kurapika volvió a tragar saliva, él dudaba de esas palabras.

-seguramente te sientes mareado, has perdido sangre en exceso –

Kurapika no respondió, pero tenía razón, estaba cansado.

El hombre de cabello oscuro retiró su mano y claramente él sintió que caminó.

¿a dónde fue? El rubio volvió a sentir la tensión apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Trató de agudizar sus sentidos y por lo visto el hombre lo leyó.

-estoy aquí donde mismo –

Kurapika giró su cabeza a ese punto donde provino la voz.

No podía verlo, pero ahí estaba.

-tú…-

Kurapika comenzó a hablar.

-¿tú me dirás cómo se encuentra Neon? -

Kuroro miró al rubio por unos segundos, el silencio de nuevo. Ese silencio hostigaba al Kurta, era tan fastidioso, comenzaba a odiarlo. Pensar que el silencio usualmente le atraía paz.

-no lo sé. Depende de ti que lo haga. –

El líder propuso con tranquilidad entonada en su hablar.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué deseas? ¿lo mismo que el otro sujeto? ¿saber cómo maté a su camarada? –

Kuroro no respondió.

-¿entonces…? ¡responde! -

Kurapika quería saber qué, qué cosa quería el líder de las arañas.

-únete a nosotros –

-¿qué…? –

-únete a la araña –

-no… ¡no!, ¡¿por qué lo haría?! -

-¿para salvar a Neon Nostrade? –

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua.

-pide otra cosa… eso no… -

-es mi última palabra –

Kuroro volvió a callar.

Era ridículo cómo ese bastardo decidía guardar silencio y su presencia casi desaparecía. Se sentía como algo espeluznante. El corazón de Kurapika se volvía loco cada vez que esto sucedió.

Era desesperante…

-dije que te tranquilizaras, te aseguro que no haré nada. –

Kurapika miró de nuevo, el líder no se había movido ni un milímetro desde hace tanto, a pesar de eso, sintió que estaba por todas partes y no podía ubicar dónde.

-bueno, ¿qué dices? –

Kurapika guardaba silencio, no quería responder ante eso. No sería uno de ellos. No podía.

-¿necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? Bien, eso es conveniente. –

Kurapika jadeó.

-no tengo que… -

Kuroro le quitó la palabra. 

-no empieces a derramar la bilis antes de tiempo. Piénsalo, te daré la oportunidad hasta mañana –

Kurapika escuchó con resignación las palabras del líder del ryodan.

Su cabeza colgó hacia adelante con desánimo.

-volveré mañana a esta misma hora, son las 10 pm. –

Kurapika se interesó, bueno, al menos ahora supo qué hora era.

-regresaré únicamente con la intención de saber qué has decidido. Tu furia es algo que combina con nuestro grupo, de hecho, me sorprende que alguien como tú que dice ser un vengador en nombre de la justicia, guarde una ira tan potente, a tal punto que pierdes de vista la racionalidad. Dos veces has puesto en aprietos y has arriesgado la vida de tus propios amigos. –

Kurapika sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿era verdad?

Era verdad.

Lo ha hecho dos veces. Consumido por el rencor y el coraje, así ha arrastrado a las personas que le importan, a su tortuoso camino de venganza.

Kurapika no pudo descartar la afirmación del enemigo.

Porque… era cierto.

Kuroro estuvo complacido con el silencio que el Kurta manifestó.

-escucha… Nobunaga volverá mañana… es posible que te vuelva a molestar. Si te sirve de consuelo. Le di una orden. No puede asesinarte. –

Kuroro estaba entonces en la puerta, abrió y salió tan rápido que Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

El sueño tocaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero no podía ceder, no podía descansar en una situación así.

\----------------------------------------

-bueno… es hora de que juguemos –

Kurapika se sobresaltó en la silla.

-tú de nuevo…-

La voz era fría y ronca. Su garganta estaba desierta. 

Tenía sed y hambre. También frío y todo su cuerpo dolía.

-déjame ser el primero –

¿Otra voz?

El tipo de baja estatura. Reconocía esa voz, era inconfundible.

Kurapika de repente sintió que tomaron sus manos. 

Apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo.

Una uña se desencarnó de su dedo medio.

Kurapika simplemente gimió un poco. Una voz susurró en su oído.

-esta es mi parte favorita… -

Otras dos uñas fueron arrancadas, la del dedo meñique y la del dedo índice.

-¿cada una de tus cadenas tienen funciones específicas, no? –

El hombre de la calavera en el cuello de su ropa preguntó susurrando en su oído otra vez.

Kurapika simplemente continuaba apretando cada una de sus muelas.

-¿los dedos de las uñas que acabo de quitar, para qué sirven, eh? –

-¡ja!, no creo que te responda, si no le importa la vida de una persona, imagina que le importen sus uñas, quítale la tela, quiero ver su expresión. –

Nobunga todavía estaba dentro y habló, lucía divertido y aparentemente entretenido con la actuación de Feitan.

-haz lo que quieras, no hablaré y no responderé ninguna pregunta que hagas –

Kurapika dijo con firmeza.

Feitan retiró la tela tal como Nobunaga pidió, arrancó las uñas restantes de su mano derecha, cuando terminó con ella, siguió con la otra.

Kurapika no gritaba.

Decidió que no lo haría.

Feitan rompió todos y cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. Luego jaló su cabello arrancando mechones de hilos dorados en dos ocasiones.

Su compañero festejaba cada hazaña cruel y tortuosa.

Cuando Feitan miró su arete, lo jaló hasta que la piedra se desprendió de la oreja de Kurapika. 

La pequeña piedra fue arrojada descuidadamente por el hombre, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Kurapika lamentó esto, ya que era una reliquia de sus orígenes. Pero no hizo nada para demostrar la frustración que sintió.

Feitan apaleó su abdomen con su sombrilla, tal vez se rompieron un par de costillas.

Kurapika sangraba por la boca, sus manos empapadas también y su cuello se teñía por el líquido que escurría de su lóbulo rasgado.

La respiración de Kurapika cambió por una pausada y poco profunda.

Cuando el aire entraba y salía en él, dolía.

Si, sus costillas estaban rotas.

Maldijo su estado.

No podía hacer nada. Se encontraba a merced de estos odiosos asesinos.  
Kurapika escupió sangre antes de atragantarse con ella.

Tosió en el momento que el otro hombre pidió tomar el lugar de su camarada.

El corazón del rubio se hundió. ¿No era suficiente todavía?

Esto era apenas un poco de lo que tenían para él.

_“Veo que Nobunaga fue paciente contigo…” ___

____

____

Recordó las palabras del líder. 

Sinceramente estaba de acuerdo, el día anterior fueron amables con él.

Kurapika suspiró y deseó que el momento en que esto terminara llegara ya.

El samurái volvió a pasar su espada en él, esta ocasión en su otro hombro.

Cuando la espada se fue de su omoplato, instantáneamente sintió cómo se hundía en su muslo derecho.

En este punto esto era demasiado. El dolor era casi insoportable ahora.

¿podía aguantar más tiempo sin gritar?

La espada subió y apuntó su pecho.

-mmm, desgraciadamente no puedo matarte, cómo me gustaría hacerlo en este momento. –

El dolor era agudo, tal vez por eso la cordura de Kurapika no estaba en su mejor momento, de hecho, tuvo la osadía de retar al enemigo con una burla.

-¿tanto temor le tienes a tu líder? –

Kurapika escupió como veneno.

La espada se clavó por poco en su pecho.

-¿quién le tiene miedo a Kuroro? –

Dijo Feitan atrás del samurái.

-¡guarda silencio tonto bastardo de la cadena! –

Nobunaga dijo retrayendo su espada un poco, aunque apuntando donde mismo.

La expresión de Kurapika era cansada y dolorida, pero se las arregló para mirar despectivamente a las dos arañas frente a él.

-mátame, demuestra que no le temes a tu líder… -

Kurapika lo estaba retando, no sabía si esto era mala idea. Después de todo, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía realmente mal. Además de que no pensaba con claridad.

Si esto acababa con su vida, claramente no hacía la diferencia en nada. Pensó.

-¿qué harás Nobunaga? –

El tipo bajo pelinegro le lanzó una pregunta.

-tú también cállate, idiota ¿de qué lado estás? –

Kurapika sonrió. El gesto cabreó al samurái.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros.

Nobunaga miraba a Kurapika, el Kurta sostenía el contacto visual.

Nobunaga estaba indeciso.

-vamos, demuestra que no eres un cobarde perro amaestrado…-

Feitan se divirtió cuando Kurapika se burlaba del otro.

-en serio, ¡¿de qué lado estás entonces?! –

-te está comparando con un perro, eso fue gracioso. –

-¡tch!, Feitan idiota… -

La espada de la araña dobló su hoja y cortó ampliamente el mismo muslo que había sido herido hace un momento.

Kurapika se encorvó. El dolor palpitó en esa zona más que en otras.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se espantó, no iría a llorar, ¡claro que no lo haría!

Tomó aire con aspereza y se concentró en desviar su atención hacia su rabia. 

Su rabia lo alejaría de las ganas que sentía de poder ablandarse.

-bien –

La espada retrocedió, con un movimiento elegante luego se guardó en su funda.

-no puedo acabar contigo, pero no tengo temor de Kuroro, que eso quede claro –

Kurapika escuchó atentamente, su cabeza estaba floja y caía hacia abajo. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente, estaba sudado, ensangrentado y sucio.

-y para que lo sepas, asesinaré ahora mismo a esa chiquilla rica –

No. No...

Kurapika miró al samurái al instante. Sus ojos se tiñeron al rojo.

-¿eso te molestó finalmente? –

Nobunaga dijo alardeando como si disfrutara de su victoria. Feitan habló después.

-está enojado, sus ojos no habían cambiado al escarlata hasta ahora –

Kurapika quiso escupirles en la cara, pero estaban demasiado lejos.

-si le haces algo a Neon… te mataré –

Una risa muy fuerte invadió la habitación.

-¿seguro, cómo lo harás? –

Nobunaga preguntó y esperó. Kurapika no volvió a hablar, pero Feitan sí.

-¿qué te hace creer que ella sigue con vida? –

-estás mintiendo… -

Kurapika hizo lo posible por que no lo vieran demasiado alterado, pero su interior se tensó, la sangre se heló, podría haber jurado que el dolor en él había desaparecido. Probablemente su corazón se detuvo.

-quizá… -

Opinó Feitan.

-hey, Feitan. Ya se terminó nuestro tiempo, es más, mira, nos sobrepasamos un poco. –

Dijo el tipo más alto cuando sacó un reloj de bolsillo, antigua reliquia de alguno de sus atracos.

-eso quiere decir que Kuroro no ha llegado –

-salgamos de aquí antes de que Danchou ponga sus pies aquí mismo –

Kurapika se esforzó para hablar claramente.

-¡dime primero cómo está Neon! -

Ambos ignoraron al rubio y salieron.

Kurapika por fin solo y sin la manta que le impedía ver, observó que estaba hecho un desastre.

Lo único que lo alteraba era no tener idea de cómo estaba Neon. ¿estaría viva?

Sacudió sus pensamientos. Seguro estaba viva, probablemente algo lastimada, aunque, tal vez ese líder había pedido que la dejaran en paz. Después de todo, cuando estuvieron rodeados en la suite, ese tipo la había dejado huir, la dejó fuera casi por completo de su enfrentamiento.

Decidió que creería en esa teoría. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió luego de que sus acosadores salieron.

\-------------------------------------------

Eran las 10 pm. 

La puerta se abrió, Kuroro apareció.

Kurapika con desgana lo enfocó con ojos apagados.

Kuroro lo miró, no entró de inmediato. Lo barrió con sus pupilas oscuras.

-veo que… no te fue tan bien esta vez –

Kurapika desvió la mirada fastidiado.

Su cabeza colgó sin fuerza.

Kuroro dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta.

Caminó frenando ante la silla.

El líder se hincó para nivelarse alcanzando el campo de visión del Kurta.

-¿qué decidiste? –

Lanzó la pregunta.

La respiración de Kurapika se volvió endeble. 

Probablemente la presencia de Kuroro lo relajó más de lo que pretendía.

Ayer le había dicho que no le haría nada y lo cumplió.

Solamente hoy habría regresado para conocer la decisión, unirse o no a su equipo.

Hoy tampoco le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Kuroro ladeó la cabeza.

-¿qué decidiste?- volvió a preguntar - Si me puedes responder antes de que pierdas la conciencia, te ahorrarás un día más de tortura. –

¿le iba a dar otro día si no respondía hoy?

Pero… otro día de tortura.

Ya no podría soportar más que esto, ¿o sí?

Kurapika buscó los ojos de Kuroro. Su visión no era clara, se maldijo por eso. Se sentía abrumado ahora que se había relajado más. 

-¿cómo está Neon…? –

Preguntó sin estar seguro de que el ruido saliera realmente de la boca.

\- Te lo diré cuando hayas decidido. -

¿era esa la única opción para saber cómo se encontraba su jefe?

Si así era…

Si tan solo había una manera…

Dos veces había puesto en peligro la vida de sus amigos.

Si. Las palabras de Kuroro lo acosaron en su cabeza.

Kurapika suspiró con un palmo de lengua. 

Abrió los labios un poco y miró al líder, sus pestañas se agitaron mientras se concentró en enfocar el rostro del hombre.

-está… bien…-

Kuroro se incorporó.

Sus manos entraron a su abrigo, en los bolsillos.

\- En primer lugar, ordenaré que no seas atormentado de nuevo. Me encargaré de que se ocupen de tus heridas… –

-guarda las explicaciones para otro día… dime cómo está ella…-

Kurapika expectoró interrumpiendo a la araña.

Kuroro guardó silencio por un corto instante antes de responderle.

-ella está en la mansión con su padre, rodeada de todas las comodidades que siempre tuvo, custodiada por su rebaño de guardaespaldas, abrazando los tesoros que su padre le ha consentido toda la vida –

Las palabras hicieron que Kurapika se impactara.

¿Neon estuvo a salvo todo este tiempo?

Y le hicieron creer que ella estaba…

Kurapika podría haberse burlado de sí mismo en ese momento.

Kuroro esperó escuchar algo venir de Kurapika.

Un reclamo.

Un insulto.

Pero nada vino.

Se giró y lo vio, estaba colgando en su silla.

¿estaba inconsciente?

Kuroro lo movió. El Kurta no respondió.

Lo volvió a mover y tampoco reaccionó. 

El líder ante la curiosidad se acercó más.

¿dormía?

¿estaba muerto?

No pudo adivinar a simple vista, tuvo que comprobar colocando sus dedos en la garganta para registrarlo.

Un pulso enclenque pegó suave y rítmicamente en sus dedos.

Únicamente se había desvanecido.


	9. Atemporalidad

Siete semanas después, Kurapika se había recuperado por completo. Hizo uso de su cadena de curación para mejorar sus heridas, pero no sintió que debiera emplearla en todas, así que le tomó un par de semanas para finalmente estar en su mejor forma.

Kuroro tal vez compadeció la decisión, pues no le encargó más cosas que investigar junto a Shalnark diversas tareas por la red, así como planear acciones para algunos asuntos propios de una banda criminal como lo es la compañía fantasma.

Había dado la palabra a Kuroro, un intercambio de peticiones, que al final resultó un engaño, había caído deliberadamente en su trampa, así había terminado aquí, sin previa advertencia de caída libre.

Ninguno de los miembros se sentía conforme con su presencia, así que se las tuvo que arreglar varias veces para salir ileso de riñas entre uno que otro miembro que lo retó. Su cárcel de cadena había sido realmente útil, ya que cada vez que pudo restringir a esos molestos contendientes, Kuroro tuvo que intervenir para que las aguas se tranquilizaran.

Era como estar en un ciclo interminable jugando al gato y al ratón constantemente.

A pesar de mostrarse hasta ahora demasiado dócil, Kurapika esperaba la oportunidad de poder encontrar la forma de largarse de esta situación. Decidió que sería paciente al menos hasta que pudiera soportar la corriente que jugaba peligrosamente con su tolerancia.

La ira continuaba siendo un problema, mientras no fuese capaz de controlar sus explosiones emocionales, a veces pensaba que podía realmente convertirse en uno de estos ladrones poco a poco casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿qué piensas? –

Kurapika le respondió con desgana sin mirarlo.

-nada, realmente… –

-sé que en todo momento tramas alternativas de cómo escapar, pero ahora debes obedecer mis órdenes, estás siendo observado todo el tiempo, es inútil escapar ¿lo sabes no?, deberías dejar tu plan de venganza y entregarte a esto. Sería mejor para ti. Además, no quieres volver a arriesgar a las personas que te importan. –

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco.

-te odio, podré estar siguiendo tus tontos mandatos, pero encontraré la forma de acabar con todos ustedes. No pienso quedarme aquí toda la vida. –

Kuroro sonrió.

-¿estás buscando todavía los ojos escarlata? ¿estoy en lo correcto? –

Kurapika miró a Kuroro, por un instante logró atraer la atención del Kurta, aunque inmediatamente cambió y volvió a mostrarse renuente. 

-no responderé a eso –

Resopló.

-el fin de semana asistiremos a un museo donde se montará una exhibición muy importante. –

Kurapika volvió a mirar al líder y esperó a que dijera cuál era la finalidad de tocar el tema de los ojos.

-si haces un buen trabajo ahí, te daré permiso de quedarte con los ojos que tomemos de la galería de exhibición –

Kurapika abrió más los ojos, un brillo ambicioso destelló en ellos.

-¿cuántos pares? –

Kuroro puso una mano bajo su boca.

-todavía no está dicho, pero, seguramente que es más de uno –

Kuroro miró a Kurapika fijamente para leer la expresión en su cara.

-¿estás seguro de que habrá ojos escarlata ahí? –

-por supuesto –

Kurapika asimiló la propuesta. Por más incorrecto que esto pudiera ser, era una oportunidad que no debería desaprovechar. Miró hacia un punto cualquiera de la pared de donde estaba y asintió con la cabeza. Kuroro se deleitó con la decisión.

Tómalo o déjalo. Kuroro sabía cómo arreglar todo a su favor. Esto era tan amargo como dulce.

Kurapika consideró todavía retractarse de su decisión durante los días anteriores a la fecha especial, por más que su cabeza trató de revocar sus palabras, fue inútil.

El acto sería terrible, aparecer, asesinar a los invitados y llevarse todo.

Un plan simple pero efectivo. Correría sangre inocente, podría decirse que las personas que asistieran no tenían nada que ver, asistirían impulsados por el deseo de admirar los artefactos expuestos y nada más.

Por ese motivo, Kurapika no podía estar del todo seguro de tomar acción en la hazaña. 

Sinceramente la recompensa era grande.

\---------------------------------------------------

Llegó el día y las arañas estaban emocionadas. Kurapika reprochaba esa actitud. 

Kuroro simplemente ordenó matar y llevarse todo antes de entrar.

Las arañas se repartieron en distintas direcciones y así dio comienzo la cacería.

Kurapika miraba de un lado a otro, estaba impactado al ver cuánta sangre corría alrededor sin piedad. Algunas personas corrían, otras se quedaban mudas, pocas eran las que quisieron defenderse. 

Kurapika supo todo el tiempo que Kuroro lo tuvo bajo su mira desde el principio.

Casi no era capaz de moverse, y cuando lo hizo, golpeó a uno que otro guardia que lo contendió, sin embargo, eran abrazados solo por la inconsciencia. 

Ciertas arañas le conferían miradas repletas de desaprobación y una que otra vez terminaron lo que el Kurta no.

Kurapika se frustró cuando alguna araña acababa con la vida de aquel que sólo había dejado dormido.

Las personas siguieron cayendo después de un grito, una maldición o una súplica.

-si no vas a hacer bien el trabajo no estorbes –

Le dijo Feitan, probablemente el más descarado del grupo.

Kurapika sintió que lo mejor era no prestarle atención, mientras Kuroro no dijera nada, podía ignorar a los demás.

El tiempo se congeló.

El consuelo era la recompensa, los ojos de su clan. Ese pensamiento lo mantuvo a flote.

Kurapika no podía soportar ver cómo Feitan resultó ser increíblemente despiadado, así que dobló en un pasillo fuera de su vista.

Su estómago estaba revuelto y estuvo casi a punto de devolver el desayuno de la mañana.

No supo cómo lo logró, pero aguantó el impulso nauseabundo.

Llegó a una sala donde se mostraban estatuas reconocidas mundialmente. La belleza de estas obras lo atrapó. Fue agradable a la vista, ya que por un momento casi se olvidó de la razón por la que había pisado este edificio.

No duró mucho cuando regresó a la realidad.

Cuando traspasó la totalidad de la extensión de ese vestíbulo, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió primero casi precipitándose en la nariz.

Alguien colisionó contra él. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿debía deshacerse de esta persona?

Sus ojos abandonaron la imagen de la realidad, se había enfrascado en una laguna de pensamientos.

De repente una voz demasiado familiar lo devolvió al presente.

-¿Ku-Kurapika? –

El Kurta se heló y miró a la mujer.

-estás vivo… –

Los ojos de Neon se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus brazos lo rodearon con preocupación.

-Neon… ¿qué haces aquí? -

La chica se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Kurapika advirtió de inmediato que detrás de la chica estaba Ferneth, el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Minerva.

Neon parpadeó.

-estábamos de visita en la exposición cuando se abrió el fuego a la tragedia…-

Ferneth dijo.

-¿Kurapika? ¿estás a salvo, cómo? ¿entonces estás también aquí por la celebración del museo? -

Neon quería saber, un poco más de siete semanas sin tener noticias, sin poder adivinar si estaba bien o…

Kurapika se sintió atrapado. Por supuesto, estaba aquí por la exposición, aunque no precisamente para disfrutar de ella.

-los ayudaré a salir-

Kurapika propuso.

Ferneth asintió y Neon los miró.

Ahora Kurapika entró en pánico, ¿cómo los ayudaría a escapar de la mortal ráfaga de la compañía fantasma?

En primer lugar, claramente ningún miembro del genei ryodan debería darse cuenta y, en segundo lugar, debería hacerlo rápido. 

Su cabeza se esforzó por idear un plan y de prisa.

Activó su cadena de radiestesia para ubicar la posición de las arañas, fue realmente un milagro que Ferneth guardara un mapa del tour del museo

Así logró casi por poco evadir a sus “colegas”.

Cuando estuvo abriendo la puerta que sería la última, una salida de emergencia. Su plan por poco se desmorona.

Kuroro Lucifer los interceptó.

Los tres se espantaron y sus cuerpos se tensaron.

-¿piensan irse? –

Neon miró con angustia al rubio y Ferneth en medio de la ignorancia de no saber quién era este hombre, se limitó a mirar, aunque no sin antes colocar a Neon detrás de él para protegerla.

-Kuroro… apártate de nuestro camino –

Kuroro negó.

-este no es tu trabajo –

Neón se sorprendió “¿trabajo?”

Kurapika sintió como su enojo comenzaba a aflorar. Tenso la mandíbula e invocó gran energía de nen.

\- Entiendo, ¿planeas enfrentarme? –

-lo que sea para que te quites de enfrente –

Kuroro invocó su libro de habilidades. Teletransportación.

Siendo sincero, era la primera vez que Kurapika apreciaba la habilidad del líder. 

No tenía idea de las técnicas que desarrollaba, hasta ahora el tipo de nen del líder se encontraba fuera de su conocimiento.

Hisoka hace meses le había hablado un poco sobre eso, pero verlo en acción era contrastante.

Neon gimió cuando el líder la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura.

¿la usaría de rehén?

-vuelve a tus deberes ahora mismo-

-no… ¡te exijo que la sueltes! Kuroro, por favor… –

Kurapika dijo mostrando una parte vulnerable de él.

Kuroro entrecerró los ojos.

Tardó un momento para volver a decir algo.

Ferneth miraba despavorido, no podía hacer nada, excepto mirar a los demás.

Kuroro se fijó en él.

-¿se encontraban apreciado la exposición? –

Kuroro interrogó.

-s-si…-

-ya veo –

Kurapika dio un paso.

-espera, no te muevas o la mato –

Ferneth sintió como un instinto de lucha emergió de su interior.

-suelta a la chica, ¿eres cobarde? Enfréntate conmigo si eres hombre–

Kuroro simplemente lo miró con su oscura y helada mirada.

-no se trata de eso, se trata de mantener bajo control la situación, y esto es lo más viable –

Kuroro dijo.

-ya basta, deja de jugar y suéltala –

Kurapika exigió.

-¿dos contra uno, eh? ¿no es muy disparejo? –

-¡yo supongo que no! –

Ferneth gritó enfurecido y se lanzó contra Kuroro.

Kurapika miraba esta escena con gran sorpresa. Ferneth estaba luchando contra Kuroro por Neon…

¿él puede hacer algo como eso?

Kuroro no tuvo problema y se movió junto a Neon a un lado.

-déjalo en paz Kuroro Lucifer, es suficiente…-

Neon dijo y Kuroro la contempló sorprendido.

-los tres me causan simpatía, no sé a quién debo escuchar ahora -

-¿qué quieres Kuroro? ¡Estás jugando! –

Kurapika habló con el líder, su voz cansada de esa payasada, Kuroro estaba simplemente perdiendo el tiempo, lo sabía.

-¿jugando con algo como esto? –

Dijo y presionando uno de los brazos de Neon doblado detrás de su espalda, hizo que la niña gimiera por el daño.

Cuando esto pasó, Kurapika definitivamente quiso golpear al líder, estuvo a punto de ir contra él, no sabía si lograría alcanzarlo o infringir algún tipo de daño, sin embargo, antes de eso, Ferneth le ganó la intervención.

-te pido encarecidamente que la dejes tranquila, es sólo una chica y ella está encinta, por favor, ten piedad. Tómame a mí como rehén si eso sirve de algo –

Kurapika miró a Neon con extrañeza.

En ese momento, Kuroro la dejó. Minerva se apresuró a ir hacia ella.

-Cambié de opinión, los dejaré ir. –

Kuroro dijo.

-pero tú vienes conmigo –

Se refería al Kurta.

Kurapika no había despegado sus ojos de Neon quien lucía angustiada. Su cabeza estaba caída y si el rubio no estaba equivocado, lo comenzó a evitar, no se atrevió a volverlo a ver de frente.

-date prisa, no seré blando dos veces ni te daré otra oportunidad -

Kurapika no quería irse, pero no podía darse el lujo de arruinar otra cosa por sus impulsos y deseos egoístas.

Suspiró y fue con la araña. 

Detrás de ellos, Ferneth y Neon desaparecieron por la puerta.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Demasiada gente murió allá.

El museo estaba vacío, no hubo personas, tampoco objetos.

Una aspiradora producto del nen se encargó de desaparecer los vestigios de la matanza ocurrida ese día.

Las arañas regresaron a su refugio.

El líder ejecutó nuevas ordenes y dosificó los premios.

Las arañas, todas y cada una realmente complacidas.

Cuatro pares de orbes de Kurta fueron depositados uno por uno en las manos de Kurapika.

Sinceramente… no le complació.

Recordar los rostros de las personas ahí dentro le revolvía el estómago todavía.

De hecho, cuando pisaron la construcción en ruinas, corrió al baño y sus intestinos se vaciaron.

Claro que Nobunaga, Feitan y otros tipos se burlaron, se mofaron en su cara.

No perderían tal oportunidad.

No le afectó mucho en realidad.

No podía sacar a Neon de la cabeza.

Estaba esperando un bebé con Ferneth.

Qué rápido camina la vida.

Pensó.

De todas maneras, siempre aborreció a esa recolectora de carne ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, quería saber por qué se sentía tan mal todo lo que estaba pasando.

No tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido…

\-----------------------------------------------

Una semana después. 

Kuroro reunió a las arañas y robaron la bóveda de una mansión.

Unos pocos guardias comunes y más pocos guardias usuarios de nen.

Esto fue sencillo.

Aunque no acabó con la vida de nadie, Kurapika participó. Y sólo por eso sus manos se ensuciaron.

Ya no sintió malestar en su estómago esta vez.

Tampoco hubo ojos escarlata.

No llevó un incentivo, pero daba igual.

El desánimo de Kurapika por el contrario animaba al líder. Esa apatía lo hacía obediente.

Estuvo bien. Conveniente. 

-¿quieres investigar dónde más se encuentran pares de los ojos para ir por ellos? –

Kurapika se alzó de hombros.

-creí que esto te devolvería el ánimo –

El líder se sentó, Kurapika lo miró de pie.

-algo hay de eso. Me gustaría conseguir más pares. Es buena idea. -

-lo sé –

Kuroro miró de reojo al Kurta.

-desde que ayudaste a escapar a tus amigos cambió tu energía. –  
Kurapika enfocó sus ojos simplemente adelante.

-no eran mis amigos… sólo era mi ex empleador y su… bueno, no sé qué relación tienen. Pero es un miembro del comité de la mafia. –

Kuroro miró a Kurapika y se levantó.

-arriesgaste demasiado por esos miembros del comité. Pero como sea. Descansa, mañana recibirás nuevas indicaciones. - 

-¿por qué no me informas de una vez? –

-tiene que ser mañana que todos estén reunidos –

Kurapika comprendió. 

Así era esto, las arañas se reunían para accionar juntas. 

Era raro que alguno quedara fuera por completo.

-de acuerdo –

-recuerda indagar sobre los ojos, es tu botín preferido –

-claro –

Dicho esto, Kurapika desapareció del alcance de Kuroro.

¿Ya no quería escapar y vengarse por todo lo que estos tipos habían hecho?

Se reprendió a sí mismo durante su autoexploración.

Podría negarlo tantas veces como quisiera.

Pero estaba haciendo lo mismo que las arañas.

Y en realidad no se estaba ahogando en la desgracia como pensó.

Quería los ojos...

De verdad los quería.

Así que, eso es lo que haría.


	10. El protagonista de la obra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que este es el capítulo más corto que he publicado, pero el tiempo seme viene encima.  
> Realmente no quiero pausar esto, así que dejaré esta pequeña continuación. :)

La época de lluvia había llegado y con ella las festividades en la ciudad. 

La compañía fantasma permaneció en receso, se separaron hasta nuevo aviso.

Los miembros se dispersaron, sus paraderos se mantuvieron casi en el anonimato. 

Lo bueno fue que no había que hacer nada como robar, pelear o matar. Lo malo, Kurapika se quedó a cargo de Shalnark, eran los ojos que lo mantendrían bajo observación.

Según Kuroro, un mes lo asecharía él, al otro cambiaría de localidad y alguien más lo acompañaría.

Podría ser que a estas alturas el Kurta hubiera aceptado su destino.

Pero no estaba del todo claro.

Junto a la compañía había conseguido más ojos de su tribu. Ya no era momento de evaluar si esto era bueno o malo, ¿qué otra cosa había?

Al paso de las semanas, Kurapika había comprendido que no podría regresar a trabajar como guardaespaldas, de hecho, la asociación de cazadores lo tenía señalado como hunter desviado. No lo buscaban, pero si lo habían identificado.

Su licencia funcionaba a la perfección, de hecho, Shalnark también tenía una.

Todas las noches antes de dormir se preguntaba qué podría pasar si intentaba escapar.

Esa posibilidad rondaba su cabeza hasta que dormía. Al amanecer, encontraba a la araña rubia completamente relajada y sin preocupación, entonces se decía a sí mismo que no era tan malo tolerarlo.

De todos modos, ¿qué más podría hacer?, él vivía para recuperar los ojos escarlatas. Su otro objetivo era destruir a la araña, pero esa misma araña lo había acercado a uno de sus objetivos.

¿estaba siendo abrazado por el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Probablemente.

Cuando hace años había prometido dejar de lado su orgullo y llevar a cabo su misión cueste lo que cueste, sinceramente hoy podría decir que no se había equivocado.

Vivir sólo para recuperar la paz de sus seres preciados era su deber.  
No quería pensar ahora nada más allá que esto. Porque le aterraba el después.

-¿quieres salir hoy? –

Kurapika leía un libro cuando escuchó la voz venir.

-¿salir a dónde? –

-pues, hay algunos eventos en la ciudad que podrían resultar interesantes –

Kurapika observó detenidamente a la araña.

-no me llama la atención estar por ahí como si nada –

Shalnark se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la frotó en su nuca.

-bueno… no es divertido solamente quedarse diariamente aquí en el departamento –

Kurapika dejó el libro a un lado.

-puedes ir solo ¿no? Realmente no tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte-

-sabes, eso no me preocupa ahora–

Kurapika parpadeó.

-pensé que siempre estabas a la expectativa como perro guardián –

-hey, incluso yo merezco relajarme –

-y… ¿a dónde propones ir? –

Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que el Kurta había pasado con estas personas. A decir verdad, la proposición del otro no era tan descabellada.

-me llamó la atención una obra teatral –

Kurapika enarcó una ceja. Siendo honesto, este tipo es un ser humano, es normal que quiera hacer cosas más allá de robar.

-esos lugares tienen un código de vestir –

Kurapika dijo.

-lo sé, es por eso que deberemos conseguir atuendos apropiados antes de irnos –

Una punción de desgana invadió al Kurta. Sin embargo, Shalnark propuso una solución.

-mira, yo podría ir a conseguir lo necesario, sé dónde exactamente. Confío en que no escaparás en mi ausencia. -

-no deberías estar tan seguro... –

-está bien, confío en que te encontraré a pesar de lo que hicieras –

Kurapika resopló.

-bien, regreso en un rato. –

Kurapika observó cómo la araña se fugó.

¿estaría bien intentar irse?

Lo asimiló mientras sus ojos contemplaban la puerta principal.

¿a dónde podría ir después de todo?

No había un lugar a dónde ir.

Sus amigos. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Pero ahora más que nunca deseaba no verlos. No cuando ha caído demasiado bajo, hasta el punto de compenetrarse con el enemigo.

Sacudió su pensamiento de levantarse del sofá y correr. Tomó el libro una vez más.

Cuando Shalnark regresó, claramente se impresionó de que Kurapika siguiera donde mismo.

No eran amigos, realmente no, pero ahí estaba.

-debemos llegar con una hora de anticipación-

Shalnark dijo emocionado mostrándole las dos entradas.

Kurapika lo miró. Realmente este tipo deseaba asistir a esa cosa.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ambos vistieron trajes negros variando sus camisas entre azul y rojo.

Kurapika no había extrañado los trajes. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar trajes flojos que permitían la libre movilidad. A decir verdad, estaba incómodo ahora.

Había una fila inmensa en la que pasó junto al rubio media hora para poder entrar.

Cuando pudieron pasar al majestuoso auditorio, personas importantes se regodeaban entre ellos.

Esta clase fina, una que Kurapika tampoco había echado de menos.

-señores, este es el tríptico del desarrollo escénico, pueden tomar uno si desean –

-gracias –

Shalnark sonrío libremente.

Los ojos de Kurapika se trasladaron a las paredes, bellas pinturas eclesiásticas embellecían el panorama.

Cada rincón del sitio era bellamente llamativo.

Ya antes había estado en lugares como estos, por unos segundos sintió que el tiempo había retrocedido.

El primer acto dio inicio, luego el segundo. Era una obra muy conocida y famosa: Romeo y Julieta.

Kurapika así como Shalnark comentaron haber leído el libro, pero jamás habían presenciado la obra. 

Sinceramente estar aquí valía la pena.

Ya no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se relajó.

Cuando terminó el segundo acto anunciaron un pequeño intermedio.

Shalnark preguntó al Kurta si le llamaba la atención tomar un café mientras esperaban, pero él negó el ofrecimiento, en cambio, dijo que tomaría aire fresco en la terraza más alta. Se separaron en este tiempo ya que al otro si le apetecía el café.

Shalnark se retiró pensando si había sido buena idea no volver a advertir que no pensara dejarlo sólo y desaparecer.

Decidió jugar a la suerte.

Kurapika salió a la terraza. Cuando se asomó, comenzó a evaluar si había sido buena idea. La mayoría de las personas que la ocupaban eran parejas disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Casi todas estaban simplemente hablando y compartiendo sonrisas afectuosas.

Decidió que lo importante era tomar aire fresco y la vista, la vista de la ciudad de noche era buena.

Se acercó al barandal y miró entretenido.

10 minutos para el tercer acto, comprobó en su reloj de muñeca.

Suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a las luces del horizonte sombrío.

-Buenas noches –

Escuchó una voz, miró y supo que lo estaban saludando.

Kurapika lo miró.

-¿Ferneth?–

Kurapika dijo y sintió su estómago dar un pequeño vuelco. ¿Neon estaba con él ahora mismo?

-qué sorpresa verte. –

-lo mismo digo-

Kurapika esperaba ver a Neon aparecer detrás del hombre, pero no fue así.

-Kurapika. Quiero aprovechar este grato momento para agradecerte –

Kurapika le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-si. Por lo de la última vez. Nos ayudaste a dejar el museo. Y quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de preguntar nada sobre lo ocurrido, o sobre lo que sucede con tu vida ahora. Simplemente aprecio haberte visto para externar mis más sinceras palabras de agradecimiento –

El Kurta no tenía palabras para responder a eso.

-no era necesario, sólo hice lo que creí conveniente. –

-y de nuevo lo reitero, muchas gracias. –

Ferneth sonrió antes de cambiar su expresión por una cara seria.

-No deseo importunar o incomodar de alguna forma, pero… apreciaría tratar algo que quizá te interese tanto como a mí. –

Kurapika parpadeó y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-espera… si es algo relacionado con Neon Nostrade, no es necesario… –

Ferneth interfirió.

-tiene que ver más conmigo que con ella, eso te lo aseguro. -

Kurapika dio un paso atrás, su movimiento daba la impresión de que tenía algo de prisa y quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-te pido me regales unos minutos de tu tiempo al finalizar la obra. En verdad, es importante para mí conversar. –

Kurapika miró el suelo por un momento y antes de que pudiera decir que no tenía asuntos que tratar con Minerva, él le extendió un papel.

-mira, este es mi número, por favor, llámame cuando termine la obra y estés fuera del salón. Yo iré donde me indiques. Mira, vine a ver la función con mi prima. Debo ordenar que la trasladen a su casa. Luego me reuniré contigo. No me niegues la petición, realmente es importante para mí. –

Kurapika se sintió acorralado. No podía negar esto, no a Ferneth, era un tipo dócil y no parecía tener malas intenciones en ningún momento. Todas las veces que lo había encontrado, llegó a preguntarse seriamente si esta persona realmente estaba involucrada con las extensiones de la mafia. Era demasiado suave.

Ferneth sonrió dejando a Kurapika solo.

Guardó el papel en su bolso y caminó entrando al salón.

Kurapika ya no pudo disfrutar el resto de la obra, Shalnark lo notó, pero decidió esperar para preguntar hasta el final.

Cuando estaban esperando que las personas desalojaran un poco el área del pasillo para poder salir y no atorarse entre la multitud, Shalnark interrogó a Kurapika sobre su cambio de actitud. Sorprendentemente el rubio le dijo que podía arreglar sus asuntos con la otra persona, con la condición de que él se tendría que encontrar a una distancia acorde para supervisar cualquier situación extraña.

Después de todo Kurapika pisó la tentación, sintió curiosidad por conocer el motivo de Ferneth.

\------------------------------------------------------------

-me alegra que hayas accedido a mi petición –

-si no te importa, no tengo mucho tiempo –

Ferneth negó.

-mira – Minerva señaló una plaza. – tomemos asiento, ¿quieres? –

Kurapika lo siguió y se sentaron frente a frente en una banca de picnic en la pequeña plaza.

Unos niños se divertían en los juegos infantiles que decoraban el centro de la pequeña plazuela de paseo. Enamorados rondaban por otras mesas, no estaba muy concurrido el lugar, pero tampoco estaban totalmente solos.

Ferneth tomó aire para dar comienzo a lo que le concernía.

-dices que no tienes mucho tiempo. Por esa razón me encargaré de ser lo más breve.-

El rubio asintió, los ojos verdes de Ferneth lo contemplaron enérgicamente segundos antes de abrir paso al tema.

El heredero cerró los ojos e inició.

-Neon me interesa. –

Kurapika lo miró desconfiado y perplejo. ¿a qué venía esa declaración? No dijo nada por ahora.

Ferneth miró hacia los ojos de Kurapika muy atento.

-Neon y yo iniciamos una relación alrededor de unas semanas luego de que desapareciste. Ella… dijo que habías terminado víctima de una emboscada mientras hacías tu trabajo, explicó que estuvo expuesta su vida y que te ofreciste como cebo para salvarla. –

Kurapika siguió en silencio.

Ferneth continuó.

-La razón por la que iniciamos una relación, en cierta parte, fue porque ya estaba hablado y tal vez arreglado entre nuestras familias. Lo sabes también y más por la noche de juego que tuvimos, donde… te conocí, como su guardaespaldas. –

Ferneth miró a un lado cuando hizo una pausa.

-¿es todo lo que tenías qué decirme? ¿por qué piensas que debía enterarme de esto? -

-verás. La relación se apresuró y fue anunciada públicamente ya que dimos a conocer el embarazo-

Kurapika parpadeó, no podría saber si justo ahora estaba nervioso o qué sentía.

-sé que… la noche del baile de caridad, ustedes… bueno, no tengo por qué entrar en detalles, ya sabes, pasaron la noche juntos. –

Kurapika tragó saliva.

\- Yo lo supe porque ella no pudo negarlo… Neon me interesa desde hace tiempo. Cuando te fuiste. No quisiera tener que decir esto, pero… impulsado por los celos que sentí por lo que sabía, cometí la desvergüenza de guiar a Neon a un encuentro íntimo. Aunque tal vez, no fue… lo que esperaba… -

Kurapika sintió algo dentro, no supo descifrar qué podría ser exactamente.

-no estoy conforme con las circunstancias. Me siento extraño a veces. –

Kurapika frunció el ceño, por un momento se sintió algo impaciente.

-¿para qué me estás contando todo esto? –

La actitud de Ferneth se espesó y miró a Kurapika como nunca lo había visto, había algo de tensión.

-¿no te parece que ese bebé puede ser tanto mío como tuyo? –

El cuerpo de Kurapika se sintió pesado.

Ferneth negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

-quiero decir, no estoy enfatizando que esto me supone un grave problema, aunque, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, esto es complicado para mí. Siento enojo algunas veces, otras veces me siento efusivo y lleno de satisfacción. Cuando pienso que probablemente ese bebé puede no ser mío, me sumerjo en la incertidumbre y las dudas me persiguen. –

Ferneth miró crudamente al Kurta.

-ahora, lo que quiero decir, es… no tengo idea de la verdad, realmente no, sin embargo, sea como sea, deseo estar al lado de Neon Nostrade sin importar las circunstancias, incluso quiero estar con ella a sabiendas de que ese bebé pueda ser de alguien más. Soy un hombre justo y me desagradan las farsas. Creí que lo mejor era que estuvieras enterado de la situación ahora que sé que estás viviendo por ahí, tal vez como fugitivo, no tengo idea, pero como lo dije, no te cuestionaré. Sólo… ten la debida información, no me importa si parezco demasiado ambicioso, pero...te exijo que no te acerques de nuevo a ella. –

Kurapika se puso de pie un tanto molesto.

-no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que podría querer acercarme a ella. Es cierto que estuve bajo contrato de su padre algún tiempo, y también… soy consciente, lo que sucedió entre nosotros arruinó la parte profesional que le debía siendo mi jefe. –

Kurapika estuvo a punto de irse, Ferneth no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

-debo irme… Ferneth… lo creas o no, de verdad espero que seas el padre. –

Kurapika lo miró por última vez y se retiró.

Shalnark lo estaba esperando a la vuelta de la calle principal de la avenida que colindaba con la plaza.

No preguntó nada acerca de lo que había sucedido o con quién había hablado.

Ambos regresaron al departamento.


	11. Libertad

Cinco meses desde que fue reclutado por las arañas. El tiempo avanzaba inmensamente con lentitud. No hubo tantas cosas por hacer ni por las cuales preocuparse. ¿era mucho más pacífica una vida criminal que la de una persona relativamente honesta?

Un día, Kuroro lo llamó. Para sorpresa del Kurta, Kuroro lo retó, le dijo, “si ganas, puedes irte”.

Tentador.

Kuroro se enfrentó excepcionalmente manejando su libro de habilidades. Aparentemente estuvo coleccionando nuevas técnicas, pues Kurapika fue testigo de algunas que no había visto antes durante ningún robo.

Fue al principio un combate reñido, pero Kuroro conforme avanzaron los minutos y cuando los movimientos por el cansancio y esfuerzo se ralentizaron, resultó ser mejor, mucho mejor.

El ganador: Kuroro.

Genial. Ahora jamás podría irse.

¿Pero acaso no se había acostumbrado ya a esto?

Tenía más de la mitad de los ojos escarlata de su gente. Junto a estas personas malévolas los consiguió.

\---------------------------------------------------------

-puedes irte –

Kurapika abrió más los ojos, no podría ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿cómo dices…? –

-lo que escuchaste. Puedes irte –

Kuroro le dijo de espaldas a él.

-¿estás hablando en serio? –

Antes de responder a la pregunta, el pelinegro se volvió al Kurta.

-Demasiado en serio. Vete, ya no es necesario que te quedes con nosotros. –

Kurapika estaba congelado. ¿irse? ¿a dónde?

Kuroro lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿o qué? ¿nos has tomado afecto? –

-por supuesto que no… no es así. –

Kurapika siseó.

-pienso que ya es suficiente de todo esto. No somos caritativos, no vamos a seguirte facilitando las cosas. Es tu deber reunir los ojos tan anhelados. –

Kurapika apretó sus maños en una bola y su quijada hizo lo mismo.

-no hicieron un gran trabajo social que digamos, yo también estuve ahí –

Kuroro sonrió.

-bueno, entonces estamos a mano ahora. –

-¿qué? No me hagas reír, jamás olvidaré que ustedes fueron quienes despiadadamente atacaron el lugar donde vivía. –

-veo que no piensas olvidar, bien por ti. No me importa, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. –  
Kuroro dijo con indiferencia.

-espera… por qué me estás dejando ir, así como así. –

-verás, no eres tan sorprendente como creía… eres un adolescente terco, impulsivo y aunque eres inteligente, no eres demasiado útil para la compañía. Prefiero dejarte ir y que retomes tu cacería de ojos y… de arañas, si así lo deseas. -

Kurapika guardó silencio, no quiso hablar, no podía.

-vete. Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar o si decides buscarnos nuevamente para acabar con cada uno de nosotros como lo dices, estaré complacido de aplastarte. –

Kurapika miró al líder del genei ryodan saltar del tejado donde estaban. Corrió hasta la orilla para divisar a la araña quien se alejaba con rapidez de su vista.

Los ojos de Kurapika se volvieron acuosos a causa del viento que entró en ellos, soplaba fuerte aire frío ahí arriba.

Su cabello se ondeó con la brisa, colocó una mano en su frente para detener el vaivén de su fleco. 

La araña desapareció por completo de su vista dejando en él un sentimiento de vacío y melancolía.

Claro que no los extrañaría, pero estaba seguro de que la rutina lo había atrapado demasiado bien.

¿Querría vengarse de ellos todavía?

En este momento se sentía extraño, no podía saber si su odio se había colmado en su interior volviéndose blando e inocuo.

A pesar del tiempo que estuvo con las arañas, no pudo entenderlos. La razón por la que asesinaban y robaban no estaba clara, y quizá nunca lo estaría, para él ni para nadie.

Sus ojos divisaban la puesta de sol.

Recuerda las últimas semanas que permaneció ahí. Las arañas estaban inmovilizadas y de luto. Shalnark y Kortopi vencidos por Hisoka.

A Kurapika no le importó menos enterarse de los decesos, después de todo él también los hubiera querido muertos luego de lo que le habían hecho a su gente.

Seguramente es el karma actuando en contra de las personas que deben pagar sus actos.

No se compadeció de su dolor, pero tampoco tuvo la desfachatez de burlarse. Una muerte es un lamento para alguien, siempre alguien lamenta la falta. El adiós es triste.

La cuestión ahora era, ¿qué debía hacer con su libertad?

Un destello llegó parpadeando ágilmente a su cabeza.

Pensó que habría un lugar al que podía acudir ahora y siempre que necesitara a alguien.

Después de todo, tal vez siempre tuvo a dónde regresar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Se dirigió a un local donde pudo utilizar su licencia hunter y buscar la información necesaria en la red.

Encontró lo que necesitaba y se puso en marcha.

Preguntó a varias personas para saber cómo llegar al sitio requerido.

Por fin logró hacerlo y estuvo en la dirección correcta, estuvo más de 15 minutos parado en la puerta dudando, decidiendo si sería una buena idea tocar después de todo o si sería mejor dar marcha atrás.

Suspiró y cuando estuvo a punto de presionar y chocar sus nudillos contra la puerta de aluminio blanca, escuchó una voz que lo hizo por poco saltar de su piel.

-por fin te decidiste-

Kurapika saltó para admirar a la persona que le había hablado.

-¡Leorio, idiota me asustaste!-

El hombre mayor se reía entre dientes, sus ojos se cerraron y se llenaron de pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, producto de su divertido sentir.

-lo siento, pero he estado aquí mirándote alrededor de cinco minutos, no pensé que te llevaría tanto decidirte a tocar. –

Kurapika sintió su rostro calentarse, en verdad no habían sido solo cinco minutos sino más que eso.

Kurapika no habló, así que Leorio decidió disipar el silencio.

-Kurapika, es realmente bueno verte, vamos a entrar-

Sacó sus llaves de su maletín apoyándose contra la puerta, abrió permitiendo educadamente el acceso a Kurapika primero.

Leorio le pidió que tomara asiento en la sala del recibidor y fue a colocar su maletín en su habitación, también se quitó el saco y aflojó la corbata. Su vestimenta era como la que siempre solía usar, un traje formal y gafas.

Simple.

Kurapika tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, sus dedos se movían inquietos y con timidez ahí mismo.

Cuando Leorio retornó, la postura del rubio se tensó, se puso rígido y miró a Leorio sin dejarlo de seguir con la mirada hasta que se sentó enfrente en otro sillón separados ambos por una mesa de café.

Leorio sonrió como siempre, parecía que para él no transcurrió el tiempo sin verse, sin tener noticias entre ellos. Kurapika se sintió apenado por eso.

-no esperaba verte aquí, de verdad nunca esperé verte aparecer en mi puerta –

-lo siento –

\- ¡no, no!, no me malinterpretes, estoy realmente sorprendido, pero de una forma genuinamente positiva, tú me entiendes. –

Kurapika ladeó el cabeza perplejo, aun así, asintió.  
-tenemos muchas historias que contar para ponernos al día. Yo… supe que habías estado en una situación un tanto complicada. Pero verte aquí ahora, me hace pensar que lograste dejarla. –

El rubio volvió a asentir.

-oh, soy un tanto despistado, ya sabes, ¿quieres un té o café? -

Leorio se puso de pie como un resorte.

-la cafetera prende sola cuando toco el botón junto a la puerta – señaló un botón justo a un lado del apagador de luz -así que ya casi estará listo, o si quieres un té, puedo hervir agua…-

Kurapika interrumpió a su atolondrado amigo.

-café está bien, después de todo dices que ya está casi preparado. –

Leorio sonrió aunque Kurapika no lo estaba viendo precisamente a él, tomó dos tazas y las llenó de café.

-¿azúcar o crema? –

Preguntó.

-está bien así mismo –

-ok, negro sin azúcar para ti –

Leorio separó dos terrones de azúcar para su taza y los hundió en ella, meneó un poco y luego se dirigió a la sala nuevamente con ambas bebidas calientes.

Colocó una frente a Kurapika y la otra enfrente de él.

-gracias, Leorio –

Leorio asintió mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café y se quemaba la lengua.

El rubio sonrió al ver el puchero que hizo su alto amigo.

-no te burles… demonios, aún está demasiado caliente. –

-fuiste un poco impaciente. –

-si –

Leorio dejó su taza para que se enfriara en la mesa nuevamente.

Los ojos de Leorio se encontraron con los del Kurta esperando venir la razón por la cual Kurapika lo había buscado.

-siento si estoy aquí en un mal momento, pero no sabía a dónde podría haber ido a parte de este lugar… yo…-

Leorio lo miró comprensivo y lo interrumpió antes de que dijera más.

-no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, está bien, somos amigos, ¿no?, me alegra mucho verte. La asociación habló y… sé un poco acerca de la situación en la que has estado. Aunque, sinceramente me gustaría oír toda la historia de tu propia mano –

Kurapika sonrió cordialmente, aunque muy poco.

-eres un gran amigo, Leorio, no me equivoqué al tratar de contactarte –

-puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras… llegaste en un buen momento, estoy solo. Sería vergonzoso si me hubieras interrumpido con la compañía de alguna chica, tú sabes, a veces tengo visitas –

Kurapika se río por las cosas que Leorio dijo. Además, era cierto, Leorio tenía una vida en la que él no estaba absolutamente contemplado, se alegró realmente de no haber interrumpido con alguna de sus conquistas.

Kurapika y Leorio hablaron largo y tendido de las cosas que habían hecho a lo largo del tiempo que no supieron del otro.

La compañía fantasma, esto realmente sorprendió al cazador médico, esperaba que esa historia fuera un rumor solamente. Leorio enteró al rubio sobre sus logros académicos, su avance en nen, la tragedia que Gon vivió, las elecciones presidenciales. Le contó que Killua estaba de viaje cuidando a su hermano menor Alluka.

Los temas surgieron con un ánimo completamente casual. 

Realmente el tiempo no había avanzado entre ellos como para haber derrocado los pilares de su amistad.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Leorio acomodó un sofá para dormir, trató atentamente de ceder la cama de su dormitorio a Kurapika, pero el Kurta se negó rotundamente. Al final Leorio continuó utilizando su cama y su amigo ocuparía el sofá.

Estaban agotados así que se despidieron para dormir.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Leorio tropezó con unos libros que llevaba entre las manos y despertó a su compañero.

-¿qué hora es? –

\- Oh, Kurapika, mis disculpas por despertarte, son las 6 de la mañana, tengo clases a las 10, solo que olvidé arreglar unos pendientes con un compañero, por lo que quedé de verlo temprano. –

-entiendo-

Kurapika se sentó en el sillón, se frotaba los ojos y bostezó.

-¿tú qué planes tienes? –

El rostro de Kurapika se desanimó visiblemente.

-no tengo algún plan precisamente… –

-bien, puedes quedarte en casa y esperar a que vuelva, solamente tengo 4 clases, estaría de regreso alrededor de las 5 pm –

Kurapika asintió.

-siéntete libre de usar el departamento a tu manera. Puedes aprovechar el tiempo para ordenar tus pensamientos. –

-eso haré, gracias, Leorio –

-no hay de qué-

Leorio preparó dos tostadas con mermelada y sirvió leche fresca en un vaso.

-hay comida para microondas en la cocina, puedes tomar lo que te apetezca –

El más alto dijo y se apresuró a engullir sus panes y el vaso con leche.

Saltó apresurado de un lado a otro empacando cosas que probablemente requería en su maletín de siempre y se despidió apresuradamente del rubio, dejándolo solo.

El departamento de Leorio estaba algo desordenado, aunque sinceramente parecía estar libre de polvo y suciedad.

Kurapika decidió que como agradecimiento y para no ser una carga inútil ayudaría al dueño a ordenar un poco las cosas. 

Pasó parte de la mañana alzando el departamento, cuando terminó pensó que sería buena idea preparar algo para comer y recibir a Leorio durante el regreso con comida casera. No sabía cocinar mucho, pero lo poco que sabía hacer lograba calmar el hambre y deleitar un poco el paladar.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, dejó las cosas sobre la estufa y abusando de la confianza de Leorio, se dio la libertad de tomar la ducha.

Su cabello goteaba sobre sus hombros en la ropa que se volvió a poner, no tenía otra cosa, así que utilizó lo mismo de antes.

Miró el relój, Leorio probablemente ya no se demoraría demasiado.

Se sentó en la sala sin hacer nada exactamente, excepto mirar hacia la pared.

No quiso prender la televisión, no tenía deseos de verla.

Hojeó unos libros que Leorio tenía en una repisa, eran libros de la universidad. También encontró algunas libretas con las notas del casi médico.

El Kurta sonreía para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que Leorio parecía ser una persona verdaderamente dedicada.

Cuando Kurapika decidió mirar por fin el televisor, las llaves de justamente la persona que esperaba, sonaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Leorio entró y Kurapika se giró para verlo.

-se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿qué tal tu estancia? –

-nada mal.-

-oh, Kurapika, ordenaste –

Dijo el estudiante con una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrojado.

-no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada en tu ausencia, no hice mucho –

-me alegra, me ayuda demasiado, soy un desastre, lo sé, desordeno más de lo que utilizo, es un problema. Gracias. –

Kurapika asintió.

-¿cómo te fue allá? –

Leorio frunció el ceño y de desplomó en el sofá con un suspiro realmente audible.

-examen sorpresa… fue bien, pero… era en parejas, por lo que tuve que arreglármelas para eludir a mi compañera de que la respuesta no era tracto urinario… como sea, al final escribimos la correcta, pero tengo una apuesta, si la respuesta está mal, invitaré una ronda de cervezas, si está bien, ella lo hará. Al final beberemos sea cual sea el resultado. Obviamente es correcto, ella deberá pagar mi amplia cuenta de alcohol. -

Los ojos de Leorio brillaron.

-suena bien para ti. –

-demasiado bien si me lo preguntas. –

-preparé algo de comer por si quieres un poco…-

Dijo Kurapika tímidamente.

-¿qué? ¡En verdad, Kurapika, estoy hambriento! Vamos a comerlo. -

El rubio se adelantó a ir a la cocina y calentar las cosas antes de servir.

Comieron mientras Leorio continuó hablando acerca de sus aventuras vividas durante ese día.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Leorio propuso ver una película de acción ya que era viernes y no tenía que estudiar para algo recientemente. Dijo que era turno de relajarse un poco, qué mejor que con compañía de un amigo.

Estaban atentos mirando la cinta cuando la puerta se escuchó. Alguien llamó.

Leorio miró a Kurapika un tanto extraño, el Kurta no se percató de ello ya que sus ojos continuaron pegados a la pantalla. Era departamento de Leorio, por lo que él no se movió y simplemente por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que iría a atender la puerta.

Cuando Leorio abrió, el rubio escuchó que era alguien familiar, por la forma en que Leorio habló lo dedujo.

Instantes luego de eso, de que las dos personas al parecer se saludaron. Escuchó los pasos de Leorio venir a la sala.

-Kurapika… tenemos visita- 

El rubio se giró, la película siguió en la televisión.

-Kurapika, que alegría ver que estés bien. –

-Melody… –

Kurapika dijo entre extrañado y agradecido de ver a su amiga.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella tomándola por las dos manos, ella correspondió el gesto seguido de una bella y sincera sonrisa.

-te iba a avisar sobre su visita antes de que viniera, pero… con la comida y eso se me pasó, Kurapika, espero no te moleste. Estuve en constante comunicación con ella luego de que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… ambos estuvimos preocupados y compartiendo información o actualizando asuntos, también siempre esperando saber algo de ti… y… -

-Leorio me llamó ayer por la noche para decirme que llegaste a su departamento de repente. Temí que, si decidía esperar más para venir, ya no te encontrara, Kurapika. –

Continuó Melody cuando Leorio se había callado.

Kurapika los miró a ambos consternado, pero tenían todo el derecho de preguntarse dónde había estado, de preocuparse y hasta de querer verlo ahora que finalmente estaba dando la cara.

-es sorpresivo, no lo esperaba. Pero está bien, me alegra verte, Melody, es bueno. –

De igual manera como el día anterior, Kurapika informó a Melody de todo lo que le pasó estos meses.

-hay nuevo personal en la familia Nostrade, yo fui comisionada al entrenamiento del equipo de guardaespaldas desde entonces que llegó el nuevo compañero que te relevó –

-ya veo. Supongo que es bueno para ti estar en un puesto mejor ahora. –

-si, y creo que podré así investigar más sobre la sonata de la oscuridad, pues me queda tiempo libre suficiente para dedicarlo a mis motivos. -

Kurapika sonrió.

Leorio se asomó entre ellos dejando una taza de té para Melody y una taza con café para él y el rubio.

-Melody ha progresado bastante, estoy impresionado. Es la chica más interesante que he conocido. –

-basta Leorio, eres demasiado amable con las personas. -

Melody dijo tranquilamente.

-no seas modesta, si no fuera así, créeme que no mentiría. –

Kurapika miró a su amiga, luego a Leorio. Se llevaban demasiado bien, incluso mejor que ellos durante el tiempo que trabajaron juntos en la mansión del miembro de la mafia, Light Nostrade.

-Kurapika-

Dijo Melody llamando la atención del rubio. 

-hay algo más que debes saber. –

Kurapika sintió cómo en su interior algo se retorcía, una sensación poco agradable hizo que se tensara con nerviosismo.

-¿qué es? –

Preguntó no muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

-recuerdas que Neon supo sobre tu identidad… ella dijo después de un tiempo de que desapareciste en la ceremonia de caridad, que te vio de nuevo en el museo donde atacó la compañía fantasma. Supe entonces que estabas con vida, me sentí aliviada, aunque… sabía que no estabas en el mejor lugar. Luego de que ella se enterase de eso, comenzó a reunir por su cuenta los ojos escarlatas con la finalidad de guardarlos para ti…- 

Kurapika contuvo la respiración, ¿Neon Nostrade había estado haciendo eso?

Parpadeó unas veces.

¿por qué ella hizo tal cosa?

-¿estás segura de que… no lo hizo exactamente para su colección? –

Melody negó suavemente meneando la cabeza.

-no, dijo que quería ayudarte. Estaba agradecida contigo por haberla ayudado, me lo dijo a mí solamente, su corazón realmente era sincero… aunque…-

Kurapika abrió un poco la boca y pidió a Melody que prosiguiera.

-tiene una relación, está comprometida con el señor Ferneth Minerva. Ella le pidió a él apoyarla con la búsqueda de los ojos. Pero él no sabe la verdadera razón por la que los está buscando. Él tiene entendido que son para incrementar las pertenencias de su tan amado afán de coleccionista. Me hizo prometer que no le hiciera saber a su prometido la razón real. –

Kurapika estaba literalmente en shock.

Neon estaba ayudándolo realmente y para eso le tuvo que mentir a Ferneth, así él le está consintiendo su deseo.

Recordó la ultima vez que tuvo un encuentro con el chico mafioso.

Kurapika se recuperó de su extrañeza y por fin habló.

-ya veo… realmente no tenía por qué hacerlo, sin embargo… no es como si hubiera podido evitar que tomara esa decisión. –

Dijo mientras miraba su taza de café.

Sentía como su corazón había exagerado sus latidos, tenía un sentimiento que fluctuaba entre confusión y exaltación. Sabía que Melody podía escuchar su probablemente guerra interna, esperó con toda su esperanza que no lo cuestionara, no ahora.

Melody tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco.

Leorio bebió igual.

Kurapika estaba todavía mirando la taza, Melody dejó su bebida y volvió a hablar.

-puedes acompañarme si quieres, para que puedas hablar con ella. Quizá tengas deseos de agradecérselo en persona, además de que ella ha esperado con ansias darte la noticia y entregarte los pares que ha conseguido, realmente ha hecho un esfuerzo enorme. -

Melody sonrió.

Kurapika simplemente la miró, su expresión no decía nada, hasta Leorio se sintió confundido. Miró a Melody para ver si ella le daba indicios sobre lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del Kurta, pero tampoco obtuvo nada.

-¿Kurapika, hay algo que deba saber? –

Se agitó cuando escuchó la pregunta de su compañera venir de repente ante su falta de reacción.

\- no – dijo secamente y sonó frío. Se dio cuenta de ello y trató de calmarse.

-digo, no. Es que, sinceramente estoy sorprendido… ya que ella y yo jamás fuimos compatibles. Tú sabes cuántos problemas nos rodearon la semana que su padre viajó. No esperaba que hiciera tal cosa. Incluso ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones de su novio…-

La última palabra requirió de esfuerzo para ser pronunciada.

¿qué pasaba con eso?

Melody lo contempló unos segundos, sólo un poco antes de abrir la boca.

Sonrió.

-también me ha estado ayudando en actividades que tienen que ver con la sonata –

Kurapika la miró más impresionado todavía.

-¿también a ti? –

-si. Ella ha tratado de encontrar una forma de vivir, una con más entusiasmo, ha cambiado realmente. La chica berrinchuda y consentida no visita tan a menudo la mansión-

Melody emitió una risita por lo bajo.

-el tema del bebé la tiene demasiado sensible, supongo… Oh, ella está embarazada, Kurapika, ¿puedes creerlo? Es apenas una adolescente, pero… tiene la cabeza centrada totalmente, Ferneth está verdaderamente feliz con la llegada de ese hijo. Aún no están casados formalmente, sólo comprometidos hasta ahora…-

Kurapika tomó su taza de café y la apoyó contra sus labios, la mantuvo ahí unos segundos sin tomar nada, simplemente presionando contra su boca. Quiso ocultar probablemente una mueca rara que sintió que había hecho justo al escuchar la narrativa de la pequeña cazadora.

-sin meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, a pesar del cuento feliz que se toca entre ellos, parece que Neon no está del todo segura del matrimonio. Cometieron la fatalidad de apresurar las cosas entre ellos. Sin duda las familias no habrían consentido que siguieran solteros, no después de haber procreado ese ser. –

Kurapika por fin dio un trago a su café. Fue un trago tan amargo, más amargo de lo que su boca hubiera querido soportar.

-es una historia larga… -

Dijo retirando la taza de su boca unos milímetros.

-sí, ha pasado tanto. –

Melody sonreía, pero algo llamó su atención más allá de la conversación que mantenían ahora, sin embargo, lo iba a dejar pasar. No era momento para cuestionar lo que estaba escuchando, ya que era algo fuera de conocimiento. Tal vez si hubiera estado sola con Kurapika, sin Leorio, ella podría haber lanzado unas cuantas preguntas que se posaron en la punta de su lengua.

-me parece demasiado dulce y amable de parte de esa Neon. Kurapika, debes aceptar la oferta de Melody, ve a ver a tu ex jefa y averiguar cuántos ojos te guardó –

Dijo Leorio ajeno al remolino de emociones que Kurapika estaba experimentando justamente.

Melody lo apoyó con un gesto delicado.

-supongo que debo verla… -

Kurapika sonrió a medias y miró a sus amigos por fin soltando su taza lejos de su cara.

-¿mañana puedes? Neon estará realmente complacida y puedo agendarles una cita. –

La cazadora propuso, las cosas parecían demasiado apresuradas, pero entre antes mejor, Kurapika estaba de acuerdo con este pensamiento. 

Los ojos de Kurta eran importantes, entre más rápido pudiera tenerlos bajo su poder se sentiría mejor y estaría acercándose definitivamente casi por completo a su objetivo.

-mañana está bien. Puedes llamar a Leorio para que me indique la hora y dónde –

-me parece buena tu idea. Cuando llegue le comentaré – dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar -en cuanto organice y acuerde todo, te informo-

Miró a Leorio, el alto asintió.


	12. "Beso rojo"

Kurapika estaba parado junto a una puerta automática de un restaurante. Esperando.

Neon Nostrade había reservado mesa para “un desayuno con sus amigas.”

Es lo que tuvo que inventar junto con Melody para que le permitieran salir sola, sin la presencia de su tan protector prometido.

Un encuentro de sólo chicas le daba la confianza a Ferneth de permitir a Neon salir simplemente con Melody a su lado.

Seriamente la cazadora de música sabía cómo ganarse el corazón de las personas con gran facilidad.

El rubio llegó treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada dada su situación actual, se encontraba totalmente despavorido. Volver a ver a la chica de la familia Nostrade le provocaba angustia, una ansiedad terrible. Salió con demasiada premeditación del apartamento de Leorio, utilizando la excusa de que la puntualidad es realmente un tema importante.

Ante esto tuvo que esperar bastante la llegada de las dos mujeres.

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora pactada. Su interior revoloteaba más y más.

Por fin sus ojos divisaron a la cazadora saliendo de un auto negro elegante. Un vehículo nuevo perteneciente a la renombrada familia Nostrade.

Melody le sonrió tiernamente al cazador de la lista negra, quien no fue capaz de corresponder adecuadamente, simplemente la miró persistentemente.

Cuando Melody jaló la puerta de la parte trasera del coche para que se abriera, pudo mirar las zapatillas de piso de la chica que antes había sido su jefe.

Los pies se posaron en el piso, posteriormente la chica peliazul salió del interior. Los ojos de Kurapika se posaron indiscriminadamente y sin ocultar su atención y sorpresa en el vientre ahora abultado de la mujer.

Su corazón dio un brinco molesto.

Cuando la chica se comenzó a acercar, Kurapika luchó por mantenerse tranquilo y poder relajarse, debía lograr actuar lo más normal posible.

Se sentía como un tonto por permanecer tan nervioso.

-Kurapika –

La chica saludó cortés.

-Je… perdón yo…-

Neon sonrió divertida.

-es la costumbre de llamarme Jefe, no te sientas mal, comprendo si se te escapa decirlo- le guiñó un ojo – me siento halagada si aún me ves como tu empleador –

Kurapika no pudo decir nada, ¿qué podría decir?

-Kurapika, estaré cerca de su ubicación… aprovecharé el tiempo que utilizarán ustedes para hablar. Debo ocuparme de algunas cosas… bueno, tú sabes. –

Kurapika asintió inseguro. Luego miró a Neon.

-escapamos por un momento de casa solas, usualmente en mi estado… papá ni los otros consienten dejarme salir simplemente con una sola compañía. Melody tratará de acercarse a una pista, así nosotros comemos algo rico y te hablo sobre lo que hice. –

Kurapika comprendió un poco.

Melody con una evidente prisa se despidió de ellos.

Kurapika estaba congelado en sus pies.

-¿estás bien, Kurapika? –

-si, je… perdón, lo olvido…-

llámame jefe, si te es difícil dejar de hacerlo, no hay problema. –

Neon Sonrió con demasiada comprensión en su expresión.

-trataré de no hacerlo, no es correcto ahora…-

-como quieras, pero si lo haces no tengo problema con ello. -

Neon entró primero al restaurant.

Un camarero les asignó mesa, un bufet muy cautivador los recibió.

Sentados frente a frente, se miraron un momento, Neon rompió el incómodo intercambio de miradas.

-tengo hambre, me da muchísima hambre, creo que comer por dos es un hecho real –

Kurapika parpadeó, luego comprendió a qué se refería. 

-¿puedes tú..? –

-por supuesto Kurapika, no estoy lisiada, puedo moverme perfectamente. –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros.

-ven. Vamos juntos –

Kurapika se levantó y caminó detrás de la chica.

Neon llenaba su plato de cosas dulces principalmente, de hecho, su plato casi parecía un volcán a punto de erosionar por lo grande que se había puesto de tanta comida que añadió. Kurapika sirvió huevos, pan tostado y ensalada.

-¿puedes traerme un jugo de naranja y un smoothie de la barra? –

Neon pidió a Kurapika cuando estaba a punto de volver a su mesa con su gran plato.

-está bien, yo lo hago –

Neon sonrió y se apartó.

Kurapika luego llegó a la mesa donde Neon y le entregó su jugo, le dijo que lo demás lo llevaría mas tarde una camarera, pues debía prepararlo.

Neon comenzó a comer alegremente. Kurapika la miró conmocionado, no sabía que Neon Nostrade podría comer demasiado rápido y todo eso que llevó pensaba terminarlo, evidentemente eso podía apreciar.

Neon le explicaba en pequeñas partes la forma en que había recolectado los ojos escarlata. Le explicó que le estaba realmente agradecida por ayudarla a escapar la vez del museo.

Kurapika apenas tocaba los alimentos y su café.

-¿no piensas comer? –

Kurapika dirigió sus ojos a su plato y luego al de la chica.

-estaba muy concentrado en tu relato, no me di cuenta... -

Neon se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una risa más fuerte.

-no fue la gran cosa recolectar los ojos que tengo ahora. Exceptuando el hecho de guardar el secreto… no saben que realmente no lo hago para mí… mi padre y Ferneth piensan que estoy siendo demasiado ambiciosa. Me recriminan, dicen que un sólo par me debió bastar. –

Kurapika la miró, por alguna razón no podía sonreír a pesar de que un sentimiento cálido cargado de agradecimiento comenzó a aflorar en él.

Mordió un poco de su pan tostado y lo devolvió instantáneamente al plato.

-ah…uh…- Neon sonrió.

La atención de Kurapika se disparó

-¿sucede algo…?-

Estuvo a punto de decir “jefe”, pero afortunadamente pudo cortarlo antes de eso.

Neon negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-se movió, es extraña la sensación, apenas me estoy adaptando a eso. –

La comprensión alcanzó al Kurta.

-oh… debe ser interesante. –

Dijo desviando sus ojos hacia la mesa, directo a su plato, tomó otro pedazo de pan para meterlo a su boca.

Neon puso sus manos en su vientre.

-creo que estoy satisfecha – dijo alegre -¿y tú bebé? –

Kurapika se atragantó con el pan.

-ten cuidado Kurapika –

El Kurta tosió un poco, después tomó café para recuperarse mejor.

-es que fue extraño que hablaras con ...nadie –

Neon frunció el ceño.

-no es nadie, Kurapika, es un bebé y está aquí, aunque no lo veamos –

-supongo que tienes razón…-

Kurapika dijo indiferente y tomó más café.

-ven, acércate. –

Neon dijo, Kurapika se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a la chica con cara de duda.

Neon palmeó el lado de su asiento, un sillón largo.

Kurapika estaba confundido acerca de moverse o no, lucía petrificado, luego volvió en sí y se levantó, caminó hasta el otro extremo de su asiento y se deslizó al lado de la chica.

Neon tomó su mano repentinamente, Kurapika se exaltó un poco. Luego ella colocó la mano en su estómago.

-mira ahí –

Kurapika se tensó visiblemente, su mano estaba debajo de la de Neon . Sus reflejos le indicaban que debía retirarse, pero ella lo contenía de la mano con firmeza.

Él la miró interrogativamente.

-¿no sentiste nada? –

-no… -

Dijo el rubio.

-ahí otra vez, ¿ahora sí? -

Kurapika miraba a Neon desconcertado, no sintió absolutamente nada. Negó con el cabeza no seguro de decir la verdad o de mentirle diciendo que sí para alejarse ya mismo.

Neon frunció las cejas acongojada y apretó más la mano del Kurta.

Kurapika sintió estremecerse con eso.

Neon tenía una expresión pensativa, como si estuviese meditando algo importante.

-oye, eso si fue fuerte, ¿no me digas que esta vez no notaste nada? -

Kurapika estaba impresionado, esta vez sí, un movimiento como de golpe, ahí estuvo por un segundo.

-¿es esa cosa lo que se movió? –

Neon seguramente debió sentirse ahora algo ofendida.

-¿dices cosa…?-

-lo siento… es que no sé cómo decirlo de la manera correcta… disculpa…-

Neon retiró la mano de Kurapika, más no la soltó.

Miró los ojos del rubio claramente alterado. 

Kurapika tragó.

-¿por qué hiciste eso? –

Neon ladeó la cabeza, no entendió exactamente a qué se refería.

-me refiero a los ojos escarlata… no era tu deber hacerlo. A decir verdad, no nos alejamos de la mejor manera… yo me porté mal contigo en varias ocasiones, además, te metí en un lío… y, en verdad, no tenías por qué hacer nada por mí, jamás fuimos amigos o algo parecido. –

Neon sonrió simplemente. Apretó más la mano de Kurapika cuando de nuevo hablaba.

-te debía un favor. –

Dijo.

Kurapika sin comprender, esperaba inmóvil y mirándola.

-cuando trajiste los ojos después de la subasta en York. Yo te hice pasar un mal momento, aunque no lo sabía… después de que descubrí tu origen, sentí que te debía compensar de alguna manera por eso. –

Kurapika retiró su mano del agarre de la chica.

Miró hacia el frente su taza al otro lado de la mesa.

-no tenías por qué hacer todo esto… pero, gracias. –

Kurapika dijo sin mirarla.

Neon sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Neon…-

Kurapika dijo su nombre de repente. Luego apretó sus labios.

Contener palabras, quizá era mejor, o quién sabe...

Neon esperó por el resto de las palabras.

Kurapika negó con la cabeza, queriendo alejar lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-¿ya terminaste el desayuno? –

Reemplazó tal vez sus palabras.

-a decir verdad, quiero un helado, pero no de aquí. –

Kurapika la miró, luego asintió al verla a los ojos. Conocía esa petición, la de un jefe.

Irían a conseguir ese helado.

Kurapika pidió la nota para pagar por lo que consumieron.

-tú pagarás esta vez, pero yo los helados, no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ya no eres mi empleado, por lo que no puedes decir “no es correcto jefe…” o cosas de ese tipo. –

-de acuerdo –

El rubio asintió.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Kurapika llamó a Melody para informar que irían a buscar el helado de Neon.  
Utilizó obviamente el teléfono de su ex empleador, ya que él había perdido el suyo hace mucho y aún no tenía reemplazo.

-dijo que le tomará más tiempo arreglar sus asuntos. Vamos, tendrás tiempo suficiente para comer helado. –

Kurapika dijo con seriedad.

-¡vamos! –

Tomaron un taxi ya que el auto trasladaba a Melody.

Llegaron a un centro comercial que Neon había indicado al conductor.

-mira, es ese puesto de allá-

Neon señaló un carrito modesto, parecía una pequeña carreta.

-¿ahí quieres comprar? –

Kurapika preguntó a la chica.

-si, es demasiado modesto para mis exigencias ¿piensas eso? –

-n-no…-

Kurapika se apresuró a negar.

-es realmente delicioso. –

Neon tomó camino hacia allá apresurando su velocidad.

El rubio la siguió de cerca.

-espera aquí. Elegiré un sabor especialmente para ti, si no te gusta, puedes reclamar mi elección. –

A Kurapika no le quedó de otra que esperar, la chica no esperó a que pudiera asentir con la cabeza o decir “si” aunque sea.

Neon volvió con dos conos dobles, entregándole el suyo a Kurapika se quejó después.

-¡me cansa tanto caminar…! nos sentamos en ese lugar. –

Señaló una ventana con un alfeizar ancho de talavera.

Kurapika iba a oponerse porque no era un lugar apropiado para sentarse a tomar helado, pero el estado de Neon era… solamente ella sabía qué se sentía estar cansada de cargar un vientre tan grande. No dijo nada y la siguió.

Neon comió inmediatamente su helado, incluso en el camino dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Se sentaron lado a lado y Neon miraba a Kurapika con evidente expectativa.

-vamos pruébalo –

Kurapika la miró antes de hacer lo que le dijo.

-¿y bien? No mientas ¿de acuerdo? –

Los labios del Kurta se curvaron hacia arriba un poco.

-sabe bien –

-¿eh, sólo bien? –

-¿es un sabor exótico… que no había probado antes…? Y… si parto del punto en que no me llama la atención la comida dulce… -

Neon esperaba impaciente escuchar la próxima frase del rubio.

Kurapika suspiró.

-creo que… tendré la necesidad de venir a comprarlo en unos pocos días. ¿es una buena respuesta para ti ahora? –

Neon saltó un poco de su asiento y sonrió justamente complacida.

-estoy satisfecha con todo eso señor aristócrata, Kurapika. Pídelo como “beso rojo”, así se llama –

Kurapika sintió que su rostro se calentó levemente, “beso rojo”. 

Miró los delicados labios de la chica cuando pronunció el nombre.

Se perdió en ello.

-aunque… si te comparo con Ferneth, creo que indudablemente te supera en ello, él es un aclamado aristócrata de la alta sociedad aún ahora, y no está actuando –

Kurapika alzó una ceja antes de probar su helado nuevamente.

Tragó y habló.

-¿insinúas que yo estoy actuando? –

-no. Esque tu cara… -

¿Kurapika debía ofenderse ahora?

-¿qué con mi cara? –

Neon desvió la mirada a su helado y comió.

Comió tres veces.

-tu cara es tan seria, pero es linda, te ves tierno. Cuando te miro atentamente, parece que la manera en que hablas y tu expresión se desordenan. En cambio, Ferneth… es decir, tú lo has visto, es muy correcto, pero su porte es el de un rico consentido –

Kurapika se esforzó por compartir su punto, pero no lo hacía del todo.

-bien, fingiré estar de acuerdo contigo. –

-oh, me siento complacida con el ofrecimiento-

-menos mal –

Kurapika había devorado su helado junto el cono.

Neon iba por la mitad del suyo.

-¿qué hay de Melody, qué te dijo exactamente? –

Kurapika miraba adelante. 

-estaba bien ir por un helado, eso dijo. Y que podría hacerle el favor de regresarte segura a casa después. –

Neon dejó su cono abajo, sobre su regazo.

-¿ella no podrá volver por mí a tiempo? –

Kurapika negó sutilmente.

-ya veo… espero las cosas hayan ido bien. -

Dijo, aunque más para sí misma.

-si, fueron bien, por ese motivo se demorará más de lo previsto –

-me alegra. –

La chica sonrió contenta. Lamió su helado.

Kurapika estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el momento en que Neon podría entregar los ojos de su tribu, esos ojos por los que estaba justamente aquí ahora.

Pero… cuando los entregara, sería suficiente de todo. Sus lazos de jefe y guardaespaldas se habían perdido, ahora simplemente restaba este tema. Cuando el tema se diera por concluido, es decir, en el momento en que esos ojos estuvieran en su posesión. Neon quedaría atrás, Neon y su padre, Neon y sus contactos, Neon y todo lo relacionado con la mafia.

¿cuántos ojos además ella había podido atrapar?

¿cuántos ojos le restaría por interceptar?

Dudó, ¿debería preguntar ya?

¿cuál sería el resultado?

¿cuál la respuesta? 

Su cabeza le daba vueltas a la cuestión.

Pero ella paró todo esto, su voz vino.

-¿qué tanto piensas? –

Mordió la galleta del cono por primera vez.

Kurapika dobló su cuello para verla.

-no mucho, nada en particular –

Sus ojos apuntaron el cono en la mano de ella.

-¿qué sabor es ese? –

-uh… no lo sé…-

-¿cómo? –

-es que… simplemente lo señalé para servirlo. -

-oh –

-¿quieres probarlo? Antes de que se vaya a mi estómago por completo –

Kurapika dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Neon acercó el cono.

Suspiró y lo tomó de su mano mordiéndolo por una orilla.

-¿avellana? –

Neon recibió su pequeño cono restante de vuelta.

-es lo mismo que había pensado, aunque la parte de arriba era como cereza –

Kurapika puso una mano en su barbilla.

-es una combinación atrayente. –

-¿me echaste de menos? –

Neon murmuró.

Kurapika abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no miró a Neon.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –

Kurapika no miró, siguió enfocando su panorama más próximo: una tienda de flores.

-no sé por qué… ¿curiosidad? –

Kurapika suspiró.

-pensé en ti… un poco…-

El corazón de Neon latió fuerte.

-¿pensaste? ¿qué? –

-bueno… las arañas me atraparon por mi… mi idiotez. Al inicio me hicieron creer que estabas ahí mismo… como prisionera. –

-¿ellos lo hicieron? ¡Es cruel! –

Kurapika asintió.

-cuando ellos te derribaron se fueron contigo y me dejaron sola, eso sucedió solamente, no pude hacer nada por ti… -

-no debías hacer nada, era asunto mío. A decir verdad, no debí exponerte de esa manera… me disculpo por eso, por todo lo demás…-

Esta vez Kurapika miró a Neon.

Neón sostenía su último bocado de cono justo sobre sus piernas.

-y me disculpo por esto también…-

Kurapika dijo, luego la besó.


	13. Ella duerme conmigo

La besé. 

No sé por qué razón exactamente lo hice.

También se supone que debí llevarla segura a su gran mansión.

Aquel lugar me trae recuerdos, pero ya no puedo pisarlo, así como estoy.

Ella guardó silencio, me miraba, solamente me miraba.

Me siguió cuando la guie, caminó todo el tiempo detrás de mí a la vez que yo la tomaba de la mano hacia enfrente, siempre adelante y sin mirar atrás.

Tenía este presentimiento, porque si en algún momento me giraba, entonces daría marcha atrás.

Supongo que no quería.

Esto sólo lo miré en las películas, algunas ocasiones lo escuché venir de la boca del eterno conquistador Leorio.

Pero ahí estaba. Solo con ella.

Cuando pagué la habitación me sentí como si fuera un patán.

Sinceramente esperé a que ella dijera que no, que me exigiera regresarla ahora mismo.

Solté su mano por un minuto y abrí la puerta con impaciencia. 

Ella entró, luego lo hice yo colocando el cerrojo a mis espaldas.

Ella estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero la interrumpí besándola otra vez.

Quería sólo esto.

Demasiado impaciente para esperar.

Traté de apartar su vestido abotonado. ¿Demonios, por qué diablos usa cosas tan difíciles de desatar?

Mis manos inútiles dejaron de intentar abrirlo y la tocaron sobre la ropa. 

Ella se estremeció.

Bajé mis brazos y subí su vestido dirigiéndolas sobre su ropa interior.

Ella no parecía molesta, pero me retiró suavemente.

Busqué su cintura después y la abracé en el momento en que mi lengua dio paso a su cavidad bucal. Saboreo su paladar, acaricio su lengua.

La beso con frenesí. Para mi sorpresa soy tal cual correspondido.

Mis manos de nuevo sobre sus botones, pero esta vez lo logré. Suspiro agradecido con mi destreza.

Bajo la parte superior de su ropa para besar su cuello y su clavícula. 

Mis ojos recorren el lindo, aunque infantil sostén que decidió usar hoy. 

¿conejitos?

No sabía que le gustaban los conejos.

Decido guardar ese aspecto en una pequeña nota mental, tal vez un día después me sea útil. Nunca lo sabes.

Ella me mira apenada cuando llego casi a su vientre y el vestido muestra su estómago más grande que la vez anterior. Recuerdo su figura esbelta, sus curvas ligeras y su delicada piel lechosa.

Me dice que se siente incómoda con su aspecto, hace una petición: que apaguemos la luz.

No quiero sumergirme en la total oscuridad porque me satisface mirar su cuerpo tal y como está. Sus curvas continúan donde mismo. De hecho, se ve más linda ahora, es lo que pienso, aunque no concibo exactamente la razón.

Incluso sus pechos se han vuelto más grandes y eso complace mi tacto y por supuesto mi vista.

Quisiera auto bofetearme por un momento, ya que estoy siendo tan tonto como Leorio lo hace a veces.

Apago la luz y puedo admirarla todavía gracias a la tenue iluminación que entra por la ventana.

Mis manos terminan de despojarla de su vestido.

Sus pantis son a juego con el sostén, pero sólo llevan un conejo abajo. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando ella se trata de cubrir.

Entonces decido igualar la condición.

No puedo lucir paciente, me recrimino por eso.

Ella me está mirando atentamente mientras me quito la camisa, luego el pantalón.

Los calcetines también, ¿para qué los quiero?

Se ríe de mí porque le pido que me espere un momento para ir al baño y mientras camino entre la oscuridad, me tropiezo con torpeza.

Regresé de lavarme un poco. No quisiera ser desagradable en ningún momento.

Ella está sentada en la cama y lleva la sábana a la mitad.

Me acerco a ella y la miro con detención. 

Es hermosa a pesar de que ella planea esconderse de mí.

El beso en la frente y luego en la mejilla. Ella se relaja.

Me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae a ella depositando un beso apretado y violento.

No puedo dejar de tocar su busto tan suave. Ella gime y me siento todavía más inquieto.

Rodeo su espalda y apenas la toco, causándole escalofríos por lo que me dijo.

De nuevo siento no ser bueno desatando las cosas, no puedo retirar su sostén así que ella lo hace por mí. Lo deja caer a un lado y la aprieto contra mí.

Su pecho desnudo contra el mío se siente bien, se siente un calor inmenso y agradable.

Sigo besándola, es dulce besar sus suaves labios.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron desde hace tanto que ya no importa el fuerte sonido de las inhalaciones o exhalaciones que se mezclan.

Aprieto sus muslos y la obligo a sentarse en mí, ella entrelaza sus piernas con mi espalda baja.

Su peso presiona mi ahora dura erección. Se siente demasiado bien.

Mis caderas se mueven adelante y ella hace lo mismo para alcanzarme.

Me muero por penetrarla ahora mismo, pero desde que entramos aquí algo me molesta. Tal vez es un tabú, pero siento que podríamos dañar a ese bebé.

Ese bebé… por un momento me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

¿qué estoy haciendo aquí teniendo sexo con una chica embarazada?

Mi cuerpo se detiene y se paraliza. Ella me mira con expectativa.

La beso suave y ella cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Yo abro los míos, acaricio su rostro. 

Nos estamos mirando sin hacer nada, simplemente abrazados en la misma posición. 

Aprovechamos el instante para recuperar nuestro aliento.

Ninguno quiere hablar, o, mejor dicho, ninguno sabe qué decir.

Le lamo la oreja y ella se ríe.

Dice mi nombre y se escucha jodidamente bien.

Me agrada su risa, mis labios chupan su oreja otra vez para asegurarme de obtener la misma respuesta.

Volvió a reír.

Se retira un poco mirándome divertida y con sus manos acomoda mi fleco que ha ensombrecido mis ojos.

Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte ahora. Y me comienzo a sentir nervioso. Esa sensación no estaba aquí hace unos minutos ¿qué está pasando?

Me distraigo preguntando si está cómoda sentada sobre mí, ella asiente con una sonrisa.

Hace la observación de que mi pene sigue tan duro incluso más ahora que antes. Me sonrojo un poco.

Ella baja su mano y me acaricia, no lo esperaba y dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de sorpresa.

Su mano aprieta y se desliza con un movimiento de oscilación. 

La abrazo por la espalda y mi rostro se hunde entre su cuello y su hombro.

Ríe de nuevo cuando dice que mi respiración temblorosa le hace cosquillas.

Muerdo su hombro y ella sofoca un pequeño gemido.

Su mano paró de acariciar mi entrepierna y roza mi espalda con delicadeza.

Por algún motivo, eso resulta mucho más excitante que su mano allá abajo.

La bajo de mí y la recuesto cómodamente y con lentitud en el colchón.

Ella se pierde en mis movimientos, permitiendo que la maneje a mi manera.

Ya no necesito estas lentillas, entonces le pido que me disculpe para retirarlas.

Elogia mis ojos marrones. Le comunico que el marrón es un color demasiado habitual. Ella se burla.

Aunque yo insisto en que mis ojos no tienen nada de especial, ella opina diferente.

La beso repetidas ocasiones casi tan delicadamente con pequeños y fugaces roces, que hago que ella quiera perseguir mi boca levantando su espalda un poco para llegar a mí.

Descubro que ir en pequeñas dosis de besos o caricias la vuelve loca.

Ella quiere más.

Deseo que explote de necesidad.

Se cansa de esperarme y me captura, me jala y me obliga a dar un beso más ambicioso que los que hubo hasta ahora.

Su energía hace que la mía también aumente.

Retiro sus bragas, están húmedas al igual que ella.

Sentir la humedad con mi mano me excita visiblemente.

Sin perder tiempo me deshago de mi bóxer también.

Froto mi miembro entre sus piernas. La humedad es caliente y me incita.

Continúo frotándome ahí mismo, ella suspira demasiado cuando ejerzo presión.

Toco el punto dulce de ella, probablemente deba seguir estimulando para que alcance el éxtasis, así que perpetuo más movimientos donde mismo.

Mis dedos bajan también y acompaño la fricción.

Su boca se abre y sonidos que resultan sensuales para mí salen de ella.

Beso sus labios y su cuello dejando que nuestras intimidades se unan bajando un poco mi pelvis.

No me dejo caer sobre ella para no aplastarla por completo.

Sus manos se pasean por mi pecho y hombros antes de verme bajar y lamer sus pezones endurecidos. Me detengo un momento con la boca y con mi mano derecha estimulo el otro. Pellizco y jalo con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero ella vibra más de lo que espero con cada cosa.

Regreso a su boca y la beso pausadamente.

Me alejo un poco para verla a los ojos.

Le pregunto si es adecuado unirnos ahora por completo. Ella dice que está bien. La observo por un momento y le pido que se mueva hacia un lado, proponiendo que de esa manera se sentirá más cómoda.

Ella acepta y lo hace.

Retiro una pierna de la otra un poco y busco alinear mi longitud con la entrada de ella.

Dudo antes de empujar.

Mi pene entra con tanta facilidad resbalando con el exceso de agua.

Esta caliente y se siente deliciosamente apretado.

Mi instinto de embestirla como si fuera una bestia se apodera de mí, pero razono y comienzo lento.

Ella gime más cuando empujo. Mi garganta también emite jadeos.

Ahora estoy arremetiendo con más energía y velocidad. Nuestras pieles chocan y se mojan de sudor.

No quiero pensar en nada más que no sea en la sensación de éxtasis que se arremolina en mi vientre bajo y sube como electricidad por mi columna.

Ella se aferra a la sábana con sus manos. 

Su trasero es bonito, mis manos viajan hasta él apretando y sobando en esa parte.

Después asumo la necesidad de acariciar su abdomen, ella se estremece cuando me siente y sube mis manos a sus tetas. Acaricio ahí mismo donde me llevó.

Siento que con cada vaivén mío estoy más cerca de llegar a la liberación.

No deseo terminar todavía y freno saliendo de ella.

Le doy la vuelta y la beso. Coloco mis manos en sus caderas.

Los besos son intensos y parece que ambos estamos satisfechos con la velocidad y el intercambio de fluidos cuando entrelazamos la lengua y exploramos la cavidad del otro.

Por un momento los dientes chocan y nos divertimos al unísono.  
Disculpándonos mutuamente.

Eso nunca frena el contacto de nuestros labios.

En este punto mis labios están tan sensibles que los siento hinchados y un tanto doloridos.

En cierto punto, ella me pide que vuelva a entrar en ella. 

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, en realidad podría decirse que estaba agonizando por hacerlo.

Examino un momento la situación y le pido cautelosamente si se puede arrodillar frente a mí para tomarla por atrás. Mis mejillas se sonrojan más de lo que ya están cuando externo mi petición.

Ella obedientemente gira y apoya su cabeza contra la colcha desordenada, la parte inferior de su cuerpo expuesta simplemente para mí.

Me acerco y me arrodillo.

Con mi mano me ayudo para colocar mi miembro contra la entrada. Me detengo unos segundos y ella dice mi nombre, pide que lo haga de una buena vez.

Como resultado de lo que me dijo parece que hubieran encendido la mecha de una dinamita en mi interior que no tenía idea que poseía.

De un golpe entro en ella y siento que va más profundo que las veces pasadas. 

También puedo tener mas movilidad e imprimir más velocidad.

No quiero esperar y no puedo ser delicado ahora. Arremeto con ímpetu contra ella. Mis manos pueden masajear libremente su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Ella comienza apretando más fuerte la almohada bajo su cabeza. Me doy cuenta de la forma en que tengo que moverme para hacerla estremecerse todavía con más furor. 

Entro y salgo preocupándome por golpear ese punto que la hace jadear y gemir más fuerte.

Siento que me endurezco más cuando la escucho.

Por un momento estoy tan arriba que no recuerdo mi nombre con claridad.

Esta vez ella está llamándome por mi nombre una y otra vez, me pide que no pare y que no eyacule todavía porque quiere llegar al clímax antes de eso.

Me esfuerzo realmente por contenerme, incluso debo detenerme unos segundos para controlar y luego regreso.

En las películas de romance cuando las parejas se acuestan, siempre parecen llegar ambos al mismo tiempo con evidente facilidad.

Estúpida basura visual, me está costando demasiado ir a la par con ella. Siento que estoy explotando cuando ella me está diciendo que todavía necesita más.

Mi respiración está demasiado cansada ahora, tan agitada y mi garganta empieza a quemar.

Mis hombros se sacuden por el esfuerzo al igual que mis piernas tiemblan un poco, incluso ella tiembla menos que yo ahora.

Con su mano ella se toca y siento que mi corazón da un vuelco. 

Demonios, la vista de ella tocándose sube mi ánimo y mi lujuria otro nivel. Uno más.

Recupero mi fuerza, mi voluntad y regreso a mi movimiento de adelante atrás. Con cuidado de asegurarme de moverme un poco más gentil en sus puntos más sensibles.

Mis manos viajan de nuevo a su pecho y me aferro en ese punto mientras muevo mis caderas sin parar.

La embisto de nuevo con marcado vigor.

Contengo mi propio apogeo y espero con impaciencia que me indique qué tan cerca está ahora.

Ella vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre y me dice que no pare y que siga así. Hago lo que sinceramente a estas alturas ya está a mi alcance.

Estoy a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y venir sin importar sus peticiones.

Pero mi cabeza baja los humos y me concentro.

Ella me indica que está casi justo en el punto final.

Me aferro a ella, ya no salgo y entro endemoniadamente, simplemente presiono contra ella y froto mi pelvis conta su trasero. Empujo, pero no me estoy moviendo, estoy sintiendo que ella comienza a temblar vertiginosamente y sigo haciendo entonces lo mismo, frotarme duramente contra ella.

Finalmente me dice que está llegando y me mantengo ahí, ahora entro y salgo con urgencia mientras me dice con una voz entrecortada y temblorosa que estuvo bien para ella.

Es mi turno de explotar por fin. No necesito de mucho, simplemente una embestida dura, luego otra y mi interior se libera exageradamente.

Abundante líquido se derrama en medio de nuestra unión. No puedo salir ahora que me siento tan agotado como para poder moverme un milímetro. 

Aunque sin ganas, salgo dentro de ella, seguido de un derrame descomunal de fluidos, me hago hacia atrás y me desplomo en la cama.

Mi pene ahora flácido se siente cosquilludo y ya que bajó la emoción me duele un poco luego de toda esa imparable fricción.

Ella se mueve y me alcanza.

Se acerca a mí.

Me besa y cuando se aleja me elogia por el “radiante color escarlata” en mis ojos, parpadeo un poco.

Ya no importa...

La abrazo contra mi pecho húmedo que sube y baja todavía con brusquedad.

Ella deja caer su cabeza en mí y me agradece.

No puedo responder.

Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello y la logro acariciar un poco con suavidad y cuidado de no jalar.

Tomo con mi mano libre una sábana que logro alcanzar a nuestro costado y la trato de colocar encima de ambos. No logro cubrir totalmente nuestros cuerpos, la realidad es que todavía hace calor. Así que no me preocupo demasiado.

Me dice que tiene sueño, se acomoda conmigo.

Sus ojos se cierran.

Presiento que mis emociones fuertes se desvanecieron, así como mis ojos rojos.

Me siento somnoliento. Pero decido esperar a que ella duerma primero.

Después de un par de minutos se queda dormida sobre mí.

La miro. 

Es preciosa, así como está.

Miro su vientre redondo. 

Pienso de repente que es algo extraño cómo es que ahí dentro hay algo con vida.

Parece una idea sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción.

Esa es mi opinión al respecto.

Acaricio su mejilla y la contemplo.

Este momento es bueno.

Quizá deba dormir también.

Siento un nudo en mi estómago cuando pienso en el después...

Al menos me preocupa pensar en el día siguiente.

Cierro los ojos.

Definitivamente dormiré y cuando despierte pensaré en algo, alguna excusa, algún cuento. Lo que sea.

Este momento no es el ideal para planes.

No ahora que ella duerme conmigo.


	14. Una noche lejos de casa

Me besó. Tal vez… no… Una parte de mí deseaba sentir sus labios.

Olvidé la hora que era, no importaba si el regreso estaba cerca.

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza hasta que llegamos.

¿Un motel?

Sinceramente creo que entré con el rostro completamente color rojo. Agradezco no poder verme a mí misma.

En el vestíbulo principal él pago la alcoba y subimos.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta soltó por fin mi mano, la había tomado desde que dejamos el edificio comercial.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. 

Sabía exactamente lo que veníamos a hacer a este lugar, pude haberme opuesto si tal vez no se hubiera apresurado a besarme.

Sus manos trataron de deshacerse de mi ropa sin éxito. De todos modos, viajaron por mi cuerpo sobre las prendas. Se sintió bien.

Cuando bajó a mis piernas y subió mi vestido lo detuve, una parte de mí trató de ahogar la necesidad. Mis labios continuaron jugando con él. Incluso su lengua y la mía se entrelazaron en medio de un baile impaciente.

Volvió a tocar mi vestido, desabrochó haciéndolo ágil y con destreza esta vez. Inundó con besos mi cuello ahora expuesto.

La ropa continuó bajando un poco más. Sus ojos sobre mi ropa interior, fue algo extraña su expresión, pero parece que no le importó mi elección de niña.

Sus manos continuaron su paso y cuando llega a mi estómago me estremezco y me invade un sentimiento de angustia y vergüenza. No me siento tan linda ahora, soy algo gorda y temo que no le guste mi aspecto. Le pedí que apagara la luz. 

Lo hizo.

Por un momento me mira y se subió un color ligeramente rosado a sus mejillas. Aun incluso en la oscuridad pude notarlo. Me pregunté qué estaba pensando, pero decidí no decirlo en voz alta.

Me siento más segura en la oscuridad, así que le permito que me arranque la totalidad de la ropa. Sonríe cuando me mira en ropa interior, no sé exactamente por qué, si es que le da gracia mi ropa repleta de conejitos rosados o si le gusta como luzco. 

Mientras me mira comienza a deshacerse de su propia ropa.

Yo lo miro entretenida, es tan lindo, no es del tipo de hombre musculoso y demasiado alto, pero al mirarlo desnudo, siento que es el chico más perfecto.

Cuando se quita los calcetines me avisa que irá al baño por un momento. Cuando avanza se tropieza, me río porque es mi culpa ya que yo pedí que apagáramos la luz.

Cuando vuelve huele un poco a jabón o algo así. Yo estoy sentada en la cama y él me mira de pie. Después se acerca.

Me he cubierto con la sábana un poco porque continúo insegura con la forma de mi cuerpo.

Me besa en la frente y luego la mejilla. Es un gesto tan dulce que me siento ahora como si él me quisiera, instintivamente lo rodeo animosamente con mis brazos y le robo un beso muy intenso para mi gusto.

Sus manos tocan mis pechos, me estremezco con la sensación fría de su toque.

Está tratando de quitarme la ropa interior, pero de nuevo está teniendo problemas, de hecho, es algo difícil al inicio, así que recuerdo cuando yo misma batallaba y me siento complacida de ayudarle un poco.

Dejo caer la ropa y me aprieta contra su cuerpo, la sensación de su calor contra el mío me llena.

Su boca y la mía continúan buscándose, nuestras respiraciones son extrañas y rápidas, al igual que fuertes.

Me toma por las piernas y me siento en su regazo, mis piernas se mueven solas y se enredan en su cuerpo.

Siento su miembro totalmente duro, por alguna extraña razón me gusta que sea así, porque yo lo provoco.

Por un instante Kurapika luce melancólico, lo miro y me preocupo, ¿acaso le resulto desagradable? ¿ya volvió en sí y se está arrepintiendo de estar conmigo esta noche?

Parpadeo, pero luego me besa suavemente. Mis dudas se van.

Sigo sentada sobre él y simplemente nos abrazamos y nuestros ojos se cruzan interminablemente. El aliento vuelve a nosotros.

De repente su lengua está en mi oreja, hace cosquillas y no puedo evitar reírme. Trato de llamarle la atención diciendo su nombre, pero lo único que logro es que vuelva a hacer lo mismo y yo río otra vez.

Ya es suficiente de estas cosquillas extrañas, entonces lo miro todavía divertida por la sensación. Sus ojos se cubrieron con su cabello, lo retiro de ahí con mi palma, es suave cuando lo toco. Su cuerpo se pone rígido después de que hice lo anterior. 

Estamos abrazados todavía y tan cerca, que puedo sentir cómo se tensa y su corazón latió más deprisa ahora.

Me pregunta si estoy bien en mi lugar. Sonrío y le comento que su entrepierna necesita atención. Él se sonrojó.

Mis manos automáticamente están bajando y masajean su rígida longitud.

Hago lo mejor que puedo para proporcionarle placer en esa parte, no estoy segura de lo que hago hasta que se recuesta sobre mi hombro y percibo su respiración pausada y temblorosa. Me alegro un poco por no desempeñarme tan mal, pero de nuevo esas cosquillas me invaden, me río, no puedo evitarlo.

Me muerde, yo creo para sofocar mi risa, quizá le molestó un poco la reacción. Entonces llevo mis manos a su espalda para comunicarle que estoy deseosa de estar con él.

Su cuerpo reacciona de manera positiva a mi toque, pues se apresuró a recostarme sobre la cama, su energía transmite un estado de complicidad.

Por un momento creí que me besaría, pero me dice que retirará sus lentes de contacto. Me sorprende que lo haga, ya que creí que no era una persona digna para mirarlo sin sus contactos.

Sus ojos marrones son lindos, así que se lo hago saber. Él niega la belleza en ellos, así que yo soy insistente y le vuelvo a mencionar que no es así.

Paramos de pelear por sus ojos y me besa suave, pausado, se aleja y siento cómo mi nivel de excitación sube con cada roce.

No puedo soportar esta lentitud y lo jalo hacia mí para llenarme de él.

Ahora sus manos viajaron hasta mi intimidad y se deshace se mis bragas de conejo. Cuando lo hace me doy cuenta de que me he puesto bastante húmeda y mis mejillas seguramente se sonrojan.

Se deshace de su bóxer demasiado rápido y restriega su pene contra mí.

Es una sensación hermosa.

Por mi cabeza cruza el recuerdo de Ferneth y yo… 

Esa ocasión no me sentí de esta manera…

Sentirlo me gusta tanto que no puedo dejar de emitir sonidos extraños, medio espeluznantes y vergonzosos, pero ya no me importa.

Su mano toca mi intimidad y su pene continúa masajeándome insistentemente.

Me besa de nuevo mientras continúa moviéndose sobre mí.

Se siente bien que tengo que buscar ocupar mis manos para controlar las sensaciones, así que acaricio sus hombros y su pecho. Sus manos también recorren el mío.

Me mira por un momento, luce impaciente casi igual que yo, supongo. Ha preguntado si puede entrar en mí, yo consiento eso. Me propone una mejor posición y acepto. 

Su pene entra en mí tan fácilmente que me sorprendo, no duele nada como la primera vez. Un suspiro sale de su garganta cuando comienza a moverse con marcha lenta.

Poco a poco aumenta la velocidad, no puedo evitar que mi boca emita toda clase de sonidos.

Siento cómo entra y sale de mí, cada vez la sensación aumenta y me lleno de gozo, a veces es tan fuerte que mis manos se clavan en las telas de la cama.

Toca mis glúteos y después acaricia mi estómago. Todavía aceptar la sensación que tiene de mí embarazada es difícil de aceptar, así que me cohíbo y lo llevo hasta mis senos.

Su pene comienza a palpitar, puedo sentirlo en mi interior. Él retrocedió y me acaricia por la cadera.

Me está mirando. Se agacha bruscamente para besar mis labios, pero nuestros dientes chocaron, ambos nos reímos por eso.

Estamos besando, pero me urge sentirlo dentro nuevamente, así que le hago la petición.

Ambos al parecer estábamos deseando lo mismo. 

Cambiando de posición, él entra en mi estando de espaldas.

Para sentirme más cómoda me apoyo contra la almohada.

Cuando siento las estocadas se sienten más que antes, más profundas.

Él se mueve de distintas maneras, y parece que presta atención a los detalles porque repite lo que me ha estado haciendo sentir mejor.

El movimiento es rápido y fuerte, eso me lleva más arriba cada vez.

No quiero que esto termine, quisiera llegar al límite.

Repito su nombre y le pido que aún no debe parar, él me escucha y se esfuerza.

Después de un rato de estar juntos así, siento que comienza su energía a bajar un poco, aunque la mía continúa en aumento.

Su cuerpo se siente agotado, tiembla levemente. Tengo una idea para ayudarle un poco. Llevo mi mano hasta mi clítoris y me masturbo.

Unos segundos después el vuelve a moverse.

Juntos avanzamos, lo guío y le informo que aún no es suficiente.

En este punto he notado que cada vez que pronuncio su nombre él se vuelve más vigoroso, entonces lo hago, pronuncio su nombre una y otra vez, además me encanta cómo suena.

Estoy tan cerca y él está haciendo todo lo posible por complacerme. Frota mis partes más vulnerables y continúa así hasta que yo llego por fin.

Cuando estoy casi muerta de placer, él se mueve dos veces más con fuerza y termina dentro de mí. La sensación es demasiado caliente y húmeda.

Casi se derrumba sobre mi espalda, pero se contiene, luego de unos segundos se retira de mi interior.

Los dos nos empapamos un poco de nuestro intercambio de fluidos.

Se derrumba en la cama y yo quiero sentirlo cerca, así que me acuesto a su lado.

Me abraza y siento su pecho subir y bajar todavía agotado.

Los latidos de su corazón aún son demasiado rápidos, me gusta el sonido seco.

Me siento soñolienta, me pregunto si él también, pues parece que no piensa dormir todavía.

Los minutos pasan mientras escucho su corazón todavía aquí acostada, él luce tranquilo y protector hacia conmigo, mis ojos pesan y se cierran al punto de que no me di cuenta en qué momento exactamente me dormí.

No sé qué dirá papá o Melody mañana cuando llegue a casa.

Y Ferneth…

No deben saber que pasé la noche aquí. Nadie debe…

Aunque… ¿no estaría mal si lo digo?

Me gusta estar con él, creo que ahora lo sé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectiva de Neon, la anterior fue la de Kurapika.   
> Espero aún haya alguien leyendo mis payasadas. La verdad me agrada escribir esto, ojalá al menos una persona opine lo mismo.
> 
> Creo que a partir de hoy tardaré más en actualizar. Igual creo que la plataforma está más lenta y nadie extrañará demasiado mis actualizaciones :) eso es bueno.
> 
> Espero darme tiempo no tan largo y actualizar un próximo, mientras nadie me pida que necesita actualización supongo que me relajaré. De otro modo siento la presión de escribir cuanto antes. 
> 
> Si llego a leer a alguien desesperado ¡prometo actualizar sea como sea en ese instante!
> 
> Bueno, parece que en el capítulo siguiente Kurapika y Neon se meterán en problemas.
> 
> ¿Quién será el primero en enterarse de esta travesura?
> 
> ¿Melody, Light, Ferneth o... Leorio? 
> 
> Bueno, espero sus opiniones xD podría ser cualquiera sinceramente.
> 
> Besos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Introspección indeseable

-¿es aquí donde entraremos…?-

Preguntó el más alto con explícita duda en su expresión.

Kurapika sintió que un ligero rubor cubría su rostro. Cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza cuando respondió.

-por favor, Leorio, pedí tu ayuda no que hicieras preguntas tontas…-

Leorio frunció el ceño y gimió en señal de ofensa.

Ambos adolescentes ingresaron al elevador para dirigirse a la habitación 510, piso cinco.

Kurapika se movió sobre sus talones con nerviosismo. Leorio lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras miraba en el numerador la leyenda: piso 2.

La razón vino a Leorio como relámpago.

-Kurapika, espera… ¿hay alguien contigo arriba en esa habitación? –

El numerador cambió, piso 3.

Kurapika se estremeció visiblemente.

-si…-

Responde, aunque no hubiera querido, después de todo tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, debería explicarle la situación a su amigo.

Leorio suspiró audiblemente.

El marcador indicó, piso número 5, la puerta se abrió. Ambos salieron, Kurapika se paró en la puerta y dudó unos segundos antes de abrir, miró a Leorio quien con sus ojos esperaba reconocer en él alguna idea de lo que encontraría una vez adentro.

Se decidió y abrió la puerta. Leorio admiró rápidamente como un escáner el espacio del interior y se dirigió a su amigo.

-¿está bien, me dirás ahora para qué necesitas de mi ayuda? –

Kurapika lo miró simplemente sin saber aparentemente qué decirle.

Leorio suspiró desesperado. 

Esta situación era extraña, usualmente Kurapika era quien se desesperaba a consecuencia del comportamiento de su amigo aspirante a médico, jamás viceversa, al menos no habían vivido una situación similar hasta este momento,

Kurapika reunió lo necesario para explicar a Leorio el motivo de su llamada.

-Leorio, adentro está Neon Nostrade… esque…-

Leorio enarcó una ceja y su boca se abrió con incredulidad.

-es por eso que no habías regresado al departamento…-

No fue una pregunta. 

Kurapika no dijo nada, lo miró impactado.

Leorio tuvo que hablar. Continuó después de suspirar y aclararse la garganta.

-sé las cosas que se vienen a hacer a los lugares como estos… – esperó unos segundos para ver cómo lentamente Kurapika pareció asentir ante eso - …de acuerdo… y, ¿qué pasó? –

Kurapika desvió la mirada un segundo y al otro devolvió la atención.

-ella comenzó a sentir una especie de dolor o algo así…-

-¿es malo eso? ¿si se siente mal por qué no la llevaste a emergencias a un hospital? Sería lo más lógico. -

Kurapika negó con la cabeza mientras decía.

-no, ella no aceptó. Dijo que podría haber un escándalo si es identificada en algún lugar de esos… por eso, te pedí a ti que vinieras, tienes conocimientos médicos, ¿no? –

Leorio suspiró y miró a su amigo rubio, estaba asimilando la situación y tal vez preparando las palabras adecuadas para responder a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-está bien… no quiere causar conmoción. Claro que tengo conocimientos, pero todavía no soy un médico profesional, jamás he practicado y lo sabes. Puedo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para sacarlos un poco del embrollo. ¿qué es exactamente lo que siente? –

-no le pregunté mucho… entra y pregúntale tú…-

El Kurta dijo con voz baja, murmurando como niño reprendido.

Leorio volvió a suspirar. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos suspiros llevaba desde que se encontró con Kurapika hoy.

-está bien- caminó a la puerta esperando que su amigo lo siguiera. -¿no piensas venir? –

Kurapika caminó y lo siguió en modo automático.

-no, espera, mejor deja entro yo solo primero, si deseo ser un buen médico debo comenzar esto con seriedad. Sólo avisa que entraré a hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo? -

Asintió y el Kurta entró, no se tardó más de cinco segundos cuando volvió.

Leorio suspiró antes de entrar y cerró la puerta.

Kurapika se sentó en un banco junto al mini frigobar de la habitación y miró el reloj para comprobar la hora. 6:31 am.

\------------------------------------------

Después de casi 15 interminables minutos, Leorio salió sin su maletín.

Buscó a Kurapika y lo vio levantándose del banco donde había estado esperando.

-¿qué sucedió? –

Leorio se acercó más no antes de emparejar la puerta por la que había salido.

-no estoy seguro, realmente, no soy ginecólogo y claramente la chica está encinta, es un malestar de acuerdo con su condición actual, probablemente causado por la actividad de hace unas horas…- 

Leorio puso una de sus manos en la barbilla pensando.

Kurapika movió sus manos nervioso, esperando qué más iría a escuchar venir de los labios de Leorio.

-¿en serio, Kurapika? ¿Vinieron hasta aquí con la mera intención de pasar una noche loca de sexo? –

Kurapika miró, bajó los ojos, los subió, sólo miraba.

Leorio posó una de sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-realmente el embarazo no es impedimento, pero siempre tiene que haber una indicación o un chequeo para que sea seguro, en caso de personas con algún tipo de problema o complicación, se recomiendan ciertas cosas o se ordena abstención. Supongo que ninguno de los dos tuvo eso en mente… Por ahora ella luce tranquila, no sé cómo se sentía antes de llegar yo. ¿fue algo por lo que preocuparse para que me hubieras hecho venir, supongo? –

-la verdad ambos nos sentimos bastante preocupados, ella especialmente estaba algo histérica y por eso traté de llevarla a algún lado, pero de todos modos se negó. Fue cuando pensé en ti…-

-no estaría de más que de todas maneras ella asista con su especialista para confirmar que todo esté en orden. –

-supongo que tienes razón. –

-se lo comenté, si me lo preguntas. Pensé que simplemente irías con ella para entregarte los ojos escarlata, sinceramente me preocupé cuando no llegaste y las horas pasaban, ¡no contestas jamás tu maldito teléfono! -

-lo siento…-

El Kurta se encogió de hombros.

-creo que deberías entrar para preguntarle cómo sigue. –

Kurapika dudó, pero le hizo caso.

\----------------------------------------

Entró y se acercó a la cama, aunque la distancia no era muy corta. Kurapika inconscientemente mantuvo una incómoda lejanía.

-¿estás mejor ahora? ¿qué te dijo Leorio? –

Neon sonrió, parecía relajada en este momento.

-tu amigo es demasiado atento. Realizó un chequeo físico habitual y me hizo preguntas… bueno yo, sabes, tuve que contestar. Ahora me siento mucho mejor y sobre todo más tranquila, ya no siento ese dolor que me hizo exaltarme. –

Kurapika dio dos pasos más hacia ella.

-me alegro, de todas maneras debes asegurarte asistiendo con tu propio médico-

Neon agachó la cabeza y asintió.

-si, lo sé, además quiero estar segura de que todo está en orden con el bebé. No sé por qué razón pasó esto, soy principiante en esto…-

Kurapika asintió.

-lo siento… siento haber sido imprudente y haberte arrastrado hasta aquí… no estaba pensando, de verdad lo lamento. –

Neon tuvo un sentimiento raro y melancólico. Hablaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-no, no es culpa de nadie, después de todo yo acepté, yo quería esto…-

Kurapika apretó sus labios en una línea. Se ordenó mentalmente relajarse, así lo hizo.

-¿puedo dejarte sola un momento para hablar con Leorio? Necesito saber qué debemos hacer a continuación. –

-si, claro, estoy mejor ahora, trataré de descansar en cama mientras es hora de irnos. –

Kurapika asintió antes de retirarse.

\---------------------------------------------

Leorio se había otorgado la confianza de tomar una cerveza del pequeño bar, estaba sobre uno de los bancos bebiendo su helada lata con alcohol. Después de todo ya estaba pagada.

No se giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego golpearse levemente cuando se cerró.

-¿estás bebiendo? –

Preguntó.

-¿no parece? –

-no quise que sonara como pregunta, simplemente era una observación…-

-una observación demasiado demandante, por cierto. Quien debería cuestionarte ahora soy yo, Kurapika.-

Leorio por fin giró su cuello y un poco su cuerpo para enfrentar a su amigo.

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco y después se sentó en el banco contiguo.

-supongo que no tienes los ojos, y no es una pregunta, estoy confirmando simplemente. –

Kurapika no dijo nada.

-ahí tengo mi respuesta. Kurapika, es tu ex jefa, ¿por qué sentiste que sería buena idea meterte con ella y además en su estado actual?, supongo que su prometido, ese del que Melody nos habló no estaría tan emocionado con el asunto. –

Dio un sorbo más a su bebida, tragó emitiendo un sonido refrescante al terminar. Leorio colocó su lata enfrente de él, en la barra y la meneó con una mano, dando vueltas al aluminio. Kurapika miró la mano de Leorio jugando con ella.

-¿así que vas a quedarte callado porque seguramente no tienes las respuestas a mis preguntas? – cerró los ojos - ¿cómo está? –

-me dijo que tranquila ahora… y, que eres amable y profesional –

-¿en serio? Eso es cierto, la verdad no me sorprende. De todos modos, ciertamente me halaga. –

Leorio bromeó mientras se pavoneaba.

-no sé qué me pasa con ella…-

El Kurta comenzó atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

-¿explícate? –

-no pensé claramente antes de venir hasta aquí, sin darme cuenta ya la había traído hasta acá conmigo. Yo creía que era una persona que despreciaba por ser como es y sobre todo por los gustos horribles que tiene. Esa afición descarada de coleccionar partes del cuerpo... –

-pero estás aquí con ella y apuesto a que pasaron un rato divertido antes de angustiarse, y de todos modos sigues aquí hablando conmigo de ella. Bueno, no es tan complicado, tal vez existe una especie de atracción entre ustedes después de haber convivido, sea cual sea la relación que tuvieron antes. Escucha, no tienes por qué avergonzarte si encuentras atractiva a una chica, porque si me lo preguntas, bueno ya sé que no me lo preguntarías, pero es linda y además tiene una personalidad agradable si le restas los gustos extraños, simplemente es una persona como cualquier otra. –  
Kurapika miró con extrañeza a Leorio. Pensó por un momento si siempre estaría juzgando a Neon por sobre lo peor que ella podría ser y lo que él piensa al respecto. Sin lugar a dudas, Neon no fue quien asesinó a sus seres queridos, y tampoco se supone que Neon tenga algo qué ver con la tragedia en Lukso, ella no fue directamente la causante de ninguna de sus desgracias. 

Aunque pensó en ello, prefirió apartar esto de su mente.

-me pregunto qué hago aquí realmente… -

Leorio quiso revolver el cabello de Kurapika pero se contuvo devolviendo su atención a la lata ya vacía.

-y yo también. Kurapika, ella tiene una persona que es su actual pareja. Tú ya no trabajas para su familia, lo cual ha de ser bueno para ti, lo digo por la manera en que recriminas y desprecias su forma de ser. Como lo has dicho, me pregunto, ¿qué haces aquí? y espera con eso, ¿ella qué hace aquí? Esa es una mejor pregunta todavía. Lo sé, ella te quiere regalar los ojos escarlata que ha reunido, pero… también me pregunto ¿por qué te estuvo ayudando? Comprendo que, al conocer tu historia, haya tenido la necesidad de recolectar los ojos para ti en muestra, quizá de agradecimiento o empatía. Pero incluso algo como eso, es algo grande y… extraño, son acciones que no todos harían por cualquiera. –

Kurapika tragó saliva.

-tal vez simplemente estamos alucinados con la emoción de sentirnos el uno al otro, qué sé yo…aunque, puedo agregar, que esta vez fue diferente, pero no soy capaz de explicar cómo o en qué sentido. –

Leorio tosió, probablemente se atragantó con su saliva.

-espera un minuto, ¿esta vez fue diferente? ¿Habían estado teniendo relaciones durante tu estadía como guardaespaldas de su familia todo este tiempo? –

Kurapika lucía un poco ofendido.

-¡no es todo este tiempo!, a decir verdad… sólo fue una vez… justo antes de que la compañía me tomara como prisionero…- 

Kurapika se sinceró ligeramente apenado.

Leorio lucía sorprendido.

-esa parte jamás me la contaste. ¿y qué más hay después de eso? ¿Otro secreto que guardes en tu colección de recuerdos personales? –

-no es un secreto… no es algo que creí importante mencionar. No es como si tuviera que contarte cada aspecto de mi vida, es como si quisieras saber cada vez que me meto al baño o cosas de ese tipo. –

-no seas ridículo, esa es una comparación demasiado absurda, estoy seguro de que lo pensaste luego de haberte escuchado. Para nada es poco importante, Kurapika era tu ex jefa, hija de tu ex empleador y jefe principal, una persona con conexiones muy importantes y además, podrías haberte comprometido, aquí y en todos lados no suele verse con gratitud que los empleados estén viéndose en encuentros íntimos con las hijas de sus jefes, es la mafia además. Ahora como la cereza del pastel, que es lo último que falta, te pregunto esto, mira, yo al menos no entiendo esta parte especialmente, ¿cómo puedes decir que aborreces a la chica cuando estás… estás con ella? -

Kurapika podría decirse que estaba desanimado.

-lo peor de todo es que no puedo refutar lo que acabas de decir. Yo no sé, te digo que no sé qué hago aquí, incluso eso. –

Se encogió de hombros el chico rubio.

-yo sí sé y te tengo varios puntos, estas aquí porque Melody te lo recomendó, además, los ojos escarlata es algo que no dejarías ir, mucho menos si te los están ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Estás aquí justamente porque la chica, no puedes negarlo digas lo que digas al respecto, la chica te atrae. Estás aquí porque no la odias a pesar de sus colecciones. Y estás aquí porque el sexo es bueno de verdad o porque ella realmente te importa. –

Kurapika reaccionó mirando bruscamente a Leorio al escuchar la última parte.

-eso no…-

-escucha, sólo escucha ¿quieres? –

Leorio interrumpió, el otro obediente lo miró nada más.

-Kurapika, ella se va a casar con un tipo educado y poderoso, seguro adinerado hasta la médula. Van a tener un hijo. Sé razonable, tú eres un tipo que suele ser sensato, no me vengas conque ahora no eres tan listo como siempre aparentaste. –

Kurapika miró de nuevo la cerveza ahora sin líquido del aspirante a médico.

-supongo que tienes razón… estoy haciendo estupideces… aunque, te diré que, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que me quisiera a mí como a Ferneth, de una manera romántica o especial. Incluso jamás consideré la idea de tener una relación sentimental… yo… estaba siendo muy ilógico y desconsiderado después de todo. –

Leorio miró a su amigo compadeciéndolo.

-estabas experimentando una aventura enloquecida como todo chico saludable lo hace a nuestra edad, te confieso algo, me ha sucedido más de una vez con chicas de diferente personalidad y en situaciones tan únicas y variadas. Me da un poco de risa saber esto viniendo de ti, no quiero que te ofendas, yo siempre creí que eras de esos tipos que esperaban encontrar al amor de su vida, luego se casaban y experimentaban la dulce miel de la primera vez dentro del matrimonio. Tú para mí antes de esto eras el chico con la cabeza totalmente fría a voluntad. Veo que no, incluso no te importó hacerlo con una chica con novio, comprometida y además embarazada…-

Leorio paró de repente cuando notó la mirada de Kurapika.

-¿por qué tienes esa expresión? –

-Cuando estuve de visita en una obra de teatro…-

-¡¿qué con las arañas?! –

Kurapika asintió.

-me encontré con Ferneth, el prometido de Neon y me dijo… me dijo que no tenía idea sobre quién de nosotros podría ser el padre de ese hijo que Neon espera…-

Leorio podría haber escupido su cerveza si tuviera todavía.

-vuelve a repetir lo que acabas de decir… -

Kurapika frunció el ceño y siseó.

-si, puede ser que ese bebé sea mío o de Ferneth, no tiene idea y yo… yo tampoco imaginé que eso estaría pasando, no supe nada de ella desde que me volví del lado de las arañas. –

Kurapika apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

Leorio presionó un poco sus ojos retirando antes sus gafas colocándolas a un lado. 

-te pregunté qué otros secretos escondías y dijiste que ninguno, ahora sales con esto. Pero bien, hay posibilidades de eso, ¿realmente las hay? –

Kurapika desvió la mirada.

-cuando estuviste con ella la primera vez, ¿se protegieron? ¿si haces cálculos en tiempo, puede ser posible? –

Kurapika no dice nada, tampoco mira a Leorio.

-no puede ser, ya me respondiste sin hablarme, no te cuidaste…-

-bueno yo… no… -

-no, no, no… cada segundo me sorprendes. Hay mil maneras de cuidarse, hay condones, siempre llevo unos dos conmigo, por ejemplo. Haz lo mismo de ahora en adelante ¿ok? Dios… bueno, no soy tu padre, es más simplemente soy dos años mayor que tú, a pesar de eso, este tema me saca de mis casillas. ¿quién es el que reprobaba a quién por coquetear con las chicas?, tú sobre todas las cosas. Y te digo esto porque conociéndote, no eres el tipo que desea procrear hijos a diestra y siniestra, me acabas de decir que ni siquiera piensas en una relación. Déjame preguntar, ¿hoy se cuidaron al menos? –

-pero ella ya está…-

Leorio negó y lo reprende interrumpiendo.

-espera no… mira cállate, mejor cállate que te voy a golpear si no lo haces. Hay de todas maneras enfermedades o cosas por las que uno se coloca siempre los condones. ¿dos veces y sigues haciendo lo mismo? –

-de acuerdo, te entiendo, hay enfermedades, si, lo sé-

Kurapika dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-parece que no… pero continúa…-

Miró a Leorio de mala gana y prosiguió.

-realmente no pensé, ya está hecho, no puedo cambiarlo. Como te lo mencioné, Ferneth me dijo que había probabilidad entre los dos… él también estuvo con Neon. Yo estoy seguro de que es él, sólo estuvimos juntos una vez y yo salí de ella… -

-eso no es un método seguro, es más vas a la suerte siempre con eso, no te hagas el tonto por favor. –

-te dije que ya lo sé…-

-y yo te vuelvo a decir que no lo sabes. Estás sonando demasiado irresponsable para mi gusto, intentas zafarte de algo que claramente podría estar siendo tu responsabilidad, ¿o qué? Sé sincero y di la verdad, ¿tratas de decirme que eres de ese tipo de personas que se escapan y no se hacen cargo de sus asuntos? –

-no pongas en la mesa cosas que jamás he dicho, no, no es así. Ferneth me dijo también que a él no le importa, él está dispuesto a continuar con ella como sea. Simplemente debo alejarme y es todo. No puedo preocuparme si sé que de todas maneras las cosas ya están dichas y resueltas. -

Leorio resopla.

-ah, pues entonces tienes la vida resuelta, que conveniente. Cuando el hijo nazca y resulte que tenga ojos escarlata, bueno, eso ya no es asunto tuyo, bien por ti. –

Kurapika enmudece con esto.

-eso es imposible… –

En verdad jamás consideró esto.

-¿no te importará, quiero suponer? Kurapika, no se trata de un juego. Si acaso resulta que eres el progenitor de esa criatura, más allá de que exista un Kurta más, pienso que debes de ser una persona honorable. Si ella no te quiere a su lado, o si tú no la quieres a tu lado, ese pequeño no tiene qué ver en sus asuntos. ¿de verdad estarías tan tranquilo sin cerciorarte? -

La respiración de Kurapika se volvió pesada, no abrió la boca para hablar más, estaba pensando, a lo mejor pensando en lo que Leorio dijo, era lo más seguro. De todos modos, Leorio le echaba un ojo preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Decidió tampoco hablar, se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador pequeño por una cerveza más.

Abrió la lata cuando escuchó a Kurapika.

-tengo que llevar a Neon de vuelta lo antes posible-

Leorio lo miró y desaprobó con los ojos. Kurapika se puso de pie caminando hacia donde estaba Neon.

\------------------------------------

Kurapika ayudó a Neon a alistarse, insistió en hacerlo, aunque ella ya se sentía mejor después de dormir un poco.

Salieron Leorio, ella y el rubio del cuarto de renta, no sin antes haber acordado verse con Melody. Ahora tenían que averiguar qué excusa es la que darían al padre de la chica y a su prometido.

-Kurapika, Leorio, Señorita Neon, qué gusto verlos. –

Dijo la pequeña cazadora de música, aunque sus ojos dejaban ver preocupación.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué apenas se comunican? Su padre estuvo a punto de hacer un llamado a la comunidad de la mafia, al igual que el joven Ferneth, especialmente él. Por suerte fui capaz de persuadirlos, aunque… tuve que usar mis melodías tramposamente una vez que supe que no les había sucedido nada malo cuando Leorio me envió un mensaje por la madrugada, en ese entonces fue que decidí hacer uso de mi habilidad…-

Kurapika arrojó una aguda mirada hacia Leorio, no estuvo enterado de esto.

-no me culpes, ella me contactó cuando comenzaste a tardar, en el momento que me llamaste, hice lo mismo, Melody no merece estar preocupada o hecha manojo de nervios por tu… por tus ocurrencias. Corrección, por sus ocurrencias. –

Dijo a Neon y Kurapika.

Melody sonrió condescendiente. Había partes de la historia que desconocía, estaba claro para ella. Aunque no podía adivinar con exactitud lo que pasó, su oído le favorecía como siempre, ella podía tener una noción de lo que pasaba, aunque su sospecha era muy incipiente, demasiado coartada para su gusto. Sus oídos podían escuchar dos corazones sutilmente interconectados con el desarrollo real la historia, el tercero que se supone era el latido más pacífico que había percibido, también estaba enredado entre todo esto, pero su manifestación ahora procedía de una manera acusatoria, reprochando a los otros dos.

-Es hora de regresar, jefe, su padre estará preocupado al igual que Ferneth, les prometí que llegaría con usted. Line me ha ayudado a tener una justificación creíble. Diremos que fue con ella a escondidas a una pijama improvisada ya que no se le tiene permitido salir lo suficiente. Espero que pueda seguir esa línea cuando lleguemos a casa. Si llamasen a ella, tiene todo preparado también. -

La cazadora sonríe amablemente, aunque sabe que está apoyando un juego de niños. La chica asiente.

Leorio y sobre todo Kurapika suspiran ocultamente, Melody ha salvado el día.

Neon agradece a Leorio gratamente y con una gran sonrisa. Ahora está dirigiéndose a Kurapika, su antiguo guardaespaldas.

Ambos se miran fijamente.

Melody y Leorio se retiran con la excusa de hablar entre ellos para dejarlos solos unos segundos.

-gracias, Kurapika, por traer a tu amigo, ciertamente no debí ser caprichosa, ahora me siento realmente mejor y bien, fue gracias a él, logra tranquilizar a cualquiera con su personalidad y con lo que sabe sobre medicina. –

Kurapika asiente ante eso.

-me alegra que Leorio haya sido suficiente, pero, no dejes que eso te tranquilice, ve a ver a tu médico, no dejes de cerciorarte. –

Neon asiente levemente.

-el motivo principal por el que te vi… no quedó en acuerdo. Quiero que sepas que cuando quieras puedo darte los ojos escarlata que reuní. Sólo avísame. –

Kurapika quiso asentir, pero no lo hace. Sus ojos miran a Leorio y a Melody con la intención de no focalizar a Neon directamente.

-¿de acuerdo, Kurapika? –

El rubio ahora sí se fija en ella.

-gracias. Como lo dije, y lo repito, no debiste hacerlo. –

-me queda claro. Pero lo hice y es lo importante. Siento que no me equivoqué, estoy bien con eso. –

Kurapika toma la mano derecha de Neon, la palma hacia arriba, mirando esa mano con sus yemas acaricia las de ella. Sus ojos no dejan de mirar simplemente sus dedos.

\- creo que está de más repetir que no debiste hacerlo. Lo hice ayer, y lo hice ahora. ¿olvídalo sí? Por favor. Simplemente, gracias. Quédate con esa palabra. Cuando por fin los reciba, no repetiré lo primero. Me limitaré a agradecer, te lo prometo. –

Neon sonrió y Kurapika soltó su mano. Instantáneamente miró hacia Melody y Leorio quienes advirtieron eso y se aproximaron.

-es hora de irnos, jefe-

-si. Nos vemos luego, chicos. –

Dijo dirigiéndose a Leorio y Kurapika. Melody se despidió de igual manera y ambos cazadores asintieron.

-bueno, todo se solucionó-

Comenzó el mayor.

-parece ser que sí. Melody es una buena amiga. Pensó en todo antes de venir, me ahorró la excusa. –

-si, es increíble. Supongo que es la mujer más asombrosa del mundo –

Kurapika miró a Leorio esperando más palabras.

-¿qué? Es la verdad –

Kurapika asintió mirando a Melody y Neon a la distancia subiendo a su transporte, un lujoso automóvil.

-¿estás seguro de que la dejarás ir así? –

Kurapika miró confuso a Leorio.

-ella trabaja para Nostrade, tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. –

-no me refiero a ella, si no a Neon. –

Kurapika chasquea la lengua.

-lo único que queda son los ojos, la veré en unos días, debo tenerlos en mis manos pronto, después de eso, podré continuar buscando los que faltan. –

-Melody dijo que no te dijera, pero no planeo guardarme esta valiosa información. –

Kurapika avanzó, claramente no quería escuchar a Leorio, no si podía escapar para evitarlo.

Leorio avanzó con gran velocidad y lo alcanzó.

-no había terminado –

-no me importa lo que Melody dijo, reconozco que no ha de ser algo agradable. -

-no. No lo es, mientras no aceptes que Neon está entrando en ti más de lo que quisieras. No deseabas que se fuera, eso es lo que querías. –

Kurapika frena.

-te dije que no quería escucharte. ¿por qué simplemente no te metes en tus asuntos de estudiante? –

\- ¿tú me lo dices? ¡Tú me llamaste! Me despiertas, me usas y quieres que no haya represalias. –

-¿qué debería hacer? no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis asuntos, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. He tratado de lucir indiferente, pero tú vienes a estropearlo todo… de la manera más ruin en que alguien podría…-

Leorio coloca una mano en el hombro de Kurapika quien se encoje y mira hacia abajo.

-no todo tiene que ser tan fatalista como estás acostumbrado a manejarlo. –

-no estoy siendo fatalista…-

-y no sólo yo lo estropeo, Melody es quien me da las ideas. –

Kurapika sonríe un poco, ironía.

-ella te dijo que no me dijeras… Leorio, eres tan idiota. –

-vamos a mi departamento, tomate un tiempo para meditar, ¿quieres?, todo el que necesites, estoy seguro de que ya no puedo maltratar tu paz mental, no más de lo que ahora hice. Deja a un lado tu búsqueda y arregla este asunto, para ello debes aceptar lo que sientes en primer lugar, después serás en realidad libre de decidir. –

Kurapika suspira.

-pensaré si debo pensar… -

-¿y eso qué significa? –

Kurapika alzó los hombros.

Leorio se rinde.

-está bien, ven, vayamos a mi casa. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leorio es amor puro <3 ¿no creen?  
> y Melody <3  
> Espero no suene a telenovela ya esto, aunque después de todo es una ficción y podemos hacerlo tan telenovelesco como uno quiera.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado un rato leyendo, hasta la próxima.


	16. Arte

-¿qué haces? –

Preguntó Leorio.

-localizo puntos tentativos que he investigado, al parecer poseen algún par de ojos escarlata, debo centrarme en esto. –

Leorio se acercó a mirar las anotaciones en el mapa de su amigo.

-eso es mucho trabajo, ¿cómo planeas organizarte para ir a todos esos lados? –

-es sencillo, primero descartaré algunos por obviedad o mediante contactos seguros que he conseguido, los que tengan alta corroboración respecto a la existencia de ojos, serán los primeros. Bueno, te lo expliqué de la manera más simple que pude para que entiendas y dejes de hacer preguntas. –

Kurapika miró el mapa señalando dos sitios más con un círculo rojo, otro azul.

Leorio rodó los ojos.

-no es necesario que utilices las manzanas conmigo para las explicaciones, soy un universitario experimentado, no creas que las cosas complicadas no son lo mío, de todos modos, es cotidiano para mí. –

Kurapika ignoró al chico de cabello azabache y prosiguió con su labor.

Leorio optó por sentarse en el sofá, acercó un libro de medicina elemental y lo abrió en una página al azar. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, cerró el libro aparentemente exasperado.

-¿entonces vas a ignorar por completo el tema? –

Kurapika pregunta sin mirar a Leorio.

-¿cuál tema exactamente? –

-el tema de Neon Nostrade, ¿se te hace familiar? –

Kurapika miró a Leorio.

\- no. – regresó al mapa.

Leorio se revolvió el cabello y se levantó a prepararse un café.

-¿ya tienes cita para recuperar los ojos que ella tiene todavía? –

Preguntó el más alto desde la cocina parado a un lado de la cafetera que comenzaba a gotear lento.

-¿ella quién? –

Leorio guardó silencio.

-últimamente terminas con mi paciencia –

-lo mismo digo. Insistes demasiado. –

-ahí tienes, ese tema es del que hablo. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, tratas de evadirlo. –

-en una semana. –

-¿una semana qué? –

-lo que me preguntaste. –

-Eres odioso, Kurapika.- suspira – entonces en una semana la verás, con razón tratas de mantenerte ocupado para no pensar en ella. –

Kurapika fulminó al estudiante de medicina con la mirada por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención al mapa.

-por cierto... –

Kurapika no lo miró.

-¿recuerdas a mi compañera del examen? –

La atención de Kurapika se clavó en el otro.

-si, ¿por qué? –

Leorio sirvió su café y caminando triunfal hacia el Kurta, posó como si fuera una celebridad ganando una medalla olímpica.

-me debe unas cervezas, mi respuesta totalmente fue correcta. Acá entre nos, la chica es linda y tiene un cuerpo espectacular, se la vive en el gimnasio, entonces imaginarás qué chica. –

La expresión de Kurapika fue inexpresiva ahora.

-así que mañana tú y yo tenemos una cita a las 6 de la tarde. –

-¿tenemos? –

Kurapika jadeó.

-si, ya había quedado con ella y le platiqué que estaba viviendo con un amigo algo idiota, pero que podría acompañarnos. No estuviste para poder preguntarte nada cuando estábamos acordando por teléfono, así que no pude saber tu opinión. Ella asimiló tu presencia sin falta. –

-no, gracias. No te acompañaré. –

-me debes un favor. –

El Kurta se congeló, Leorio tenía un punto, uno sucio, pero un punto después de todo.

-estás aprovechando la situación. –

-por supuesto. Es hora de cobrarlo, mañana a las 6 de la tarde, debes estar listo. Es una hora adecuada, no como el tipo de favores que sueles pedir tú. –

Kurapika suspiró rendido, significaba que había perdido, Leorio 1, Kurapika 0. El más alto se sentó sin ceremonias sobre el sofá y bebió el líquido negruzco de la taza.

\-------------------------------------------  
Leorio y Kurapika salieron del departamento. Obviamente Kurapika traía una cara de pocos amigos que Leorio trataba de refrescar un poco con sus pláticas casuales y sin sentido.

No logró mucho, en realidad.

-sube. – ordenó el estudiante.

-¿incluso rentaste un auto? -

Leorio se recargó como un galán de película en el porsche.

-¿no piensas conquistar a una chica sin un buen automóvil o si? –

Kurapika resopló y se subió al lado del copiloto. Leorio abordó. Sus manos se dirigieron a la radio para sintonizar alguna estación con música de su agrado.

-esa canción es buena. –

Kurapika miró a Leorio, después rodó sus ojos a las perillas sintonizadoras del aparato que vibraba con la melodía. De hecho, no estaba mal, pero no iría a levantar el ego de Leorio.

-si tú lo dices. Dime, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿bebes alcohol en algún bar de mala muerte hasta que no puedas levantarte por ti mismo y deba traerte arrastrando hasta tu departamento? –

-no suena como una mala idea, pero no, esta vez deseo impresionar a la chica. Puedo decir que la apuesta que hicimos es la excusa para salir juntos. ¿no creíste que permitiría que una chica linda me invitara los tragos o sí? –

-¿debo responder con sinceridad? –

Leorio chasqueó la lengua y se estaba riendo después. Encendió el auto, subió el volumen a la música y arrancó.  
\--------------------------------------------

-escucha, Kurapika, allá están, trata de divertirte. –

Kurapika no pudo decir nada, Leorio casi corrió hasta las chicas.

-él es mi amigo. Kurapika, Nathalia y Mina. –

Kurapika saludó cordialmente a las chicas, terminando sus ojos buscaron a Leorio para obtener una explicación.

Nathalia habló y disipó las dudas del Kurta.

-Pensé que sería buena idea salir cuatro, Mina necesita conocer chicos nuevos, acaba de terminar con su novio. –

-¿son ambas compañeras de clase de Leorio? –

El chico rubio interrogó.

-sólo yo, Mina es mi amiga de toda la vida. Leorio dijo que estaba viviendo con un amigo y pensé que sería buena idea presentarlos. Quién sabe, podrían agradarse. –

Kurapika y Mina compartieron miradas.

Leorio tomó del brazo a su compañera de clase y caminó indicando en voz alta que debían dirigirse al lugar donde pasarían el rato.

Kurapika caminó desanimado tras ellos al lado de la otra chica.

Antes de entrar, Leorio pidió un momento para fumar un cigarro, por lo visto a Nathalia le complacía fumar y él la siguió. Kurapika y la amiga optaron por entrar al bar sin ellos, se sentaron en una mesa al final de todas las visiblemente más iluminadas.

Kurapika tomó asiento, aparentemente estaba desinteresado en establecer algún tipo de contacto social, Mina simplemente lo miró tímidamente, esperó que en algún momento el rubio iniciara algún tipo de conversación, más no sucedió. 

-¿quieres algo para beber? –

Preguntó la chica obteniendo la atención deseada.

-puedo ir por algo si quieres, tengo sed, una limonada estará bien para iniciar ¿y tú? –

Ella dijo y sonrió.

Kurapika se sintió presionado por decir alguna cosa útil, lo que sea que hiciera menos incómoda la incipiente interacción.

-espera aquí, iré por tu limonada –

Dijo poniéndose de pie. Ella simplemente asintió.

Cuando Kurapika regresó simplemente había traído la limonada. La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿no pediste nada para ti? –

Tomó asiento y respondió la pregunta.

-por el momento no. –

-oh, se siente extraño tomar solitaria. –

Aunque a Kurapika no le importaba menos, trató de ser amable.

-no te preocupes, más tarde quizá pida algo para mí, puedes disfrutar de tu bebida aún si yo no te sigo. –

Mina asintió y sonrió.

-así que eres amigo de Leorio, lo conozco desde hace un año, aunque no lo veo demasiado, es mi amiga quien comparte junto a él los días en la institución. ¿ustedes dónde se conocieron? –

Kurapika estaba a punto de decidir si debía explicarle que se conocieron durante el examen del cazador o si inventaba alguna circunstancia cualquiera para salir del paso, afortunadamente Leorio y Nathalia llegaron sentándose demasiado alegres, llevaban bebidas en sus manos.

-¿pasarás de aguafiestas la noche? –

Leorio preguntó a su amigo.

Kurapika sinceramente no deseaba beber nada, tampoco, aunque fuera una limonada.

-en un rato más… supongo. –

Leorio lo miró inquisitivamente, pero se distrajo rápidamente cuando su compañera apoyó su cabeza en el hombro. Esos dos murmuraban cosas que al Kurta no le interesaba escuchar, concentró su atención a su alrededor. A Mina no le quedaba de otra que pasear la pajita en su vaso de un lado a otro.

Pasó un tiempo mientras Leorio y Nathalia coqueteaban descaradamente, estaban siendo escandalosos cuando hablaban y contaban anécdotas sobre su vida escolar. Kurapika y Mina tal vez simplemente fingían atención, faltaba esa parte de pertenencia al verdadero contexto de la conversación.

Leorio bromeaba con Nathalia, ella simplemente reía locamente y consentía las ocurrencias del cazador de medicina.

Mina aparentemente se sentía fuera de lugar, quizá comenzó a lamentar haberse dejado arrastrar a la “convivencia” por su amiga, llegó el punto en el que las conversaciones donde eran incluidos ella y el Kurta cesó. Por otro lado, Kurapika no se mostraba interesado en interactuar con ella tampoco.

Leorio y Nathalia decidieron salir un momento para volver a probar unos toques de tabaco.

Si la música y las conversaciones de los otros visitantes no animaran el lugar, indudablemente la mesa donde estaban parecería un triste cementerio.

Mina acabó su limonada y jugó con la piña y la cereza que adornaban el coctel.

-me pregunto si te incomoda mi presencia aquí o… -

Kurapika se movió para ver a la chica.

-no quiero mentir... en realidad no aprecio visitar sitios de este tipo, pero Leorio…yo le debía un favor, pongámoslo de esa manera. –

-oh… me siento un tanto desanimada. Sabes. –

Kurapika se sintió un poco mal al haber sido tan franco.

-me disculpo por eso…-

Pensó un poco y miró a su alrededor buscando arreglar las cosas, probablemente. El desánimo de una persona no es algo de lo que el otro puede sentirse orgulloso.

-tal vez deba retirarme. Leorio y Nathalia parecen demasiado animados. Así termina tu compromiso por acá. –

Mina se puso de pie cogiendo la cereza, la comió y depositó el tallo en el vaso. Kurapika se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y la detuvo rodeando su muñeca con la mano.

-espera… no era mi intención que pasaras un mal rato. –

Mina miró su brazo y sonrió dulcemente.

-no lo tomo personal, te juro que entiendo tu postura. –

Kurapika la soltó. El sonido de la música subió unos decibeles sacudiendo un poco sus oídos. También la penosa conversación que estaban teniendo se obstaculizó por poco.

Mina casi gritó al oído de Kurapika.

-me voy entonces. –

Aunque ella elevó la voz, el rubio no entendió lo que dijo. Así que le hizo una señal donde le indicó que salieran.

-no se ven Leorio y Nathalia por ningún lado –

Dijo Mina en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, dejando el ruido y el murmullo de las personas atrás.

Kurapika echó un vistazo alrededor, tampoco los divisó cerca.

-pensé que estarían justamente aquí afuera. –

-si, lo mismo digo. –

Mina se estaba riendo un poco.

-supongo que escaparon, eso fue demasiado desconsiderado. –

-comparto contigo. –

Kurapika dijo perplejo, mientras efectuaba con la vista una superficial búsqueda de su amigo y compañía, incluso el auto ya no estaba donde mismo.

-fue un gusto conocerte, Kurapika. No guardaré resentimiento, ya que esta salida fue forzosa para ti. –

La chica le guiñó un ojo, Kurapika parpadeó. 

-me disculpo. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es llevarte sana y salva a tu casa… o… -

-oh, no, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a viajar sola por las calles temprano o tarde, no existe diferencia para mí. –

Mina sonríe.

-no si puedo acompañarte hoy. ¿una excepción? –

La chica entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-puede haber excepciones, claro. –

-¿dónde es que vives? –

Dijo mirando a la calle para localizar un taxi y poder indicarle que se detuviese.

-en realidad no está lejos de aquí, si no te importa, podríamos llegar caminando. –

Kurapika giró sobre sus talones.

-no tengo problema… -

Kurapika recordó que Leorio llevaba las llaves del departamento, por lo que, si tenía el plan de volver, resultaría inútil, aunque quizá podría forzar la puerta o algo por el estilo. Mentalmente maldijo al más alto.

Mina sonrió e indicó con su dedo índice la dirección correcta.

Caminaron haciendo observaciones de los negocios o locales que pasaban. Pláticas demasiado banales y simples.

-por fin llegamos, vivo justo ahí. –

-es una casa grande. –

-es lo que siempre me dicen. Vivo con mi hermano mayor. Mis padres fallecieron cuando niños en un accidente vial. La casa resulta en ocasiones demasiado grande para dos. -

Kurapika fue capaz de simpatizar ligeramente con los sentimientos de Mina.

-¿tu hermano es mayor? –

-si, él es como mi padre hermano mayor, se ha encargado de mí desde que tengo seis. –

-ya veo. –

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta.

Kurapika estuvo a punto de despedirse de la mujer, pero ella lo asaltó con una pregunta.

-¿quieres pasar un momento? –

Kurapika asimiló su situación. Leorio había desaparecido, estaba solo por la noche, sinceramente Mina era una persona cálida y amable. Así que pensó ¿por qué no?

-¿no hay problema con tu hermano? –

-para nada, de hecho, ha de estar metido en sus vídeo juegos, incluso si te gustan, podemos unirnos a él, te va a agradar él, es un chico demasiado simplista y congenia con las personas. Apuesto a que podrías hablar de cosas interesantes con él. Por lo visto a ambos les agrada leer lo suficiente. –

Kurapika inclinó la cabeza, ¿cómo sabía que le gustaba leer?

-por como dices todo eso, parece que me conocieras más de lo que pensé…-

Mina se sonrojó notoriamente.

-oh, yo… no quise ser una bocaza. Verás… -

Mina se forzó para hablar de forma entendible. 

-Nathalia y Leorio querían que nos conociéramos. Al parecer pretendían ofertarnos como posibles prospectos. Tú sabes. Entonces ellos me hablaron sobre ti, como cualquier vendedor experimentado lo haría con sus productos, ya que desean que los otros lo compren. Recibí casi una descripción de tu forma de ser, así como de tus intereses… Debo decir que la descripción personal fue totalmente errónea. –

Kurapika evitó burlarse o poner los ojos en blanco por lo que sintió ahora.

-Leorio es más inmaduro de lo que creí. –

Dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

-es gracioso, porque no estabas mínimamente interesado en conocerme. No pretendías salir a esto para empezar. –

-pero eso no es por ti. –

-¿entramos ya? –

Kurapika asintió.

Cuando la puerta se abrió luego de que Mina colocó las llaves, de la casa se desprendió un tormentoso olor a comida rápida, probablemente sería pizza, hamburguesas y patatas fritas.

Cuando entraron, el hermano de Mina apareció para comprobar que su hermana hubiera llegado.

-hola, no esperaba visitas. ¿nuevo amigo Mina? –

Kurapika saludó con un movimiento de su mano.

-Kurapika, él es mi hermano Abel –

-Un gusto, Kurapika. Es un nombre que no había escuchado. –

-mucho gusto, Abel. –

Mina intervino después de la bienvenida. 

-¿estás jugando? ¿pediste comida a domicilio? –

-¡SI! Es fin de semana, merezco un descanso luego de una semana dura de trabajo. Kurapika, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? Estoy estrenando dos juegos nuevos, Mina y yo solemos jugar a veces, digo a veces porque ahora ella se ha dedicado al arte… creo que está envejeciendo rápido, 15 años son demasiado para ella. –

-¡o-oye! , no soy vieja, y el arte es un pasatiempo hermoso. –

La chica se defendió.

Kurapika los miró entretenido, ambos eran agradables, dos personas adaptables por completo.

-no conozco lo suficiente sobre videojuegos. –

-oh… no importa, jamás es tarde para aprender un poco, los dejo, estamos por comenzar la partida. Siéntete como en casa, hay comida y varias cosas en la cocina, volveré a mi santuario del juego. –

Abel corrió impaciente hacia una puerta enmarcada con un arco delicado en tono rojizo.

-bueno, él es Abel, ¿agradable no? –

-lo es. –

Mina miró a Kurapika.

-¿tienes hambre? No tomaste nada en el bar, ¿sed? –

Kurapika negó a ambas preguntas.

-pues no hay demasiado qué hacer aquí dentro. –

-¿dedicada al arte? ¿de cuál? –

A la chica le brillaron los ojos a la vez que se avergonzaba.

-comencé a interesarme en la pintura y la escultura. No soy demasiado buena por ahora, pero continuaré practicando, me ha encantado. –

-¿algo para mostrar tu talento? –

Mina consideró la petición brevemente.

-me avergüenzo un poco ya que no soy muy buena. Serás la primera persona después de mi hermano que pueda criticar lo que he hecho. Sígueme. –

Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro donde a la mitad Mina encendió la luz. Después pasaron una sala aparentemente de entretenimiento. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta color negro. Al dar un paso dentro del sitio, un aire fresco y lúgubre se sintió.

-es un cuarto algo helado. –

-si, pienso que es perfecto para el secado de algunas de las cosas que hago. –

Kurapika caminó lentamente por la habitación observando y fijando su atención en cada una de las obras que Mina había hecho. Las paredes estaban repletas de pinturas al óleo, algunas contenían otro tipo de materiales. Especialmente se apreciaban paisajes y pinturas sobre todo tipo de flora. El acabado de cada una de las cosas disponibles en esa pequeña exposición brindaba una sensación de sutilidad y elegancia. La mayoría de las esculturas, por el contrario de la pintura, se concentraban en piezas corpóreas. 

-es impresionante lo que has hecho, ¿por qué te avergonzarías de todo esto? –

-bueno… no sé, realmente no me considero buena en ello, no todavía. Simplemente creo que cada cosa que mis manos elaboran expresa la forma en que miro el mundo y también cómo me siento. –

Al final de dos esculturas que daban la impresión de haberse inspirado en la tan famosa venus, resaltaron dos cuadros donde yacía la representación de rostros con lágrimas. Estos especialmente llamaron la atención del Kurta. De entre todo, eran dos piezas únicas que por lo visto se diferenciaban notablemente de todo lo demás.

-veo que te gustaron esas dos. –

Mina dijo.

Kurapika respondió todavía inmerso en la imagen.

-llamaron mi atención, son las únicas piezas que no comparten la misma armonía con el estilo de las otras. –

-he llegado a pensar justamente lo mismo. Y así es, estas las realicé dos años después del accidente. –

Kurapika abandonó la vista de los rostros y se concentró en la chica. Pensó que su ánimo ahora se inclinaría al aire melancólico. Contrario a eso, Mina sonreía con satisfacción.

-son como un tesoro para mí, me recuerda lo frágil que puede llegar a ser la vida, lo triste que a veces podemos llegar a sentirnos, pero después de eso, después de sentir que caemos, podemos llorar, podemos sentarnos un rato, asimilar y después seguir, hacer cualquier cosa antes de volver a caminar. Como allá- señaló sus demás trabajos. -de un cielo gris y de un día de lluvia, el arcoíris puede brillar, pude crear cosas más coloridas y plasmar la belleza de las personas. Aunque son simplemente cuerpos desnudos. Creo que, la belleza está más allá de la piel, de los huesos y eso, podría ser que en el aura de cada uno de nosotros. –

La palabra aura, todos tienen un aura, es una fuerza capaz de poder brindar habilidades diferentes en cada persona. La clara expresión de ello para Kurapika como cazador es el nen.

-el aura… si, opino lo mismo. –

Mina sonrió, después se borró su expresión feliz y se le acercó a Kurapika sospechosamente.

-mis esculturas son producto de modelos reales. –

El Kurta disparó la vista a la distancia hasta las siluetas de piedra, cerámica, barro, quién sabe qué clase de material utilizaría en algunas de ellas.

-no lo imaginaba. –

Mina asintió sonriendo.

-sí, de hecho, me gustaría hacer una tuya si un día aceptas. –

Kurapika se extrañó ante esto. Su imaginación viajó un poco más de lo que quisiera y se sonrojó.

-¿pero qué piensas? Es sólo arte. No hay ningún engaño oculto en mi petición, te lo aseguro. –

Mina soltó una carcajada corta que se desvaneció con el eco que se derritió entre las cuatro paredes a su alrededor.

-no pienses mal, simplemente es extraño, ser modelo de ese tipo, nunca cruzó por mi mente en mi vida. –

-como dice Abel, siempre hay una primera vez. Él suele decir eso todo el tiempo, es una frase que te deja pensando demasiado y que por sí misma te abre a las posibilidades. La vida… –

La chica comenzó con algo, su voz parecía dubitativa.

-¿la vida…? –

-si, esta es más o menos mi frase: “La vida puede ser demasiado frágil”, bueno, algo así, nunca sabemos qué podría pasar. –

Kurapika pensó en sí mismo. 

Cuando viajó lejos de su pueblo natal en búsqueda de un médico para Pairo, con la ilusión de viajar y conocer la plenitud del mundo exterior, no imaginó que regresaría a un hogar que ya no existiría más.

Si podía estar de acuerdo en algo, es en las palabras que Mina acababa de decir.

-¿dije algo que te molestó? –

La chica se inclinó para mirar a Kurapika quien había mantenido sus ojos en el suelo.

Se despabiló y negó con prisa. 

-no, no hiciste nada de eso. Solo estaba pensando en cierta similitud. –

-¿ah, sí? ¿cuál? –

Curiosa ella preguntó.

-mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12. Viví solo un tiempo. Conocí amigos después. Y el resto es historia. Ciertamente nunca se sabe lo que vamos a vivir. –

-tú sí que te sientes triste. –

Kurapika jadeó y se opuso.

-no es verdad. -

-No te enojes, pero… si, estás triste todavía. –

Kurapika guardó una especie de silencio incómodo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? 

¿Porque, estaba totalmente equivocada en ello, no?

-tal vez sólo necesitas dejar escapar eso que sientes, eso que aún te enoja y te deprime. Mira mis pinturas, demuestran demasiado de una persona afligida y sumida en la negación, la sumisión, el rencor, la culpa, la desolación, incluso hubo odio por mí y por lo que me rodeaba. Incomprensión, nostalgia, pensamientos irracionales más allá de lo imposible. Todo ese tipo de cosas son partes que se apegan a nosotros y que se adhieren con el tiempo si no nos permitimos dejarlas escapar. –

Kurapika la miró consternado y un poco asombrado por su extensa facilidad de expresión.

-¿no te interesa la literatura acaso? Es como si acabaras de recitar un escrito justo ahora. –

Mina lucía divertida.

-he intentado ir por esa línea del arte. En general me encanta el arte en toda su expresión, sé tocar piano, flauta, guitarra, arpa, violín y el pandero. - 

Sonrió al final de su frase. Este lado musical de Mina le recordó a Melody.

-tengo una amiga que es experta en música. –

-¿oh, de verdad? Espera un segundo, me parece que Leorio nos había hablado de ella a Nathalia y a mí. – Mina rememoró por unos segundos y atrajo el nombre deseado. -¿Melody? –

-ella es. –

-¡muero por conocerla! –

-es una persona demasiado amable –

-confirmado, no puedo esperar por conocerla -

Inmediatamente retomó sus líneas después de una pausa muy corta.

-¿no tienes la impresión de habernos conocido antes? El bar fue un mal comienzo, debo aceptar. Agradezco que hayas tomado la decisión de entrar. –

-de otra manera hubiera tenido que esperar a Leorio durante un buen rato. –

-no me digas, ¿no llevas tus propias llaves? - Kurapika negó. -entonces por eso fue mejor aceptar mi invitación… -

Kurapika evitó el malentendido.

-no, te equivocas. No acepté exactamente por eso. De todos modos… créeme se me había olvidado la parte de las llaves justo delante de tu puerta. –

-está bien, no estoy cuestionando la decisión. Pero suena mal. ¿deberíamos llamar a Leorio, no te parece? –

Mina tomó su teléfono y llamó a su amiga mientras Kurapika esperó para llamar a Leorio.

Ella le prestó su teléfono, Leorio ni Nathalia atendieron las llamadas.

-no creo que contesten por el resto de la madrugada… -

Dijo la chica.

-supongo. –

-duerme aquí, conmigo. Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes. Para dormir en mi cama tendrás que ganar tus puntos. –

-no es necesario… - 

Kurapika relució incómodo con la implicación de las palabras.

-siento si mis bromas son de mal gusto. –

Kurapika movió la cabeza más pacífico.

-está bien. Pero no, no hace falta que me hospedes aquí. –

-no es molestia. –

-gracias, pero estoy bien, de hecho, debería irme ahora, es ya demasiado tarde para una visita. –

-esto es un aspecto beneficioso de que nuestros papás hayan emprendido un largo viaje, los mayores ahora no pueden reprendernos por desvelarnos un poco. –

Kurapika sonrió. Quizá había que agradecer un poco la ciscunstancia.

-Kurapika, ¿qué edad tienes tú? –

Kurapika respondió.

-eh, dieciocho –

-oh. Tres años mayor. Pensarás que soy una chiquilla molesta. –

-tres años no hacen mucha diferencia, y a todo esto… ¿Cómo pudiste entrar al bar? –

Mina sonrió.

-mi hermano trabaja ahí, sus amigos me dan paso libre mientras tanto pida limonadas. –

Ahora el haberla visto pedir una limonada tuvo más sentido.

-Mina, en el bar no fui agradable que digamos. Disculpa. Te agradezco haberme mostrado tus obras de arte. Pero ahora debo irme-  
-absuelvo tus pecados, estás disculpado. –

Mina acompañó a Kurapika hasta su puerta.

-bueno, este es el adiós. –

Kurapika contempló a Mina con extrañeza.

-suena muy trágico si lo dices así. –

-no creo volver a verte, eres demasiado reacio a los bares, incluso si solamente te invitaran a beber limonadas. También dudo mucho que desees formar parte de mis modelos alguna vez. Y por último, parece que no soy del tipo de chicas que te gustan. –

Kurapika curvó un poco sus labios hacia arriba.

-eres demasiado…-

-¿demasiado cómo? –

-¿directa? ¿o, demasiado extrovertida? –

-probablemente ambas. –

-si. –

Dos autos pasaron por la calle oscura haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte con el motor. Los ojos tanto de Kurapika como de Mina se posaron en ellos hasta que se alejaron.

-¿deseas que llame a Leorio una vez más antes de irte? –

Dijo ella mostrando su móvil.

Kurapika negó suavemente. 

-dudo mucho que reciba una respuesta. –

-¿en serio no quieres quedarte? –

-gracias, pero no. Estaré bien. –

-no tengo de otra que dejarte ir. –

Kurapika bajó la pequeña escalera de la entrada, simplemente cuatro escalones.

-nos vemos. –

él dijo.

-no, espera…- 

Mina recitó apresuradamente y bajó de la misma forma en que su voz salió.

-mátame si quieres –

Kurapika no entendió inicialmente hasta que sintió que la chica le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-ya sabes, no sabes qué sucederá mañana…-

Dijo ella ahora con media sonrisa y un sutil toque desconsolado en su expresión.

Kurapika se acercó y la besó dócilmente en la mejilla.

-no te mataría. Gracias por todo. –

Kurapika se despidió de ella y se marchó. Tal vez se quedaría en un hotel, dudaba saber de Leorio por el resto de la noche.


	17. Despedida

Leorio y Nathalia terminaron mal la noche que desaparecieron del bar. Todo resultó en una guerra mutua declarándose la ley del hielo por el resto de la semana. Al menos así fue en la universidad por lo que Leorio le contaba a su amigo. Kurapika se encontró con Mina durante los próximos cinco días luego de eso, al parecer ella le había pedido su ayuda para organizar una próxima exposición en una galería que patrocinaría sus trabajos de arte, además la afinidad que surgió entre ellos fue tan buena, que Kurapika decidió hablar con ella sobre nen, cosa que llamó y cautivó por completo su atención, luego de eso, fue que Mina se interesó por aprender absolutamente todo sobre nen, el Kurta extrañamente aceptó instruirla a partir de sus conocimientos y experiencia.  
Leorio estaba demasiado extrañado ante la actitud de Kurapika, incluso los ojos rojos habían dejado de ser el tema de conversación habitual. A pesar de que Leorio sentía una gran curiosidad ante este cambio repentino de planes, se sintió aliviado de que la vida de su amigo estuviese al menos apropiándose de una especie de ritmo común y corriente, lejos de la venganza, lejos de la mafia, lejos de un sinfín de situaciones complicadas.

El tema de Neon fue un aspecto que no se volvió a tocar hasta esta mañana, pues llegó el día en que por fin se encontrarían ella y el Kurta para realizar el traspaso de los ojos escarlata que ella ha custodiado hasta ahora.

-¿cuántas personas exhibirán sus trabajos? –

-alrededor de 15, es un número que a estas alturas todavía no se ha confirmado. Kurapika ¿tienes hambre? –

-no en realidad. –

Mina y Kurapika salían del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración que la chica pelinegra está organizando.

-tengo un asunto personal por atender hoy. –

-oh, si, ya recuerdo. Como tú me has apoyado bastante, podría acompañarte hoy. –

Mina sonrió colocando sus manos detrás de ellas, sus dedos se enlazaron.

-no. Siento decirlo, pero no puedes venir conmigo, es un asunto demasiado delicado y solamente me concierne a mí. –

La chica infló las mejillas disgustada.

-está bien, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. ¿te veo por la noche? –

Kurapika la miró.

\- ¿qué más necesitas? –

-a ti. –

Kurapika se burló.

-hablo en serio. –

-quiero la lección nen del día, no te escaparás hoy por completo de tu responsabilidad. –

-no siento que sea mi responsabilidad como tal. Pero de acuerdo, después de todo posteriormente a hoy, tal vez no disponga de tanto tiempo. –

Ella lo miró con tristeza. 

-¿realmente? –

El Kurta asintió. 

-sé que mencionaste que tienes objetivos prioritarios ahora en tu vida, aunque desconozco cuáles sean, no me has contado sobre eso. –

-y no lo haría, es mejor si mantenemos nuestra relación de esta manera, sin profundizar en ciertos aspectos. –

-mira, mi hermano llegó. ¿Te veo en la noche en la plaza de siempre? –

Kurapika meditó la contestación.

-supongo que a las 7 estaré libre, si no es que un poco antes. –

-entonces a las 7 –

Mina sonrió alejándose presurosa.

Kurapika se despidió con la mano estando ella ya un poco lejos, Abel asintió amablemente también.

Alrededor de una hora debía concretar una cita con Neon para finalmente terminar con el asunto de los ojos escarlata. Kurapika pasó los días anteriores distraído con Mina, su nueva amiga. A pesar de la situación sucedida en el bar, hubo un clic instantáneo entre ellos después de que conoció su hogar, su afición, a su hermano, sus intereses. Todo avanzó demasiado rápido, incluso ahora estaba ayudándola a organizar una exposición de arte junto a otros amateurs interesados en este mismo ámbito, incluidos ciertos amigos de ella. Después de todo, lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, le había servido para que su pensamiento dejara de acosarlo dando vueltas a las cuestiones relacionadas con Neon.

No podía evitar a Neon todavía, no hasta que sus manos estuvieran cerca de esa colección de ojos escarlata.

Kurapika tenía tiempo de sobra, por lo que decidió caminar hasta el punto en que se encontraría con la heredera Nostrade. Para su sorpresa, aunque todavía restaban unos veinte minutos para la hora pactada, divisó a la distancia a la chica quien ya lo esperaba.

Se acercó llenándose de valor. Ella lo recibió como siempre, con una gran sonrisa. Al verla ahí, algo en su interior comenzó a inquietarlo.

-no es necesario entrar a un café. Neon… simplemente me gustaría hacer esto lo más ágil posible. –

Kurapika exigió.

-hay un pequeño inconveniente…–

Kurapika tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo tal vez no saldría bien, después de todo, ¿se habría arrepentido de entregarle los ojos? 

-no pude traer conmigo los ojos escarlata. Ferneth me ha mantenido sobre vigilancia… de hecho… tuve que venir a escondidas de él y de mi padre. Melody me cubrió. Ella es quien traerá los ojos que recuperé, pero… -

Kurapika escuchaba con atención.

-¿supongo que tiene que esperar a efectuar algún método seguro? –

-de hecho, si. Tiempo, solamente esperar un poco más. Usualmente a las 6 de la tarde Ferneth y mi padre suelen tomar el té y hablar sobre negocios o jugar alguna partida de póker. Cuestión de tiempo como te menciono, simplemente será eso. –

Los ojos de Neon miraban con extrema expectativa al Kurta.

Kurapika retuvo un suspiro.

-no te preocupes, comprendo tu situación. ¿puedo hacerte una petición? –

-la que quieras. –

Neon sonrió. 

-la plaza hito, sobre la esquina hay un café. ¿te parece bien que esperemos en ese lugar? -

-¡si! No tengo inconveniente, jamás he ido. –

Kurapika caminó adelantándose a Neon, ella caminó. Abordaron un taxi.

En el recorrido, Kurapika guardó silencio y miró por la ventana. Neon estaba atenta a las reacciones del rubio. Tristemente no hubo conversación, cosa que la desanimaba un poco. Esta vez el encuentro estaba resultando demasiado seco, contrastaba con total indiferencia a los recuerdos que tenía.

Sus ojos por pequeños momentos no fueron capaces de ocultar su decepción.

Sus bebidas estaban a medio terminar y todavía no había noticias de Melody.

A estas alturas, Kurapika parecía algo impaciente, al ver esto, Neon se disculpaba insistentemente cada cinco minutos.

Al cabo de pasada media hora, decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco ya que el lugar se había puesto demasiado concurrido, por lo que no desocupar la mesa prontamente sería muy desconsiderado con aquellos clientes nuevos quienes esperaban obtener una mesa vacía.

-¿qué tal va todo con tu amigo… el médico? –

-se llama Leorio. Y bien. –

-¿bien cómo es eso? –

Kurapika se sentó en una de las bancas delicadamente estéticas de la plaza hito. Neon hizo lo mismo tomando asiento del lado izquierdo. 

-se concentra en sus estudios, mientras yo hago lo mío. He pensado buscar un apartamento y dejar de ser una carga para él. –

-supongo que con lo amable que es no deberías pensar que resultas ser una carga. –

Kurapika estuvo de acuerdo, Leorio jamás le diría ser una carga.

-Melody ha tardado, casi serán las 7. –

-tienes razón. - Neon miró la hora y la pantalla del móvil. -pero todavía tampoco ha enviado mensaje o llamado. –

Luego de eso los abrazó un silencio que se prolongó un par de minutos.

-¿esta será la última vez que nos veamos? –

Kurapika abrió los ojos divisando a la chica a su lado.

-ya no soy guardaespaldas de tu familia. No planeo pedirte que continúes recolectando miradas escarlata por mí. Así que, si, supongo que sí. –

Neon miró al frente para desviar su mirada.

-así debe ser, después de todo… -

Kurapika planeaba agregar otra cosa cuando notó que una pequeña gota corrió desde la comisura del ojo de Neon hasta su cuello.

-no hay motivo para llorar. –

Kurapika dijo.

-lo siento… no es mi intención…-

Neon limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, pero otra lágrima y otra lo empapaba.

-te portas demasiado indiferente esta vez. –

-¿por qué razón lo dices? –

-porque es cierto. –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros.

-¿qué esperas que haga? –

-nada. Simplemente tal vez, un trato más cordial de tu parte. Ni siquiera te interesas en saber sobre mí, un cómo has estado o… algo… -

-no creí necesario los protocolos conversacionales, puesto que vengo sólo por una cosa. –

Neon se giró, sus labios se tensaron.

-nunca has preguntado acerca de este bebé…- 

Kurapika contuvo la respiración, en realidad no quería escuchar nada al respecto. 

-¿debería? –

Neon había negado fervientemente con su cabeza.

Kurapika abrazó a Neon y acarició su cabeza.

-¿cómo te sentiste luego del otro día? –

Kurapika deslizó su barrera y se tornó más receptivo. Neon se forzó por controlar sus ganas de continuar llorando. Lo logró y pudo hablar suavemente. 

-estuve mejor, todo está en orden, no hubo de qué preocuparse. Ferneth y mi papá creyeron la coartada que Melody planeó. -

-me alegra saberlo. –

-y a mí…-

Kurapika se separó de ella.

-todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros se salió un poco de control. ¿no crees? –

Neon asintió y permitió que Kurapika continuara hablando.

-tuve un encuentro con Ferneth donde me pidió que me mantuviera alejado de ti. En primer lugar, quisiera saber, ¿tú lo sabías? Apuesto que no. –

-no. –

La boca de Neon se abrió.

-¿cuándo fue? –

-hace tiempo. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es lo que tú tienes que decir. –

Neon desvió la mirada.

-tal vez puedas aclarar nuestras dudas de una vez si dices de quién es tu hijo. –

-pensé que era algo que no te interesaba saber. –

-esperaba que lo mencionaras tú misma. –

-¿cómo si nunca preguntaste ni mostraste interés? –

Eso era cierto, Kurapika había estado evitando cobardemente todo esto desde que se encontró con Ferneth.

-además. ¿habría alguna diferencia entre nosotros si acaso fuera tuyo? –

Kurapika dudó, ¿qué puede decir?

-me aterra tener que oír algo para lo que no estoy preparado… fue mucho más sencillo para mí que Ferneth asumiera las consecuencias. -

Neon sinceramente lo comprendía, ella misma se sentía así, aterrada.

-yo no puedo estar segura completamente. -

La expresión de Kurapika se conmocionó.

-esa es la verdad. –

-¿entonces qué se puede hacer? ¿esperar a que te cases con Ferneth y descubrir después si tiene un heredero legítimo o no? –

-¿estarías conmigo entonces? ¿Podrías ser tú quien arriesgara su suerte? –

Kurapika miró sobre el hombro de Neon a Mina, deberían ser ya las siete para que ella hubiera llegado.

Kurapika se puso de pie ignorando la última pregunta de Neon. No supo si lo hizo para evitar contestar o lo hizo para saludar a la recién llegada.

-oh, ella es tu entretención. –

Dijo la chica pelinegra. 

Kurapika se interpuso entre ambas.

\- Su nombre es Neon, Neon, Mina, una amiga. –

Neon simplemente parpadeó, no pudo responder, las palabras de antes le habían secado por completo la garganta.

-¿necesitas tiempo para concretar tus asuntos? –

Kurapika se sintió comprometido con ambas. Tal vez simplemente debía posponer a alguna. Una sencilla solución.

-Mina… todavía el asunto importante no está resuelto. ¿te importa si dejamos esto para otro día? –

-¿no dices que estarás ocupado después? –

Neon los contempló boquiabierta.

-encontraré espacio para compensar esto. –

Mina miró a Neon de arriba abajo. Su vista se detuvo en su vientre.

-¿es niña o niño? –

Neon se ruborizó un poco.

-es niña. –

Kurapika se giró inmediatamente. El sexo del bebé era desconocido por él hasta ahora.

-qué lindo, el papá debería estar muy contento. –

Neon miró a Kurapika y él la miró de vuelta. Para Mina este intercambio no pasó para nada desapercibido.

-así que eres amiga de Kurapika. Pronto montaré una exhibición en una galería de arte. Podrías asistir si lo deseas con tu novio. –

-oh… muchas gracias, es lindo de tu parte ofrecerme una invitación. –

-entre más personas asistan, estaré más agradecida. Bueno… al parecer deberé irme después de todo. –

-me dio gusto haberte conocido Mina. –

Neon dijo.

-lo mismo digo. –

Mina sonrió.

En el momento que Kurapika se preparaba para despedirla, Mina lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó un poco de la banca .

-¿cuándo reanudaré la lección? –

Le preguntó al Kurta.

Kurapika divisó una proposición factible.

-te llamaré mañana. –

Mina sonrió.

-estaré esperando. –

Una mirada fugaz lanzó la pelinegra a Neon.

Como la primera vez, Mina sorprendió a Kurapika, lo besó por segunda vez de una manera tan rápida que el rubio no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear.

Cuando apenas reaccionó, Mina estaba agitando su mano y se alejaba de él despidiéndose y gritando su nombre.

Cuando Kurapika giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la banca, Melody apareció.

Los ojos escarlata fueron entregados a su legítimo pedidor.

A partir de que Kurapika había visto partir a Mina, las palabras en Neon simplemente fueron monótonas y concisas.

No hubo conversaciones más allá del mero tema principal.

Melody lucía distante incluso.

Dada por terminada la misión, Neon simplemente se despidió y se alejó custodiada por su guardaespaldas.

Kurapika permaneció durante varios minutos mirando hacia el ángulo donde las dos mujeres se habían desvanecido.

Al final no pudo escuchar nada de boca de Neon.

No pudo responder la pregunta que le hizo.

No pudo evitar el malentendido.

Al final no obtuvo más que algunos pares de ojos escarlata.

Toda esta situación no hizo más que dejarle un sabor amargo y duro de digerir.  
Este era el adiós definitivo.

Neon era un tema visto y sepultado.

Después de todo estaba Ferneth. 

Siempre fue la mejor opción.


	18. Reencuentro

-¿ya te vas? –

-tengo que ayudar a Mina a cargar las cosas. –

-oh, Nathalia y yo llegaremos un poco antes de la apertura. –

Leorio se acercó a Kurapika a darle un pequeño sobre rojo. Le extendió la mano para entregarlo.

-¿qué es esto? –

-palabras de ánimo para Mina. –

-¿deseas que se lo entregue? –

-de parte de Nathalia. –

-de acuerdo. –

Dijo metiendo el papel al bolsillo del pantalón negro que usaba.

-nos vemos entonces más tarde. –

El rubio se despidió disparado en busca de Mina.

\-----------------------------------------------

-¿es todo? –

Preguntó retirándose con la mano unas gotas de sudor, producto de subir y bajar con objetos.

-sólo falta uno más, pero es una sorpresa para ti, no puedes mirarlo, así que yo lo traigo. –

Mina corrió a la casa, Kurapika y Abel se miraron mostrando entre ambos curiosidad acerca del último trabajo de la chica.

-ten cuidado, Mina, a ver, permítemelo. –

Indicó Abel al ver a su hermana cargando con un cuadro bastante pesado para ella misma.

Mina sonrió a Kurapika.

-cuando llegue el momento podrás verlo. –

Kurapika curvó sus labios hacia arriba asintiendo.

-¡en camino, estamos listos! -

Chilló la adolescente.

-ok. Hermana, hemos esperado bastante por esto, estoy seguro que el público estará satisfecho. –

Los tres jóvenes abordaron la camioneta y partieron.

\------------------------------------------------  
-Diez minutos para abrir por fin, todos parecen un poco nerviosos al igual que yo. –

Kurapika contempló a los demás expositores, en efecto, la mayoría lucían perturbados.

-no te preocupes por las críticas, sean buenas o… malas, te servirán para impulsar tu carrera. –

Mina se estremeció un poco, de todas maneras, aunque nerviosa, estaba emocionada.

-tienes razón, me relajaré… -

-oh, por cierto, toma. –

Kurapika mostró el sobre que Nathalia había mandado para su amiga.

-es de Nathalia, ¿en qué momento la viste? –

-no lo hice, Leorio me la entregó en su lugar. –

-ya veo, gracias. –

Mina se apresuró a abrir el sobre y sacar la carta. 

-es una hermosa amiga, sus palabras me darán los ánimos necesarios. –

-suena bien. – 

Kurapika miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta de invitados especiales para divisar la llegada de Leorio y su amiga, pues habían quedado en llegar minutos antes. 

Cinco minutos antes de comenzar por fin aparecieron, saludaron a Mina, le desearon lo mejor en esta iniciativa y se apartaron a la sala contigua, el lobby.

-¿puedo ya saber qué es el cuadro que guardabas? –

Mina estuvo contenta de que Kurapika preguntara. 

-claro que sí, ya revelaré el contenido, hay que retirar las mantas, sólo dos minutos para que las personas que han esperado afuera comiencen a ingresar. –

Mina caminó alrededor de su espacio retirando las mantas con ayuda del Kurta.

-la última… esta tiene dedicación especial para ti, espero que no pienses que soy extraña o algo parecido. –

-me comienzas a asustar un poco…-

Kurapika espetó.

-no te preocupes, si no estás completamente complacido con esto, buscaré una forma diferente para compensarte. –

Kurapika se giró hacia la pintura que todavía estaba cubierta con la manta negra.

Mina se preparó y la retiró.

Cuando la manta cayó, permitió ver un paisaje de un bosque. Un bosque repleto de árboles en medio de sombras y un manto en tono rojizo fúnebre. En la parte de abajo, el suelo del panorama estaba cubierto por una especie de flor parecida al lirio con pronunciaciones rojizas aterciopeladas. Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de Kurapika fue el espacio parecido a una gruta, de donde afloraba un hilo de agua semejante a una cascada delicada, en lugar de líquido color acuoso transparentoso, escapaba un hilo rojo asemejándose a la sangre. En la delimitación entre el agua roja y la tierra, yacía una cruz amaderada de San Pedro, ligeramente inclinada.

Kurapika observó el paisaje durante unos segundos, eso hasta que vino la voz de Mina a su lado.

-cuando pintaba esto, pensaba en ti. –

Kurapika abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz estaba bastante atorada.

-¿te gusta? ¿qué te parece? –

-bueno yo… creo que estoy asombrado por la forma en que luce el panorama, produce una sensación melancólica y perturbadora…. En el buen sentido. –

-¿perturbadora? ¿melancólica? –

Mina negó con la cabeza.

-a decir verdad, siento que esto representa la parte de ti que me has mostrado hasta ahora, pero, yo no lo traduciría como perturbadora y mucho menos melancólica, sino con una mejor palabra… sublime. –

-¿sublime? –

Preguntó.

-si. Eres una persona con una determinación oculta, sobre algo que desconozco, puesto que no me lo has permitido saber y no me lo explicas. Mejor dicho, el paisaje sobre ti es una incógnita sombría. –

Kurapika entrecerró los ojos.

-debo decir ¿gracias? – 

-si quieres hacerlo, no hay problema si no. –

-es lindo todo, los tonos me agradan. ¿por qué el agua roja? -

-creo que el color rojo describe tu personalidad. A veces voluble e intenso. –

-me habían dicho antes que soy molesto o amargado, pero jamás voluble e intenso. –

-tal vez ninguna persona te conozca realmente porque no nos permites hacerlo. –

Cuando Kurapika estuvo casi por responderle a Mina, el bullicio de la gente que estaba entrando al piso hundió sus voces y llenó sus oídos de sonidos agudos.

Mina tomo a Kurapika por la mano, a él no le importó.

Ella miraba con fascinación cómo las personas se sumergían en la contemplación de sus pinturas un poco más que en las esculturas. 

Las expresiones de las personas eran tan variadas que ella trataba de leer cada una de ellas, de vez en cuando comentaba con Kurapika una que otra reacción de ciertos sujetos.

Mina vio llegar a varios amigos que había invitado a su exposición en la galería. Ella estuvo contenta de verlos y recibirlos a cada uno de ellos.

Leorio y Nathalia después de las primeras dos horas y media, llegaron a su lado y tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar un poco.

Mina consiguió la promesa de venta de al menos 10 de sus obras. Ella estuvo feliz cada vez que alguien dejaba su contacto para llamarla después con la intención de cerrar el trato.

Abel tuvo que retirarse después de un corto tiempo, su turno de tarde en el trabajo le impidió disfrutar del resto de la noche.

\-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Kurapika? –

Alguien habló desde atrás, sin duda supo inmediatamente a quién pertenecía esa aguda voz.

Cuando se giró sonrió conscientemente.

-Melody, eres tú, te invitó Leorio. –

Melody negó mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-no, Kurapika. Vine acompañando a Neon. –

El corazón de Kurapika por poco se detuvo.  
Sus ojos revolotearon alrededor de Melody tratando de distinguir la figura de la chica de cabello cerúleo.

-ella está en la otra sala, parece que al joven Ferneth le interesó una obra de allí. –

-ya veo. –

-¿estas obras le pertenecen a tu amiga? Son bellísimas.-

-s-si…-

Kurapika estaba nervioso y distraído ahora.

-oh, son… quisiera poder llevar una. Kurapika, ¿dónde está ella? –

-¿Mina? – Melody asintió. – ella fue al baño con una amiga y Leorio. –

-oh, incluso Leorio esta aquí. –

-pensé que fue él quien te invitó. –

Melody negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-no he hablado con él desde que los vi a los dos por última vez. –

Kurapika miró a Melody y después se movió nervioso un poco a la derecha.

-¿Kurapika, estás bien? –

-¿por qué me lo preguntas? –

-ya sabes, diste un cambio repentino hacia mis oídos desde que te vi . –

Kurapika suspiró.

-no es nada… -

Melody decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿esta pieza aún está disponible? –

Preguntó la cazadora por unos tulipanes en técnica tipo cristal.

-hay posibles ofertantes, pero se llegará a un acuerdo por teléfono en la semana. –

-oh, quisiera postularme por este. –

Kurapika tomó la libreta de anotaciones de Mina, esta libreta se encontraba en una mesa pequeña junto a la escultura de una bailarina.

-anotaré tus datos y tu número, ¿es el mismo? –

-si, no he cambiado, sabes que no suelo cambiar de número constantemente. –

Kurapika anotó ágilmente los datos necesarios, después de eso le indicó a Melody que se estaría comunicando en este caso la artista, Mina, con ella para llegar a un posible acuerdo de compra-venta.

Cuando vino de haber devuelto la libreta sobre la mesa, sus ojos se posaron sobre dos personas que se acercaban aparentemente distraídas hacia él y la cazadora musical.

Kurapika miró a los costados, después se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ferneth lo habían enfocado, si tuvo la intención de fugarse de ahí, el intento fracasó en ese mismo momento.

-valla, Kurapika, ex empleado de la familia Nostrade. Qué sorpresa. –

Neon lo acompañaba colgada de su brazo derecho. Sus ojos evadieron al Kurta tímidamente.

-Ferneth, ¿te interesó la galería? –

-por supuesto, Neon me comentó sobre ella, aparentemente una chica le extendió una amable invitación. Siendo sincero, no me arrepiento de haber venido a pesar de ciertos inconvenientes que pudieron haber surgido. He puesto mi atención en tres obras realmente exquisitas. –

Melody se alejó un poco, colocándose atrás de Ferneth y Neon, escoltándolos.

Kurapika frunció el ceño levemente.

-eso significa que tienes buen gusto. Aunque después de todo, desde la última vez inferí que te agradaban este tipo de cosas. –

\- es cierto, además del teatro, me resulta agradable el arte en su totalidad, efectivamente en cada una de sus presentaciones. –

Kurapika miró entretenidamente a Neon mientras Ferneth hablaba. Si dijo varias cosas, con certeza solamente escuchó la primera palabra, de ahí en más, nada.  
-esta parte es especialmente llamativa. –

Kurapika inclinó la cabeza en el momento en que Ferneth dejó el brazo de Neon y se acercó para admirar más de cerca el espacio de la galería que pertenece a Mina.

Neon se abrazó a sí misma cuando su prometido se alejó unos metros de su lado. En ese momento sus ojos se elevaron un poco y fue capaz de percatarse mejor de la cercanía de la figura enfrente de ella.

-¿qué tal has estado? –

Preguntó el rubio.

Neon fingió mirar la pintura enfrente de ella, lo que sea para evitar la confrontación con aquellos ojos marrones.

-demasiado bien para ser honesta. Mi vida es tranquila ahora después de todo. –

-es bueno escucharlo.-

-si-

Neon sonrió, aunque sus ojos claramente evadían a Kurapika.

Kurapika se movió unos centímetros, entonces Neon aprovechó esto para caminar más cerca de los cuadros.

-¿está todo en orden con tu bebé? –

El cuerpo de Neon se giró 180 grados y su atención estuvo sobre Kurapika.

-es la primera vez que preguntas algo como eso. –

Ella estaba conmocionada.

-¿y cómo está? –

Preguntó.

-falta menos de un mes para que finalmente lo tenga en mis brazos. –

Kurapika echó un vistazo a la posición de Ferneth, entonces con él apartado de ellos, estuvo seguro de que podría hablar sin inconveniente alguno.

-¿ya te casaste con él? –

Neon vaciló ante esto.

-si no te importa, preferiría no responder, eres la última persona con la que quisiera hablar de mi relación con Ferneth. –

-si te incomodé, siento eso, de verdad. –

-no lo haces, simplemente no creo que sea un tema de tu interés. –

-tal vez tengas razón. ¿te agrada alguna obra de Mina? –

Kurapika miró hacia Ferneth, quien estaba emocionado ciertamente con la vista.

-son bonitas todas, de hecho, no estoy segura si Ferneth comprará todas las que han llamado su atención.-

-parece que lo trajiste al sitio indicado. –

-si, supongo que si –

Una risa suave escapó de los labios de la chica.

-se sumerge como un niño pequeño en todo este lugar, a donde mire, sé que habrá más de una cosa que le llamará la atención y querrá llevarla a casa. –

Kurapika se acercó a Neon colocándose a un lado.

-¿viven juntos? –

Neon miró a Kurapika con desaprobación.

-¿qué parte de que no deseo hablar contigo sobre él no te queda claro? –

Kurapika separó sus labios a punto de responder.

-viniste. –

Una voz hizo que ambos se distrajeran.

Los ojos de Neon se posaron sobre la chica pelinegra.

-si. A mi prometido le ha fascinado todo esto. gracias por haberme hablado sobre este evento. –

Neon sonrió casi forzosamente. Supuso que nadie lo notó.

-eres amiga de Kurapika, debes ser una buena persona, supuse que te agradaría venir. Y tal vez… comprar alguna de mis obras. –

Mina bromeó y sonrió.

Neon miró a Mina. Era una chica linda y amable, además, curiosamente percibió que la sonrisa de Mina en esta ocasión estaba siendo sincera. Estaba totalmente segura de que la primera vez que la vio, Mina se portó algo extraña, posesiva y como si fuese una especie de rival. En cambio, esta vez, su actitud se sentía totalmente diferente. Pacífica y armoniosa.

Por un breve momento, Neon se sintió mal por subestimar a la chica una vez que decidió aparecerse en esta galería. Llegó a creer que Mina poseía malas intenciones hacia con ella. Por lo visto se equivocó.

Ferneth interrumpió repentinamente para preguntarle a Mina sobre algunas de sus obras, Mina respondió cada una de las interrogantes técnicas que el otro proponía. Por lo visto, su charla se extendió demasiado que comenzaron un pequeño debate sobre cada una de las creaciones visibles.

Esto dio oportunidad a Kurapika de abordar a Neon una vez más.

Se aproximó a Neon y dudó en un principio, ¿qué podría decir? 

No lo sabía.

-¿sobre qué puedo hablar contigo? –

Neon alzó una ceja.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? –

-bueno, las preguntas que te he hecho las has evadido. Por eso. –

Neon rodó los ojos.

-una mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué hasta ahora pareces interesado en hacerme preguntas por las que antes jamás te molestaste? –

El cuerpo del Kurta se tensó, sus labios estaban cerrados un poco fuerte, rumió un par de segundos, después volvió a hablar.

-tuve tiempo para pensar…-

-oh si, al parecer bastante tiempo. Pero sinceramente me alegro por ti. –

-¿vas a seguir siendo sarcástica mientras hablamos? –

-tal vez. –

La expresión que Kurapika le regaló fue suave. 

-me alegra verte bien. –

Los ojos de Neon resplandecieron con ternura.

-y a mí. Te ves mejor que antes, un poco más… alegre. –

-¿parece? –

-creo, sí. Tal vez se deba a la compañía que tienes. –

-no estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad. Aunque algo hay de eso. –

Neon sonrió y después dirigió un vistazo hacia Ferneth y Mina.

-ellos están demasiado ocupados, es extraño mirarlos, contrastan demasiado, Ferneth tan pulcro y ella es algo extravagante, me agrada su ropa, debería preguntarle dónde conseguirla. –

Kurapika le echó un vistazo a Mina. No lo había notado antes, pero Mina vestía… en efecto, se sorprendió al detectar a una chica con ropa extravagante. Su moda estaba desordenada, muy llamativa, pero, al mismo tiempo, transmitía un aire efusivo que brindaba confianza.

-no me había dado cuenta de lo que dices, pero es verdad, su vestimenta se realza entre todos los demás. –

-si. Es una linda persona, la elegiste bien. –

Kurapika lanzó una mirada confusa.

-me refiero a que elegiste una novia adecuada para ti. –

-no somos novios…-

Kurapika dijo mirando a la chica pelinegra.

Neon pestañeó.

-¿ah, no? Por el beso que te dio cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pude haber jurado que sí. –

Los ojos de Neon se opacaron, no sabía si el enterarse de que no existía una relación más allá de la amistad entre Mina y Kurapika fue algo que le satisfizo y calmó. 

Por otro lado, quizá debería preocuparse, la otra cara de la moneda podría significar que entonces Kurapika no tomaba a nadie en serio, incluso a ella.

Mientras estaban bombeando estos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Su brazo se calentó un poco, los dedos de la mano de Kurapika lo habían rodeado.

Neon lo miró a los ojos. En esos orbes marrones detectó una señal que entendió puramente por inercia.

Aprovechando la distracción de Mina y Ferneth quienes a estas alturas todavía estaban clavados en las discusiones, el kurta llevó a Neon lejos. Afuera.

La única persona que notó la acción fue Melody, pero lo ignoró.

Cuando evadieron las personas que se encontraron a su paso y sus pies pisaron la calle, Neon se soltó duramente.

-¿y ahora qué pretendes? ¿escapar a un hotel y saciar tus necesidades? -

Neon casi le gritó el reclamo en la cara.

-No es mala idea para mí... Pero, antes de eso. Necesito responder la pregunta que me hiciste antes. –

Neon trató de apartarse. Kurapika impidió que se fuera abrazándola desde atrás.

Neon se relajó y se detuvo en su sitio, cuando esto sucedió, el Kurta la dejó ir y caminó para plantarse frente a la chica.

-¿qué dirás al respecto? ¿qué tienes en la cabeza como para creer que me interesa a estas alturas una contestación? –

-si no te interesa, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero tengo que decirlo, sólo así definitivamente podré avanzar. –

Neon esperó inmóvil. Accedió a escucharlo.

-Me costó trabajo aceptar que en realidad soy impulsivo y algo egoísta, también soy del tipo de persona que se la pasa evitando todas esas situaciones que no es capaz de controlar, mi cabeza se nubla cuando eso sucede… mis objetivos de vida son autodestructivos e incomprensibles, lo son para mis amigos especialmente…a pesar de eso sé que de todos modos, no pienso cambiar, no todavía. –

-no estoy entendiendo nada. Kurapika, ¿a qué quieres llegar? –

-lo que quiero decir es que soy un fracaso como persona… pero cuando estoy a tu lado yo… sabes, este tiempo he sido un desastre. No he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó la última vez. – 

-¿qué más? –

-no quiero que te cases con Ferneth. –

Neon entrecerró los ojos consternada. 

-¿por qué no lo haría? Es mi prometido y estamos juntos, y… seremos padres muy pronto. –

-¿él realmente es el padre? –

Kurapika demandó rápido con la cuestión. 

-te lo dije, no estoy segura…- 

-mentirosa… estás mintiendo. –

-yo no… ¿por qué mentiría? –

Neon alzó la voz unos decibeles.

-lo sé, estás mintiendo. Te he observado lo suficiente para saber que estás disfrazando las cosas, ¿por qué te fuerzas tanto por ocultarlo? –

Neon se sintió acorralada, desvió la mirada tratando de buscar escapatoria.

Kurapika posó ambas manos en los hombros de Neon, lo hizo bruscamente, al advertir esto, apresuradamente se calmó.

-deberíamos regresar…-

Una voz desértica salió de la garganta de ella.

Kurapika la abrazó. Su mano derecha se situó sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica, suavemente, la otra en su espalda baja, de esa forma la retuvo. Más tarde él habló.

-ven conmigo, quédate conmigo… -

Kurapika dijo esto y entonces abrió el radio que mantenía cerrado su abrazo permitiendo que Neon se recorriera hacia atrás.

Los ojos de los adolescentes se empaparon compartiendo indicios de extrañeza mutua.

-eso no… - Neon negó con la cabeza – ...no puedo darte una respuesta en este momento. - 

Kurapika perdió un poco la esperanza. Llegó a creer que Neon correspondería lo que él estaba sintiendo, tal vez con la misma impaciencia que había experimentado hace poco. Sus ojos divagaron y su mente se forzó por calmar la velocidad de los pensamientos que lo atravesaban despiadadamente justo en ese instante. 

Se propagó un silencio momentáneo mientras las luces de los autos que pasaban a su lado los iluminaban al acercarse y los ensombrecían al alejarse.

Al cabo de tan perpetuos segundos acallados. Neón tomó de nueva cuenta la palabra. La voz de la chica fue ronca, el sonido salió como murmullo

-Kurapika, este bebé no es tuyo… -


	19. El holocausto

-Ayer fue una gran noche para Mina, me alegra que se haya animado a organizar todo el espectáculo. –

Leorio preparaba café un sábado por la mañana.

Sirvió su taza, le agregó crema suave y endulzó.

-¿quieres café, Kurapika? –

-en un momento yo me sirvo. –

Leorio agitó lo que acababa de agregarle a su bebida caliente y caminó a la sala.

-¿tan buena está tu película? –

-no mucho. –

Leorio se sentó a un lado de su amigo y miró la pantalla. 

-¿hoy verás a Mina? –

-probablemente. No acordamos nada. –

-desapareciste de repente, ¿a dónde fuiste? –

-tenía asuntos pendientes. –

-¿y conseguiste dejar esos asuntos listos? –

-así fue. –

Kurapika se levantó a llenar una taza de café como lo había dicho. Leorio miró la película y luego tomó el mando para cambiar el canal.

-¿no te molesta que cambie? Esa película que elegiste está demasiado aburrida. –

El teléfono nuevo de Kurapika timbró muy alto, llamando la atención de los dos adolescentes, con eso se rompió la conversación. El Kurta atendió la llamada mientras caminaba de vuelta al sofá junto al cazador médico.

-¿Mina? –

-si. –

-oh… me parece bien que se hayan vuelto tan allegados, no me equivoqué cuando los presenté. –

Kurapika tomó de su café.

-siento que es como una hermana menor para mí, algo como eso. –

-¿qué? ¿no la ves de otro modo? Pensé que le gustabas. –

-dudo mucho eso. –

Kurapika mintió. Sabía claramente que Mina se sentía atraída por él. 

-diablos, yo creí que había algo entre ustedes. –

Kurapika suspiró.

-no me interesan cosas de ese tipo, de todos modos. –

Leorio lo miró meditabundo, decidió dar por finalizado el tema y se volvió al televisor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapika continuó los próximos siete meses dedicado por completo a la búsqueda de ojos rojos de su clan. No tuvo mucho éxito. Dejó el apartamento de Leorio y se mudó a uno propio. 

Un día, Hisoka lo buscó y le ofreció aliarse con él una segunda vez para acabar a los miembros restantes del genei ryodan, la araña estaba casi destruida, el pelirojo ya se había encargado de más de la mitad del grupo. Kurapika aceptó, pero no estuvo muy de acuerdo, de hecho, no había perdido el tiempo tratando de localizar a las arañas, su concentración yacía en captar las miradas de sus compañeros. Aunque cada vez le faltaban menos ojos por recolectar, la misión se volvía mucho más difícil, pues era bastante complicado localizarlos, parecía que pertenecían a personas que no dejaron ningún rastro enteramente tangible que resultara realmente útil para él.

La situación actual desesperaba al Kurta más de lo que habría imaginado. Se la pasaba los días y las noches enteras buscando pistas, visitando lugares, incluso había hecho viajes lejanos.

Nada de esto había dado los frutos deseados.

Leorio había perdido casi por completo la comunicación con su amigo. Si no fuera porque Kurapika solía visitar de vez en cuando a Mina, no tendría noticias del rubio.

Mina resultó ser una persona importante en la vida de Kurapika, era una chica que le brindaba confort. Al final, Kurapika había decidido contarle acerca de su misión, así conoció su origen. Las lecciones de nen que le impartió, convirtieron a Mina en una usuaria de nen capaz. Una intensificadora alegre y vivaz, de alguna manera ella le recordaba bastante a Gon.

Kurapika no volvió a saber sobre Neon más nada. Era un tema pasado, a decir verdad, tenía suficientes asuntos por los cuales complicarse la vida y con ellos mantenerse ocupado.

\------------------------------------------------------

-¿cuántos ojos restan? –

El pelirojo pregunta mientras bebe agua en un vaso de cristal templado.

Kurapika sale por la puerta de su habitación.

-sigues aquí, pensé que te habías ido desde hace tiempo. –

Hisoka sonrió con pronunciada diversión.

-no me despediste. –

-adiós entonces. –

-eres demasiado injusto conmigo, así no es como se trata a un socio. –

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿qué quiere decir eso? –

-es de noche, deberías ser un poco considerado y atender una visita. –

Hisoka canturreó.

-¿me estás diciendo que dormirás aquí de nuevo? –

-si no te molesta. –

Kurapika gimió inconforme.

-el sofá es todo tuyo…- 

Dijo tomando una almohada para arrojársela al otro.

-si tuvieras una mejor actitud con la vida, podríamos ser buenos amigos. –

Hisoka bromeó.

-lo dudo mucho. Mañana debes irte temprano, recibo visita. -

Hisoka miró cómo el rubio se escabulló hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta. Tomó la almohada y danzó hasta el sofá para recostarse.

Por la mañana, Hisoka se había ido, se fue demasiado temprano, ya que Kurapika ya no lo encontró al despertar. Simplemente en la cocina le dejó una de sus cartas en señal de despedida, y tal vez, indicando un poco de su gratitud.

Kurapika en ocasiones se sentía extraño con todo esto, Hisoka lo frecuentaba más de lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado. El dueño de la goma estaba perfectamente dedicado a la caza de las arañas, hizo la promesa de acabar con cada una de ellas hasta llegar al punto cero. 

Extrañamente, Kurapika no podía mostrar el mismo ánimo de su compañero. Desde hace tiempo dejó de sentirse tan repudiado por la tropa fantasma. Era algo que no le resultaba agradable cuando pensaba en ello. Detestaba especular que tal vez su odio e ira habían desaparecido por completo con el paso de los años.

De todos modos, este no era un momento para desperdiciar su energía en banalidades, mientras Hisoka estuviese encargándose mayormente de ese asunto, él podía continuar buscando los pares escarlata restantes, solamente 5 y la búsqueda debería concluir.

El uso de emperor time a estas alturas se había explotado en exceso, por lo que sabía, el tema dejó de importar, un día menos de vida por cada segundo, era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Este día decidió apartarse un poco de sus investigaciones, pues Melody lo contactó junto con Leorio y habían quedado en reunirse en su departamento para conocer dónde exactamente se estaba metiendo, además, la cazadora musical tenía pistas útiles para el rubio, acerca de uno de los pares de orbes escarlata.

Si Kurapika quiso evitar a sus amistades para siempre, sus intenciones murieron cuando Melody lo compró con esta referencia. 

\--------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó y Kurapika detectó desde el otro lado de la puerta la presencia de la pequeña cazadora. Giró la perilla luego de abrir con llave, al abrir la puerta, la mujer saltó a la vista.

-Kurapika, cuánto tiempo. –

Saludó cortés.

-Bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Siento no haberme despedido de ti cuando nos vimos. –

La pequeña mujer negó con la cabeza dócilmente.

-olvidemos los detalles. –

La mujer entró al piso, Kurapika le ofreció agua fresca y la invitó a tomar asiento en la sala.

Estuvieron conversando durante varios minutos, con la finalidad de actualizarse y enterarse de lo que habían estado haciendo cada uno por su lado. Al parecer Melody aún había estado trabajando para la familia Nostrade, ahora Minerva Nostrade, hasta hace una semana precisamente.

-¿recortaron personal entre ellos tú? –

Preguntó el rubio.

-si. Al parecer deseaban renovar el personal. Me sorprendió haber sido destituida, pues mi desenvolvimiento y la relación que creí asumir era demasiado acorde a las expectativas del jefe. -

-¿ahora qué harás? –

-oh, visité la agencia de nuevo, ¿la recuerdas? –

Kurapika sonrió, por supuesto que recordaba la agencia.

-aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuve allá, es imposible olvidar el inicio de todo. –

Melody sonrió compartiendo la nostalgia.

-¿hubo algo que se acomoda a tus necesidades? -

Melody negó suavemente.

-no, desgraciadamente, pienso que requiero nexos con la mafia todavía. Por ahora ninguna de las opciones disponibles cumplieron mis expectativas. –

-¿piensas regresar? –

-sí, pero en unos días más, para dar tiempo y surjan otras nuevas vacantes, a consecuencia ganaría tiempo de sobra para descansar un poco, por lo que decidí venir contigo, es bueno saber de ti y verte. – Melody pausó. – Por cierto, Leorio dijo que no contestaste sus dos llamadas por la mañana, así que me localizó para explicarme que después de todo no podría asistir hoy. –

Kurapika cogió su celular y lo revisó.

-no escuché …- movió los dedos por la pantalla táctil identificando dos llamadas perdidas de su amigo. -debió llamar mientras estaba ocupado haciendo el aseo… estuve alejado de la habitación mientras se cargaba el teléfono. -

-supongo que él no está molesto por eso, a decir verdad, sonaba molesto con él mismo, su organización lo traicionó -

-no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Ya podremos vernos en otra ocasión. –

Dijo el rubio, a pesar de la tranquilidad, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Sinceramente le habría alegrado recibir a Leorio hoy.

Melody buscó algo dentro de un bolso color caqui que hacía juego con su atuendo.

Kurapika la observó desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-oh, por cierto, Kurapika, mira esto, creí importante mostrarte. –

Melody extendió una cartera de cuero hacia el cazador de la lista negra.

Kurapika sintió curiosidad por lo que la mujer le estaba prestando.

Tomó la cartera, sus ojos se movieron curiosos, pero preguntó antes de mirar adentro.

-¿qué es esto? –

-en su interior hay unas fotografías que fui capaz de reunir durante mi última estadía en la familia Nostrade. –

-¿fotografías? –

Kurapika movió sus dedos por la apertura de la cartera, sobó la delgada ranura que debía retirar para abrirla. Más no lo abrió de inmediato.

-si, son fotografías que estoy segura deberías mirar. –

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza: los ojos escarlata. Seguramente la información de la que Melody le habló antes de venir aquí se encontraba relacionada con estas reproducciones.

Kurapika retiró sus dedos de la carpeta y miró a la cazadora musical.

-¿el contenido tiene relación con ojos escarlata? –

Melody parpadeó lentamente antes de contestarle.

-exactamente, tiene que ver con ojos escarlata. Deberías mirarlo, por favor, adelante. –

Kurapika estaba interesado en cualquier cosa que lo acercara al paradero de alguno de los pares que todavía debía adquirir.

Sus dedos separaron con delicadeza las paredes de la cartera, al abrirse, instantáneamente el contenido se mostró.

Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron más de lo normal mientras echó un vistazo a la primera fotografía, luego miró otra y otra más. Eran cuatro retratos en total.

-¿qué... qué significa esto? –

Dijo sin retirar sus ojos de la última de las fotos.

-¿Kurapika, no lo entiendes? –

Kurapika no habló todavía, volvió a recorrer las fotos con los ojos, se demoró un poco asimilando con entretención cada una de ellas.

Cuando pareció terminar de prestar atención a los detalles en las imágenes, su mirada buscó encontrarse con la chica.

-¿qué es todo esto? no entiendo cuál es el propósito de mostrarme estas fotografías. –

-estoy segura de que eres perspicaz y has comprendido todo. -

-no… no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada. –

-ella es la hija de Neon, ¿te das cuenta de algo? no tiene parecido alguno con Ferneth. –

Los ojos del Kurta instantáneamente volvieron a ver las cuatro revelaciones en esa carpeta, esta vez las tomó con la mano una a una, prestando atención una vez más en cada detalle, todavía más inmerso de lo que hace un momento lo hizo.

Melody guardó silencio mientras Kurapika se perdió en su contemplación.

El rubio volvió a registrar aquellas fotos dos o tres veces más, poco a poco su razonamiento comenzaba a divulgarse acerbamente en su interior.

Al no recibir una respuesta verbal de parte del rubio, pasado ya un tiempo relativamente conveniente, se sintió comprometida a raíz del silencio que el cazador había interpuesto, supo que sería mejor si ella tomaba la iniciativa aportando algo acerca de la comprensión que sus oídos le comunicaron. 

-los latidos de tu corazón indican que acabas de darte cuenta. Aún así, percibo que también muestras vacilaciones al respecto. -

Kurapika cerró los ojos forzándose por apaciguar el revoltijo de emociones que tenía. Suspiró y tomó aire para concentrarse. 

-hubiera preferido no tener idea… -

Melody lo miró con finura en su expresión.

-no, tu corazón no está expresando tal cosa. –

Kurapika suspiró temblorosamente, al parecer sus emociones se desbordaban en una complejidad inentendible.

-al parecer siempre sabes mejor que yo lo que siento ¿no? –

El Kurta siseó.

-no, no es así, sólo quiero ayudarte. –

-¿ayudarme? Acabas de proveerle a mi conocimiento la conciencia sobre algo que habría preferido no saber. –

-Kurapika, escucha, no te comportes como un niño. Esa niña es hija tuya y no de Ferneth… en cuanto la vi me di cuenta. Creí que debías enterarte cuanto antes, pero no logré comunicarme contigo. Además, a los pocos días de que Neon dio a luz, el padre de Ferneth y la familia Minerva en su totalidad, causaron un alboroto… te imaginarás la sorpresa cuando la niña no tenía algún tipo de similitud con ninguno de ellos. Hostigaron bastante con su desencanto y rechazo que tanto Ferneth como Neon se sintieron presionados, finalmente tuvieron que admitir que desde el principio existían posibilidades de que ese bebé no fuera legítimo de él. –

Kurapika encogió una de las fotos entre sus manos, arrugándola y dañando un poco el papel.

-no… ella me dijo que ese bebé no podía ser mío. Por esa razón el día de la galería me pidió que la dejara tranquila y demandó que no me acercara más. - 

-hablé con ella antes de marcharme de la casa... –

Kurapika concentró su atención. Esperó que la cazadora prosiguiera. 

\- Ferneth se aprovechó de las dudas de Neon. Estuvo investigando y gracias a su influencia, supo quién eras y la razón por la que habías solicitado en aquel entonces el puesto de guardaespaldas. El día que Neon te entregó los ojos escarlata, ¿recuerdas que tuve que ir después?, pues, me confesó que aquella vez antes de llegar contigo, Ferneth la alcanzó y amenazó con destruir los ojos escarlata si acaso trataba de dejarlo, guardó en su poder un par y fingió no haberse dado cuenta de nada, y yo… jamás sospeché algo como eso ya que hasta donde pude saber, los planes del jefe y míos se efectuaron tal cual lo planeamos. Incluso Ferneth aún conserva ese par , sólo él sabe dónde los tiene. Ella decidió alejarte, en cambio, los últimos ojos que también había coseguido, continúan intactos. –

La emoción vibrante de Kurapika se calmó . Su mano desistió de oprimir con hostilidad la foto en ella y se suavizó.


	20. Evasión

-¿por qué estás tan callado el día de hoy? –

Preguntó Mina mirando al chico sentado a su lado.

-¿callado?-

-usualmente cuando jugamos videojuegos analizas lo que hay que hacer y te pones a especular las situaciones que posiblemente surgirán en la trama. –

Kurapika sonrió.

-¿de verdad hago eso? –

Mina dejó que una carcajada saliera de sus labios.

-si, es muy gracioso que todavía lo preguntes. -

-es verdad, bueno, sé que lo hago. De todas maneras, considero que tengo el mismo ánimo que de costumbre. –

-o puede que sea mi imaginación. Por cierto, vendí otras dos obras. – La chica le guiñó un ojo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. -oye, comamos algo, tengo hambre. –

Kurapika y Mina fueron escaleras abajo y entraron a la cocina, la chica seguida del Kurta.

-!¿Abel vas a comer con notros?!–

Esperó la respuesta de su hermano mayor, pero nada vino.

-¿no avisó que saldría hoy antes de irse a trabajar o sí? –

Kurapika negó mientras miraba el reloj. La chica buscó comida en unas bolsas que estaban sobre una mesa dentro de la cocina cerca de la estufa.

-parece que ya comió – señaló un plato sucio. -supongo que llamaré – dijo mostrándose un poco inquieta y tomando el teléfono celular.

Kurapika eligió una silla en la mesa principal y se sentó mirando a la chica pelinegra a punto de realizar su llamada.

Antes de que ella pudiera teclear el contacto de Abel, se percató de un mensaje sin abrir.

-oh, me envió un texto diciendo que había cambiado turno y salió deprisa. –

-bueno, ahí está, ya tienes resuelta tu duda. –

-si. –

La chica tomó arroz blanco y pedazos de pollo asados colocando porciones iguales en dos platos diferentes.

Comieron en silencio, Mina miraba a Kurapika con curiosidad de vez en cuando, parecía meditabundo.

Suspiró cuando terminó ella de lavar con agua helada los platos que utilizaron, el rubio la ayudó secar y guardar todo en su sitio.

-¿te vas o quieres volver al juego? –

Kurapika miró el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde, usualmente la hora en que Abel partía al trabajo y él se despedía de su amiga para irse.

-es hora de irme. –

-es una lástima, esta ocasión demoraste demasiado en volver. –

-lo siento, estuve ocupado. –

-¿reuniendo los ojos de las personas de tu clan? –

-exacto. –

Mina miró por la ventana, el atardecer estaba cayendo, el cielo se disfrazaba de un color rojizo y amarillo tenue. Demasiado brillante.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-¿cuídate quieres? para la próxima te haré reír con alguno que otro chiste cómico. –

Kurapika curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-¿por qué me harías reír? –

-siento que lo necesitas últimamente. ¿ha pasado acaso algo que te tenga con el ánimo por los suelos? –

Kurapika miró de reojo la puerta y extendió la mano hasta tocar el cerrojo.

-en realidad no es nada importante. Sólo que los últimos pares de ojos escarlata me han causado un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No encuentro ninguna pista que me lleve hasta ellos. Es frustrante de cierta manera. –

Mina se compadeció. 

-soy una usuaria de nen, si quisieras podrías pedir mi ayuda. –

-no. Eso no es posible. Lo sabes, es riesgoso, no haría que ninguno de mis amigos se involucrara. –

-eres terco… si… ya me lo has repetido un millón de veces. –

-nos vemos. También debes cuidarte. –

Kurapika abrió el cerrojo con la mano derecha. Y miró a Mina cuando se despedía. 

Estuvo casi por jalar la puerta y abrirla, cuando Mina la cerró colocándose de espalda en ella. Los ojos de Kurapika la enfocaron, su boca se abrió.

-¿estás bien, qué sucede? -

-no te vayas. Si no estas teniendo suerte con tus asuntos, encontraré la forma de subir un poco tu estado de ánimo. –

-no es necesario, está bien, realmente no estoy deprimido por eso. – 

-¿me dirás qué es lo que te tiene así? –

-te dije que es eso. –

-¿entonces por qué dices que no estás deprimido por eso? –

Kurapika resopló.

-es una manera de decirlo… es eso, pero no estoy tan deprimido como lo estás interpretando, yo diría que sólo me falta concentrarme más, eso es todo. –

-¿por qué no te puedo gustar? –

Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

El inesperado cambio de la conversación incomodó al Kurta.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina…? –

-¿no soy una chica lo suficientemente linda? –

Kurapika la miró.

-¿mi personalidad o forma de ser no es lo suficientemente interesante para ti? –

-¿eh? –

Kurapika no tenía idea, ¿por qué estaba ella haciendo ese tipo de preguntas justo ahora?

-a veces quisiera no ser sólo tu amiga. –

-escucha… - 

Kurapika trató de hablar con ella, pero la chica corrió empujándolo hacia un lado. Los ojos del rubio la siguieron por el pasillo y miró cómo se metió apresurada a la habitación donde hace y resguarda sus obras.

Meditó un par de segundos. ¿debería abrir la puerta y marcharse como si nada? ¿lo mejor sería seguirla y aclarar la situación? 

Dejó escapar un suspiro con resignación y caminó pesarosamente hacia ella.

Llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Anunció que entraría y así lo hizo.

Miró hacia el fondo, a la derecha, a la izquierda, incluso detrás de la puerta que acababa de abrir. 

Lo más seguro es que estuviese en el baño. Se dirigió hasta la otra puerta y llamó una vez más.

-¿podrías salir un momento para que hablemos? –

Preguntó sin escuchar nada del otro lado.

Esperó cerca de diez minutos. Mina no hacía ruido alguno, pero sabía que estaba dentro, no podría haberse ido a otro lado que no fuera ese.

Llamó su nombre unas 10 veces en el transcurso del tiempo que decidió esperar. 

-¿creo que no deseas hablar, verdad? desearía que no estuvieses así por mi culpa, ¿lo siento de acuerdo? Me iré… tal vez será mejor que no regrese en un tiempo... –  
A mitad de su discurso la perilla repiqueteó y supo que la puerta finalmente sería abierta.

-¿qué debería hacer para gustarte? -

Kurapika se sonrojó cuando se da cuenta de que la chica frente a él está completamente desnuda. Las palabras salieron con dificultad de su garganta.

-no hagas esto… - miró una de las pinturas más cercanas a él y retiró la manta que la cubría, revelando un cuadro que estaba medias. La arropó con ella, luego echo un vistazo a su rostro. Su corazón se hundió un poco cuando la vio demasiado desencantada. 

-pensé que un día te sentirías como yo. Si tan solo pasábamos tiempo juntos y te demostraba mi afecto. Pero ahora creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. –

Ella murmuró.

-las cosas no son así. No podemos hacer que las personas nos atraigan a la fuerza. –

-¿soy demasiado insistente? –

\- Yo realmente fui un tonto, pensé que ese tipo de cosas pasarían como si nada. Cuando entendí que con una amistad no sería suficiente, tal vez debí alejarme para no causarte molestias. –

-no, si te hubieras alejado sería mucho peor. –

Kurapika la miró, alzó los hombros. No sabía qué habría sido mejor, tampoco ella.

-quisiera dejar de sentirme así, pero no puedo. Cada vez que te veo imagino tantas cosas que querría que sucedieran. –

Kurapika estaba metido en un aprieto. Lo que mejor supo es que lo ideal sería marcharse lo antes posible. Era un pésimo momento. Mina abandonó la manta que sostenía con sus manos, la suave tela se deslizó por sus delgadas piernas. Rodeó el cuello de Kurapika presionando sus labios con los de él.

Kurapika pisó hacia atrás, pero ella estaba literalmente colgada de él. Se contuvo para no caer y empeorarlo todo.

Ella se retiró luego del acercamiento. Miró a Kurapika con un gramo de esperanza, pero sólo lo hizo para encontrarse con una expresión intrigante.

-no puedo ofrecerte absolutamente nada, odiaría aprovecharme de ti en el estado en el que estás. –

Mina se sintió todavía más triste, pero esas palabras le hicieron un clic en su cabeza. “aprovecharse”, ¿de todos modos podría suceder una cosa? 

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza.

-no importa si sólo te aprovechas de mí, estoy bien con eso, es mejor que quedarme con las manos vacías. -

Mina inició otro beso. Esta ocasión resultó correspondida. Su interior llameó. Los labios de Kurapika saborearon los de ella. Sus manos se mantenían a los costados, aunque sus dedos temblaban por ocuparse en algún sitio que no fuera el aire.

Ella sacó la camisa de Kurapika, sus manos persiguieron el pantalón. Los brazos de Kurapika ahora expuestos temblaron. Sin fuerza, aunque apresuradamente la detuvieron.

-sólo la camisa. -

Ella lo miró y aceptando la petición volvió a sus labios.

Kurapika colocó sus manos por esas definidas caderas. Los besos continuaron un par de minutos. Ninguno brindó tregua a partir del momento en que el dar y recibir comenzó. 

El Kurta limitó sus manos a la cadera de la chica. En cambio, ella había acariciado el cuerpo del Kurta a libertad, sobre la ropa y rozando la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda.

La temperatura se elevó a pesar de lo fresca que era esa parte de la casa.

Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban y saboreaban sus bocas.

Le costó trabajo a Kurapika mantener sus manos quietas, así como simplemente besar la boca de su compañera.

-¿vamos a la cama? –

La chica propuso cuando finalizó forzosamente un beso que Kurapika le estaba dando.

El rubio la miró a la cara. Tragó saliva. Quería desde el más bajo e instintivo punto de su ser decirle que sí. Pero sus pensamientos lógicos lo obligaban a rechazar esa propuesta.

Ella tocó juguetonamente los brazos de Kurapika mientras esperaba una contestación. 

Pensó y por más que pensó, al final se halló asintiendo.

Ellos viajaron hasta la habitación indicada. La chica cruzó primero, Kurapika dudó antes de entrar, pero la locución de Mina lo convenció de entrar de todos modos. Ella cerró la puerta cuando súbitamente también se arrojó a besarlo.

Kurapika se detuvo en su lugar conteniendo el cuerpo de ella por los brazos. 

Una vez que se rompió ese beso, Kurapika miró el apagador. Ella se apresuró a hablar.

-no lo apagues, quiero verte. –

Las palabras encendieron un fuego interior en el rubio, pues la cargó y la llevó a la cama. 

Se montaron sobre la cama para proseguir con los besos.

El cuerpo de Mina era delicadamente esbelto, hasta ahora Kurapika se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba adornada con tres tatuajes, uno en su espalda baja donde había un águila, otro en su brazo derecho con algunas flores de cerezo y un último en la parte superior de la espalda que rodeaba un poco hasta el frente, en él flores rojas acompañado de mariposas negras. Las caderas eran redondas y delgadas, sus pechos eran pequeños. Sus brazos y piernas delgadas, aunque estilizadas por su longitud.

Los ojos de Kurapika inevitablemente se entretenían para contemplarla.

-...es suficiente para mí. –

se reprimió y dijo esto mientras se retiraba de encima y se sentaba totalmente arriba de la cama.

-¿de verdad? yo no quisiera... –

Kurapika asintió. Le tomó una mano.

-somos amigos y todo esto no está bien. –

-estoy bien con esto. ¿mientras ninguno espere más que contacto físico puede funcionar, ¿no crees? Estoy dispuesta de dejar mis sentimientos de lado si únicamente esto es lo que puedo obtener de ti. –

Los ojos de Kurapika se desviaron. 

-¿cómo dices…? maldición... no quiero hacer las cosas mal otra vez. –

-¿Cómo cuáles? –

-debes vestirte, de verdad debo irme. –

Mina era una chica demasiado atrevida, lo sabía ahora más que antes. Por esa razón se aventuró a caminar al guardaropa, abrió la puerta y tomó unas prendas al azar. Una blusa de manga larga gris y un pantalón al parecer de un traje para dormir.

-¿y dónde está la ropa interior? –

Ella bromeó exigiendo.

Kurapika cerró los labios poco divertido.

-no lo sé, tú dime dónde dejaste la que traías. –

Mina se sintió demasiado graciosa ahora y comenzó a reír.  
-Kurapika, no traía nada. pensaba asaltarte desde que hablamos por teléfono. –

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza. Esa chica era irremediablemente bromista.

Él ahora respondió sin gracia.

-la traeré del baño. – cuando se giró, Mina hizo que se detuviera. 

-lo que dije fue cierto, Kurapika. -

Kurapika volvió a enfocarla. Ella sonrió y se colocó la ropa, así como estaba. 

-ahora me siento extraño sabiendo eso…- 

-perdóname… - 

\- no vuelvas a planear las cosas tú sola. -

-sé que estoy mal haciendo cosas espeluznantes. –

Kurapika se acercó ahora sintiéndose pacífico. Se acomodó en la cama con ella.

-no te sientas mal. Si lo piensas no fue tan espeluznante porque acepté parte de tu plan. –

-touché. –

-si vuelvo a visitar, evita repetirlo. –

-¿no hice que desearas más besos y toques de mi parte? –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros.

-escucha. Hablando en serio, no se trata solamente de la parte física, tú te sientes de una manera y yo de otra totalmente diferente... No quiero que esto te cause problemas. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte, no puedo corresponderte… no ahora. Estuve a punto de sucumbir a mis deseos y estoy seguro de que todo se habría arruinado, no quiero que eso pase, aunque no lo creas, por un momento me sentí demasiado mal con la situación. –

Mina sonrió aunque lo hizo más para sí misma.

-me disculpo una vez más. –

Kurapika la miró y luego la abrazó.

-yo también debo disculparme contigo. No puedo prometerte nada. Pero, si consigo todos los ojos, si ese día llega. Tal vez podríamos considerar vernos diferente, como salir a manera de ¿citas?, y con el tiempo ver qué sucede. –

Mina tembló un poco por la emoción que sintió, sus oídos escuchando tales palabras viniendo del Kurta eran alucinantes.

-¿hablas en serio? – 

Kurapika asintió, ella sintió el ligero movimiento de su cabeza a través del abrazo en el que estaba atrapada.

-además tengo otros asuntos pendientes. Quiero que entiendas que no deseo que te ilusiones o que esperes de mi parte algo en concreto. –

Mina se acicaló en él.

-sé de cierta manera cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas. Y acepto el ofrecimiento. Esperaré como lo he hecho hasta ahora. –

-soy consciente de que las personas no deberían esperar toda la vida. -

-ah sí, eso es parte de todo, cuando termines con tus cosas y resulte que ya no te quiero, deberás buscarte alguien más que pueda enloquecer por ti. –

Kurapika sonrió y asintió.

Finalizaron el abrazo y Kurapika se puso de pie, luego ella.

Salieron de la habitación y pasaron por el cuarto de pintura para recoger la camisa de Kurapika.

-ahora si me voy. –

Kurapika abrió la puerta y salió. Como siempre que asistía con Mina, bajó los escalones de la entrada y como el primer día que se vieron, ella volvió a bajar con prisa, lo besó. 

Kurapika regresó un beso en los labios de ella. Este beso duró más de lo que tenía planeado. Sentirse deseado por alguien era una sensación aditiva para sus impulsos.

Despidiéndose una vez más, ella volvió a su puerta y él se fue.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Los sentimientos atolondrados que Melody plantó en él con las fotos que le llevó el otro día, regresaron como imán a sus pensamientos, dando vueltas urgentemente una vez más.

Los días pasados las interrogantes sobre este tema lo habían bombardeado sin clemencia.

¿qué iba a hacer con esa situación para que dejara de abrumarlo?

¿sus sentimientos eran los mismos que hace meses?

Era una buena pregunta.

Pensó que lo mejor sería buscar a Neon para comprobarlo.

Si volvía a verla, tal vez la forma en que se sienta le dará la respuesta que le hace falta.

¿Pero, y ella?

¿Qué pensaba ahora?

¿qué sentía? 

La actuación de Mina logró conmoverlo a tal punto que estaba convencido de que aprovechar la remoción de emociones podría ser buena opción.

Llegó a un cruce peatonal ya un poco más lejos del hogar de la artista. Se paró mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde. Su cabeza estaba revoloteando.

Con un semblante decidido, antes de cruzar y cambiar la dirección de sus pasos, sacó su celular y marcó a Melody. Ella no atendió, esto no fue lo esperado.

Como sea, no cambió su trayectoria. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Caminando sin vacilaciones, varios minutos después ya estaba parado en aquella antigua mansión de la que alguna vez formó parte como empleado. Sus ojos miraron el timbre del intercomunicador. Su dedo índice se detuvo antes de presionarlo.

¿qué iba a hacer de todas maneras? 

Retrajo sus dedos, luego su mano, colgó a su lado, sin fuerza o voluntad.

Miró el jardín que se divisaba en el interior. Cuidado, verdoso y húmedo como lo recordaba.

Sus ojos vigilaron hacia los lados. Absolutamente nadie a la vista.

¿debía tocar? 

¿debía volver?

Pasó un tiempo.

Jadeó cuando sintió que un ligero estruendo de motor emergía en el aire y parecía que se paraba atrás de él.

No quiso moverse para ver, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Una puerta trasera del auto se abrió y como bólido, una Neon saltó a la vista.

Se congeló cuando la vio.

-¿Kurapika? –

¿y ahora qué? 

Por inercia los ojos revisaron el auto, nadie excepto el conductor, simplemente el chofer al volante. Probablemente alguien nuevo bajo el contrato de los Nostrade o de los Minerva.

Se relajó un poco ya que esta persona además de la ex adivina no lo conocía.

-¿qué haces aquí? –

Ella pregunta.

Kurapika se acercó a ella y con una pequeña reverencia solicitó.

-señorita Nostrade. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender con usted. –

Neon entrecerró los ojos. ¿la estaba tratando totalmente como a una extraña o estaba improvisando de esa manera frente al conductor? 

Quería saber, pero claramente no lo preguntaría ahora mismo.

-uh.. ummm. Sube al auto, el chofer nos llevará al interior, ahí podremos conversar con calma. –

Kurapika no retiró los ojos del hombre que conducía. Aunque al parecer el tipo estaba meramente despreocupado con su presencia. No dio indicios de ningún comportamiento sospechoso.

Abandonaron el auto y la peliazul despidió al chófer. El hombre se deslumbró aparentemente aliviado justo como alguien que se retira y apresura el paso para descansar luego de un largo día.

-fue una fortuna para ti encontrarme aquí. –

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, no comprendió.

-oh, no lo sabes, pero estoy viviendo con… en otro lugar. –

-entiendo. –

La respuesta del rubio fue muy plana.

-toma asiento. –

Kurapika se sentó frente a ella, ella lo copió en la silla al otro extremo.

Antes el Kurapika guardaespaldas habría negado el ofrecimiento. Un golpe de nostalgia llegó a la chica improvisadamente. Sonrió en sus adentros.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –

Neon preguntó con altivez.

-yo… no lo sé todavía… -

Ella estaba siendo demasiado fría, no recordaba este tipo de trato. ¿así se sentían las personas cuando él despersonalizaba la mayor parte del tiempo las interacciones con los demás?

Se silenció la sala.

-no sé cómo iniciar esto. –

Kurapika dijo nervioso.

Neon suspiró.

-podrías intentarlo en otro momento que estés preparado. –

Se puso de pie.

Kurapika se paró casi con ella.

-¿dónde está tu hija ahora? Quiero verla. –

Demandó el rubio para sorpresa de Neon.

-¿cómo dices? No es una manera educada de pedirlo. –

-no estoy siendo maleducado. –

Neon desvió la mirada, a pesar de ello, su expresión fue… petulante.

-no quiero saber y ni me interesa la razón de tu demanda, pero ella no está aquí, por lo que verla es imposible. -

Kurapika estuvo a un pelo de rendirse, una mejor opción era retirarse.

Justo cuando Neon estaba abriendo la boca. Una tercera voz vino hasta ellos.

-Señora Neon. Aquí esta la bebé. –

Kurapika giró muy rápido, mientras que la chica de ojos cerúleo por poco corrió hasta la mujer.

Neon se exigió calmarse. Tomó a la bebé en brazos y pidió a la asistente que se retirase.

Kurapika empezó a sentirse abrumado y nervioso, llegó a creer que esto era una espantosa idea. Su corazón podría salir por su boca. No conciliaba calmar la conmoción que manó de él.

Neon se aproximó al Kurta con la bebé de casi un año en los brazos. La pequeña miraba curiosa al intruso en la mansión. Esos ojos acosadores revolvieron el estómago del rubio.

-supongo que has llegado en un momento apropiado, no hay nadie en la casa excepto yo, Lira y el chofer nuevo. –

No había tiempo ya para arrepentirse o para retirarse.

La bebé balbuceó atrayendo la atención y más la curiosidad del chico.

-es… una linda bebé. –

Dijo y se sintió como un idiota. Pero no fue capaz de decir otra cosa.

Neon sonrió y comenzó a conversar con un tono tembloroso en la voz.

-lamento tanto lo que sucedió antes. Lamento tanto lo que continúa sucediendo. Actualmente lamento demasiadas cosas, quisiera decir tantas cosas, especialmente a ti…- 

Kurapika miró a Neon, ella parecía afligida.

-estoy demasiado nervioso, que… apuesto a que cualquier cosa que diga sonará patética…- 

Neon negó con la cabeza.

-dudo mucho. –

Neon y Kurapika estuvieron callados viéndose mientras la pequeña niña hacía ruido y hacía que el ambiente perdiera parte de la solemnidad

-Se llama Hitomi. –

Kurapika no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella, parecía tan frágil, diminuta. La miró en fotos, pero verla ahora aquí, lo había conmocionado muchísimo más de lo que especuló.

Neon dudó sobre la reacción de Kurapika.

-¿quieres cargarla? –

Kurapika negó con la cabeza instantáneamente. Neon hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿es.. es hija de Ferneth? –

Preguntó.

Neon puso los ojos de rendija.

-ahora que la estás viendo… ¿qué es lo que tú crees? –

-estoy aquí para preguntarte… no podía encontrar paz de ninguna manera en que lo intentara…-

Neon apretó la manita de la niña y ella hizo lo mismo con sus dedos.

-bueno, tiene ojos como los míos, el color es igual. Es rubia como tú. Y… sus ojos se vuelven escarlata cuando llora… por esa razón… está aquí. –

Neon se sintió triste.

Kurapika abrió la boca, estaba seca. Se sentía mareado, la bomba finalmente lo había alcanzado.

Se relajó como pudo, entonces pudo lograr que su voz saliera.

-¿por esa razón está aquí sola? –

Neon frunció el ceño.

-no está sola, estoy con ella… - su voz de apagó -… sabes, es una larga historia. Mi padre y la familia de Ferneth saben que no es su hija. Cuando la madre de Ferneth un día presenció sus ojos cambiando de color, desde ese entonces, la rechazaron por completo. Al inicio habían aceptado fingir una relación pacífica por el bien de la apariencia familiar, pero… todo acabó mal. Tienes razón, está sola, Lira la cuida mientras yo permanezco ausente. Ella es una mujer nacida en una ciudad lejana y llena de peligros, ha visto demasiadas cosas, por lo que es una persona sin prejuicios, ella permanece cerca de Hitomi incondicionalmente, incluso… ha sido mejor madre para ella … –

Neon hubiera podido llorar, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue apagar su voz con su propia mano sobre la boca. Sus ojos expectantes hicieron un recorrido del cuerpo de Kurapika y de su cara, para poder ver cómo reaccionaba ante la historia.

Los puños de Kurapika se tensaron, estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza, sus uñas casi hicieron sangrar por la presión. Sus dientes chocaban con molestia.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡De haberme dicho la verdad esto no estaría ocurriendo! –

Alzó la voz, no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero así fue, incapaz de contenerse.

Los ojos de Neon se abrieron repletos de culpa.

-pensé que estaba evitando problemas de esa forma, no quería que sucediera nada malo, fui ingenua, pasó todo lo contrario a lo que planee. Te alejé de mí, viví un infierno hasta ahora al lado de Ferneth y su prodigiosa familia, papá está decepcionado de mí cada vez más, y lo que es peor aún… Hitomi esta alejada de mí, no puedo verla como quisiera… -

Kurapika escuchó y sintió que las palabras de Neon golpeaban un punto blando en su interior.  
-supe por Melody la razón por la que hiciste todo esto… debería sentirme avergonzado, pero no lo hago. Mi obsesión con recuperar los ojos escarlata es demasiado fuerte. No comprendo por completo tu situación pero... - sus palabras pudieron quedarse atoradas en su pecho, pero las sacó. -creo habríamos podido hacer algo cuando estuvimos a tiempo… -

Neon se sorprendió por lo último.

-supongo que es demasiado tarde para mí… –

Dos lágrimas vinieron de Neon y cayeron al piso.

-tal vez, pero sabes, tenemos una hija en común, no podemos evitarlo, ahora que lo sé, no puedo ignorarlo y vivir tranquilamente sin hacer nada. –

Llanto brotaba por los ojos de la chica, un llanto dulce y acogedor.

Kurapika miró hacia la puerta y después pasó su atención al cristal de la ventana.

-¿supongo que podemos usar la puerta para irnos? ¿o piensas que sería mejor saltar por la ventana? –

Neon se sintió divertida, ¿qué elegir?

-Lira no dirá nada, pero si el chofer se entera… además… no puedo irme sin decir nada a Lira, ella ha sido demasiado buena con nosotras. Si me voy contigo, podría surgir un conflicto mucho mayor. Kurapika, ¿y si te vas solo con ella? –

Mostró sus brazos con la niña medio dormida.

-no seas ridícula. No permitiré que te quedes sola con esos dementes. –

Kurapika dijo y caminó hasta la puerta. Neon lo vio, parpadeaba, se sintió asustadiza y presionada. 

El rubio estuvo un par de segundos parado donde mismo.

-decidí que mejor saltaremos por la ventana, Lira comprenderá, te lo aseguro. –

La chica se movió hacia atrás, ¿Kurapika estaba hablando en serio?

-necesito que sostengas bien a la bebé- dijo sin esperar una respuesta cuando cargó a Neon estilo nupcial 

Neon se encogió en los brazos de Kurapika, sólo escuchó un sonido fuerte, eran cadenas rompiendo el cristal y luego sintió el movimiento brusco al bajar con rapidez.

Cuando Lira escuchó el fuerte golpe, corrió a la habitación de la sala principal.

La ventana rota, no estaba ni Neon, tampoco Hitomi y mucho menos la persona que había visto hace unos minutos.

Lira sonrió, un latido y perdió la curvatura de sus labios cuando el chofer, Homero, llegaba junto a ella demasiado alterado.


	21. Reconocimiento

-¿estás seguro de esto? –

Pregunta Neon mientras Kurapika la deja sobre el suelo justo cuando han llegado a su apartamento.

-eres libre de regresar a donde quieras si es tu deseo. –

-lo último que quiero es causarte problemas. –

Kurapika miró a Neon con su hija en brazos. 

-supongo que no está mal si sucede algo malo, será responsabilidad mía. –

Neon siente una incomodidad extraña al ver de nuevo a Kurapika, ciertamente había estado resignada y algo acostumbrada al ritmo de vida que estaba llevando con la familia de su ahora esposo.  
Los ojos de la chica viajaron alrededor de la vivienda del rubio. Nada estaba especialmente decorado, tampoco encontró pertenencias que fueran más de las necesarias, una cocina, el comedor, probablemente tres puertas que pertenecían a las habitaciones, otra para un baño y una estancia pequeña ocupada de dos sillones pequeños y una mesa de café, probablemente para recibir a las visitas.

-¿trabajas? ¿en dónde? –

-no estoy trabajando por el momento, tengo algunos ahorros, la licencia de cazador me ofrece ciertos beneficios, tengo también la opción de solicitar algún préstamo de ser necesario. –

Kurapika caminó derecho hasta alcanzar una puerta, la abrió y Neon divisó que estaba completamente vacía. Simplemente una ventana con cortinas blancas.  
-deberé acondicionar esta habitación para ti y para… ese bebé. –

Esas palabras resultaban extrañas de pronunciar, se sentía confuso ahora que era consciente de que existía un bebé de por medio en su vida. Hace tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que esta situación no estaba para nada ligada a él, por lo tanto, no debió preocuparse más, qué equivocado estaba. Aunque él no tuvo precisamente la intención de deslindarse en caso de ser directamente responsable, de todos modos, era desconcertante, no estaba preparado para enfrentar de la noche a la mañana la situación.

La historia de Neon lo había conmovido a tal punto de “secuestrarla”. Ser rechazado por el color de unos ojos diferentes, era la historia más vieja que conocía. Esto le trajo un poco de nostalgia, pues recordaba a la perfección esa sensación de impotencia y angustia que precedía del hecho de ser marginado a causa de un estúpido pretexto: ser diferente.

De todos modos, no era el momento de tirarse a los brazos de la melancolía poniéndose sentimental. Había asuntos mucho más importantes que atender actualmente.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando escucha un llanto insistente. Sus ojos localizaron a Neon, el bebé lloraba y ella trataba sutilmente de calmarle.

Dejó la puerta y curioso se acercó a la mujer peliazul.

-¿qué le pasa? –

-ya es bastante tarde. Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal y comer para que se sienta mejor. –

Bueno, Kurapika pensó que ese asunto no le concernía del todo ya que no tenía conocimiento en absoluto sobre niños pequeños. Pero algo sí debía hacer, necesitaría pañales, de hecho, también requerirían otras cosas, no pensó en traer una maleta antes de saltar por la ventana, definitivamente había actuado impulsivamente. Se recriminaba por ello, aunque no era momento para culparse, sino de actuar.

-voy a pedirte que me digas qué cosas necesitarás, puedo traer lo que sea que requieras. –

Ofreció.

Neon lo miró, sus ojos parecieron agradecer, su cuello se distrajo al lado derecho para divisar uno de los sofás, después caminó a él.

Kurapika esperó para que le indicara qué es lo que debería comprar y traerle. Miró simplemente que ella se sentó, decidió hacer lo mismo en el otro sillón disponible.

Estaba algo impaciente y juró que la representación de su cuerpo lo volvía demasiado evidente.

Estuvo observando a Neon por un rato intentando amamantar a la niña sin éxito. Esperó callado en su lugar, simplemente pudo esperar. Pudo notar por lo que parecían ser milisegundos, cómo los ojos de ella llameaban y parpadeaban en destellos de color rojo mientras lloraba.

-usualmente es alimentada con biberones… pensé que esto resultaría más sencillo. –

Kurapika no dijo nada, ¿qué podría opinar al respecto? 

Neon volvió a intentar, pero la niña simplemente se frustraba y no lograba prenderse al pecho que se le ofrecía.

-puedo traer algunos biberones y leche, pañales… ¿qué más quieres? –

El rubio decidió intervenir después de todo.

Neon se veía realmente angustiada, por lo que decidió proponerle una solución al pequeño inconveniente.

-será mejor así… ¿tienes una hoja? – 

Kurapika se levantó de su lugar yendo por una hoja que le entregó a ella, también un bolígrafo.

-anotaré aquí las cosas, ¿no hay problema…? debo decir, no traje dinero…- 

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

-te lo dije, haré lo que sea necesario, pídeme lo que sea, yo lo haré. –

El Kurta se avergonzó por poco, ¿haría lo que sea? Si, tal vez, lo que sea...

Neon sonrió y comenzó a anotar las cosas, la bebé estaba llorando todavía sin consuelo, pero ella se las arregló para escribir.

Al terminar le entregó la hoja al Kurapika, él la miró, despejó ciertas dudas que tuvo con algunas cosas escritas ahí, aclarado todo, salió prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible. Neon se quedó con la bebé todavía intentando tranquilizarla.

No habría muchos sitios abiertos dada la hora que era. Pero siempre estaban estas tiendas de autoservicio abiertas las 24 horas, si tenía suerte, podría conseguir casi todo de una vez.

Tuvo que trasladarse a 3 lugares diferentes ya que no encontró todo en un solo comercio, en la tercera tienda había terminado por poco con la totalidad del listado, solamente faltaba una cosa, pero si esperaba al amanecer no afectaría en nada.

Cuando volvió, Neon estaba sentada donde mismo y la bebé se había quedado dormida.

-colocaré las cosas a la vista en este mueble. –

Neon vio cuando Kurapika colocó todo lo que había comprado en donde le había dicho, agradeció con sinceridad.

-por ahora deberán dormir en mi habitación. –

Neon asintió.

-ese es el baño por si necesitas usarlo. Puedo prestarte ropa más cómoda para dormir. Y si tienes hambre… tengo comida instantánea para preparar en microondas. No suelo preparar muchas cosas. –

Abrió su propia alacena para mostrarle a Neon el espacio de donde podría tomar la comida. Cuando cerró la puerta, fue a sentarse al lado de la chica y se acercó para mirar mejor a la bebé dormida.

-se durmió finalmente. –

Neon miró a la bebé.

-estoy segura de que se cansó de llorar, cuando despierte podrá comer gracias a que trajiste las cosas. –

Se sonrojó el Kurta sentado junto a ella.

-y si necesitas algo más, mañana iré a buscar. Pareces cansada, deberías dormir un poco aprovechando que ella duerme. –

-realmente no estoy cansada. Han pasado días bastante complicados para mí. Mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor del que he gozado en mi vida. –

-escucha. Posiblemente debamos lidiar con el acoso de la familia con la que vivías y no sé cómo reaccionaría Light Nostrade cuando sepa que desapareciste. Debemos pensar en algo y rápido. Puedes estar segura de que te protegeré y a ella… aunque como dije, debemos estar preparados. –

Fue inevitable que Neon no sonriera al escuchar lo que dijo.

-descansemos. –

Propuso ella.

Kurapika la llevó a su habitación y la dejó a solas con la bebé. Le dejó ropa limpia por si decidía darse un baño o simplemente cambiarse. Después de todo la manera en que estuviera vestida era irrelevante, nadie excepto él podría juzgarla, cosa que no haría.

Neon tuvo que dormir intermitentemente. Cuidar de un bebé consistía en despertar cada cierto tiempo que comenzaba a llorar, ya sea para cambiarla, porque sentía incomodidad o para pedir alimento. Kurapika estaba en el sillón de su sala. Las veces que Neon salió del cuarto le ayudó a preparar ya sea la leche o simplemente estaba a su lado acompañándola, sintió que era lo mejor que podría hacer, acompañarla en su desvelo, se hubiese sentido como una persona desatenta y egoísta si no.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaneció por fin y Kurapika abrió los ojos todavía soñolientos, no escuchó ruidos cerca y tampoco lejos, lo que indicaba que ambas continuaban dormidas. Se quedó acostado mirando al techo, pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era buena idea. Otro tema en el que no se había dado la oportunidad de ahondar, era en sus sentimientos por Neon. ¿cómo se sentía al respecto?

Ahí acostado recuerda aquel momento afuera de la galería, donde le pidió a Neon que se fuera con él. En ese tiempo estuvo seguro de que quería llevarla lejos, a donde fuera, pero con él. A pesar de que le había tomado bastante aceptar esos sentimientos que habían crecido en él, había estado seguro de ellos. ¿incluso habría permanecido a su lado si el hijo hubiera resultado ser realmente de Ferneth?

No pudo averiguar esto, ya que fue rechazado por Neon.

Mina vino a su mente. Si comparaba los momentos que compartía con ella y la manera en que Neon lo hacía sentir. Ambas le provocaban sensaciones completamente contrarias. Pero en estos momentos no estaba seguro de nada. Pensar en Mina era casual para él, mientras que Neon hasta ayer era un tema reservado.

Había escuchado o leído que los hijos y la forma en que los padres de esos hijos se relacionan está indirectamente relacionada.

Ciertamente había parejas enamoradas que decidían estar juntas y procrear hijos. Había otras que procrearon y que ya no se lograban sentir atraídas para continuar manteniendo una relación sentimental, pero independientemente de eso establecían límites y acuerdos para confrontar el tema de los hijos, en caso de haberlos. Se preguntó en cuál categoría estaban ellos ahora.

¿qué pensaba Neon de él?

¿Estaría de verdad enamorada de Ferneth? ¿Llegó a quererlo a pesar de todo?  
Era algo que habría querido preguntar. ¿cómo fue su relación realmente?  
¿habría momentos en que él realmente la habría conquistado? O tal vez, permaneció simplemente a su lado a expensas de las amenazas y sobre todo para mantener las apariencias.

El día de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, Ferneth hizo de su conocimiento que pretendía a Neon y que haría todo lo posible por quedarse con ella. Él la había querido alguna vez, era cierto, pero eso justificaba la manera en que la contuvo a su lado ¿amenazando con destruir los ojos rojos que ella quería?

Espera… su mente se pausó.

Ella no quería los ojos. Ella los reunió por él.

Ella aceptó las condiciones de su prometido para mantener a salvo los ojos escarlata. Porque eran importantes para él.

Si piensa en esto con detenimiento. Entonces Neon llegó a sentir algo por él, de manera que correspondía sus mismos sentimientos. Quizá solo pretendía ser empática por lo que habían pasado como empleador y empleado.

Si, era un tema amplio y bastante complejo.

Ahora, la niña.

Era hija suya, llevaba sangre Kurta. De hecho, su mente siempre estuvo ocupada en dos simples asuntos:

Uno, recuperar los ojos de su gente.

Dos, capturar a los asesinos y ladrones que masacraron su tribu.

Aún y si llegaba a sobrevivir a su misión, no había considerado jamás algo más allá de su venganza y de la ira que sentía.

Encontrar a alguien a quien querer y funcionando todo, buscar formar una familia.

Estos temas habían estado totalmente fuera de su régimen, algo como eso no cruzó nunca su mente. Pero ahora…

De lo único que se sentía seguro era de lo asustado que estaba por instantes. 

Aunque también estaba seguro de la determinación de apoyar a Neon por su hija, ese miedo no lo disuadiría.

Neon lo tomó por sorpresa cuando habló a unos metros de él. Kurapika estuvo a punto de caer del sillón por lo sorprendido que se sintió.

-siento haberte hablado de repente. –

-está bien, estaba… ya estaba despierto. –

-lo vi, estabas pensativo. –

Kurapika suspiró audiblemente.

-si. estaba pensando sobre nosotros. Sobre lo que habrá que hacer de ahora en adelante. –

-la bebé sigue durmiendo. –

Kurapika se dio cuenta, la bebé no apareció en los brazos de Neon.

\- quiero creer que eso es bueno. –

-si, duerme complacida y en serenidad. Nunca había podido amanecer con ella a mi lado. – 

Kurapika sinceramente se alegró por Neon.

-entiendo que la bebé cerca de ti no signifique mucho todavía… después de todo, yo te hice creer que realmente pertenecía a Ferneth. –

-y eso ya pasó. Dejemos el tema ¿quieres? –

-no, no puedo permitir que las cosas queden sin aclararse –

Escuchó a Neon y Kurapika se sentó en el sillón retirando la manta y la almohada que utilizó por la noche.

-entonces hablemos sobre eso. –

Neon entendió la invitación implícita para compartir el sillón y fue a tomar asiento.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar la charla. Hubo silencio.

-te alejé de mí creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sé qué tan importante es para ti el devolver cada uno de los ojos escarlata a las personas que formaban parte de tu clan. Supe que el bebé era tuyo desde el principio, no entiendo cómo exactamente, pero algo dentro de mí siempre me aseguró la probabilidad. Estuve con Ferneth… si… y es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa. Acepté en un momento en el que me sentía sola y vacía. Cuando desapareciste, estuve segura de que habías muerto a manos de esos asesinos. Pienso que de alguna manera quise dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas por ti que… quería olvidar. –

-¿en verdad llegaste a sentir algo por mí más allá de… de ser el empleado amargado que arruinaba la mayoría de tus planes? No me porté bien contigo algunas veces. –  
Neon miró a Kurapika con ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-me sentí atraída. Excesivamente atraída. Quería verte más de lo común, a pesar de que eras una persona “amargada” como lo has dicho, y si, a pesar de que no compartíamos momentos especialmente relajados. –

-yo.. también…- 

-lo sé. –

-pero me rechazaste cuando pude aclararme y declarar mis intenciones…- 

-lo hice, ya sabes la razón. –

-incluso ahora Ferneth tiene los ojos rojos todavía. Bien podría destruirlos por venganza o por despecho, cualquiera de esas dos cosas. Y sabes… ciertamente me importa y me siento atado de manos ante esa posibilidad, pero, por otro lado, creo que si así debería ser. No puedo evitarlo. Él los destruiría de todos modos. –

-entonces debería volver… -

-me odiaría a mí mismo si tú y nuestra hija volvieran a estar alejadas o siendo rechazadas por esos bastardos… no tienen ningún derecho de hacer lo que les hicieron. Supongo que, si quisieras regresar, me opondría. No sé de qué manera, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. –

Neon estaba sin palabras.

-¿crees que todavía te sientas como antes por mí? –

Kurapika la miró.  
-no tengo idea. –

-yo tampoco, sólo sé que estoy segura si estás a mi lado. Me siento mejor que nunca el día de hoy. –

-debo aclarar la manera en que me siento contigo ahora… me resulta extraño no haberte visto durante mucho tiempo y que de repente volvamos a hablar como si nada. – 

-te entiendo. – 

Kurapika se rasco la cabeza, su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado después de haber dormido en el incomodo sillón. Debía cambiarlos, era algo que meditó por la madrugada. Pensó en el pobre Hisoka, era más alto y había dormido en estos sillones, si resultaban incómodos para él, no podía imaginar cómo era la estadía del cazador de la goma elástica. Quiso reírse de repente por pensar en esto, pero se contuvo.

-empecemos con una cosa a la vez. Estoy seguro que en estos instantes te están buscando. Investigaré al respecto. –

-cierto, aunque la familia de Ferneth no se siente satisfecha con mi presencia, el estatus que ha ganado papá les conviene si hablamos sobre los negocios que comparten. Ha sido sumamente primordial mantener las apariencias. Hay algo que no te conté. –

-¿qué es? –

Neon bajó la mirada. 

-la madre de Ferneth compró ilícitamente un bebé pequeño que hicieron pasar como Hitomi… así fue que pudieron dejarla lejos sin que nadie, socios o conocidos de papá y de ellos sospecharan sobre el asunto. Yo asistía con Lira cada que no tenía los ojos de alguien sobre mí, escapaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad para verla… aunque lograrlo no era fácil. –

Kurapika se entristeció, no tenía idea de lo que Neon había tenido que soportar.

-definitivamente no regresarás nunca… no puedo decir que soy quien te hará feliz o a ella. Las personas tienen derecho a vivir lo mejor posible, al menos yo me aseguraré de eso. –

La chica se alegró, estaba más feliz que nunca. Las personas con las que había compartido los últimos meses la habían hecho sentir miserable. Al parecer era la hora de hacer cambios. Se esforzaría también para lograr mejorar su situación. Era demasiado pronto para pensar que ella y Kurapika querrían iniciar una relación, mucho menos podía imaginar formar una familia, por lo que ambos sabían, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo se sentía.

Neon estaba alegre, su cabeza y su corazón se rodearon de armonía. 

Kurapika sonreía. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa refleja. 

Parpadeó y al otro segundo había recibido ¿un beso?

Ella aceptó la propuesta en su boca.

¿Esto podría servir para aclarar sus sentimientos?

Ni idea.

Pero se sintió bien y por lo visto, preferiría no parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me causa gracia la parte en que viene Hisoka al capítulo, jajajajaja no sé qué hace de repente en la cabeza de Kurapika, pobrecito pelirojo durmiendo tan incómodo, sentí pena por él. xD


	22. Elocuencia

La cabeza caliente.

Los pensamientos se evaporaron.

Tuvo que escuchar el llanto que provino desde la habitación para devolver los pies a la tierra.

Neon se alejó apresuradamente para revisar a la niña. 

Kurapika la siguió después.

Fue evidente que lo que venía conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad. Por otro lado, debía saber si la familia Minerva o Light estaban buscando a Neon. Recordó que había prestado a Mina su laptop, entonces tenía que investigar en algún sitio de alquiler de red.

Diciendo a la chica que conseguiría algunos objetos que necesitarían y que trataría de obtener por medio de la red información relevante, se despidió y salió del departamento.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kurapika no encontró información nueva en la red, eso era algo raro. Debía estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa. Luego de eso visitó establecimientos en donde compraría los suministros necesarios para ambas mujeres.  
Antes de regresar al departamento decidió comprar comida rápida para llevar, después de todo no había gran cosa en su hogar. Cuando esperaba a ser atendido observó el caer del atardecer. Las personas, así como el paisaje parecía tan monótono. 

-¿Kurapika? –

El Kurta tembló con la voz. Lo tomó por sorpresa.

-eres tú, Abel. ¿qué haces por aquí? –

-casi de camino a casa, es el paso a mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Aunque cambié turno hace dos días. –

Kurapika estuvo consciente de eso, entonces asintió.

-por lo visto necesitas demasiados pañales –

Kurapika miró por el rabillo del ojo la bolsa transparentosa que cargaba con la mano izquierda.

-yo… bueno si… -

Abel colocó una mano en su barbilla. 

-no sabía eso, jamás nos contaste sobre asuntos de niños. –

-no es importante. –

Se excusó de la peor manera.

-mmm… -

Kurapika miró al chico, por dentro deseó que su orden fuera entregada rápido para excusarse e irse lo más pronto posible, de alguna manera se sintió extraño conversando con el hermano mayor de Mina, y, ciertamente, él no hizo sus comentarios con la mejor de las gracias.

-por supuesto que, no es el momento más oportuno para expresarme, pero, sé que mi hermana es algo insistente y te ha perseguido desde que te conoce. –

-si no te molesta, preferiría no tocar ese tema… ella y yo ya hablamos sobre…-

El chico mayor lo interrumpió.

-de verdad es importante para mí, quiero demasiado a mi hermana pequeña, y entiendo que no te interesa lo más mínimo, no en el sentido que ella desea. Si me permites decirlo, tengo la impresión de que no estás en tu mejor momento, no preguntaré cuáles son tus motivos. – dijo echando un vistazo a las compras del rubio – Debes saber que no toleraré que lastimes a mi hermana. Si lo haces, te juro que haré que lamentes haberte acercado a ella. –

Kurapika se tensó, si era por la impresión de escuchar a Abel expresarse demasiado severo, una actitud que nunca había presenciado en él. O si era por que se sintió atacado y ofendido, no pudo saberlo con exactitud.

Por suerte la chica del mostrador llamó a su número.

-no deseo tener problemas contigo en lo más mínimo. Estoy totalmente consciente de lo que acabas de decir, así que me mantendré al margen. Si me disculpas, debo irme ya. -

-recuerda tus palabras. –

Dijo Abel quien calmado se retiró.

¿Debía preocuparse por esta intimidación? 

Apartó de su cabeza la niebla que por un segundo lo quiso someter. 

Lo mejor sería cortar la comunicación y la relación con Mina de raíz.

Podría ser eso lo mejor.

Kurapika no pudo sentirse cómodo durante su caminata hasta el departamento. Estos asuntos le estaban restando tiempo para su objetivo principal, recuperar los ojos escarlata. Todavía faltaban cinco pares, cuatro si restaba los que Ferneth tenía.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de su piso se preguntó qué debería hacer. ¿haber llevado a Neon lejos del que era su “ hogar” había estado bien?

¿y si mejor no lo hubiera hecho?

Estaba actuando como un idiota, y lo sabía de sobra.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Curiosamente el lugar estaba en completo silencio. 

Se preocupó cuando su mente registró la calma en todos lados.

¿Neon se había ido? ¿y si la habían buscado?

Se dio prisa en dejar las cosas en la mesa del comedor y buscó en la habitación.

Su corazón dio un suspiro de calma cuando encontró a Neon con la bebé durmiendo.

Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlas. 

El rostro de Neon reflejaba serenidad. Parecía feliz.

La pequeña niña a su lado le provocaba una sensación de vértigo como la que causa el subir y bajar en una montaña rusa. 

Si lo pensaba por un momento, no podía asumir todavía la realidad.

¿cómo alguien que siempre pensó en la venganza y que se preocupó por no permitir que su ira por el genei ryodan desapareciera podría cuidar de otro ser?

Se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Era impulsivo, su inteligencia nunca lo había protegido de saltar sobre los problemas cada que tuvo la oportunidad.

Incluso ya estuvo en un problema realmente grande cuando las arañas lo habían capturado. Ciertamente debería sentirse afortunado de que el líder lo hubiera dejado ir. 

Siempre se preguntó por qué Kuroro lo hizo.

De una manera u otra, no consideraba que a estas alturas estuviera detrás de las cabezas de las arañas. A no ser por Hisoka y su supuesta alianza.

La resolución más fuerte para él era devolver los ojos a sus seres queridos, eso era el inicio de todo.

-deberían verme ahora… estoy siendo un completo idiota… -

Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿hablando solo? –

Kurapika se estremeció.

-estás despierta. –

-en realidad no estaba dormida, estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando escuché que entraste. –

Kurapika se ruborizó. Ella sabía que las estuvo observando y además estaba oyendo su diminuto y deprimente soliloquio.

-¿quieres comer algo? Traje comida para ti. –

Neon se deslizó con cuidado fuera de la cama, la bebé se movió al perder el contacto de calor de su madre, pero se volvió a acicalar entre las tibias mantas.

-tengo algo de hambre. Acepto el ofrecimiento. –

Kurapika indicó que no tenía hambre, así que la chica comió sola, él naturalmente la acompañó a la mesa.

-yo asearé esto después. Estuve pensando que debemos establecer ciertas reglas o condiciones entre nosotros. –

Neon ladeó la cabeza, no comprendía exactamente la intención de esta petición.

-¿Cómo cuáles reglas? –

-o acuerdos. Puedes llamarle como quieras. –

-bien, te escucho. –

Kurapika movió sus manos con nerviosismo antes de decidir cómo empezar.

-con respecto a lo que sucedió en la mañana… me arrepentí de besarte, fue un impulso estúpido, no debí hacerlo. Te pido que me disculpes, por favor. Cosas como esas no deberían de ocurrir. Una regla sería, evitar el contacto físico. -

La chica de ojos cerúleo rodó los ojos en blanco.

-sólo deseo que quede claro, tú fuiste el que me besó primero. –

-te digo que soy consciente de eso, por eso te lo estoy diciendo…-

-bueno, ya que estamos estableciendo ciertos términos, otro sería que debemos compartir los compromisos con Hitomi, es mejor si una noche la cuidas tú y otra lo hago yo, así ninguno estará tan cansado todo el tiempo. –

Kurapika frunció el ceño, demonios, esto no le pasó por la cabeza. No deseaba ser injusto con esta parte, simplemente temía no saber hacer las cosas correctamente, los bebés eran complicados. Carecía de conocimiento alguno respecto a cosas de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que no.

-está bien. –

-¿otra cosa que desees agregar? Es tu turno. –

Kurapika pensó. 

-no deberás salir nunca sola, y mucho menos tomar algún tipo de decisión que represente algún peligro sin avisarme primero. –

-me parece coherente, lo último que quisiera es encontrarme con alguna persona desagradable. Es mi turno ahora… deberás asumir un papel maduro como padre, no puedes simplemente actuar obedientemente a cada uno de tus impulsos. Deberás ser más responsable. –

-¿estás diciendo que no soy responsable? –

Neon asintió.

-sí, te he visto meterte en problemas cuando no tienes la cabeza fría. Si voy a confiar en ti, quiero hacerlo realmente convencida de que te interesa apoyarme y que no vacilarás en el primer instante en el que se te presenten intereses difíciles de rechazar. –

-de acuerdo con eso… creo que no tengo más reglas. –

-mmmm…. Yo… déjame pensar. –

La peliazul meditaba con los ojos de Kurapika bien puestos sobre ella. 

-otra regla sería ser sinceros entre nosotros, no habrá mentiras ni ocultaremos asuntos importantes. –

Kurapika asintió.

-me parece bien. –

-es tu turno de cuidar a Hitomi. –

Kurapika abrió la boca casi a punto de replicar, pero estuvo de acuerdo, había que comenzar a aplicar las reglas establecidas.

-oye –

Neon se giró.

-¿si? –

-¿puedo pedirte como favor que me ayudes hoy? –

-¿a qué? –

Preguntó ella curiosa.

-pues… a todo, no sé cómo cambiar los pañales, ni tampoco cómo cargar a un bebé. –

-sólo por ser tu primera vez, lo haré, no tengo problema. Pero a cambio de eso, dos turnos son tuyos ahora después de hoy. –

Kurapika asintió. Tragó saliva y luego fue a asear la cocina.

Esa noche pareció interminable. La bebé no dejaba de llorar hasta que Neon la tomaba en sus brazos, ella recriminaba la forma en que Kurapika la cargaba, la temperatura de la leche a veces era demasiado alta, a veces muy baja. 

Parecía que Neon debía estar al tanto de dos niños en vez de uno solo. Fue desesperante las primeras horas. Poco a poco las cosas cambiaron y todo se volvió más tranquilo. Neon recordó la razón por la que el Kurta había alcanzado un puesto alto y destacado en su familia cuando trabajó como guardaespaldas, por su inteligencia y su capacidad de aprender con velocidad. Estas tareas no fueron la excepción, estaba aprendiendo todo lo que ella le enseñaba demasiado bien.

Al amanecer los párpados inferiores de ambos estaban levemente ensombrecidos. La noche resultó larga y nada sencilla. Ese día Kurapika no salió de casa y Neon menos, de todos modos, no había ningún sitio al cual ir.

Al siguiente día, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Kurapika se sorprendió, no estaba esperando visitas de ningún tipo. ¿quién podría ser?

Por la sensación que tuvo antes de abrir, presintió de quién se trataba, mejor dicho, quienes.

En efecto, cuando atendió la puerta, divisó a las dos personas que imaginó serían los visitantes. Leorio, Melody… aunque había alguien más acompañándolos.

-Kurapika, estás a salvo. –

Melody espetó.

-¿Melody, Leorio… Mina? todos vinieron. -

-que bueno que aún conservas tu cabeza. –

Bromeó el aspirante a médico.

Kurapika frunció el ceño.

-¿qué tratas de decir con eso? –

Siseó.

-Kurapika, ¿podemos pasar? - preguntó la cazadora.

La última persona no habló, se limitó a observar.

Kurapika los invitó a pasar y se sentaron en su sala. 

-creo saber por qué han venido - dijo el Kurta colocando una tetera con té de jazmín en el centro de la mesa de café. Melody lo seguía con tres tazas en la mano, también las dejó en la mesa.

Tomó asiento la mujer y luego Kurapika.

-estábamos preocupados por ti, Kurapika. –

Kurapika interrogó a Leorio con la mirada después de eso.

-estoy bien… - 

Kurapika dijo.

-me alegra. –

Finalmente, Mina participó en la conversación. Kurapika le regaló media sonrisa.

-Kurapika. Uno de los choferes de Minerva te describió y te identificaron. Se te acusa de secuestrar a la hija de los Nostrade. ¿eso es cierto? –

Kurapika movió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-oh, bueno, sé que es verdad, sólo quería que me lo dijeras tú mismo. –

-¿y qué es lo que sucede con eso? –

Preguntó intrigado.

El que habló después fue Leorio.

-Kurapika, parece que esto es grave. Ha estado rodando información en la red, te buscan por todos lados, de hecho, ofrecen una recompensa… encontrarte y entregarte ya sea vivo o… -

Leorio no pudo decir lo que seguía. 

-se ha revelado que eres el último descendiente de la tribu Kurta, lo cual asegura una recompensa mayor para quien sepa algo de tu paradero o te entregue. -

De hecho, a Kurapika no le sorprende demasiado esto. De alguna manera, estaba temiendo por una situación así.

-¿sólo… me buscan a mí? –

Melody entendió inmediatamente el sentido de la pregunta. 

-así es, nadie busca una bebé. No todavía… –

Los ojos de Mina deslumbraron luctuosamente a Kurapika.

-¿es verdad? –

Preguntó la chica.

Kurapika cerró sus labios en una línea temiendo no saber qué decir. Por fortuna, Leorio intervino.

-debes tener sumo cuidado. Encontraremos una forma de salir de esto, ya verás, por eso estamos aquí. –

Su sonrisa fue grande, así como el ánimo que cargaba cada una de sus palabras.

-gracias, Leorio. –

Mina no retiraba sus ojos del Kurta. Él lo notaba y se sentía realmente incómodo.

-¿la señorita Neon está en el cuarto? - 

Melody preguntó.

Kurapika asintió. 

-creo que está durmiendo, pero puedes entrar y verificarlo. –

Melody asintió, se puso de pie, sin ser cuidadosa lo más mínimo, le hizo una señal a Leorio.

-ummm, bueno, yo voy afuera por un momento a fumar un cigarrillo. –

Kurapika sabía que ellos estaban haciendo un espacio para que hablara con Mina, aunque, de hecho, se preguntaba qué hacía aquí en primer lugar.

Leorio desapareció por la puerta de la entrada y Melody entró a la habitación.

Sin perder tiempo Mina comenzó a hablar.

-fui yo quien miró la recompensa que se ofrecía por ti, fui yo quien llamó a Leorio e insistí en venir a pesar de que él se opuso. Camino acá, mientras Leorio y tu amiga conversaban, hice de mi conocimiento una parte de la situación en la que te encuentras. No sé si hice bien en venir o si habría sido mejor que no … -

Mina no pudo decir más. Kurapika era la persona que estaba constantemente en su pensamiento, de hecho, la ultima vez que se vieron, Kurapika había plantado en ella una semilla de esperanza. 

Cuando escuchó venir de la boca de Melody que Kurapika estaba envuelto en un posible secuestro de la hija de un dirigente de la mafia, con la que además parecía tener una ex relación y por consecuencia una hija, su corazón se rompió.

Otra sorpresa que se sumó fue el enterarse que la chica en cuestión era aquella que había visto en la plaza y en su galería. Pensaba que era una amiga cercana o solamente pretendiente, pero no imaginó que existía una historia que se extendía más allá en el pasado del Kurta.

Hasta ahora Mina había vivido como una persona relegada de los demás. No solía abrirse hacia las personas más de lo que consideraba necesario. Pero cuando conoció a Kurapika, se sintió diferente. La atracción que sintió hacia él fue instantánea. Ciertamente el acercamiento no fue el mejor en un principio, pero había creído que entre ellos había surgido algo fuerte, ya que en poco tiempo la confianza incrementó. Habían compartido tardes enteras jugando vídeojuegos a los que en un principio, el rubio se había mostrado reacio. Compartieron grandes momentos planeando y encargándose de la exposición en la galería. Kurapika había sido de las primeras personas, si no es que fue la primera persona que creyó en su talento. Él la había apoyado más de lo que nunca alguien antes se molestó en hacerlo. Incluso se llevaba perfectamente bien con su hermano y esto para ella fue demasiado positivo. Además, el último día que estuvieron juntos, por poco se desarrolló un encuentro íntimo. Ahora Mina hubiera deseado aprovechar aquella tarde y ser tal vez un poco más insistente. La ilusión de que en algún momento pudiera surgir algo más entre ellos parecía haberse esfumado, la posibilidad parecía mínima totalmente. Estaba consciente de que no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con la otra chica, pero eso no exceptuaba el hecho determinante de que tenían una hija en común.

Y después de todo, Kurapika no le había demostrado nada conciso con respecto a un desenlace juntos. Solamente una inconsistente proposición se colocó sobre la mesa, eso era lo único que había.

-agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, que incluso te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá. –

Kurapika se esforzó por exteriorizar palabras suaves. El rostro de Mina lucía desconsolado, no tenía por qué preguntarse la razón, él sabía.

Mina sonrió.

-¿estás saliendo con ella? – 

La respuesta de Kurapika salió de sus labios más rápido de lo que pretendía.

-no. –

Mina se sorprendió.

-¿no? Pero tienes una hija con ella. –

-es algo difícil de explicar. –

-¿ella no te quiere más a su lado? –

-yo… -

Mina no dejó que respondiera. 

-¿o tú no quieres involucrarte tampoco con ella? –

-¿eh…? –

-¿le dijiste lo mismo que a mí? ¿Qué un día pueden tener citas y ver qué pasa después? ¿entonces también la besaste? –

-oye, yo… -

Mina estaba disgustada, insatisfecha.

-oh, cierto, claramente han ido más allá de un simple beso ¿verdad…? -

La molestia en el Kurta se hizo evidente.

-espera, yo jamás me comprometí a nada contigo. No me parece nada justo lo que estás haciendo. –

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-disculpa, tal vez entendí mal, podría jurar que el otro día me dijiste que podría existir alguna oportunidad entre tú y yo. -

El rubio suspiró cansado.

-lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas. –

Mina probablemente tuvo deseos de llorar, pero no solía hacerlo, entonces con esto en su pensamiento, se armó de valor, conteniéndose, no dejaría sumergirse en lamentos, no ahora.

-¿estás dando por finalizada la propuesta? ¿estás enamorado de ella? –

La pregunta le repiqueteó adentro. ¿estaba enamorado? 

No.

Estaba casi seguro de que no. Y la muestra estaba en el hecho de que se había obligado a sí mismo a realizar una serie de acuerdos con Neon.

Un pacto en el que tratarían de mantener a raya posibles confusiones, concentrándose primordialmente en los intereses que tenían en común.

Definitivamente no estaba enamorado, pero entonces, ¿por qué en vez de negarlo directamente estaba considerándolo en exceso?

-no estoy enamorado de Neon. ¿de acuerdo? Me siento responsable de ella y de la bebé. Es mi deber estar a su lado, no soy de esas personas que simplemente escapan y se hacen los desentendidos. – 

-¿supongo que tampoco te gusto realmente yo? ¿asumo que lo que propusiste fue la salida más sencilla para ti? – 

Kurapika no pensó demasiado, lo único que deseaba justo ahora era no extender más este drama si respondía con sinceridad.

-lo que te propuse lo hice porque desde luego me gustas. Como te lo dije y te lo repito, lo primero para mí es recolectar los ojos de mi gente. Cuando finalmente termine con eso, podré pensar en otra cosa. No sé si entiendas que lo de la bebé es algo totalmente diferente a todo. Esto no tiene tanto que ver contigo o con Neon, simplemente es un tema prioritario, debo comportarme serio al respecto. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo, una relación llevadera entre Neon y yo debe darse por el bienestar de ella. Por el momento, estoy dispuesto a interrumpir mi búsqueda, al menos hasta que esté completamente seguro de que la bebé estará bien y no haya más peligro. Por lo que siento decir que… no puedo asegurarte nada. No planeo que me entiendas, lo que sí necesito es ser directo contigo . –

Los ojos de Mina enfocaron a alguien que no era justamente Kurapika. Cuando él notó el detalle, giró la cabeza. 

Neon y Melody habían salido de la habitación.

-tiene razón con todo lo que dijo, él y yo no estamos ni remotamente enamorados. A decir verdad, jamás lo estuvimos. Por esa razón, no debes preocuparte. –

Neon cargaba a la bebé y caminaba a la vez hasta la sala, acompañada de Melody.

Los ojos de Melody iban hacia las tres personas, viendo una a la vez.

-oh… mi intención no era causar disturbios aquí…-

Mina dijo.

-no importa, te aseguro que no causas molestia alguna, siendo sincera me alegra verte, no fui capaz de despedirme apropiadamente cuando estuve en la galería de arte. Mi… bueno mi actual esposo se llevó varias de tus piezas, creo fueron 4 en total, a mí me encantaron tanto como a él. –

Mina hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. 

Kurapika estuvo congelado en su asiento. 

Cada vez que Neon aparecía cerca, cuando ciertamente no parecía ser el momento más adecuado, lo ponía cruelmente ansioso.

Todo este asunto debería ser mucho más sencillo. ¿por qué debía preocuparse tanto?

Pasaron varios minutos donde todos en la casa parecían estar incomodos. Cuando Leorio entró de nuevo, avisó que debía retirarse. Melody dijo lo mismo. Así que a Mina no le quedó de otra que despedirse como los demás. Quedarse sola hubiera sido el peor de los planes.

-deberías acompañarla a su casa, es peligroso para una chica ir sola por las calles a estas horas. –

Neon explicó.

Kurapika estaba consciente de la hora, además Leorio se dirigía a una guardia de hospital, delegarle el cuidado de Mina no era rentable. Algo similar pasaba con la cazadora de música.

-puedo cuidarme sola. Estoy acostumbrada. –

Neon negó.

-claro que no, no aceptaremos eso por respuesta, Kurapika irá contigo, ¿verdad que sí? –

Teniendo en cuenta el peligro al oscurecer, para una chica, o para quien sea, Kurapika no pudo objetar. Después de todo, ya que Mina se había tomado la molestia de visitar y de aparecer mostrándose claramente preocupada por sus asuntos, esto podría ser una forma de agradecerle.

\-------------------------------------  
Todos se despidieron, Neon se quedó sola en el departamento con Hitomi. Leorio marchó a su guardia, Melody partió a su ubicación. Kurapika acompañó a Mina hasta su casa. Ellos no cruzaron palabra alguna en el trayecto. Cuando Kurapika estuvo cerca de las escaleras de cuatro niveles que llevaban a la puerta de la chica, se despidió casualmente al igual que ella.

Cuando Kurapika regresó y abrió su puerta. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. 

El departamento estaba totalmente revuelto, corrió hasta la habitación.

También todas las cosas ahí estaban tiradas, alguien las había desordenado estrepitosamente.

-¿Hisoka tú…? –

-¡hola! Bienvenido seas Kurapika, me ausento por un tiempo y mira cómo tienes este lugar. –

El mago del bungee se burló, tenía una grata sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ¿era cínico o realmente fue ajeno a lo sucedido?

-¿qué sucedió aquí? –

El Kurta lanzó la pregunta con impaciencia.

Hisoka perfiló su cabeza pensativo, considerando sus siguientes líneas. 

-cuando llegué encontré el lugar de esta forma. Debí suponer que no eras tan desquiciado. Mmh. –

Él canturreó finalizando con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿dónde está Neon y la bebé? –

Preguntó bastante exaltado en este punto.

Hisoka no comprendió absolutamente nada. 

-no te estoy entendiendo. –

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua y siseó.

-¡maldición! no debí relajarme demasiado… no debí irme y bajar la guardia, ahora... –

Hisoka observaba entretenido al rubio. Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas cuando la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-mmm… creo que estoy entendiendo algo, ¿estabas con alguien que tenía en su poder un capullo bebé, pero cuando te distrajiste invadieron tu casa causando un alboroto y ahora estas personas desaparecieron? –

Kurapika miró a Hisoka lleno de ira y fastidiado de escucharlo parlotear. 

Sus ojos brillaban escarlata. Estaba alterado absolutamente.

-cállate, Hisoka. Trato de pensar… -

El pelirojo se estremeció, aunque realmente fue una actuación.

-¿debería volver en otro momento? –

Preguntó con larga curiosidad.

-no… Hisoka, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda… -

Kurapika dijo mordiéndose por poco la lengua. ¿estaba pidiendo ayuda a Hisoka entre todas las personas?

El rostro de Hisoka se iluminó.

-¿estás realmente desesperado, no? Mira que solicitar mi ayuda... debes sentirte absolutamente turbado. - 

Hisoka paseó parte de su mazo de cartas de una mano a otra, observando al kurta tan festivo como jamás podría haber estado.

-¿vas a poder ayudar? Si no es así, lárgate para que no estorbes. –

Hisoka arrojó una carta que cruzó por el costado derecho de la cabeza de Kurapika, siguió su camino en línea recta hasta incrustarse en la pared.

-¿volaremos cabezas? –

Preguntó infantilmente, su lengua rozó sus labios, lamiéndolos.

-si es necesario... -

Hisoka sonrió complacido cuando escuchó. 

-mmmmh… ¿y qué esperamos? ¿Dime qué debo hacer? –


	23. Amarga elección

-parece que tienes cuentas pendientes con personas muy importantes. –

Anunció el pelirojo cuando estuvieron justo afuera de la casa de la familia Minerva. Kurapika logró llegar al sitio usando su licencia de cazador para tener acceso a la información correspondiente. El primer lugar al que se le ocurrió que Neon habría sido trasladada fue justamente aquí, la dirección principal. 

Las paredes rodeadas de un complejo sistema de seguridad le impidieron la entrada. Quizá no habría otra opción que la de enfrentarlos directamente.

Un jardinero fue el que los divisó y les pidió que esperasen a uno de los mayordomos principales. 

Hisoka junto a Kurapika cruzaron la jardinería, llegando a una puerta gigantesca que seguramente llevaba al primer salón del lugar. Mientras caminaron, Kurapika junto con Hisoka se encargaron de rastrear cuidadosamente el perímetro con ayuda del nen.

Cuando Kurapika estuvo en la estancia de recibimiento, pudo ver claramente a Ferneth esperándolos, ya estaba sentado. Al parecer la visita no le había extrañado lo más mínimo.

-Kurapika y compañía, que sorpresa verte una vez más. –

Saludó magnánimo.

-preferiría ahorrarnos las formalidades. Ferneth, ¿dónde tienes a Neon? –

-¿Neon? ¿Neon Nostrade? ¿te refieres a mi esposa? –

Kurapika evitó responder la obviedad de la pregunta.

-no eres nada divertido ¿cierto? Para responder tu pregunta es necesario hacer otra pregunta. ¿no debería ser yo el que preguntara eso? ¿dónde está? Por lo que supe, viniste hace días y te fugaste con ella. –  
-no tengo tiempo para bromas. Responde de una vez y evitemos los problemas. Vine por ella. –

Ferneth saltó de su asiento y caminó calmadamente en línea curva. 

-estoy hablando en serio, lo mismo te quería preguntar, ¿dónde está mi esposa ahora mismo?, recuerdo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras fuera de esto. –

Hisoka simplemente se había recargado en la pared junto a la entrada y miró a los otros dos discutir sobre una tal Neon. Sus manos estaban ocupadas meneando sus cartas, fingiendo sentirse desinteresado, aunque en realidad prestó bastante atención a los detalles.

El rubio estaba exasperado, Ferneth no hablaría y esto dificultaría su objetivo.

-Ferneth, siempre pensé que eras una persona memorable, es el concepto que tenía sobre ti. Por favor, dónde está Neon, responde. –

Escapando una risa burlona de Ferneth siguió con su contestación.

-qué curiosa situación, me pasó algo similar, llegué a pensar que eras competitivo, un empleado bastante confiable. Esa imagen cayó completamente cuando te investigué y supe la razón por la que solicitaste el puesto de guardaespaldas. ¿ojos escarlata? Eres el único sobreviviente de la tribu Kurta, bueno… lo eras, de acuerdo con las faltas respecto a tu “profesionalismo” te encargaste de modificar ese pequeño detalle. –

-sé por Neon que esa bebé no te interesa a ti ni a tu familia para nada. Deja ese tema fuera de todo esto, concentrémonos en Neon ahora. –

Ferneth le regaló al rubio una mirada chocante.

-en eso te equivocas, claro que nos interesa. Sus ojos valdrían millones en el mercado negro. Lástima que estuvimos esperando que madurara un poco, los ojos no se volvían escarlata con regularidad y el brillo es tenue todavía. Entristecimos cuando la apartaste de nosotros, la buena noticia es que también la recuperamos. ¿nos creíste tan tontos como para perderle el rastro tan fácilmente?, la chiquilla siempre mantuvo oculto un sensor de rastreo. –

Kurapika gruñó. Sus dientes se apretaron.

-sabía que eras el responsable de todo esto… ¡entrégamelas ahora mismo.! –

Ferneth movió su dedo índice a los lados para indicar que estaba negando la petición.

-no es tan sencillo mi querido ex guardaespaldas. Pero… ya que Neon definitivamente no prefiere estar a mi lado, supongo que he le perdido el interés. Sin embargo, no planeo quedarme con las manos vacías. Te propongo un intercambio. –

La paciencia de Kurapika se estaba acabando, pero trató de calmarse lo más posible y preguntó acerca de la proposición de Ferneth.

-escucha con atención, es más, para que veas que soy generoso, te daré tres opciones para que puedas elegir. –

Kurapika visualizó los alrededores, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hisoka para confirmar sus especulaciones. No había nadie cerca, estaban solos los tres al menos en un radio no mayor de 5 metros cuadrados.

Fue inevitable ocultar los nervios que cruzaban de arriba abajo por su espina dorsal, pero Kurapika mantuvo un semblante sereno.

-habla. Según tú, cuáles son tus opciones. –

Ferneth soltó una risita.

-te lo diré. Verás, puedes recuperar a Neon, pero esa bebé se queda conmigo. Es decir, la primera opción no incluye a esa niña. No te seguiré nunca más si aceptas, es decir, podrás quedarte con Neon, no serás nunca más acosado por mí. –

Kurapika enmudeció. Ferneth observó cómo el Kurta no dijo nada. Él continuó.

-la segunda opción. Te devuelvo a la niña si me entregas tu preciosa colección de ojos escarlata. ¿Cuántos pares te faltan?, no puedo adivinarlo, pero mis fuentes me comunicaron que son bastantes los que ya tienes resguardados. –

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua y sus puños se apretaron. Tampoco habló.

-este trato no incluye a Neon, por supuesto. Escucha, la tercera opción es tal vez la más interesante, si aceptas, te devolveré a ambas mujeres. –

Kurapika se heló por completo. ¿de qué forma le entregaría a las dos? 

-la última opción consiste en liberar a las dos chicas si me entregas todos los ojos escarlata que existen en el mundo. –

Kurapika se sintió confuso, ¿no era justamente lo mismo que acababa de decir? 

Ferneth se complació con la expresión que inundó de incomprensión la cara del Kurta.

-veo que no estás comprendiendo. Quiero todos los pares que posees, incluyendo los tuyos y los de esa niña. Una persona puede sobrevivir sin sus ojos, puede aprender a desarrollar sus sentidos de forma excepcional aún si no ve. Serían extraídos quirúrgicamente, naturalmente ofrecería al mejor de los especialistas para la cirugía, no habría riesgos, luego de eso, pueden marcharse los tres juntos y vivir en paz. Ya que tienes mis tres propuestas, ¿cuál eliges? –

Kurapika se sintió furioso, Ferneth estaba ofreciendo tres opciones de lo más ridículas.

Kurapika abrió la boca, su garganta no podía externar su excitación. Sus ojos destellaban en rojo intenso. Ferneth estaba consciente de la pesada emoción que estaba experimentando la persona frente a él.

-¿y bien? Dime, no tenemos toda la vida. –

-infeliz, eres un desgraciado… -

-disculpa, pero no hago nada que no sea el velar por mis intereses. –

-me habías declarado tu supuesto interés por Neon, incluso condicionaste el no acercarme a ella. –

-espera, Kurapika. ¿y lo cumpliste? –

-no iba a permitir que siguieras creando un infierno para Neon y su hija, no podía dejarlas donde mismo, donde solamente están sufriendo al lado tuyo y de tu podrida familia. -

-no estaban sufriendo tanto, si me permites aclarar ese punto. No tienes idea de las noches especiales y tan apasionantes que le hacía pasar a Neon. ¿cómo le hiciste para embarazarla a la primera? He tratado de hacerle un hijo durante meses y no lo he conseguido. –

Ferneth fingió sentirse mal y meditabundo.

Kurapika simplemente deseaba saltar sobre Ferneth y presionar su cuello hasta que se rindiera. Pero vino a su pensamiento lo que Neon le había dicho el otro día. Debería tranquilizarse, adelantarse sin considerar los riesgos y perder la cabeza estaba fuera de juego. No sería inteligente de su parte perder los estribos.

-la niña estaba bajo cuidado de una mujer linda y amable, Lira. Por cierto, ella tuvo que ser despedida por culpa tuya, no tienes idea de cuánta falta le hacía el ingreso que recibía. Te llevaste la parte de su trabajo. – 

Cansado de la altanería de Ferneth, Kurapika comenzó a caminar hacia él con una expresión feroz.

-yo que tú me detendría ahora mismo. Si algo me sucede, Neon y la chiquilla se despiden de este mundo. –

Kurapika pausó ese movimiento que realizó, se detuvo mecánicamente.

-estoy fastidiado y aburrido de escuchar parlotear a este tipo consentido. –

Hisoka intervino, Kurapika y Ferneth afinaron el oído para escucharlo.

-¿vas a permitir que una persona que además carece de talentos especiales o de habilidades nen te intimide, Kurapika? vamos a matarlo , después de eso podrás buscar a las princesas. –

Hisoka se apartó de la pared que lo mantenía posando. Las palabras enviaron escalofríos a Ferneth cuando los ojos ámbar del pelirojo lo barrieron de pies a cabeza.

-¿son amigos ustedes dos? Que combinación tan bizarra. —

Tratando de calmar su inquietud, Ferneth se atrevió a desairarlos.

-detente Hisoka… - 

Hisoka distinguió al Kurta por el rabillo del ojo, sostuvo una de sus cartas antes de que se atreviera a arrojarla o a realizar algún ataque cualquiera.

-¿te someterás ante este sujeto? –

Hisoka estaba boquiabierto, creyó que Kurapika estaría lo suficientemente disgustado como para aceptar una solución inmediata.

Hisoka se alzó de hombros y sus manos se mostraron ahora vacías de naipes.

-¿puedo saber qué vine a hacer hasta acá si no voy a obtener una especie de lucro decente? –

Kurapika ignoró a Hisoka, sabía que el mago no haría nada a menos que él lo consintiera. Si de algo podía estar tranquilo, es que el cazador no actuaría por su cuenta, sencillamente le entretenía observar los sucesos, esto divertía al mago y lo emocionaba, él solía decir ese tipo de cosas.

De ser necesario, sabía a la perfección que Hisoka podía convertirse instantáneamente en una máquina asesina.

Primero debía tratar de eludir a Ferneth. Deseaba creer que no podría perder nada si lo intentaba.

-Ferneth. Las tres opciones que mencionas… ninguna de ellas me parece justa. –

-¿justa? Mi intención jamás fue ser justo. –

Kurapika jadeó.

-no estoy dispuesto a entregarte ninguno de los ojos escarlata y tampoco consentiré rescatar sólo a una… -

El ambiente comenzaba a asfixiar.

-entonces no hay ningún trato, así de simple. Márchate por donde has venido y olvídate de todo esto. Eso es lo mejor para alguien que no está dispuesto a arriesgar nada. –

-estás demente, nadie podría aceptar alguno de esos términos tan egoístas. –

-¿tratas de darme sermones sobre egoísmo?, ¿de verdad?, el egoísta siempre has sido tú. Te interesas sólo por tu propio bien, has pasado la vida buscando los ojos de las personas que eran importantes para ti, incluso si eso significó poner en peligro la vida de otros. Cuando Neon era tu empleador, ¿qué crees?, me llegó a contar lo insensible que llegabas a ser con ella. Incluso quieras o no, negaste al hijo que llevaba en su vientre, porque no moviste ni un dedo, esperaste alejado todo este tiempo disfrutando de tu propia comodidad. La vez que se vieron, pasaron un rato interesante en un hotel ¿no es así? ¿pensaste que no lo descubriría?, qué mal… un hombre que se deja llevar por instintos tan precarios. –

-cállate… tú te has aprovechado de ella. –

-oh, si, al igual que tú. Pero la diferencia entre nosotros está en el hecho de que yo acepto haberla utilizado y tú… ¿tú lo aceptas? ¿puedes admitir todos tus errores? Además, yo fui completamente sincero con ella, llegué a enamorarme perdidamente de Neon Nostrade, se lo hice saber, la cortejé, la respeté… bueno, puedo decir que me volví impúdico cuando comencé a obedecer las decisiones y ordenes de los demás, pero si Neon no me quiere, no importaba, acepto mi escasa madurez y tolerancia al rechazo. Todo tiene una recompensa, si yo no pude ser feliz, ella tampoco, y mucho menos tú. No mereces nada, es hora de que entiendas que no puedes siempre estar fluctuando o dejando las cosas por la mitad, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿acaso piensas que desde la masacre de tu tribu eres la única persona en el mundo sufriendo? Te llevaste el cariño de Neon, lo único que era valioso para mí. No te perdonaré. Sufre ahora tú, yo complacido me cargaré de eso. –

-¡guarda silencio! Tú qué sabes sobre mí… -

El Kurta siseó mordaz. 

-sé mucho más de lo que te haría sentir cómodo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Kurapika, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Sé que las deseas a las dos, ofrécete como cebo, demuestra que la vida de dos personas es más importante que los orbes putrefactos de todos los sucios descendientes del clan Kurta. Por algo los asesinaron, no debían valer más que sus propios ojos. –

Las palabras de Ferneth enardecieron frívolamente dentro Kurapika. 

-no te atrevas a burlarte de la tribu Kurta de una forma tan insolente. ¡retira tus palabras ahora mismo! –

El descendiente de Minerva cerró confiado sus ojos.

-jamás diré lo contrario. ¿entonces quieres la opción uno? Así podrás tener todo el sexo que yo ahora disfruto en tu lugar. ¿o quieres la opción dos?, tendrías una hermosa hija, imagínate lo linda que será cuando crezca si se parece a Neon, bueno, incluso si se parece a ti, no sería mal agraciada. Pero la tercera opción nos hace ganar a ambos más de lo permitido. ¿qué opinas? Decídete de una vez, soy un hombre de negocios, lo sabes, mi código es portarme lo suficientemente serio con las ofertas o los tratados, pero si la paciencia se me termina, sería difícil comenzar otra vez. –

Kurapika respiraba con dificultad a causa de la tensión, la presión y la ira estuvieron apoderándose de cada uno de sus músculos y articulaciones, quizá haciéndolo más torpe y lento. No podía pensar en una alternativa diferente, era aceptar la propuesta de Hisoka o llegar a un acuerdo con Ferneth eligiendo alguna de las tres opciones. Con la primera se estaría arriesgando a perderlo todo, estaba apostando a la suerte, si algo le sucedía a Ferneth, ¿quién podría asegurar que la orden de despachar al otro mundo a Neon y la bebé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no viajaría como un rayo haciéndolo realidad?

No podía permitirse perderlas, a ninguna de ellas. La opción de Ferneth uno y dos. Esto le recordó la prueba del cazador, elegir la respuesta correcta, ¿qué hizo para elegir?, simplemente se quedó callado y no apuntó a nada. Esto no es como el caso de la prueba, definitivamente debe elegir, pero no quiere salvar sólo la mitad. Gon tuvo razón, cuando te encuentras en un aprieto donde sólo tienes dos opciones, es bastante duro.

Kurapika dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso que había estado conteniendo.

Sus ojos retaron al miembro de Minerva.

Hisoka esperaba.

-no puedo elegir ninguno de tus puntos… -

Ferneth se decepcionó, esperaba una mejor reacción.

-incluso hasta para mi entretenimiento resultas tan aburrido. Regresa a tu cómoda vida, olvida que nos conocimos alguna vez. Trata de conseguir los ojos restantes, es más, te doy permiso de que trates de apropiarte de los que yo guardo. Después de todo, la seguridad que armé es tan detallada que podría tomarte años localizarlos y quitarlos de mis manos. Te prometo cuidar bien de Neon, de alguna manera es linda y sabré darle un buen uso. Con respecto a tu hija, Hitomi, me encargaré de que tenga una vida excesivamente pacífica en total soledad. Puedo dejarla vivir si es así. Este es el final del cuento feliz. -

Ferneth sonrió y soltó una risa maliciosa, se dio la vuelta, como si estuviese a punto de marcharse. Kurapika no se movía ni un milímetro.

Hisoka contemplaba tranquilamente el escenario.

-espera, acepta sólo una cosa. No pediré nada más que eso. –

Kurapika dijo, su voz salió quebrada y ronca.

Ferneth giró sobre sus talones volviendo a prestar atención hacia su no invitado.

-no tengo ánimo suficiente para negociar, pero… no tengo nada qué perder. Suéltalo, ¿qué quieres? –

-puedo entregarte los ojos de mi clan, también estoy dispuesto a entregarte los míos… pero no los de Hitomi, no puedo tolerar semejante atrocidad, es apenas un ser indefenso. –

Ferneth guardó silencio y comenzó a meditar la petición.

-temo que ninguna de mis opciones abarca esa postulación – 

Ferneth espetó de modo intransigente.

-por favor… -

Una neblina de mudez visitó la gran sala. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos así. 

-está bien, pero…- 

Kurapika lo miró interrogativamente. Se sentía abatido por completo. Ferneth lo había pisoteado y si quería hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida, sin comportarse de la forma egoísta en la que solía hacerlo, debía elegir, debía intentarlo.

Los ojos de su hija no estaban dentro del botín, no había necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto.

-…pero no las volverás a ver jamás, es decir, no tendrás contacto alguno con ellas. - ¿qué? Kurapika se estremeció -Tranquilo, mantendré mi palabra, las liberaré una vez que tus ojos estén en mi repisa personal. Pero escucha bien, no te liberaré luego de eso. Serás parte de mi rebaño, trabajarías para mí si aún puedes usar tus habilidades como cazador, otra buena opción podría ser que formaras parte del personal de limpieza, de seguridad, no tengo idea por el momento sobre dónde te colocaría. Ser un discapacitado no te convertirá en un inútil. Te adaptarás. –

Hisoka se movió extrañado. Se movió hasta llegar al lado de Kurapika.

El rubio estaba conmocionado, no tenía una mejor opción.

Valdría la pena correr el riesgo, perder la vista y volverse sirviente de la imperiosa familia Minerva.

-está bien, sin embargo, aunque alardes con cumplir con tu parte, quiero una garantía de ello. Cuando las liberes tiene que ser de mi conocimiento que ellas realmente estén a salvo, lejos de ti y de tu influencia, incluso lejos de Nostrade. –

Ferneth gimió con sarcasmo. Resopló. 

-no se puede contigo hacer algo con real simpleza, pero de acuerdo, acepto, de alguna manera haré que te enteres de la veracidad de nuestro intercambio. –

-¿Kurapika? ¿aceptarás toda su basura? –

Hisoka preguntó con evidente exasperación. Usualmente era el tipo que hacía las bromas y se la pasaba “divirtiendo a los demás”, solía comportarse de forma insolente todo el tiempo. 

En este punto su molestia era evidente, su fruta inmadura se estaba desperdiciando, se dejó morder por una gran boca e infortunadamente no era la suya.

Kurapika no hizo más que observar a Hisoka y transmitirme fragmentos de su rendición.

-pensé que vendríamos a divertirnos un rato. –

Hisoka alzó sus manos despreocupado e insatisfecho, más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

-déjanos solos, Hisoka. Te agradezco… haber venido. –

Hisoka enarcó una ceja.

-bueno, Kurapika. Yo también necesito una garantía de que no intentarás nada contra mí. Como sabes, yo no manejo habilidades como las que tú posees en tus cadenas. Así que, me veré obligado a restringirte durante el proceso. –

Terminando de explicar, las puertas se abrieron y dos personas a parte de los primeros tres aparecieron a la vista.

-¿qué demonios? –

Los hombres que atravesaron la puerta inmovilizaron al Kurta. 

Un parpadeo y sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

-¿qué es esto? –

Kurapika jadeó, comenzaba a debilitarse con premura. 

-es sólo un relajante muscular. Podrás estar consciente de tu alrededor. Sólo restringirá tus extremidades. –

Cuando finalizó la frase, Kurapika calló al piso y se sostuvo con esfuerzo.

-¿ves? Aún puedes moverte ligeramente. –

Ferneth miró a Hisoka y abriendo la puerta de par en par solicitó que se retirara. Su presencia fue innecesaria.

Antes de partir, Hisoka miró por última vez a Kurapika, su ex socio.

No se despidió, le dio la espalda y desapareció con cada paso.

-bueno, la transacción estará lista cuando mi repisa luzca tus ojos ardientes color rojizo. Deberé hacerte emocionar de nuevo para que brillen ¿es eso cierto? -

-no es necesario… puedo cambiarlos a voluntad en el momento que me lo pidas…-

Dijo el rubio lánguidamente.

-impresionante, esto es nuevo para mí, de acuerdo con lo que investigué, los ojos de Kurta solamente cambiaban al experimentar emociones fuertes. Siendo así, me facilitas las cosas. –

Una sonrisa se estrellaba con suficiencia en los labios de Ferneth.

-Ariel, Flier, ayúdenlo a que se traslade hacia adentro. Preparen una habitación, déjenlo ahí, antes suministren otra dosis del inhibidor. Yo me encargaré de ordenar los preparativos necesarios para el siguiente paso. -


	24. Retribución

-Hola, ¿estás cómoda? –

Ferneth miró a Neon, los ojos de la chica podrían quemarlo por la forma en que apuntaban.

-¡déjame ir! –

Él negó la petición.

-paciencia, pronto podrás marcharte de aquí. –

-no me iré sin Hitomi, ¿dónde está ella? –

-de no haberte ido con tu ex empleado, ella continuaría recibiendo tus visitas recurrentes. –

-me cuesta trabajo entender cuál es tu motivo para hacer todo esto, ¡es cruel y ridículo! –

-que agresiva, deberías mostrar mejor tus modales, aunque no me sorprende, la chiquilla mimada que yace dentro de ti jamás se irá. Pensar que esa parte de ti me agradaba... –

-desde el momento en que perdiste el interés por mí debiste dejarnos tranquilas, no te servimos de nada, déjanos ir. –

Neon suplicó.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti, en estos momentos funcionas como una moneda de oro. Contigo y con esa chiquilla obtendré todos los hermosos ojos escarlata del clan Kurta. –

Neon cerró la boca, prefería no hablar, después de todo, Ferneth estaba parloteando, no había manera de que poseyera los ojos. La vista de Ferneth espió a Neon por un largo instante.

-no planeo entrar en detalles, sólo vine a despedirme de ti ya que pronto deberé dejarte en libertad. –

-adiós, vete ya. –

-oh, no, no me iré sin que mi bella esposa me regale una despedida digna. –

Los ojos de Neon deslumbraron aterrados, por la forma en que Ferneth estaba actuando, podía adivinar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ferneth se acercó a Neon, ella caminó hacia atrás lo más que pudo hasta que la pared se interpuso y le impidió continuar.

-sólo vete de aquí, qué estás pensando… -

Neon trató de ganar tiempo, aunque no creía que sirviera de algo, nunca le había valido de nada hacerlo.

-en realidad estoy pensando en lo linda que luces el día de hoy. Te pusiste el vestido negro de encaje que te acabo de regalar. Todo en ti luce estupendo. –

Neon no se movió, los elogios de Ferneth le causaban malestar en el estómago, odiaba desde hace tiempo que él tratara de adular la forma en que vestía.

-ya que acabaste con las galanterías, puedes retirarte. Tráeme a Hitomi, estoy segura de que en estos instantes debe estar hambrienta. –

Ferneth miró su reloj de pulso.

-no, no es hora, falta media hora para que la mucama te la traiga. –

Neon entristeció, Ferneth no dejaba de controlar cada aspecto desde que la atrapó. Hubiera deseado no pedirle a Kurapika que saliera para acompañar a Mina. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría, pero pensó que, si tal vez él hubiera estado a su lado, habría hecho todo lo posible por rescatarla.

Neon suspiró.

-anímate, te digo que pronto podrás salir, pero necesito que me despidas como se debe, eres mi esposa, y tienes responsabilidades. –

-por favor, no… ¡agg! -

Ferneth jaló a Neon del cabello y la apretujó con bastante fuerza contra él.

-vamos a disfrutar de un momento romántico. –

-¡no, suéltame! –

Neon abofeteó a Ferneth, aún así, el impacto no resolvió la complicación, por otro lado, Minerva involucró más de su fuerza para someter a la chica.

-sé una buena esposa, esto no es nada nuevo para ti, no te hagas la mojigata. -

Ferneth paseó sus manos por las caderas y cintura de Neon con brusquedad.

La besó a la fuerza, ella apretó los labios para impedir que la lengua del hombre entrara a su boca.

-relájate, tendré que ser rudo si te haces la difícil. –

Neon gimió sin abrir la boca.

Las manos del hombre rodearon sus pechos, ella jadeó con desesperación en el momento en que él comenzó a estrujar su vestido y literalmente lo arrancaba de su cuerpo. 

La chica forcejeó por varios minutos mientras Ferneth se encargaba de despojarla de su ropa a la fuerza. Cuando ella estuvo casi desnuda en su totalidad, el otro se apresuró a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Neon trataban con desesperación cubrir su piel expuesta.

-eres hermosa, no te hagas la tímida conmigo. Apuesto a que si fuera tu guardaespaldas te entregarías como la zorra que eres. -

-siempre haces esto ¿es que no te cansas…? para ya de tonterías. –

-me engañaste, ¿no tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando supe que te habías metido en la cama de tu empleado? Y no te bastó una sola vez, quién sabe cuántas veces estuviste de ofrecida con él. –

-para ya… déjame… no tienes por qué humillarme de esta manera. –

Neon cayó de rodillas al piso, sus brazos se mantenían cruzadas sobre sus pechos.

-eres mi esposa y esta es una de las cosas que debes hacer con tu cónyuge. Conmigo, por supuesto. –

Ferneth levantó a Neon del brazo con bastante fuerza. La boca del hombre vagaba por el delgado cuello de la joven.

La mordió, ella se quejó. No podía sentir placer en lo más mínimo con cada tacto o beso forzoso.

-no digas que no quieres esto, mira qué tan mojada te has puesto. –

Neon cerró los ojos, era verdad, lo odiaba, su cuerpo no podía mantenerse de acuerdo con su cabeza. 

-primero necesito que abras la boca. –

Neon se negó, pero la fuerza del agresor la obligó a todo. 

-nunca pude comprobar qué tan buenas eras con tu boca, siempre pasa esto, eres tan obstinada que no trabajas como deberías. ¿Kurapika si lo ha descubierto? –

Neon no dijo nada. Detestaba a Ferneth y su obsesión con Kurapika. La obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales sin su consentimiento la mayor parte del tiempo que vivieron juntos. En cada proceso le restregaba al Kurta en la cara, lo comparaba con todo lo que hacían y la humillaba lo más que le era posible.

-no nos queda mucho tiempo, la despedida debe terminar. –

Dijo besando nuevamente a Neon en la boca, ella nuevamente trató de evitarlo, pero fue casi imposible.

Las manos de Ferneth aprisionaron sus muñecas cuando la derrumbó sin ceremonias en el piso. Al momento siguiente, con una sola mano sostuvo sobre la cabeza los brazos de la chica y con la otra se encargó de obligarla a separar sus piernas. Él se despidió de su ropa interior fácilmente y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se introdujo en ella sin cuidado. No dolió físicamente, lo que dolía siempre era la vergüenza que sentía, toda esa impotencia que se aferraba a ella.

Ferneth la embistió poderosamente una y otra vez duro y despiadado hasta correrse dentro de ella.

Acabando su acto, volvió a colocarse la ropa y le arrojó a Neon un cambio que había llevado preparado para después de su transgresión. 

-vístete rápido, traerán a tu hija. Solamente aliméntala, después de 20 minutos la mucama volverá por ella… -

Ordenó cuando se estaba cerrando el pantalón y terminaba de ponerse la camisa.

Neon obedeció, fue ágil para vestirse. No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por lo ocurrido, lo importante ahora era lograr alimentar a la bebé. Eran tan sólo veinte minutos que debía aprovechar al máximo. Detestaba no haber podido desarrollar su apego como madre desde el nacimiento. Lira era quien hasta ahora había pasado la mayor parte de los días con Hitomi desde el día en que la familia de Ferneth la relegó.

Tenía dificultad para que la bebé tomara su pecho y lactara su leche. Esto era bastante complicado, nadie le había enseñado, ninguna persona le había brindado alguna especie de orientación, ella hizo hasta ahora lo mejor que podía.

Cinco o menos minutos después de que Ferneth se había ido de la celda donde Neon estaba cautiva, una mucama le llevó a la niña y sin perder tiempo trató de nutrirla.

Mientras trataba de lidiar una pequeña guerra de confusión con la bebé para que succionara la leche. Pensaba en lo que Minerva le dijo. Pronto sería liberada. ¿cómo? ¿por qué razón sucedería tal cosa? 

Su corazón se oprimía cuando pensaba cómo Kurapika logró esto.

¿Había accedido a entregar los ojos de su tribu a cambio de ellas?

Si.

De alguna manera lo hizo.

A pesar de que Neon se sintió aliviada en lo profundo de su ser, otra parte de ella lamentaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos escarlata por los que Kurapika había arriesgado su vida entera, estaban a punto de irse de sus manos.

Pero… 

Si esta acción le daba su liberación y la de su hija, podría encontrar afuera una manera de agradecer y tal vez hasta de compensarlo.

No importa todo lo que Kurapika había dicho anteriormente. Ella conservaba la esperanza. Presentía que realmente la valoraba.

Cuando volviera a verlo, dejaría de ser tan obstinada y hablaría con él de la forma más sincera, de corazón a corazón. 

Las veces que estuvieron juntos no habían sido manipulados simplemente por un deseo carnal.

Había algo más. Siempre hubo algo más.

Ambos se encargaron de negar sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. 

Era una situación embrollada.

¿por qué diablos lo hicieron?

¿por qué no sencillamente aceptaron su atracción y el enamoramiento?

Algo tan evidente complicándose de una forma semejante y absurda.

Neon se dio cuenta de que la bebé succionaba su pezón con tranquilidad y sencillez. 

Tal vez calmarse y pensar en todos estos significativos sentimientos, eran también la clave para encontrar la coordinación con su pequeña hija. 

Neon sonrió para sí misma sin despegar los ojos del rostro de su hija.

Era un sueño tenerla entre sus brazos.

La hija del hombre que quería.

Anhelaba una segunda oportunidad.

Daría su mejor esfuerzo esta vez.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ferneth se trasladó hasta la habitación donde sus subordinados habían llevado al Kurta.

Abrió la puerta y observó a Kurapika recargado en la pared, más cerca de la puerta que de la cama. 

-oh, que tierno, ¿estabas tratando de irte? - 

Kurapika chasqueó la lengua, eso era cierto, pero no lo admitiría.

-verdaderamente estoy dispuesto a cumplir con la parte del trato. Sin embargo, dime ahora mismo si has cambiado de opinión y quieres echarte para atrás. –

Kurapika abrió la boca y dejó que su voz murmurara.

-seguiré lo acordado… -

El otro hombre de cabello negro sonrió satisfecho.

-está bien, entonces no hagas tonterías, podrías arruinarlo todo. No creas que soy un tipo excesivamente benefactor. Te las arreglaste para moverte una distancia considerable aún con tu cuerpo casi inmóvil. –

Kurapika se recargó un poco más con bastante pesadez sobre la pared.

-llamé a mi cirujano favorito, llegará a lo sumo en unos veinte minutos a partir de ahora. Como no puedo confiar tanto en ti, ya que estabas caminando hacia la salida, tal vez deba triplicar la dosis de la sustancia que se te aplicó. – Ferneth colocó su mano en la barbilla pensando -aunque me pregunto si no está contraindicado… ¿tú qué opinas? –

Kurapika fulminó con la mirada a Minerva. Le preguntó qué clase de droga o sustancia era y cuál fue la dosis. Minerva no tenía idea de cómo usar tal cosa, pero Kurapika tenía un poco de conocimiento. De hecho, no debieron haber colocado una segunda inyección casi seguida de la primera, podría haber sido peligroso, aunque no había sucedido nada de acuerdo con las contraindicaciones, simplemente su cuerpo se paralizó mucho más en la segunda tanda.

Ambos esperaron varios minutos sin hablar después de haber detallado las especificaciones de la sustancia.

Kurapika se sentía enervado. Sus párpados pesaban como si fueran de dos toneladas, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse lúcido.

-en cuanto puedas despertar, porque supongo que colocarán anestesia, podrás corroborar la factibilidad de mi palabra, Neon y esa niña serán liberadas, ordenaré que las hagan pasar por desaparecidas para que Light Nostrade no pueda saber que están cerca, también les facilitaré un lugar para que puedan resguardarse, ahí nadie las encontrará. Eso si obedecen al pie de la letra mis instrucciones. Cabe aclarar, que lo que ellas hagan a partir de ese punto, queda totalmente fuera de mi compromiso. –

Kurapika simplemente escuchó, dejó que de alguna manera su silencio le transmitiera Ferneth que estaba de acuerdo con el convenio.

-no ha de tardar… antes de que otra cosa suceda, quiero estar seguro de algo. Quiero que cambies ahora mismo tus ojos al escarlata. Me quedé insatisfecho con lo que me dijiste, necesito verlo por mí mismo. –

Kurapika tragó.

Aspiró aire con fuerza y lo soltó con tedio. 

Parpadeó una vez, después cerró los ojos pausadamente, cuando los abrió, el escarlata apareció, fulgoroso como de costumbre.

Los labios de Ferneth se abrieron mostrando su impresión. 

-oh, lamento haber dudado de ti. Quién lo diría, un sobreviviente, esos ojos son más bellos así, es una lástima que los tengas que vender. Los ojos de esa bebé son… diferentes… tal vez porque la sangre no es cien por ciento de descendientes Kurta genuinos. Como sea… me alegra poder haber presenciado por última vez ese escarlata en un ser vivo antes del procedimiento médico. -

Kurapika cerró los ojos una vez más y dejó que su color normal regresara a ellos.

-una cosa más antes de que te despidas de tus ojos y te conviertas en mi títere. Visité a Neon mientras me ausenté. Y me despidió como una reina. –

Kurapika se estremeció. ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué trataba de demostrar?

-¿qué con eso..? –

El rubio preguntó con un semblante desinteresado.

Ferneth se puso en movimiento y se dirigió hasta Kurapika, una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, retomó su conferencia.

-le hice el amor como todo buen esposo se lo haría a su mujer. No tengo qué entrar en detalles contigo, porque claro, tú también la has follado en varias ocasiones. La has tocado y has disfrutado de su distinguida desnudez, quería preguntarte algo, ¿ella hace un buen sexo oral?, cuando se lo he pedido es poco obediente, la primera vez me mordió y fue doloroso, claro que tuve que proporcionar una reprimenda cuando terminamos. Esta vez no fue la excepción, su boca no me complació. Ciertos amigos me llegaron a decir que cuando pariera a esa criatura su vagina perdería su estrechez. Bueno, descubrí que sólo es un mito, se siente exactamente apretada, caliente y húmeda como la recuerdo. –

Los oídos de Kurapika habrían preferido no escuchar toda esa burla. Hacer de su conocimiento un acto tan ruin como el que acababa de describir hizo que sus entrañas ardieran.

-¿qué? ¿no me digas que estás enojado? –

Ferneth preguntó con inmenso sarcasmo. Los ojos de Kurapika centellearon su rojo intenso. 

Esta vez no era el cambio a voluntad para el que se había entrenado, era la cólera despellejando su cuerpo. 

-no te atrevas a alardear con esto… te lo prohíbo. –

Kurapika gruñó.

-¡me siento tan asustado por tus amenazas!, fuera de chascos, no puedes mover ni un cabello. –

-eres un bastardo, te arrepentirás por todo lo que haces. –

Las intimidaciones de Kurapika no agraviaron a Ferneth. Hasta tuvo la desvergüenza de reírse en la cara del Kurta.

Kurapika cerró sus dientes con fuerza, era suficiente. No quería perder los ojos escarlata de su gente, tampoco quería entregar los suyos en una sala de cirugía. Deseaba ver a Neon y a Hitomi lejos de toda esta insoportable pesadilla. Quería salvarlas.

-¿q..qué maldita sea estás haciendo…?-

La adrenalina que corrió por las venas de Kurapika lo hizo moverse. Una de sus manos comprimió la garganta del enemigo. Los pies de Ferneth comenzaron a tocar el suelo de puntillas, un latido después, sus pies colgaban ligeramente sobre el suelo.

-estás demente… no perdonaré lo que le has hecho. No saldrás de aquí con vida, no lo permitiré. –

El Kurta había perdido la poca cordura que le restaba, su fuerza se triplicó y presionó más duro, Ferneth comenzó a patalear.

Minerva habría jurado que su final había llegado, pero, en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta e intervino.

Kurapika soltó al hombre y tambaleándose excesivamente, logró de todos modos saltar hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre Ferneth y el recién llegado.

-señor, Ferneth, ¿está usted bien? –

Ferneth tosió con violencia y recuperó el aire poco a poco.

-¡maldito seas! ¡¿acaso planeabas matarme?! -

Kurapika estaba tenso. Su ira continuaba desbordándose emocionalmente. 

-te equivocas, todavía planeo hacerlo. -

El otro hombre, el médico cirujano que Ferneth había hecho venir se dirigió con urgente premeditación a la puerta por la que pasó hace poco.

-¡da la orden! –

El pelinegro gritó y el hombre salió.

Kurapika miró al médico inmediatamente, pero su cuerpo lo limitaba, no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Logró escapar. Se maldijo, realmente lo hizo.

Sin embargo, no permitiría algo como eso suceder dos veces. La estaca de la retribución se clavó en Minerva.

-mereces el infierno. –

Dijo.

Ferneth estaba sin duda asustado.

-por favor… dejaré todo esto, por favor no me hagas nada, te dejaré ir, te devolveré a la niña, a Neon. No volveré a cruzarme en sus vidas, yo te juro que… -

-¡cállate! –

Ferneth lo hizo.

-colocaré dos condiciones, si no las obedeces morirás. –

-por favor, sé misericordioso… por favor, haré lo que tú quieras… -

Kurapika negó con la cabeza violentamente.

Su corazón estaba confuso. Una parte de él quería acabar con él, aquí y ahora. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la opción de considerar esas palabras que le suplicaban. 

¿Estaba Ferneth realmente arrepentido?

¿Lo que decía era verdad?

¿debía abrirse a una segunda oportunidad?

No…

Él dañó a Neon, dañó a una persona que jamás tuvo malas intenciones. Sabía que, si Neon había logrado lastimar de alguna forma a este hombre, no lo hizo con la intención. Ella no era así.

Kurapika luchó consigo mismo más de lo que lo hacía sentir bien.

Durante esa meditación, el otro hombre estuvo suplicando, pidiendo compasión por su vida.

Kurapika abrió la boca para decir algo. Su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarlo. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero se mantuvo de pie.

No…

No debía derrumbarse antes de arreglar las cuentas con Ferneth.

Reunió todo el coraje y el impulso suficiente para mantenerse con rigidez sobre los pies.

-la primera condición…. tu arrepentimiento deberá ser real. Y la segunda condición es… -

Kurapika dudó.

Pero había decidido.

Lo quería muerto.

Debía ser el fin para una persona tan despreciable.

No podía perdonar lo que hizo.

No se sentía convencido realmente, pero el enfado hizo que perdiera su prudencia.

-la segunda… no te muevas ni un milímetro de donde estás…-

La cadena del juicio se desvaneció.

Kurapika comenzó a sentir cómo su vista se nublaba. Pero sus ojos estaban totalmente vigilando a la persona en la habitación.

El corazón de Kurapika latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Esperó de pie con dificultad.

Pudo presenciar cómo Ferneth movió un brazo, movió un pie…

Después de eso, Minerva cayó al piso produciendo un sonido desértico seco.

Kurapika pudo haberse desmayado después. 

No fue así.

Se sentó en el piso.

Desde su lugar contempló el cuerpo inactivo de Ferneth.

Se encargó de calmarse acompasando su respiración.

Debía marcharse lo antes posible.

Cuando sintió que no debería perder más tiempo, se incorporó y aunque lento, comenzó a moverse.

Logró salir al jardín, luego llegó a las calles.

Debería buscar a Leorio o Melody, quien quiera que fuera primero.

Debía hacer algo y hacerlo cuanto antes.

Neon y Hitomi no estaban seguras todavía.


	25. Desencanto

Estoy rodeado de un absoluto silencio.

Despierto.

¿qué?

¿Una cama?

Mis ojos se abren. 

El olor a cítricos penetra mis fosas nasales.

Muevo mis brazos, me cuesta trabajo levantarlos. 

Hay luz.

Mis ojos tratan de abrirse por completo .

Mis párpados revolotean ligeramente.

La imagen que se proyecta y percibo en mi mente me parece familiar.

He estado antes aquí.

La mitad de mi cuerpo se incorpora con brusquedad cuando logro orientarme.

¿la habitación de Mina?

¿pero cómo?

Mierda… ¿cómo diablos llegué aquí?

Mis respiraciones antes calmadas se descontrolan.

Quiero saber qué estoy haciendo justo aquí, en este sitio de entre todos en el mundo.

Mi cabeza se colma de recuerdos. Toda la impresión que pasé cuando visité la residencia de Ferneth, la parálisis, las amenazas, el contrato. Ferneth está muerto…

No le di la oportunidad de lamentar lo que había hecho.

¿quién podría haber permanecido quieto por mucho?

“Si te mueves un milímetro”

Una condición que no habría podido cumplir.

Esa era la idea…

Ferneth ha muerto, yo lo maté.

Me atropella después la memoria de mi desesperado intento por salir del domicilio de la familia Miverna. 

Estaba a punto de…

¡Neon y Hitomi!

¡Ellas me necesitan!

¡¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?!

Mis ojos se arrastran hasta la puerta.

Debo salir.

Debo irme.

Debo ir a buscarlas.

Algo oprime mi pecho, una emoción rara choca conmigo.

Mis piernas se deslizan fuera de la cama.

Me preparo para bajar después de que ubico con la mirada mis zapatillas bajo una silla.

Mis pies se estremecen cuando las plantas tocan el piso helado y poroso.

Me incorporo y caigo.

Caí sin reparo, gracias a eso mi cuerpo hace un enérgico sonido.

¿todavía estoy parcialmente paralizado?  
Mis hombros se encojen y ejerzo fuerza para levantarme.

La puerta se abre, la miro con exaltación.

“¿Leorio?” mi mente dice.

-¿Leorio? – logró externarlo verbalmente.

-¡Kurapika!, espera, mantente ahí. –

Acelerando sus pasos, Leorio sostiene a Kurapika para que se incorpore, el moreno lo instala sobre la cama. El Kurta golpea los brazos que lo sostienen, alejándolos de su cuerpo.

-¡déjame salir, Leorio. Neon y Hitomi están en peligro! –

Kurapika se escucha a sí mismo más desesperado de lo que pretendía sonar.

Leorio busca encontrarse con los ojos marrones mientras sus maños nuevamente se apoyan sobre los hombros del Kurta.

-Kurapika, escúchame, Neon está aquí. –

El mayor se asegura de que el rubio lo esté mirando a los ojos.

Kurapika tragó. Su boca y garganta se sienten secos, se lame los labios un poco para hablar.

-¿en verdad? ¿cómo pasó todo? ¿qué día es hoy? ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? –

Leorio cierra la boca apretando ligeramente los labios. 

La mirada del cazador por la medicina se ablanda visiblemente.

-miércoles, pasaron dos días desde que te encontramos inconsciente. –

Kurapika jadeó.

-necesito que me digas qué ha sucedido. –

El rubio reclama.

-Kurapika…-

Leorio dijo y pausó.

¿estaba dudando?

Maldita sea, ¿por qué él duda? 

-¿qué? . –

Pregunta impaciente, ciertamente, la paciencia no es la mejor de sus virtudes.

Leorio traga duro. Y sus ojos brillan. Su rostro se decora con un semblante triste.

-dime qué…- 

La voz del rubio se ahoga cuando trata de salir.

Kurapika presiente algo. No quiere admitir que tal vez no se trate de algo bueno, así que se recompone por poco.

Pasa saliva, esa garganta seca lo vuelve dificultoso.

-estoy más relajado… Leorio, por favor, puedes hablar. ¿qué sucedió? –

Leorio llenó de aire sus pulmones para iniciar.

-No sé por dónde empezar, pero trataré de ser directo por tu bien. –

Kurapika asintió.

Mentiría si no admite que un impulso por tapar sus oídos no cruzó por su cabeza. Se contuvo. 

-encontramos a Hisoka en tu departamento, nos puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto nos enteramos Melody y yo, corrimos a buscarte. No te encontramos, en cambio… -

Leorio realizó una pausa.

-Mina me llamó después de eso para decirme que estabas aquí, ella fue quien te encontró a ti. Nosotros visitamos la casa del tal Ferneth, y lo único que encontramos fue… bueno, ya sabes… -

Kurapika se exaltó cuando pregunta lo siguiente. 

-¡¿y dónde está Neon?! ¿está a salvo? Acabas de decirme que está aquí. –

Leorio no podía posponer por siempre lo que estaba a punto de decir. Este era el momento.

-antes que nada, por favor, mantente sereno lo más que te sea posible. Debes obligarte a hacerlo por el bien de Neon, supongo que estoy sonando un poco severo para ti, pero necesito que me prometas que no reaccionarás estúpidamente. –

Antes que nada, Leorio condicionó.

La reacción de Kurapika fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-presiento que no querré escucharte… -

Kurapika pujó.

-no lo querrás…- 

El rubio presionó sus párpados cerrados con la palma de sus manos, hizo esto para despejar la inquietud que se apoderaba corrosivamente de su cuerpo, aunque fue inútil.

La expresión de Leorio se endureció, abrió la boca, pero su voz no se coló hacia afuera, así que aclaró la garganta con una fuerte tos y un ruido rasposo.

-Logramos rescatar a Neon al día siguiente. La encontramos malherida y fuera de sí. Kurapika… ella sostenía a la bebé en sus brazos con insistencia, estaba como petrificada cuando la vimos. Cuando logré levantarla… -

Leorio no quería, no podía continuar. No tenía el valor.

El cuerpo de Kurapika tembló con bastante desasosiego. Sus labios separados queriendo emitir sonido sin conseguirlo. 

No era posible callar por siempre.

-la bebé falleció, Kurapika… -

No dijo nada, el Kurta se levantó de golpe. Por fortuna, Leorio lo contuvo inmediatamente con rudeza. El rubio jaló su brazo intentando zafarse, pero el alto se encontraba sin duda en una mejor condición.

Los orbes rojizos de Kurapika se perdieron en la brutal confusión.

-estás mintiendo… estás mintiendo… -

Repitió dos veces. Lo repitió más veces, lo repitió en exceso que el número se elevó una vez más por cada segundo que pasaba.

“estás mintiendo…”

Leorio lo escuchaba y le dolía hasta el alma.

Leorio sintió el impulso deseoso de dejar correr y empaparse en lágrimas, pero no lo hizo, el valor que necesitaba ahora mismo estaba haciéndose presente en su reacción.

Lo último que necesitaba era desplomarse él mismo.

-Kurapika, Neon está demasiado mal... no hemos logrado hacer que abandone el cuerpo de su hija. Han pasado días… -

Kurapika sollozó. Leorio se aceleró y se inclinó para ver su rostro. 

No encontró lágrimas. Simplemente su amigo sollozó espasmódicamente. 

-t…tengo que verla. –

Claro que escuchó, pero el estudiante no se movió.

La inexistente reacción del cazador resultaba ridícula para el rubio.

-¡Llévame con ella, no te quedes mirando como un idiota! -

Leorio dedujo que Kurapika estaba en condición de interactuar después de todo. Entonces asintió.

-está abajo. Vayamos. –

Kurapika asintió. Daba la impresión de estar medianamente calmado, sólo él podía evidenciar que no era así.

Bajaron con suprema lentitud las escaleras. El de cabello azabache por delante. El cuerpo de Kurapika estaba rígido posiblemente todavía a causa de los efectos de la sustancia sedante o por la negación que se apoderó de él justo ahora.

Cuando estuvieron abajo, Kurapika se concientizó de un sonido peculiar. Resultaba nostálgico para sus oídos. La flauta de Melody tocaba un tono suave y melancólico.

Seguro que la cazadora había tocado sin tregua para intentar proveer un poco de calma a la dura situación.

Leorio volteó para encontrar a Kurapika distraído, cuando atrajo su atención, le señaló un lugar.

Los ojos de Kurapika siguieron la dirección.

Ahí estaba ella.

La imagen de Neon tirada y también arrugada en el suelo, sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo en su regazo lo colapsó.

En la sala también estaban Mina y Abel, los ojos de Kurapika los ignoraron, a decir verdad, no identificó su presencia.

Un instante el Kurta miró sin mover un dedo.

¿debía acercarse a ella?

Era lo más lógico. Se reprendió, su cuerpo no lo obedeció de inmediato.

Leorio lo incitó con la pura mirada.

El cazador médico se encargó de llevarse a Mina y a su hermano a otro lado, también le advirtió con una seña a la pequeña cazadora la retirada, consiguiéndole privacidad a su amigo.

Las manos de Kurapika vacilaron. 

Cogió aire para llenarse de él, así como de valor suficiente.

Se hincó hacia donde estaba la figura de Neon. Se forzó bastante por enfrentar todo esto.

-¿Neon? –

Murmuró.

Neon estaba quieta, su rostro no podía apreciarse desde el ángulo en que el rubio se ubicaba.

Suspiró para hablar de nuevo.

-¿Neon…? Mírame, soy yo, Kurapika. –

Neon tembló y su cabeza se hundió en el cuerpo que sostenía.

El corazón de Kurapika se estrujó.

Una voz en decibeles bajos vino de la chica.

-¿dónde estabas? –

Ella preguntó apagadamente.

Kurapika no habló rápido. ¿qué diría…?

-pasaron muchas cosas… -

-¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –

Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron más.

-estaba… traté de… yo… no lo sé… yo estuve … -

Toda frase se partía.

-¿me vas a prohibir coleccionar el cuerpo de mi hija? –

El corazón de Kurapika se apretó.

No puede opinar al respecto sobre eso, son unas palabras para las cuales no tiene contestación, ¿no existe una?

-lo lamento… -

-no es tu culpa. –

El Kurta jadeó con sorpresa.

-no pude hacer nada para evitar que sufrieras… -

-no es tu culpa. –

La miró con extrañeza cuando repitió exactamente la misma frase, ¿lo estaba escuchando realmente o…?

-pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero yo… no llegué a tiempo… -

-no es tu culpa. –  
Kurapika la abrazó. ¿acaso sólo podía hacer esto?

Ella dijo una vez más lo mismo.

-no es tu culpa. –

El sonido de la voz de Neon se ahogó en el pecho de Kurapika, donde su rostro se había hundido.

-no es tu culpa… lo sé… no es tu culpa… -

Kurapika la abrazó con más fortaleza. No lastimó, sólo que, no pudo evitar presionar más su enérgico consuelo.

¿podría consolarla realmente?

Él también se sentía mal. Pero podía controlarse por ahora.

Ya había presenciado algo así antes. Había conocido la desolación y la desgracia de ver morir a alguien. 

Las cuencas vacías de los Kurta masacrados a sus doce regresó a su mente.

Apretó los dientes, no era momento para recordar.

-lo lamento tanto… -

Kurapika se sentía terrible.

El lamento no se hizo esperar. Neon comenzó a llorar desconsolada, dolorosa y perdidamente como mar inmenso o río desbocado.

Su compañero la abrazaba, arropando, tratando de proteger cada fibra de su ser.

El delgado cuerpo de la chica temblaba con violencia.

El cuerpo en medio de ambos estaba completamente frío y rígido.

Kurapika no quiso mirar. Evitó encontrarse con el pequeño cuerpo.

Nadie los molestó durante un buen rato.

¿Los minutos estaban pasando? Se preguntó Kurapika.

El tiempo pudo haberse detenido.

Si el tiempo pudiera detenerse, podría…

Estos pensamientos persecutores eran inútiles.

No estuvo exactamente seguro cuánto tiempo pasó así.

\------------------------------------------

Al cabo de una semana entera. El cuerpo de la bebé naturalmente comenzó el proceso de putrefacción, de hecho, la calidez del clima empeoró el asunto.

Neon se negó a apartarse de él.

Con ayuda de Melody y su música, la admisión fue apoderándose de la mente de Neon.

Minuto a minuto la chica supo que no podría haber vuelta atrás, tampoco existía poder alguno que le devolviera la vida a su hija.

Fue demasiado lento alcanzar un efecto productivo en ella, Melody lo confirmó.

Leorio acompañó a Kurapika en todo momento, incluso dejó de asistir a las clases. Nadie supo si dio aviso o si era que simplemente faltó sin importarle. Para él fue convenientemente más importante permanecer postrado aquí.

Mina y Abel se encargaron de prestar el espacio de su casa para lo que fuera necesario.

La chica pelinegra estaba conmovida. La situación superaba su tolerancia. Su insatisfacción se volvió grande.

\------------------------------------------------------

-¿cómo está Neon? –

Leorio preguntaba. Su amigo negó sólo con la cabeza en primer lugar.

-hace un momento que se quedó dormida. -

-¿y tú? –

Leorio dudaba si debía preguntar.

-no hay nada más qué hacer, estaré bien. –

Las palabras de Kurapika eran como navajas para Leorio, pero sabía que Kurapika al igual que Neon necesitaría tiempo para asimilar. El proceso de duelo consta de distintas etapas, se preguntaba cuál cruzaba cada uno.

No hubo un funeral, de hecho.

Abel fue el encargado de realizar los trámites correspondientes. Hubo una despedida luctuosa de lo más simple. El cuerpo de Hitomi fue incinerado con las llamas más espantosas. Neon berreó y gritó hasta que su cuerpo aguantó. Kurapika mostró todo ese tiempo un semblante monótono y desprovisto de emoción. El chico se limitó a contener a la mujer. Limpió las lágrimas que contaminaban su cara todo el tiempo, usaba su mano o un pañuelo, cualquiera de esas dos. La besó en la frente y en el cabello infinidad de veces. Creyó que toda acción suya se rasgaba cuando se enfrentaba con sus propias templanzas. 

Cuando el fuego cedió y las cenizas tuvieron que entregarse. Leorio le indicó a Kurapika que debería irse con Neon, incluso llevarla lejos de ahí si era por la fuerza.

No hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

Tomando entre sus manos la diminuta urna, Neon caminó.

Ya en este punto, Kurapika trasladó a Neon a su propio de apartamento.

Agradeció a Mina la atención, así como la de su hermano mayor, Abel.

El carácter de Mina había cambiado totalmente al de la última vez. Abel inclusive, le ofreció disculpas a Kurapika por la manera en que le había hablado hace días.

Todo pasó tan rápido que el tiempo fue alucinante.

\-------------------------------------

Los días pasaban y el sentimiento que había en el aire perturbaba sin fin.

Neon se limitaba a quedarse en cama durante horas. Kurapika tenía que llevarle las comidas a la cama. Claro que existieron excepciones, por ratos, Neon salía y aprobaba comer junto al rubio en el comedor. Sin embargo, terminando volvía a sus aposentos.

No había poder sobrehumano que animara a Neon. Y era comprensible, sólo seis semanas después de la desgracia habían transcurrido.

Kurapika estaba embrollado ahora con los gastos. No había buscado un empleo desde hace ya bastante. Sus ahorros comenzaron a faltar. No quiso pedir un segundo préstamo con su licencia. Resultó convenientemente agradable que su licencia le proporcionara el privilegio de rentar por sí misma el piso habitación que ocupaba. No pagaba los servicios de la casa, pero como mínimo no lo habían echado a la calle.

-Leorio, sé muy bien que no es sencillo para ti, pero te agradezco, de verdad. Te pagaré cuanto antes consiga empleo. –

Kurapika telefoneaba con su amigo.

Leorio finalmente había terminado sus estudios, de hecho, Kurapika no pudo asistir a la graduación, aunque Leorio esperaba que lo hiciera. Sinceramente, el joven de cabello azabache comprendía las razones de Kurapika para no asistir. Él estaba comenzando a practicar y a trabajar al mismo tiempo en un hospital. Comenzó a recibir un ingreso fijo, no era excesivo, pero alcanzaba para darle las comodidades suficientes. También fue capaz de extender el pago para hacerle un jugoso préstamo al cazador de la lista negra.

Kurapika agradecía profundamente el gesto de Leorio.

-gracias, Leorio. Te llamaré después. –

Él cortó la comunicación.

A veces sus ojos picaban y se perdían con la intimidación de las emociones que se aglomeraban en su corazón dolido.

Hasta este día Kurapika no lloró.

La insistencia por mantenerse racional e imperturbable le carcomía el interior.

Neon lo necesitaba.

Cómo habría querido que el tiempo recalcitrara hasta aquellos días de guardaespaldas.

Deseó haber coexistido en el pasado deslumbrando como un ser más honesto.

Todo lo que su mente disparaba era inútil.

¿cuánto tiempo tomaría salir de esta situación tan dura?

Y Neon…

Si sus sentimientos por ella no la podían salvar o mínimamente lograban reconfortarla y hacer que se sintiera mejor, estuvo seguro de que nada ni nadie podría.

Ella estaba sola. Tan sola como él.

No desprestigiaba la calidez que le brindaban sus amigos, el cariño de todos ellos era invaluable.

Pero, de alguna manera, se sentía vacío y solitario.

Cómo le hacía falta la Neon de antes. Esa chica caprichosa, berrinchuda, que gritaba y parloteaba en todo momento. La Neon obsesiva por las compras. La que le coqueteaba sutilmente y lo lograba enamorar con los detalles ambiciosos de su temperamento pueril.

Kurapika suspiró y fue a verla.

Abrió la puerta despacio y la encontró dormida.

Sonrió. Su rostro expresaba serenidad.

Con detalle sabía que no estaba remotamente serena. 

Pero, estaba complacido de ver su rostro dormido y aquietado, verla así le brindó calma, por más falso que esto resultara.

De todos modos, estaba seguro de que pronto despertaría. 

Se apresuró a ir hasta la cocina y preparar una comida sencilla.

Estuvo leyendo sobre la mesa un libro indistinto hasta que sus oídos atraparon el ruido que hizo la chica de ojos cerúleos cuando despertó.

Poniéndose en marcha y colocando el libro a un lado, fue hasta allá.

-preparé algo para que comas conmigo. –

Sonrió. Desde hace días siempre que sonreía presentía que en vez de alegrar a los demás hacía una mueca insatisfecha. Insatisfacción, ese era el significado de su vida.

Neon asintió y poniendo las pantuflas rosadas en sus pies. Acompañó al Kurta a la mesa.

Cuando tomaron sus respectivos asientos Neon frunció el ceño.

Semejante gesto no pasó desapercibido.

-¿de nuevo te duele la cabeza? –

Kurapika pregunta y camina al botiquín.

-un poco… pero no pasa nada. –

-debes tomar medicamento, no puedes simplemente soportarlo. –

Neon se contuvo de replicar. En cambio, asintió agradecida.

Kurapika trajo el plato con comida para la chica y uno más para él mismo, junto con una cápsula lucrativa contra el dolor de cabeza.

Neon tomó el medicamento y suspiró.

-supongo que deberé cambiar mi actitud poco a poco… -

Kurapika la miró cuando se sentó.  
-tómate tu tiempo. –

Le sonrió dulcemente con franqueza.

-escuché que pediste otro préstamo a tu amigo… -

Neon susurró avergonzada.

-es cierto. No deberías molestarte por eso, está bien. –

Kurapika tomó un primer bocado.

Empanadas de salmón horneadas fue el menú de hoy.

Neon asintió ante la prominente aseveración en las palabras del rubio. Tomó el cuchillo y su tenedor para cortar el contenido en el plato.

En cuanto el cuchillo atravesó la empanada de la peli azulado, el olor a salmón resaltó en el aire bastante más que la de Kurapika hace un momento.

La chica arrugó la nariz e inmediatamente unas tremendas ganas de correr al baño se apoderaron de ella. Su estómago se revolvía y una severa sensación nauseabunda la invadió.

Kurapika visualizó la reacción con demora.

-¿pasa algo mal? –

Preguntó amablemente, aunque curioso.

-no, yo... –

Neon no pudo terminar de responder, dejó que su silla se estrellara hacia atrás cuando repentinamente se levantó y corrió desapareciendo con urgencia por la puerta del baño.

Con la velocidad que llevaba no tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta, por lo que Kurapika pudo encontrarse inmediatamente con ella.

Neon se arrodilló frente al inodoro y dejó salir las tripas.

Kurapika sostuvo su cabello hacia atrás mientras proporcionaba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

Neon se arqueaba con cada sensación de nauseas que abarrotaba su delicado cuerpo.

Cuando se estabilizó y paró de devolver el contenido en su estómago, el Kurta la ayudó a asearse y la llevó de vuelta al comedor para que tomara agua.

Kurapika observó suspicazmente a Neon sobre su hombro mientras servía otro vaso con agua para ella.

Cuando estuvo de regreso y su brazo le extendió el agua ofrecida. Preguntó.

-¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿mejor? ¿quieres que te lleve al médico? – hizo una pausa. -puedo pedir a Leorio que venga, tú dime qué quieres que haga. –

Ofreció, no se ocupó por enmascarar un atisbo de preocupación.

Neon estaba ensimismada que demoró bastante en responder. Kurapika de todas maneras se preguntaba si lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

-¿Neon? –

Llamó por su nombre.

-Kurapika, quiero que hagas algo por mí. –

Ella lo miró.

El rubio enarcó las cejas concentrando bastante su atención con respecto a la petición que le hizo la chica.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kurapika se vio obligado a esperar afuera.

Habiendo pasado probablemente unos quince minutos, la puerta se entreabrió.

El rubio empujó suavemente la puerta en su totalidad para encontrarse con la chica.

Si Kurapika no la conociera mejor, lo habría engañado y habría pensado que todo estaba en orden.

-¿qué… qué pasó? –

Dejó que la interrogante se deslizara.

Tristeza y turbación en la expresión de Neon la evidenció antes de que pudiera confirmarlo con su voz.

Los latidos de Kurapika aumentaron su fuerza segundos antes de oírla.

-estoy embarazada, Kurapika… -

Él no habló.


	26. Un sentimiento afín.

Kurapika no podía estar molesto.

Siendo sincero, internamente no podía ordenar nada en absoluto.

Esa noche no pudo dormir mientras se preguntaba qué clase de actos había perpetrado en su vida pasada para merecer toda esta vida repleta de luchas y luchas obscuras.

La noche fue inmensa.

Recapacitó horas y horas acostado a la vez que daba vueltas incansables y se revolcaba en ese incómodo sillón tan estúpido.

De todos modos, ¿no era bueno que Neon estuviera embarazada nuevamente?

No, no podía engañarse. Supo que un hijo no podría nunca reemplazarse con otro.

Su corazón dolía como el primer día en que Leorio anunció la partida de Hitomi.

Era verdad que no estuvo cerca de ella. Pero no era capaz de explicar la agonía que sintió y experimentaba todavía.

Por otro lado, los sentimientos de Neon pegaban tan duro contra él. Era demasiado pronto para aceptar la muerte de su hija, demasiado pronto para calmarse y continuar viviendo como si nada.

Se volvió tan receptivo de las emociones de Neon, que podía saber en qué momento ella estaba peor que mal.

Cuando Neon le pidió que le comprara una prueba de embarazo, su interior se contrajo y todo se crispó como humo negro y compacto.

Y lo peor de todo, la emoción temeraria mayor se debía al hecho de que ese hijo era de Ferneth.

Ese bastardo hipócrita.

La razón por la que había logrado derribarlo se había extendido hasta acá. El cinismo latente en cada centímetro del mafioso aprovechado y lujurioso. Kurapika nunca preguntó y tampoco habló con Neon sobre el tema. Sabía que Ferneth se había aprovechado de ella, la había violado. Los encuentros que consumaron no estaban consentidos por ella, él lo sabía. 

Le desesperaba imaginar el sufrimiento y la impotencia de Neon en cada sometimiento.

Hubiera querido ahorrarle la desdicha.

No podía pensar sexualmente en Neon como antes, sería impúdico.

De todos modos, ¿quién era él para pretender poseerla de esa manera?

Ni tiempo había tenido para confesar los sentimientos que profesaba su corazón y mente por ella.

Y tal vez decirle que la quería más de la cuenta no era factible.

No era posible corroborar si la correspondencia hacia sus sentimientos continuaba vigente.

Se sintió como un cuidador. Estaba cuidando de la mujer ya que no tenía el apoyo de otra persona. Su padre no se había aparecido a pesar de que Kurapika le hizo llegar un recado con la dirección, conversándole y poniéndolo al tanto de la situación. 

¿Light no se preocupaba por su única hija?

¿así de cruel puede ser una persona?

Cuando Neon era una especialista nen con poderes suficientes para usarse como inversionista codiciada, Light se esforzaba por conseguirle todo lo deseado, contrataba al mejor comité de guardaespaldas que podía pagar.

Neon estuvo rodeada de lujos y de apreciación comprada por la fortuna del dinero.

La conoció gracias a sus intereses y objetivos de aquel entonces.

Una inhumana recolectora de carne . 

Todavía tiene presente cuánto le costó hacerse a la idea de que ella era así.

La quería y la toleraba lo suficiente, aunque no demasiado para aceptar un día su gusto por lo exánime.

“No es momento de pensar en esto.”

Kurapika reflexionó y se detuvo.

Ella había robado su corazón. Bien podría alardear y ordenarlo en su interminable colección de partes humanas.

Si tan siquiera tuviera su cariño algún tipo de valor…

Suspiró.

Después de todo ese ser que se estaba desarrollando en el vientre de Neon no era culpable de nada.

Kurapika cerró sus ojos. 

Estaba disgustado con las circunstancias. ¿por qué a él? ¿por qué a ella?

-no pude saber cómo se sentía al respecto… -

Murmuró en voz baja.

Lo único que hizo ella fue ir a la cama con la prueba positiva en su mano.

Kurapika no había tenido la intención de detenerla. Debía brindarle comprensión. Por más trabajo que hacerlo le costara.

Se había asomado a la habitación para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, ella negó todas las veces.

Esperar pacientemente a mañana.

Puede ser que mañana obtenga alguna recompensa.

\--------------------------------------------

Neon había retrocedido.

Si había logrado sacarla de la cama para ir al comedor, ese avance se había arruinado.

La cama era su refugio.

Él tampoco haría nada atroz para levantarla, menos para confrontarla o espiar en ella más de lo debido.

Esa mañana Kurapika despertó inconforme y molesto con él.

Había tenido un sueño corrompido, una alucinación erótica.

Soñó a la chica de su pretensión efectuando el acto coital con él.

Era absurdo, un hombre delirante mancillado gracias a su imaginación y deseos internos.

Su piel entera extrañó la sensación de tenerla cerca.

No podía besarla sin sentirse como un tipo indecente. 

Bueno, no la había besado hasta ahora. Nunca más allá de su cabeza o frente. Aunque era insoportable contener la ambición de saborear sus labios suaves y rosados.

Kurapika abandonó su sillón y se bañó con agua helada.

¡suficiente de pensar en estas sandeces!

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla frotando su cabello dorado.

Neon estaba ahí. Se excitó sorpresivamente cuando se percató de ella.

-Neon, ¿estás más tranquila? –

-no quiero que este bebé nazca. –

Ella chilló.

Kurapika se deshizo de su toalla dejándola sobre una mesa.

-¿qué cosa dices? –

-¡¿estás sordo?! ¡No quiero este bebé! Es producto de las sucias manos de Ferneth y sus asquerosos toques… –

Kurapika estuvo perdido.

No podía entender a Neon, por nada podía.

Era hombre, ¿qué sabía de cargar un hijo durante meses?

¿No era su trabajo convencerla de lo contrario?

¿estaba bien apoyarla?

-vamos a calmarnos primero. –

Dijo tan pacifico que se sorprendió.

-estoy tranquila, he pensado en esto sin dejar de darle vueltas. No quiero esto… no así… no busqué esta situación, él me hizo llegar a ella, ¡no lo merezco! ¿acaso si hay alguna deidad divina no piensa que me ha hecho sufrir ya lo suficiente…? - 

Él también se había preguntado lo mismo hace tanto tiempo.

-no imagino cómo te sientes… pero… ¿de verdad estás segura de abortar? Yo… yo pienso que ese ser que llevas dentro no merece sufrir la carga de nada de lo que hayamos hecho o haya pasado. –

Neon jadeó.

-¿eres de esas personas que aceptarían cualquier cosa con tal de hacer lo que para la sociedad es lo correcto? –

Neon contestó enojada, preguntó.

-no… no me refiero a eso. – 

-tú asesinaste a Ferneth, ¡¿y quieres decirme que no puedo yo hacer lo mismo con su hijo?! –

Neon dijo dolorosamente desde la profundidad de sus entrañas.

La voz casi hizo eco en el departamento.

Kurapika se encogió de hombros y la expresión que tuvo en su cara se apesadumbró. Él tragó.

-también creo que… no es lo mismo…-

Neon gimió y sus cejas se fruncieron en su ceño palpitante.

-¡por qué debería continuar si odio todo lo que ha pasado! ¡lo odio tanto! -

-yo también lo odio. Odio que ese bastardo haya abusado de ti de tantas formas que no puedo imaginar. La condena que pasaste a su lado, cuando yo estuve viviendo sin recriminación alguna. No puedes imaginar cuántas veces y la forma en que trato de convencerme de que las cosas fueron así y así serán siempre… fui incapaz de ahorrarte todo este drama, tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y la dejé ir… –

Kurapika miró a Neon dolorosamente. Ella se impactó y aflojó esa tensión que había estado prensando su cuerpo.

-¿así es como te sientes por mí, Kurapika? –

-me siento mal por ti… quisiera terminar con tu agonía, pero no soy capaz. –

Neon se sintió extraña. De alguna manera, Kurapika también sufría con todo. Pero ella lo admiraba, se comportaba sereno, se centraba aterradoramente.

Claro que el viejo Kurapika guardaespaldas le había mostrado facetas ardientes y satíricas por su propio bien. Sin embargo, esto quedó atrás.

Es cierto. Antes de que la verdadera desgracia llegara, ella planeó confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

La intención se evaporó cuando encontró sin vida a su hija. La familia de Ferneth cometió un absurdo y desalmado crimen.

Hasta ahora seguía preguntándose por qué razón no hicieron lo mismo con ella.

No se sentía afortunada.

-dime una cosa Kurapika. –

Neon lució en verdad despabilada. 

Kurapika exploró aquellos ojos.

-¿dime? ¿qué necesitas que te diga? –

Ofreció interesado sumamente.

-¿por qué sigues aquí conmigo? – Neon pausó, miró fijamente a Kurapika y supo que estaba trabado. -estas conmigo a pesar de que el lazo que nos mantenía unidos desapareció. Sería razonable si me dijeras que me fuera o viceversa. Ya no tienes nada qué hacer a mi lado, excepto cuidarme y soportar mis desvaríos. –

-no digas eso, no es verdad. –

-es lo único que hago… darte problemas, soy una carga, incluso económicamente te estoy anclando a la deriva… como si no bastara todo eso, ahora cargo con un hijo que, esta vez no es tuyo. –

El rubio respiraba superficialmente. 

Neon estaba rechazándolo en su vida.

¿es eso?

¿era insignificante ahora?

Cabía la posibilidad de que Neon simplemente quisiera marcharse de su lado y vivir a su manera. Alejada de su presencia y de todo lo que él representa.

Calma.

Calma, Kurapika.

No debía hablarse a sí mismo y reafirmarse una situación de la que no estaba nada seguro.

-estoy a tu lado porque es mi deseo… -

Kurapika dijo y espero escuchar la retroacción de ella.

No le dijo nada, ningún ruido alguno de sorpresa o alguna representación verbal o no verbal apareció.

-te quiero, y por eso estoy contigo. Me siento culpable por lo ocurrido, pero esa no es la razón por la que siento la necesidad o el compromiso de apoyarte. Deseo… no… no deseo que me correspondas. Pero quiero que sepas de una buena vez que mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos, no estoy interesado en ser el mismo imbécil que era entonces, esta vez planeo hacerte saber lo que siento y la razón por la que no me alejaré, no lo haré hasta saber que estarás bien. A pesar de que eso signifique que quieras continuar en otra parte, con otras personas, incluso si no estoy contemplado para ti. Sólo quiero que mejores en cada aspecto de ti misma y continúes con fuerza. –

Neon se arrepintió de hablar.

Se arrepintió de haber salido de la cama y haber estrellado sus palabras contra él.

¿qué culpa tenía de todos modos?

¿podía suavizar las palabras de antes?

En realidad, no creía tener al valor para renunciar a ese pequeño o pequeña que crecería en ella.

Internamente agradeció los sermones incipientes de Kurapika.

-yo creo que también te quiero a ti de la misma forma en que lo haces conmigo. No estoy segura. Quiero decir, han pasado tantas cosas, que no creo ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Soy… diferente. –

-yo también soy diferente, todos lo somos cuando el tiempo pasa, él se encarga de cambiarnos. – Kurapika podría haber sonreído antes de notar que Neon estaba a punto de romper con lamentos.

-¿te abrazo? –

Propuso. 

-me siento como una desquiciada, pero sí, necesito un abrazo tuyo. –

Kurapika ablando su cuerpo y se aproximó a ella.

-no estoy segura de que sea el mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo. –

-soy paciente. –

Neon aspiró su olor a frutas. Era gracias a su enjuague del cabello. Pudo descubrirlo cuando comenzó a vivir aquí.

Ese olor que recordaba desde hace tanto. Con el que sonrió alguna vez al percibirlo.

Había demasiados recuerdos que podría atesorar.

-¿cuánto tiempo estarás dispuesto a esperar por mí? –

-no estoy seguro, pero no deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas. –

El abrazo prosiguió.

-¿eh, por qué motivo no debería? –

-porque nunca sabemos qué es lo que sucederá. Estoy cansado de predisponerme con pensamientos o palabras huecas. –

Neon sonrió aspirando una vez más de la camisa del rubio el olor.

-sobre este embarazo… -

-tengo miedo ¿de acuerdo?, por momentos no estoy seguro de qué pensar o decir al respecto, la noticia es tan reciente, con el debido tiempo, sabremos manejar mejor la situación, estoy casi seguro. Si me aceptas a tu lado, claro. –

-estoy triste y desconsolada… pero aún así, debo escucharte formalmente decirme estas cosas. –

Kurapika sonrió.

También estaba triste, pero era más sencillo lidiar con esto cuando sabía que otra persona estaba ahí .

-nunca lo he preguntado… me siento sumamente nervioso, odiaría que te rieras de mí. –

-no me voy a burlar, sólo dilo. Sabes que diré que sí, pero… - Neon estaba esperanzada. -¡Kurapika tu corazón es tan ruidoso!- 

Gimió haciendo esta inesperada observación.

Kurapika suspiró y se concentró en hacer que las palabras que la chica deseaba escuchar salieran. 

-¿quieres …? –

“quieres ser mi novia”

“ quieres quedarte conmigo”

“quieres ser mi pareja”

Especular con prisa en todas las opciones lo avergonzaron.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando Neon intervino.

-¿quieres ser mi novio, Kurapika? –

Kurapika se sonrojó. ¿le había ganado la palabra?

¿era tan asustadizo que no pudo sino ella en su lugar?

Y qué demonios ocurría, no podía tampoco decir un simple “si”.

-estás demorando en responder y me estoy acobardando… -

Replicó ella.

-s…si quiero. –

Finalmente, respondido torpemente.

-muy bien. Oficialmente somos novios. –

Justo después de aceptar, bajaron los niveles de tensión en el rubio.

-gracias. –

Él agradeció.

Neon se separó de él y el abrazo se disolvió en el acto.

-¿eh, cómo gracias? -

Los ojos cerúleos cerraron en rendija.

-ese agradecimiento tan espontáneo está un poco fuera de contexto. –

-¿te parece? –

Neon asintió.

-Kurapika… ahora que acabamos de expresar nuestros sentimientos. –

-¿mmm? –

-¿podemos volver a la cama? No puedo animarme lo suficiente, quisiera continuar durmiendo otro poco. –

Kurapika aceptó y caminaron juntos.

Neon cerró los ojos y con la mano del Kurta acicalando su cabeza, se entregó a las profundidades del sueño.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo les tomaría recuperarse y volver a vivir con entusiasmo.

Pero debían intentarlo.

Juntos podrían hacerlo por ahora.


	27. ¿Primer amor?

Ser adulto es la conversión más terrorífica que pienso que existe.

Tienes que trabajar para no hundirte en la miseria. 

Cuando era un niño, mis deseos eran viajar por el mundo y conocer los confines de la tierra.

Cuando pasé las pruebas adecuadas para cruzar al exterior de la Provincia de Lukso, jamás habría imaginado la desgracia que encontraría después.

Pairo, no fui capaz de traerte a ese médico del que tanto te hablaba. 

De alguna manera, Leorio es secretamente la persona que más admiro. Si continuaras con vida, él habría sido un excelente medio. Nunca le he confesado lo que siento por él, aunque le he agradecido su ayuda en distintas ocasiones, no conoce mi real respeto, tal vez porque nunca lo hago, siempre lo estoy llamando tonto o idiota. Hasta puedo imaginar la manera en que alardearía si le confiero mi admiración. Su ego es tan explosivo, de verdad no lo quisiera soportar meneándose como un rey engreído durante valla a saber cuánto tiempo.

La enfermera llamó a una persona y esa acción atrajo mi atención. 

Me desentumo apartando la atención de mi libro momentáneamente.

Las salas médicas en este edificio lucen bastante tétricas para mi gusto.

La voz que esperaba escuchar acaba de pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Kurapika? –

Mis ojos se elevan para mirarla.

-¿estás lista? –

-¡sí, hora de irse.! –

Me sonríe.

Neon y yo hemos salido durante los últimos 7 meses, desde que bueno, desde que ella se declaró.

Jamás había cruzado por mi cabeza iniciar una relación con nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres me llamaban la atención, podría decirse que mi atención estaba ligeramente dispersa y alejada de los detalles de ese tipo.

Estuve bastante ocupado rescatando los ojos de las garras de un hombre irritante e influyente, por si no fuera suficiente, pertenecía a la realeza de Kakin. Resultó ser demasiado poderoso, pero no lo suficiente para salvarse de la cadena del juicio.

Lo había interceptado antes de hacer un largo viaje al tan enigmático continente oscuro, para el cuál abordarían una tal ballena negra, aproveché la desventaja que representaba y lo capturé…

No fue nada sencillo. Sucedieron bastantes inconvenientes que, preferiría ahorrarme los detalles…

Leorio marchó en esa embarcación, se unió a lo zodiacos. Sinceramente ha ganado a pulso todo lo que tiene. Navega como cabeza primaria del equipo médico, en ocasiones recibo noticias de él. Lo único que me cuenta es que el trabajo lo hace desfallecer constantemente.

Yo podría haber ido en ese viaje, pero me negué a aliarme con ese grupo de cazadores, especialmente el buey Mizaistom, el perro Cheadle, la líder y Leorio captaban mi atención, ellos iniciarían un pasaje llamativo que me tentó lo suficiente a aceptar tal oferta. 

No accedí, Neon exigía más de mi compañía y atenciones, como me sumergí en la búsqueda de los juegos de ojos escarlata, infirió que había ya descuidado bastante la convivencia mutua, por lo que, aceptando parte del razonamiento, es que mejor decidí dejarlos solos y estoy aquí con ella.

Este día ha sido agradable. Ciertamente ha habido días en los que las cosas comienzan a colapsar. Es inevitable.

Hace un par de meses, cuando esta aventura comenzó, la penosa situación económica en la que me encontraba me estaba comiendo con vida, Neon se sumergía horas enteras en la soledad y recordaba la tragedia, la muerte de Hitomi. A veces pelea conmigo porque dice que soy demasiado insensible, ya que replica que no lamento las cosas tan intensamente como ella.

Tal vez eso sea verdad.

Admiro la forma en que ella se ha mostrado al margen y ha manteniendo bajo control los impulsos de coleccionista del cuerpo que golpean duro en su anhelo cuando recibe noticias al respecto sobre posibles subastas o demostraciones ceremoniales en el anonimato del bajo mundo. 

Volvió a poseer el acceso suficiente a toda esa faramalla gracias a Light Nostrade.

Finalmente, Light se atrevió a buscar a Neon y se disculpó con ella por todo lo que ocurrió. Neon estuvo igual de sorprendida que yo cuando su padre un día por la madrugada tocó a nuestra puerta con la intención de compensar el tiempo perdido y el daño ocasionado. Me sentí bien por ella, incluso la relación entre ellos es más cordial, al menos eso puedo decir al respecto.

Una de las cosas que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros dos es el asunto del bebé, todavía faltan unas semanas para el nacimiento.

Algunos amigos, nuestros conocidos e incluso Light no tienen todas las pistas de los acontecimientos que hemos lidiado a lo largo de los meses anteriores.

Todos piensan que el bebé que Neon espera es mío… incluso Leorio lo piensa. Nunca hemos revelado la verdad.

Decidimos hacerlo de esta forma para evitar problemas o rechazo de ciertas personas a nuestro alrededor.

Es un secreto que prometimos guardar en pareja.

Por cierto, ella entró a estudiar enfermería, decidió que debía superarse a sí misma. Quiso empezar por una parte fácil, eso es lo que dijo. Las demostraciones y guardias que ha realizado en los hospitales como parte de su formación le han sembrado el deseo de continuar después de graduarse una carrera de medicina, incluso Leorio le comento que, si se animaba a realizarlo, él estaría realmente encantado de apoyarla. Quiso también desentrañar su fascinación y gusto culposo por los cadáveres, por lo que está cursando un diplomado en artes criminalísticas y análisis forenses. No puedo oponerme a su ímpetu por aprender y desarrollarse académica y personalmente. Me siento alegre por ella.

La razón por la que llevaba largo rato en esta banca sosteniendo un libro de historia imperial románica a la vez que en mi nariz mariposeaban los olores característicos del lugar: antisépticos, desinfectante de piso, y algunos que otros olores medicinales particulares. Se debe a que esperaba la hora en que finalizaría una práctica escolar de Neon, no relacionada con la enfermería, si no con lo del diplomado.

-y entonces vimos los intestinos del desafortunado señor atropellado… es interesante la formación corpórea y orgánica de los seres vivos. Somos como máquinas en pocas palabras, nuestro cuerpo funciona de una manera especial y única. –

Kurapika escuchaba superficialmente a la chica.

-¿uh, Kurapika?, ya hablé demasiado sobre mí misma, ¿qué hay de ti el día de hoy? –

Kurapika se removió un poco incómodo.

-el nuevo empleador me comentó que solicitará un tiempo nocturno… -

Dijo bajando el tono en la voz.

-¿qué? ¿pero ya aceptaste de todos modos? –

-no le di una respuesta, sin embargo, le prometí que lo consideraría. Necesitamos el ingreso, todavía son dos préstamos más los que le debo a Leorio y bueno yo… -

-¡me niego! Kurapika, te la pasas metido en tus asuntos que me siento abandonada por ti. Es extraño que logremos acordar una hora para comer juntos, incluso en ocasiones llegas tan tarde que me es imposible permanecer despierta y esperar tu regreso. –

Kurapika se encogió de hombros.

-estoy consciente de todo lo que estás diciendo, pero… sabes que necesito terminar las deudas, me siento presionado… me veo obligado a aceptar. Sólo por un tiempo, que quede claro. –

Neón infló las mejillas insatisfecha, ¡no aprobaba la decisión!

-¡estoy aportando también capital para los gastos, creí que entre ambos saldríamos del apuro a corto plazo! –

-no es tan sencillo, la inversión financiera es complicada y los frutos no rinden de un día para otro, debes ser paciente. Velo como una acción provisional. De verdad también quisiera pasar más tiempo juntos, más ahora que no puedes arriesgarte a mucho. De todos modos, me siento un poco mal que parezcas no apoyarme del todo. –

El sonido de Kurapika descendió lentamente.

-Kurapika, lo siento, no es mi intención. No quiero discutir por lo mismo, no ahora, hoy cumplimos otro mes de noviazgo. –

Los ojos de Kurapika engrandecieron ¿qué…?

Recordó la fecha casi como un computador automático.

Correcto. Cumplían un mes más en la relación.

-te tengo una sorpresa. Y por la reacción que acabas de tener, descuida, no me molestaré esta vez si de nuevo lo olvidaste. –

Le picó el costado, en las costillas.

-soy pésimo para estas cosas. Podríamos ir a cenar fuera si lo deseas –

Kurapika asimiló si está opción era rentable para su presupuesto.

Pero claro, debía compensar la buena voluntad de su novia. Entonces mentalmente se preparó para invertir en una cena deliciosa y bien merecida por el bien de Neon.

-no es necesario, cociné especialmente para ti hoy. –

Los colores subieron al rostro del joven.

-¿por eso hiciste que me marchara en la mañana demasiado temprano a pagar los recibos que todavía contaban con días de sobra para su vencimiento? –

-exacto – el rostro de Neon se avergonzó. -¿me perdonas? Discutimos por algo innecesario, simplemente necesitaba que te fueras para poder sorprenderte. –

Kurapika reía divertido.

-eres excesivamente ocurrente… recuerdo las cosas que me reclamaste cuando no estaba ni un poco despierto todavía… y cuando me derribaste de la cama realmente dolió y me sentí molesto por eso. No deberías ser demasiado ruda cuando deseas hacerme algún tipo de sorpresa. Ahora que lo sé… gracias. Ya no estoy resentido contigo. –

-¿aún estabas resentido? –

-por su puesto. También dijiste que yo… -

Kurapika decidió omitir este detalle del malentendido matutino.

-como sea, todo está bien ahora. –

Kurapika entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ella apretó la mano de su novio y caminaron a la avenida para abordar un taxi.

\--------------------------------------------------

-¿qué tal estuvo la cena? Opina del 1 al 10 qué tan rica fue. –

Neon pidió.

-tu nota será 10. Aprobaste. –

Neon rodeó al rubio y cuando pasó por enfrente tomó la cabeza de él entre sus manos.

-eres demasiado blando conmigo, dime la verdad, califícame como un verdadero juez, si no lo haces de ese modo, jamás podré mejorar mis habilidades. –

Kurapika la miró y la besó.

-e-espera Kurapika, no hagas trampa, eso es trampa. –

Neon gimió interponiendo su mano entre la boca de Kurapika y la de ella.

-en realidad esa es tu nota, tienes el mayor puntaje esta ocasión. –

Neon sonrió conmovida.

-¿no cambiarás de parecer cierto? De acuerdo, tomaré la palabra esta vez. –

Kurapika devolvió su boca a la otra, explorándola.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para compenetrarse más a la sensación electrizante de la acción de besar.

Cuando se separaron en búsqueda de aire, Neon opinó.

-tus labios están algo resecos. –

-¿no es mi culpa o sí? hace frío… -

-no hace tanto frío como parece. ¿no usas el bálsamo que te regalé? –

Kurapika enarcó una ceja levantándola y mostrándose a la defensiva.

-podrías besarme con más frecuencia y me ayudarías con ese detalle. Y no… no lo he encontrado todavía. –

-tal vez lo perdiste en la oficina. –

-es lo mas probable. –

Kurapika compartió la opinión de Neon, estaba muy cercana la posibilidad.

-Kurapika, basta de hablar sobre besos y esas cosas. No nos besamos porque no nos vemos lo suficiente, recuerda que no todo recae simplemente sobre mis hombros. –

-no estoy culpándote a ti solamente. –

-ya lo sé, simplemente te estoy explicando, odio cuando no nos logramos entender y comenzamos a arraigarnos a nuestros puntos de vista. –

Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco, no fue del todo consciente sobre su reacción.

-no pongas esa cara. –

Kurapika estaba agraviado.

-¿cuál cara? –

-esa, como si estuvieras aborreciendo lo que digo. –

Kurapika parpadeó confuso.

-no estoy poniendo ninguna cara y mucho menos aborreciendo tus palabras. –

-claro que sí, lo acabas de hacer, eres tan ajeno a tus gesticulaciones que no te das cuenta, pero te estoy mirando, por lo que yo sí lo hago. –

El rubio resopló.

-no es momento para discutir. –

Dijo pacífico, tratando de amenizar el momento.

-no trato de discutir. –

La emoción de Kurapika fue demostrar su evidente exasperación.

-¡lo ves ahora, ahí de nuevo! –

Neon lo señaló con el dedo índice. Kurapika rodeó suavemente la mano de la chica y la retiró de su cara.

-oh, espero que me disculpes por ser una persona viva con expresiones corporales infructuosas. -  
Dijo con sacasmo.

-basta ya Kurapika, trato de no iniciar una riña. –

Kurapika la miró con severidad.

-¿qué piensas que estoy haciendo? Tampoco deseo pelear contigo. –

Neon dio media vuelta con molestia, era evidente el disgusto.

Kurapika suspiró, lo hizo tratando de no evidenciar el sonido pesado del aire que salió por su nariz.

Cualquier reacción inesperada o cualquier movimiento que Neon interpretara como “hostil”, podría ser la apertura a un nuevo tema de dimes y diretes.

Kurapika solía buscar un consuelo propio adjudicando estas rabietas y actitud de molestia al embarazo. Las mujeres atravesaban durante esa etapa una serie de cambios hormonales, emocionales y físicos que alteraban su personalidad que en otro momento de su vida podría ser diferente.

Los brazos de Kurapika se colocaron en el cuerpo de Neon por su cadera. 

El rubio buscó ese hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella.

-vamos a relajarnos, estamos celebrando hoy. –

Neon sintió cosquillas con el aliento del chico.

Kurapika se quedó percibiendo el aroma cálido de ella a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por los costados de las caderas.

Era inevitable no dejarse llevar por el deseo de besarla y tocarla. Neon no dejaba de ser mínimamente atractiva para él.

La deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo.

La aflicción en la que se habían vencido hace ya tiempo, hizo que sus interacciones resultaran más bien de un tipo fraternal.

Cuando Neon comenzó a asistir a la escuela, su condición de decaída había mejorado mucho. Ese fue un indicativo para el Kurta. Sin embargo, las veces que había iniciado un pequeño juego sexual con ella, la chica le pidió parar. Naturalmente Kurapika obedeció y la dejó tranquila. Los recuerdos podrían estarla acosando a estás alturas, inclusive el estado de preñez en ella podría repeler este tipo de ambiciones.

Lamentablemente para Kurapika, su deseo libidinal era excesivo siempre que estuviera cerca de ella, vivía en el mismo lugar, incluso compartían la misma cama.

¿Cuántas veces no había todo este tiempo descargado su frustración en la ducha?

Kurapika se sintió febril y comenzó a depositar besos suaves y delirantes en la piel del cuello largo y fino de su novia.

Neon se relajó bastante con esta sensación.

Las manos de Kurapika abordaron las caderas de ella, los antebrazos con sutiles roces. Quiso incitarla a sentirse como él ahora mismo.

Neon jadeó cuando el otro deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa alcanzando sus pechos redondos y crecidos.

Eran envidiablemente sensibles ahora, incluso un toque más rudo podría doler.

-Kurapika… tal vez no sea el momento... –

Escuchó decir a Neon con la voz entrecortada, estuvo seguro de que la sensación en ella no era del todo displacentera, ¿entonces, por qué cada que él trataba de iniciar este tipo de acercamiento lo evadía? ¿lo detenía o simplemente se excusaba diciendo que tenía sueño, cansancio o algo más?

Kurapika se sintió restringido, quería que su novia lo tocara y él hacer lo mismo.

Este era otro de los tantos temas conversacionales que terminaban en conflicto.

-hace mucho que no me dejas acercarme a ti, me siento incómodo al pensar que no te complace que haga este tipo de cosas. –

Dijo Kurapika, sonó más fastidioso que comprensivo.

-no me siento preparada en este estado, en verdad disculpa.-

Kurapika tragó agobiado.

-y cuando sencillamente te beso, también me evades. ¿qué pasa en realidad? A estas alturas creo que no te portas del todo honesta conmigo. –

Kurapika obligó que lo mirara.

El cuerpo de la chica de ojos azules estuvo alineado con el otro.

-es por lo mismo, supongo, trata de entenderme. –

Kurapika apretó la mandíbula.

-lo hago, de verdad lo hago. Pero también deberías hacer lo mismo, tratar de entenderme. Somos novios y no tenemos la suficiente confianza como para hablar sinceramente con la verdad. No dudo nada que ocultas algo y no lo quieres decir. Incluso una pareja se enlaza con la sexualidad y la intimidad, así como la pasión entre ellos. –

Kurapika dijo anteponiendo un poco de molestia en cada frase.

-ya veo que has estado leyendo lo suficiente, te agradezco tus valiosos sermones. –

El Kurta jadeó.

-me rindo, debo… encargarme de mis propios asuntos. –

Neon escuchó sin decir nada. El sonido de la puerta del baño la dejó pensativa. Había notado el pantalón abultado de Kurapika ocasionado por su evidente erección. De hecho, lo notaba casi siempre que ocurría. Se comenzó a sentir como una mala persona para él.

No podía descifrarlo con exactitud, pero se sentía avergonzada y desequilibrada cada vez que iniciaron sutiles juegos sexuales entre ellos a partir de que el noviazgo se hizo presente.

¿no le gustaba Kurapika como pensó en un inicio? 

No. 

Era de lo más absurdo y patético, pero se sentía impropia. 

No toleraba acercarse a Kurapika cada vez que recordaba que Ferneth la mancilló a la fuerza. Creía que Kurapika no disfrutaría de un encuentro íntimo con ella ya que había tolerado ser un juguete sexual ajeno.

Consideraba su actitud, pero no podía evitar querer repelerlo todo y siempre. Si sabía que estaba actuando de manera irracional y le importaba, pero no lo suficiente como para externarlo, discutirlo y buscar una solución.

De una forma u otra, se sentía excusada por el bebé que llevaba dentro. Incluso su excusa había sido la experiencia de la última vez que habían estado juntos. 

Había transcurrido demasiado, lo sabía, definitivamente lo sabía, pero ella lograba usar la memoria como escudo de protección.

De hecho, yendo un poco más lejos, llegó a dudar si realmente deseaba estar al lado del Kurta.

Por una parte, los sentimientos que antes había aceptado la quemaban a punto de quererlos externar.

¿Y si el no poder tener a alguien era solo la aspiración?

Si no estaba mal, desde que se aclararon entre ellos, la cosa pareció incendiarse menos.

Era una posibilidad que Neon había rumiado durante mucho.

¿Y si estaban juntos simplemente porque no tenían otra persona en quien confiar?

Si se debía simplemente a la costumbre.

Estaba también molesta porque Kurapika era capaz de perder la cabeza y pensar simplemente en compenetrar el acto sexual.

En la antigüedad, solía ser un chico amargado y serio, que llegó a rechazar cualquier tipo de acercamiento. Quizá como ella ahora. Pero no podía ser cierto. Eran cosas distintas, debía aceptar.

Tenía temor de poder aceptar la verdad de la realidad.

El tiempo con Kurapika era lindo, ¿había sentido amor por él alguna vez o había sido la mejor opción a la oportunidad actual que se creó a causa de la chispa de una atracción mutua?

Ninguno había tenido pareja antes de esto.

Cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran confundido las cosas de una manera pasional, idealizadora y pueril.

\--------------------------------------  
Kurapika entró al baño y se mojó la cara con agua helada.

Estaba insatisfecho con la reacción que nuevamente Neon había demostrado.

Y aunque estaba algo irritado con lo sucedido, era inevitable que ahora se sintiera como un pervertido.

Se miró en el espejo y regresó su conciencia al detalle de su entrepierna.

Cuando iniciaron esta relación, Kurapika no pensó en el sexo. 

De acuerdo si lo pensó. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a ser paciente.

Primero debían controlarse y acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Luego habría tiempo de compenetrarse en ese sentido.

Sentía que había dado su mejor esfuerzo hasta que él y sobre todo Neon fueron capaces de salir del hoyo en el que se habían metido.

Con los días aprendió a aceptar el embarazo y que Neon estaría con él de una manera completa, con todos y cada uno de los aspectos y detalles de su vida.  
De hecho, él mismo le dijo que abortar no era la mejor opción. No quería pensar de nuevo en este punto. Él aceptó todo así.

No había necesidad de desear haber actuado de otra forma.

El tema en cuestión era esto justo ahora. Ella no toleraba su cercanía. La insistencia por alejarlo, por posponer, incluso por negarse a mantener encuentros íntimos, hasta llegar al punto de la total escases de los besos, lo comenzó a llenar de ideas vagas nada agradables y frustraciones.

Quería y gustaba de ella. Estaba enamorado. Podría jurarlo a pesar de que el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Aunque era contradictorio, estaban alejados y le reclamaba la falta, cuando estaban juntos lo repelía. ¿tenía un buen sentido todo lo que estuvo ocurriendo?

Sus ojos observaron su reflejo. 

Su mano bajó con la intención de masturbarse y terminar con esta sensación de necesidad. No ocurrió. En vez de eso se desvistió con prisa y entró a la ducha abriendo el grifo correspondiente del agua fría para bajar su fiebre sexual. 

Funcionó en cuanto se embulló en el chorro de agua, el clima frío del invierno le dio al agua la temperatura exacta para él mismo.

Se arrepintió un poco de haber entrado, pues comenzó a temblar atrozmente. 

Su miembro al instante volvió a su estado de flacidez. Se medio alegro por esta reacción instantánea. Aunque aún mantenía una sensación que hormigueaba y le provocaba sentirse descontento. 

Salió del agua y cerró la llave. Se secó, humectó un poco su piel. Vistiendo con una ropa especialmente para dormir, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación.

Neon estaba sentada en la cama matrimonial. En cuanto lo miró cruzar la puerta, abrió la boca y la cerró cuando observó que Kurapika caminó a prender una lámpara e hizo como si nadie estuviera adentro.

El ego de Neon se desinfló como globo pinchado.

-¿te molesta si leo un momento antes de dormir? –

Preguntó el rubio arrastrando la silla del pequeño escritorio colocado frente a la ventana de la alcoba.

Neon dudó un poco cuando quiso hablar de inmediato. Sin embargo, se tomó unos segundos, era mejor no responder apática o agresiva.

-para nada. – pausó – pero quisiera que hablemos de lo que ocurrió hace un momento. –

Kurapika se sentó en el escritorio, la silla estaba colocada de manera en que estuvo dando la espalda a la chica.

-¿y eso? –

-no estoy contenta si no arreglamos el malentendido. –

-no pasa nada, ya es parte del pasado, yo quería que me besaras y tú no. No lo hicimos, simplemente ya esta resuelto. –

-no empieces con esa actitud repelente. –

Kurapika se incorporó de la silla.

-estamos comenzando a discutir otra vez. - suspiró -sabes de sobra que no te obligaría a besarme si no lo quieres o a tener sexo conmigo si tampoco lo deseas… a veces creo que estoy siendo un imbécil. -

-Kurapika… creo que puedo entender un poco… pero, es difícil para mí explicar la razón que siento y por la cual no puedo avanzar contigo. –

Kurapika respiró más calmado.

-y si estamos dándonos cuenta de que no hemos tomado el mejor momento para estar juntos, no sé tú, pero… no te entiendo la mayor parte de las veces. Es cuando aparece esto en mi cabeza, tal vez no estábamos preparados para esto. –

Neon sintió que las palabras de Kurapika dolieron.

¿y si tenía la razón?

-ahora que lo dices, también he pensado en ello. Después de todo, quizá nos apresuramos un poco. –

Kurapika fue a sentarse al lado de ella tomando asiento en la misma cama.

Kurapika cubrió la mano de Neon con la suya, surgiendo un calmo silencio entre ambas personas, continuaron así durante un vasto momento.


	28. Coleccionista de carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el final :)

-me agrada que nos hayamos visto después de tanto tiempo –

Ella sonrió.

-no pude agradecerte de la manera adecuada la última vez, lo siento. –

Ella negó cuando estaba cerrando los ojos complacida.

-está bien. Entonces, ¿querrás ver una película o deseas un postre y té? –

-el postre y el té suena bien. –

-hay un sitio al que he querido ir desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿podemos? –

Preguntó con una cara tan angelical y elocuente que el Kurta no pudo negarse.

\- ¿cuál es la dirección? –

-no recuerdo, pero espera, la buscaré en mi teléfono. –

Kurapika esperó a que la chica revisara los datos correspondientes para dirigirse al sitio correcto.

-aquí está, no está realmente retirado, podemos caminar y llegaremos a lo mucho en 15 minutos. –

-espera. – dijo mostrando la palma de su mano frente a la chica – traigo el auto del trabajo. No puedo dejarlo aquí. –

Le hizo una señal y la guio al sitio donde había aparcado.

El auto era color azul marino de cuatro puertas, no era un gran auto como los que poseería una persona realmente importante. A veces Kurapika trasladaba a su nuevo jefe a sus reuniones o incluso lo llevaba a viajes extensos por carretera cuando era necesario. Consiguió la completa confianza del hombre a tal punto que el auto lo podía llevar a voluntad a donde quisiera, siempre y cuando en horarios fuera de la jornada laboral, él mismo costeara el combustible.

Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. No pudo descubrir con exactitud si hubo sido su imaginación o la chica se sonrojó cuando lo hizo. De todos modos, no era algo relevante, pensó cuando agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿me permites tu teléfono para ubicar la mejor ruta? –

-ten- ella le entregó el aparato, sus dedos rozaron un poco, Kurapika no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, en cambio ella sintió una punzada inofensiva pero conmovedora en la boca del estómago. 

-mmm. Realmente no está retirado, llegaremos pronto. –

Devolvió el teléfono y encendió el auto. El coche tenía la función automática, por lo que podía fácilmente conducir con una sola mano y con la otra envió un mensaje de texto algo corto a alguien.

-¿sueles usar el móvil cuando conduces? –

Preguntó ella con una actitud severa que deslumbró a Kurapika por un segundo.

-no suelo hacerlo, pero tenía que contestar. –

-¿tu novia? –

Kurapika concentró sus ojos al frente y apretó un poco la boca antes de dejar ir la contestación.

-si –

Dijo nada más.

-desde hace un poco más de año que viven juntos, ¿no estoy mal? –

Kurapika continuó mirando al frente y asintió con su cabeza.

-¿cómo está ella? –

-bien, supongo. –

-¿no hay problema al venir conmigo hoy? –

Kurapika se dignó a mirar a la chica esta vez.

-para nada, no tendría por qué haberlo. –

Luego de eso prosiguió mirando en dirección al tránsito.

Cinco minutos y llegaron. Kurapika miró por la ventana la fachada del edificio.

-tiene un estilo colonial, es… agradable. –

Ella asintió y sonrió entusiasmada.

-ahí puedes entrar con el auto, tienen su propio estacionamiento. –

Kurapika la acusó con los ojos.

-creí que dijiste que todavía no habías venido. –

-no. Pero Abel sí. Me contó. –

-entiendo. –

Descendieron el auto y entraron.

-bienvenidos, ¿son solo dos personas? –

-si. –

Kurapika confirmó.

-de acuerdo, pasen por aquí. -caminaron siguiéndolo – está la mesa de ahí disponible o la del otro extremo. Si me permiten darles una pequeña recomendación. – el chico camarero guiñó un ojo en complicidad. – la segunda mesa es mucho más romántica. –

Kurapika tragó y casi tose al atragantarse con su propia saliva. Colocó una mano en su boca para no hacerlo drásticamente.

-gracias. Yo prefiero la primera. –

Dijo Mina arrastrando a Kurapika junto a ella.

-aquí hay más luz, Kurapika. –

La joven abrió su propia silla y tomó asiento alegremente. Mina era pequeña en cuanto a su altura, así que sus pies apenas alcanzaban a tocar el piso. 

Kurapika en cambio no opinó nada en absoluto, tomó asiento frente a ella.

El mismo camarero que los recibió tomó su orden después de que Mina y Kurapika observaron el menú y eligieron.

-¿y bien? ¿has terminado de reclutar todos los ojos? –

Pregunta como si el tema fuera de lo más casual para ambos.

-lamentablemente, no… quiero decir, me falta la mitad de un par. –

-¿cómo es eso? –

-estaba separado ese juego, supongo que lo habrán dividido entre dos personas conocidas o… tal vez el otro desapareció. –

Mina extendió su brazo hasta que sus delgados dedos tocaron la mano del Kurta. Sobó la otra mano brindando calidez.

-haz hecho lo mejor hasta ahora, en caso de que no exista el otro compañero de ese par, puedes estar seguro de que a quien sea que pertenecía, estará satisfecho con el resultado. –

-supongo. –

Contestó cabizbajo y poco entusiasta.

Mina soltó la mano del Kurta cuando miró que el camarero se acercaba con la orden.

-eso fue rápido –

Comentó impresionada al chico que vino a dejar las cosas.

-nos caracterizamos por la eficiencia, señorita. Especialmente si una chica linda nos visita. Digo esto con todo respeto, lo último que querría es hacer enojar a su novio. – 

Sonrió. Mina se sonrojó a causa de la implicación del malentendido.

Kurapika miró inexpresivo al chico cuando dejó el pedido sobre la mesa. El camarero nunca dejó que su sonrisa decayera a pesar de eso.

Cuando el chico se retiró, Mina miró a Kurapika con los ojos de par en par vueltos rendija.

-¿debimos haberle aclarado que no somos pareja? –

Kurapika cortó un bocado pequeño del pastel de chocolate tarta sacher. 

-lo que él intuya o piense no es de mi incumbencia. –

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

Mina se encogió en su silla.

-tienes razón, no debería prestar suficiente atención a los detalles. –

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras Kurapika se ocupó probando su bebida y la tarta chocolatosa.

Su mirada fue tan duradera que comenzó a sentirse extrañado.

-¿qué? –

Mina bajó los ojos a su propio plato y pellizcó la punta del pay de calabaza.

-te ves un poco más maduro. –

-¿tú crees? –

Kurapika preguntó. 

-si, bueno. En realidad, tu mirada es un poco más profunda y menos indecisa. –

-oh. –

Dijo y picó su tarta una vez más.

-¿por qué aceptaste vernos después de bastante tiempo? –

Kurapika ladeó la cabeza.

-te lo dije, debía agradecerte alguna vez, esta ocasión es perfecta. Es hoy tu cumpleaños. –

Mina jadeó, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera recordado la fecha.

-gracias. –

Dijo algo conmovida. 

-no es nada, traje un modesto obsequio para ti. –

Dijo el rubio mientras recordaba ese detalle y se apresuraba a meter la mano en su bolsillo.

-oh, no deberías haberte molestado. –

Mina irradió gozo.

-no lo hice, no es un gran detalle, pero presentí que te agradaría cuando lo vi. Incluso no pude colocarlo en una caja de regalo, siento eso. –

Mina negó.

-no, no hay problema con eso. –

Kurapika sacó de su bolsillo una gargantilla de lirios. Posiblemente era la flor favorita de Mina. Recordó haberla visto en bastantes de sus obras hace mucho tiempo.

-Kurapika, es mi flor preferida. ¡Me encanta, muchas gracias! –

Dijo tomando la cadena entre sus manos, observándola con ojos brillantes repletos de agradecimiento. Estaba conmovida. 

Mina trató de colocarse la gargantilla, pero falló la primera vez, después la segunda.

-oh, es más complicado de lo que pensé. –

-espera, te ayudaré. –

Kurapika colocó las manos sobre la mesa para levantarse y ayudar a la chica.

Caminó hacia ella, se colocó detrás y retiró los largos hilos de cabello negro de su cuello.

Un aroma delicioso a sándalo y vainilla se dispersó.

Las manos de Kurapika ataron correctamente la gargantilla y regresó a su lugar con una expresión de seriedad.

-es tan linda. –

La mujer exclamó cuando se miró en el reflejo de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Kurapika la miró entretenido.

\- me alegra que te haya gustado. –

Ella sonrió ampliamente y volvió a comer.

Cuando terminaron sus platos Kurapika pagó, naturalmente no permitiría que una chica lo hiciera.

\---------------------------------------------------

-gracias, Kurapika. Extrañé verte, fue bueno hacerlo hoy. Justamente hoy. –

El rubio casi sonrió.

-debo ser yo quien te agradezca haber aceptado la invitación. –

En ese momento el teléfono de Kurapika retumbó en su bolsa del saco.

Lo deslizó afuera y prendió para verificar una llamada perdida.

-si me disculpas. –

Mina asintió.

Kurapika tecleó el teléfono buscando uno de sus contactos y realizó una llamada.

Mina fingió mirar el aparador de un almacén de ropa mientras tanto.

-voy a regresar dentro de poco. Si, estoy… en el trabajo todavía. Ya te dije que no se me olvida. Está bien, está bien. Lo tengo. No estoy seguro, pero no creo tardar. De acuerdo. Te veo después. – 

Finalizó la llamada telefónica con un cansado suspiro.

-¿Neon? –

-así es, necesita leche para el bebé. –

-¿no lo alimenta ella misma? –

Kurapika la miró. De hecho, se sintió un poco incómodo con la pregunta, pero no quiso ahondar en esto. 

-no. Es algo complicado por lo que parece. –

-oh. La leche materna es el mejor nutrimento para los pequeños. –

Finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa. 

-ya lo creo. Te acompañaré a tu casa, primero déjame hacer esta diligencia, ¿tienes problema con eso? –

Mina negó con la cabeza.

Viajaron en el auto hasta una farmacia.

Kurapika le pidió a la chica que esperara en el auto mientras él realizaba su compra.

De vuelta al auto con dos bolsas de cartón, las colocó en la parte trasera y subió.

El auto se movió y condujo hasta la casa de la chica.

Cuando llegó, optó por estacionarse media cuadra lejos de la casa.

El Kurta miró a la chica y preguntó. -si no te importa, te dejaré aquí ¿bien?. La casa me trae ciertos recuerdos. Antes he debido pasar por aquí y evito confrontarla, no tengo conocimiento exacto de la acción, pero… no me hagas mucho caso, no deseo aburrirte con mis obsesiones irracionales. -

-es entendible, no hay problema. –

Mina llevó su mano y rodeó la manija de la puerta con un suave agarre. Retrocediendo los movimientos, decidió no salir de inmediato.

-¿por qué le mentiste diciendo que estabas trabajando? –

-ah, eso… - 

-no pasa nada, somos amigos, estaba bien si le decías la verdad. –

-es mejor que no… -

Murmuró el rubio.

-¿la razón? –

Kurapika pensó si hablar justamente con ella sobre esto.

-no sería bueno agobiarte con mis asuntos. –

Ella insitió.

-somos amigos, si puedo ser útil o ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, lo haría, lo sabes de sobra. –

Él la miró.

-si, y te agradezco. Pero son asuntos personales complicados que no suelo platicar con otros. –

-podrías empezar a compartir tus sentimientos al respecto. ¿hay algo mal entre ustedes? –

-¿mal? – Kurapika rodó los ojos arriba, estaba pensando, analizando. ¿había realmente algo mal entre ellos? – mal no, sólo problemas como todas las parejas, quiero suponer que eso es así. -

-¿cuál tipo? –

¿Mina no abandonaría su curiosidad hasta averiguar algo?

-cosas que tienen que ver con el bebé. Somos demasiado inexpertos y la falta de descanso nos pone algo tensos. –

-y discuten por ello ¿no? –

-surgen algunos desacuerdos, sólo eso. –

-Kurapika. – Mina se arrepintió por un segundo de lo que quiso preguntar, pero de todas formas retomó la iniciativa. -¿tú querías convertirte en papá a tu edad? –

-¿a mi edad? Tengo 21… bueno es irrelevante. Pero ante esa pregunta yo… sinceramente no me lo pregunté antes. –  
Dijo medio dubitativo.

-y yo tengo 17. Por ejemplo, a mi edad no pienso en tener hijos todavía. Aunque, pienso que debe ser algo lindo. –

Kurapika analizó las palabras. Puede ser que tener un hijo represente una experiencia linda. Lamentablemente no pudo experimentarlo con su hija biológica, Hitomi, ella se despidió tan pronto.

Este otro bebé era varón. Tenía apenas meses de edad. Durante ese tiempo, no había sentido gran cosa por él. A parte de que no convivía demasiado a su alrededor, casi no participaba en el cuidado de él cuando estaba presente, además, Neon lo sobreprotegía excesivamente y mostraba cierto recelo de que Kurapika se mantuviera demasiado cerca o se interesara en él de manera insistente.

Justo ahora se estaba enterando de ese gran detalle. ¿cómo no llegó a notarlo antes? 

La interacción entre Neon y él se centraba en la responsabilidad del bebé, los demás aspectos aparte de eso estaban por demás descuidados y ambos parecían extraños, para nada una pareja de enamorados.

Incluso, cuando discutían con fuerza y uno de los dos mencionaba que sería mejor terminar la convivencia. Uno u otro buscaba la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y era de esta manera como habían conseguido seguir juntos hasta ahora.

¿era un vicio cíclico al que se sometían una y otra vez?

Correcto.

Neon había vuelto a las pujas por objetos que llegaba a desear gracias a la influencia y la complicidad de su padre. De cierta manera la culpa que Light traía arraigada en el fondo de su ser hacia con su hija, por la manera en que la había tratado antes, perjudicaba más de lo que ayudaba a la chica y a él mismo, por su puesto. Sobre todas las cosas, esa manía de coleccionar carne podrida le causaba repulsión.

Siempre discutía con Neon a causa de esto.

-¿en qué estabas pensando? –

Mina preguntó.

-en nada, todo está en orden. –

-Kurapika, eres tan evidente cuando tratas de ocultar algo. –

Kurapika gimió con burla.

-en realidad, me siento incómodo hablando contigo sobre mi vida. Me entiendes ¿verdad? –

-un poco, Kurapika, por la manera en que tu vida está de pies hacia arriba en estos momentos. Quisiera preguntar, ¿lo que acabamos de hacer fue una cita? –

Kurapika exhaló y gimió a la vez.

-no, no fue una cita. No una con las intenciones que estás imaginando. Fue bueno celebrar tu cumpleaños. Ese es el motivo de nuestro reencuentro. –

-¿puedo pedir que me hagas un obsequio más? Puedes negarte si no. –

Kurapika presintió lo que quería. Podría decir: “ni lo pienses” o algo por el estilo.

Pero quiso comprobar si había acertado en su imaginación.

-dime qué es y lo consideraré con seriedad. –

Mina miró hacia la ventana como comprobando no tener compañía.

-bésame. Sólo un beso y no pediré nada más esta noche. –

Kurapika lo sabía. Sabía que diría algo como eso.

Antes la chica simplemente lo hubiera atrapado y tomado por sorpresa.

Esta vez tuvo la sutileza de preguntar primero. 

-eso no… -

Mina sonrió, ¿fue esa una sonrisa amarga?, sí, era una sonrisa amarga.

-entiendo. De alguna manera lo sabía. –

-disculpa. –

-no tienes que disculparte, eres una persona confiable. Neon debería saberlo. –

Kurapika suavizó la mirada cuando escuchó las palabras de Mina.

Ella era una buena persona, nadie debería dudar de eso.

-estoy seguro de que lo sabe. –

Kurapika dijo, aunque no estuvo seguro de que eso fuera verdad.

-¿de verdad no puede surgir un beso, sólo uno aunque fuera de lo más pequeño? –

Y ahí estaba la Mina que recordaba, la poco reflexiva e insistente.

-ya te dije que no. Neon está conmigo, sería absurdo besarte. –

-¿así es como lo vas a negar? ¿Cómo absurdo? –

\- las parejas deben tenerse confianza y respetar la relación. –

Kurapika puso sus manos sobre el volante y miró el tablero de velocidad.

-¿tienen una buena relación? –

Kurapika no habló, no era asunto suyo después de todo. 

\- ese silencio es mortal. –

-no ha ido bien, pero de todos modos, siempre tengo en mente de que manejar una relación no es sencillo, se debe trabajar cada día. –

-no he tenido novio, o novia. Las chicas también me atraen. De hecho, serías un sueño hecho realidad para mí. –

Kurapika arqueó y frunció el ceño.

Mina le regaló unos ojos que intentaron de disculparse con premeditación.

-eres un chico lindo. Nada excesivamente varonil. Tu apariencia entremezclada con tu personalidad, son para mí una especie de mezcla perfecta entre la concepción masculina y femenina que una persona podría personificar. –

Kurapika consideró brevemente. 

-no te culpo por el concepto. –

Sonrió.

-si tardas más aquí conmigo tendrás por seguro conflictos nuevos con ella. –

Mina bromeó, aunque esa broma no estaba para nada alejada de la realidad.

Kurapika bostezó perdiendo la oportunidad de asentir o de responder ágilmente.

-pasa linda noche. –

Mina asintió y su mano por segunda ocasión tocó la manija.

Considerando un pensamiento relámpago, volvió a apartarse de la puerta y miró al rubio.

¿ahora qué? 

Pensó él, con ganas de preguntarlo en voz alta.

-no me diste un abrazo de cumpleaños. –

Kurapika estuvo exasperado, parecía una pequeña niña.

-en mi… en mi tribu no solíamos hacer ese tipo de actos. Tampoco apagábamos velas en un pastel o hacíamos una fiesta de cumpleaños. Era más bien como una celebración más tradicional por un año más de vida, pero no lo consideré una fiesta como las que luego de salir de allá conocí. Y esa es la explicación por la que no te di un abrazo. No lo consideré para nada. –

-siempre hay una primera vez. –

Mina dijo y más rápido de lo que su voz demoró en llegar a los oídos de Kurapika, se aproximó a él y ella misma lo abrazó.

Mina lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo obligó a presionarse contra ella.

Los abrazos eran nada usuales ni familiares para el Kurta.

Disfrutaba de ellos cuando se trataba de expresar cariño o pasión. Pero no había dado uno para felicitar a nadie nunca por su fecha de cumpleaños.

Contacto físico. Un aspecto escaso en la vida de Kurapika que se había extendido por una u otra razón.

Se sintió bien cuando ella lo abrazó. Pensó que quizá necesitaba sentir una especie de calor y amabilidad.

-¿ves? No es tan difícil. –

Kurapika gimió.

-no dije nunca que fuera difícil. Temí que te sintieras mal por no haberlo hecho, entonces te expliqué todo, ahora sabes la razón. –

-es una razón inválida, si me lo preguntas. –

Ella forzó otro tanto el apretón.

Kurapika sintió la suavidad de los pechos de la chica. Fue una sensación ligera, el atributo no era demasiado gratificante.

Mierda…

Pensando sandeces otra vez.

“otra vez”, porque, durante ratos era tanta su necesidad, que se tuvo que consolar bastante con el puro pensamiento erótico que su novia desataba dentro de su imaginación. Si recapacitaba por un momento, su situación financiera había mejorado, pero la social y sexual decaía con el tiempo.

Maldición, ¿debía besarla entonces?

¿Aprovechar este impulso febril espontáneo que tuvo?

Por fortuna, Mina se separó y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Muy en el fondo, Kurapika se alegró. Ella le solucionó la negligencia de su debate interior.

Ella se despidió primero. Luego él elevó su mano cuando ella azotó la puerta, cerrándola.

Encendió el auto y regresó a su departamento.

Neon lo recibió casi con un “zapato en la mano”

Ese pensamiento se le venía a la mente cada que llegaba y Neon comenzaba un drama por la tardanza.

Definitivamente la relación había decaído.

Y posiblemente era hora de armarse de valor y de pensar en lo mejor para ellos tres.

Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

Pensó que sus sentimientos serían más conciliadores. 

Que Neon y él estarían complacidos de compartir la vida del otro.

Una mujer insensible.

Así la llamaba al inicio, cuando llegó a la guardia de Nostrade.

Mina era su amiga.

La casualidad no lo llevó hasta ella.

Supo que jamás se sentiría atraído por ella de una manera romántica.

Pero la atracción que existía entre ellos era amenazante.

Por un lado, siempre que ella aparecía, por su espontaneidad y simpleza, también gracias a su atrevimiento cuando hablaba o actuaba, le mostraba a Kurapika océanos de su interior que de vez en cuando no veía por él mismo. Los ignoraba o los ocultaba.

Ella sin hacer nada realmente especial. Podía dejarlo pensativo.

Ella estaba a su lado a pesar de sus sentimientos.

Era injusto lo que él hizo, permanecer a su lado tentándola, en cierto sentido lo hacía.

Pero la necesitaba por alguna razón.

Esta vez supo por qué.

\-------------------------------------------

-Kurapika. Pensé que regresarías a Lukso a devolver los ojos a tu pueblo. -

Leorio dijo.

-llegué a considerarlo. Pero este santuario funge como un refugio seguro. Reúne todas mis expectativas, además. Supongo que no importa dónde descansen ahora. He cumplido con mi misión. Estoy bien con la decisión. –

Leorio miró fijamente los contenedores con los orbes escarlata del clan Kurta sobre un velador. La ilusión que se encargó Kurapika de darle fue la de un nicho sacro. 

Las manos de Kurapika depositaron con sumo cuidado tres contenedores de ojos.

Unos pertenecían a los posibles ojos se su amigo de la infancia, Pairo. Eso es lo que había inquirido cuando buscó y los adquirió.

El último ojo, que estaba sin su par, fue el que Ferneth había ocultado. Por desgracia no encontró completo el juego. Buscó imparablemente, investigó con hosquedad, incluso tuvo lapsos de agobio e incordios con el resto del mundo por esto.

Dos semanas después de haber celebrado el cumpleaños de Mina. Habló seriamente y muy consciente con Neon.

Ella le confesó que no podría estar con él ya que la chispa del encanto se había consumido. Tuvo la gracia de aceptar que esto sucedió justo unos meses luego de haber iniciado la relación. Por un lado, resultó incómodo para su conocimiento, aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, de alguna manera en él había crecido algo similar.

No valía la pena lamentarse por lo que pasó.

En el tiempo juntos, fueron capaces de reconstruirse a la par, el dolor que compartieron fue la tregua incansable del idilio. Se dieron a la tarea de progresar en ciertos aspectos a pesar de que decrecieron en otros.

El deseo que los atrapaba en aquellos días de entrega mutua floreció en sus memorias como el inicio de todo.

La noche del evento de caridad sería valiosa por siempre.

Sus corazones deseando encontrarse durante aquel ayer.

Era un sentimiento imposible de no haber aspirado alcanzar.

Hitomi, su mausoleo estaría ahí por siempre como la refutable prueba de haber cruzado sus vidas en el verdadero amor. Amor en el significado que cada uno le quisiera otorgar.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Neon? –

-¿si? –

Dijo la chica retirando los ojos de una urna con restos de un teodorosaurio albino.

-la subasta está por comenzar. Pujaré lo más que pueda para obtener la creciente cabeza del alce vetado de la montaña Mireé. –

-¡me encanta! Por favor, lo quiero en mi colección. –

-por supuesto, déjamelo a mí. –

Neon sonrió a su acompañante.

-Belial. – dijo de pronto. – debo pasar al tocador para cambiar el pañal de mi hijo. –

-por supuesto, te espero en el palco. –

-¡bien! –

Neon recorrió a paso veloz por dos pasillos del edificio de subastas. Las tradicionales y ceremoniales del mes de septiembre en la ciudad de York New. 

Acabando de arreglar la ropa del niño, yendo con el infante minuciosamente prolijo. Se encaminó a la sala grande para alcanzar a su cita. Belial, un joven apuesto, hijo de una familia nueva en el auge de la mafia, el padre resultó ser un allegado a Light Nostrade desde ciertas conexiones con sus amigos de la infancia.

Llevaba tanta prisa que no prestó demasiada atención.

-señor, ¿esperaré dentro del salón o es mejor que vuelva al auto para aguardar allí? –

Preguntó Kurapika a su empleador.

Antes de que Kurapika fuera capaz de escuchar la respuesta para despejar la duda, una persona lo empujó levemente.

El Kurta se movió para mirar a la persona descuidada que lo acababa de arrollar.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con otros de color cerúleo excesivamente reconocidos.

Ninguno se atrevió a parpadear cuando se encontraron.

Entrañable esta casualidad.

Aunque no tanto como debería ser.

Neon se disculpó con una sonrisa.

No dijo su nombre, no dijo nada más.

Ella prosiguió y cruzó la puerta que conducía al auditorio de subasta.

-¿puedes esperar en el auto? ¿...Kurapika? - el hombre repitió -¿Kurapika? –

Kurapika parpadeó en reconocimiento de la voz que lo nombró.

Se giró y miró perplejo al hombre.

-¿pasa algo? ¿estás bien? Me temo que no me estabas escuchando la primera vez. –

-¿eh, disculpe, señor, qué me decía? –.

-Te decía que esperaras en el auto si no tienes inconveniente con ello. –

Kurapika se apenó visiblemente. Él asintió rápido.

-oh, siento mi distracción, señor. Claro, yo esperaré. –

-esa chica lucía adorable, no te culpo. Un descuido de ese tipo debe pasarse como desapercibido entre caballeros. –

Su jefe comentó en tono juguetón. Guiñando un ojo al Kurta para entretenerlo con su complicidad.

-n…no es eso, señor… -

-no seas tímido, muchacho. Como sea, debo entrar y amenizar las subastas clandestinas, es un poco patético mi asistencia, pero no hay nada que no haría por mi chica. –

Dijo oprimiendo ligeramente el brazo de su pareja con sus dedos.

Kurapika frunció el ceño.

Esta escena se sintió como un pasajero deja vú.

Se despidió educadamente de su jefe, también de su compañía, una reverencia ligera y un asentimiento competitivo y solemne.

Caminó hacia la calle. El valet parking identificó al rubio y minutos después de acarrear el auto, le entregó las llaves.

Kurapika se sentó en el asiento del auto y antes de moverse de ahí, dirigió la visión hacia el edificio.

El rostro de Neon sonriendo, la disculpa y mirar a su hijo en brazos le removió un ligero desengaño en su interior.

Las subastas clandestinas hacían que la chica se condujera persistentemente hacia su infame amor perpetuo por las partes del cuerpo.

Seguramente el actual jefe de Kurapika tenía una ligera similitud con él. 

Ambos atraídos por personas que ostentaban gozando de una inusual analogía.

Kurapika sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, al final de cuentas, Neon Nostrade, quien de seguro sería por siempre una entrañable coleccionista de carne, permanentemente estaría marcada en su memoria y posiblemente en alguna parte de su corazón.

El auto avanzó cuando alguien que esperaba detrás de él redobló el pitido del claxon para que se moviera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí es donde todo termina.  
> Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron leyendo y comentando cada vez. Sus palabras realmente me subían el ánimo. Siento que no pude plasmar la historia tal cual como la había imaginado en un principio. Como soy tan impaciente y sufro agónicamente cuando un fanfic actualiza lento, (incluso algunos no actualizan jamás! es verdaderamente lamentable). Entonces es por ello que me presioné por actualizar lo más pronto que pude.  
> El trabajo me quita tiempo restante de vida. XD Y si me hubiese puesto a dudar o a darme mi tiempo, jamás habría llegado aquí. El fic de "Iris Escarlata" de hecho está inactivo, me siento mal verdaderamente por eso. Pero finalizar este me dará el espacio para completarlo de una vez.
> 
> Quisiera iniciar otro fanfic, KuraNeo porque me dieron una idea, y cuando me suelen dar ideas es peligroso.  
> Aunque debo sacar mi tesis de la maestría en piscología clínica. De hecho fallé en el bagaje psicológico que quise darle a esta narrativa. Sinceramente mi prisa fue mayor.
> 
> Hoy 10 de febrero terminé de escribir esto, fue un día especial para mí ya que cumplí años.  
> Quisiera mostrarles el pastel que me compré, ¡justamente fue decorado de HxH!. Es mi serie anime más amada y favorita en el universo. A veces me recrimino haberme negado a verla durante años. Cada que veía algo sobre ello, pensaba: "suena medio interesante pero no lo suficiente". La animación de la antigua versión sinceramente no me llamaba demasiado la atención, aunque fue la primera que vi, luego vi la 2011, y en tercer lugar leí el manga.  
> Tal vez no debí leer el manga, pensé que estaba terminado, ¡no lo sabía!, no sabía que Togashi tenía un hiatus perturbador infinito.  
> :( 
> 
> Realmente voy a necesitar un proceso terapéutico para recomponerme de mi siguiente recaída de depresión por ello, ya son bastantes años de esperar algo. No quiero morir sin ver terminado el manga. Y es que Togashi hizo algo realmente malo, metió tantas cosas que la historia se presta para un desarrollo gigantesco. En fin, pararé aquí, debía compartir un poco mi insatisfacción y aflicción con ustedes. Si continúo no podré dormir :'( 
> 
> Con respecto al momento en el que Mina dice que Kurapika sería un sueño hecho realidad, de hecho supongo que también para mí xD su apariencia mezclada entre lo delicado y lo rudo que a veces trata de portarse, además de que hoy llevaba a mi trabajo unas images a chibi de HxH, trabajo en preescolar 1 por el momento, entonces los niños y las niñas me pedían un monito jaja, y obviamente les dije no, son míos, pero especialmente las niñas, elegían a Kurapika, les pregunté por qué y dijeron que era linda, los niños en cambio elegían a Killua o Gon, eran pocos los de Gon, Killua les llaman más la atencion, les dije "pero todos son niños", de todas maneras las niñas dijeron que Kurapika era el más bonito. En fin, ellos tienen de 3 a 4 años, son unos traviesos.  
> Es como lo dijo Mina, puede confundirse y si te gustan los dos géneros xD ganaste con él. 
> 
> De todos modos, infinitas gracias, me harían realmente feliz si comentan en este último capítulo una retroalimentación, qué les pareció, cómo se sintieron al leer y ese tipo de cosas que se comparten de lector a lector o de escritor novado a escritor experimentado. (naturalmente yo soy el novato XD)
> 
> Besos y un abrazo ferviente a ustedes si me leen. 
> 
> Por todos aquellos que me apoyaron, juro que podría amarlos con vehemente satisfacción por el resto de mi vida. <3


End file.
